Glamoured
by DarkDaisies
Summary: Hermione left behind everything after the war, and discovered nothing is as it seems, not even herself. EWE Rated M for language, sexual situations & perhaps violence Disclaimer:All recognisable characters belong to JK Rowling & last I checked, I'm not her.
1. Bethalie

Chapter 1 - Bethalie

_Hermione Granger never expected to find herself running aimlessly down Diagon Alley ever again. If she was being honest with herself, which she always tried to do, she never expected to rejoin the wizarding world. Yet, as Hermione Granger had learned, to her great chagrin, she could not control everything._

The Second Wizarding War had only been over for a few months when Hermione had traveled to Australia. She was determined to remove the Memory Charm from her parents and return to her life. She missed her parents desperately. There was so much to tell them. However, life had other plans in store for her.

Sure, with extensive research, which she was well accustomed to at this point, Hermione was able to remove the Charm. Her parents however, were most unwilling to return to London. They were completely satisfied with their lives in Australia and did not wish to return to a world where dark wizards ever resided.

Hermione stayed with them for a few months, filling in the bits and pieces which eluded them. She realised then, she didn't miss the wizarding world as much as she thought she would. She didn't miss the thrills of adventure and danger. She didn't miss being known as the bookish, know-it-all who was constantly aiding The Boy Who Lived and his trusty sidekick. She wanted more than that. She wanted to be known for herself. She didn't wish to work in the Ministry of Magic simply because she helped Harry Potter destroy the darkest wizard of their time. She wanted to be recognized for her own merits, dammit.

"Hermione, dear, you could stay here with us. It's quite lovely, though it takes a bit of getting used to. I'm sure there are some perfectly single, deliciously tanned men whom would love to make your acquaintance." Jean Granger pushed her dark curls out of her face, tying them up quickly at the nape of her neck.

"Mum," Hermione whined, "I want to go home. I want you and dad to come with me." She despised the humidity in the air, her white blouse sticking to her damp skin. As silly as it was, she missed the chill of London air.

"Dear, we simply can't." Jean gripped her coffee mug with white knuckles, her lips compressed in a thin line. There was nothing her daughter could say to make her want to return. It was a deep seated feeling to remain where she was. She didn't understand it. She didn't want to understand it. Jean Granger only knew the moment she entertained ideas of returning to the UK a terrible ominous feeling invaded her very bones, until she dismissed such notions. She and her husband Al were completely content in Australia, as far as she was concerned and why should they disrupt their happiness for a daughter who had erased their memory? When she took a few moments to ponder such things, Jean found herself quite put out.

"Hermione, if you wish to return, do so. Your father and I aren't stopping you a bit. We're happy here. We're staying here. You were the one who sent us here in the first place and now you're displeased we're staying?" Hermione found herself blinking rapidly, fighting back the tears which threatened to overflow from the rebuke of her mother.

"I'm sorry, mum. You're right of course. I was just...never mind then." Hermione stood abruptly, knocking into the small bistro table.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if you used the house. He'll be home in a bit, dear." Hermione nodded, brushing the tears from her cheeks. She gave her mother a quick peck on the cheek before retiring to her parent's guest room.

A few days later she kissed her parents goodbye and boarded the Muggle flight home. She preferred Muggle travel when it came to overseas journeys, which was always a source of contention whenever she had traveled with Ron. Hermione smiled as she settled into her seat, remembering Ronald Weasley was someone else's problem now.

* * *

_Three Years Later__  
__December_

Hermione Granger sat typing away on her laptop while the last rays of sunlight drifted into twilight. She chewed a brown curl absently while she made the last corrections to her manuscript before it was sent to her publisher. When she was adequately satisfied with the result, she sent it away before stretching her arms over her head.

Her slippers padded across the cream carpet as she wandered down the stairs of her childhood home to fix a spot of tea. Whoever thought Hermione Granger would find fulfillment in writing children's books? Definitely not herself, but in its own way, it was satisfying. It was a quiet life, but one she much preferred over the constant flashing of cameras and reporters shouting questions she had no intention of answering.

She wrapped her hands around the steaming mug for warmth before flicking on the telly. It had become her habit to watch the nightly Muggle news, simply to distract her from the overwhelming loneliness. The blare of the news interrupted her daydreams of her parents impending visit.  
While she wrote them often, attempting to maintain a long distance with them had been trying as of late. They couldn't understand where their ambitious daughter had wandered off too. They had always expected great things of her, considering they themselves were accomplished doctors of dentistry. Al Granger had spent many a night asking his daughter when her frivolous book writing hobby would cease so she could move on to greener pastures. Perhaps that was the reason she clung to it desperately. Hermione Granger never did like to be dictated to, by anyone, not even her parents.

_**"Flight 7349 from Australia crashed this evening just off the coast." The solemn, chubby newscaster reported with downcast eyes while standing outside the airport in the light spring drizzle. "Rescue teams are on scene, there is no word yet as far as survivors, but I have to tell you John, it looks pretty grim here. Back to you."**_

A sharp pain shuddered through Hermione, deep in her chest, spreading toward her extremities. Her mug fell into the coffee table, spilling its contents before landing on the floor unscathed. She couldn't breathe. Her chest constricted with an intense, unfamiliar pain. Her hands clutched her chest in agony, before, to her amazement a small ball of blue light emanated from within her, before she succumbed to the darkness.  
-

Sophia and Dante sat side by side in their parlor, effectively ignoring each other, as every other morning, while perusing The Daily Prophet over tea and scones.

"Dante, darling, I must go to Diagon Alley today. Flourish and Blott's to be specific. The latest Hannah J Godric book has been released. I must add it to my collection." Sophia batted her long dark eyelashes in her husband's direction, her long manicured fingernails dancing upon his forearm.  
"I'll never understand your obsession with children's books. Our child is.." Dante sighed, knowing he would be subjected to hours of needless shopping.

"Children!" Sophia interrupted instantly, her ire getting the best of her once again. He knew better than to argue with his wife. He for his part had long since come to terms with the demise of their daughter. His wife on the other hand, held tightly to the notion she would one day emerge, safe and sound and back into their lives.

"Soph.." The double doors to the parlor burst open, slamming into the walls. Their son stood before them, his shirt rumpled, his dark hair mussed as he panted. He bent over, gasping for breath.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Dante stood, angrily crumpling the paper still clenched between his tanned hands, when a small blue light wafted into the room, simply hovering before them.

"It's...following...me." Their son managed to force the words between his staggered breaths, before collapsing on the ornate area rug, behind his parents. Sophia's plump red lips parted as she stood slowly. Her feet moved slowly forward without her consent, her long fingers reaching for the ball of light. It retreated, just out of her reach, hovering over her son's head.

"Bethalie" Sophia sobbed, her knees buckling as her husband caught her.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a crick in her neck and a stabbing pain in her back. The floor is never as comfortable as one would wish it was in these situations. She groaned, flicking the telly off with her wand, before she stumbled to her feet. Black, wavy hair, she didn't recognise, swung into her face. With irritation she tucked it behind her ear, ignoring her regular muddied morning thoughts. She kicked off her fuzzy white slippers, stalking into the lavatory, intent on a hot shower.

Hermione knew the preceding evening's events were not a figment of her imagination. In her deepest heart of hearts, she knew her parents were dead. She didn't understand the flickering memory concerning a ball of light, but she would deal with such things after the kinks were sufficiently removed from her body. Hermione reveled in the hot water cascading down her skin, when the pounding on her door began. She ignored it, for the sake of her sanity. She rinsed her dark hair, frowning slightly before turning off the water and toweling herself dry. Hermione stifled a scream when she spotted herself in the vanity over the double sinks.

"What madness is this?!" She inspected what used to be her face. A smattering of freckles across the nose, a dimple in her cheek, and ebony hair looked back at her with the greenest of eyes. Flecked with bits of brown if she wasn't mistaken. Hermione didn't recognize herself. She was shorter than this. She didn't have a dimple. She didn't have green eyes. She most definitely did not have silky soft black hair. It was in that moment she remembered the ball of light once more.

"What did they do?" She whispered, sinking to the floor. Hermione was well versed in magic, but she had never heard of a glamour which extended past adulthood. Unfamiliar magic and an unfamiliar face. The pounding resumed, along with some curious shouts and yet Hermione continued to ignore them.

She crept upstairs, throwing open her wardrobe, intent on dressing and leaving the premises as soon as possible. Hermione didn't know where she was going to go or what she was going to do, but she knew she needed to leave. She couldn't breathe. She was surrounded with thoughts and memories of parents which didn't exist any longer.

Hermione rejected the jeans, based on her height alone. Sure, it was only a few added inches, but it made a bit of a difference. She decided on a grey pinstriped pencil skirt and a red blouse. She couldn't button the blouse completely, but it did the job until she could purchase new clothing.

Hermione's first instinct was to contact Harry, but she hadn't spoken to him in so long, it didn't feel proper. She had left the majority of the wizarding world behind after the war. Her friends had stopped sending owls long ago and today wasn't the day for her to revive her friendships. Today was the day for her to discover what the hell was going on in her life.

She slipped on a pair of sensible beige sandals, tossed her dark robes over her arm, gripped her wand tightly and slipped out the back door. She was hoping whoever was pounding on her door wouldn't think to check the back garden.

"Around back! Someone's there!" A masculine voice shouted while Hermione hurried down the back steps. She had just made it to the wrought iron gate, swinging it open to step outside the wards, when she saw them. A muscular, tanned man was rushing towards her intently, while a tall, pale blond followed closely behind.

"Wait!" The tanned man called, slowing his steps, his hands empty and open. A flicker of recognition crossed her features, before she spun on her heel, Disapparating.

Hermione stumbled a bit on the cobblestone, slightly dizzy from Apparition. She hadn't done it in a few years and found herself a bit rusty. She stood there for a moment, a small smile dancing on her lush lips as the feelings of being home encompassed her. She watched witches and wizards bustle about on their lunch hour before slipping into Flourish and Blotts. She wandered the aisles, fingering her own books on the shelves.

"Have you ever met her?" Hermione listened to a whispered conversation on the other side of the stacks.

"No! No one knows who she is. Can you imagine? Writing all these books and no one even knows who you are?"

"Scandalous!" Hermione smiled, knowing they would never understand her need for secrecy. She despised the limelight and she'd had her fill.

Hermione never felt comfortable with her role in The Golden Trio. Harry was the real hero; she simply was the brains behind the scenes which suited her just fine. Ron Weasley on the other hand embraced the attention and the money for that matter, becoming a bit of a pompous git. Hermione thanked her lucky stars more often than not for turning down his spontaneous proposal. The bell above the door of Flourish and Blotts jingled lightly, pulling Hermione out of her wanderings.

"Are you sure she came in here?" A vaguely familiar voice whispered among the stacks.

"I'm just following the ball of light man." Hermione's eyes widened, recognizing the second voice. She didn't know why anyone was looking for her and she didn't want to stick around to find out. She turned around, heading for the back of the store, intent on circling back around to escape. Hermione was almost at the door when a cold hand grasped her elbow.

"There you are." There was relief in the voice attached to the hand which gripped her tightly. She struggled against her captor, wishing she had moved just a bit more quickly.

"You got her! Thank Merlin. Mother would kill me if I let her slip away again." Hermione grit her teeth, refusing to meet the eyes she could feel boring into her. She lifted her foot and stomped, feeling the hands loosen when she met her mark. She gave him a bit of a shove, throwing open the door and pushing passed a few witches on their way in to the bookstore. She skirted around them quickly, ignoring the jostling and curses behind her and scurried down Diagon Alley.

Hermione skidded to a stop in front of the once familiar shop run by George Weasley. She threw open the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, knocking it into a display of Wildfire Whiz-bangs. She tried to draw a steady breath, hoping the fireworks would remain contained in their packages when Ginny Weasley burst forth from the back of the store.

"George!" Hermione shouted, stepping over the various sized boxes, casting furtive glances over her shoulder. Ginny watched the strange, clumsy woman call for her brother. Originally she had intended to hex the rude customer, but it seemed this one was in a bit of a spot. Ginny frowned when the brunette hit behind the counter, still bellowing for George.

"Ginny, please, get George." Hermione succumbed to sobs, fighting for control, peaking around the counter as multiple wizards rushed passed the shop. Ginny nodded slowly, wondering how this particular witch knew her name, but it was obvious she was in a spot of trouble.

"Stay there. I'll get him." Ginny shoved Hermione behind the counter as the bell in the shop rang. "Be with you in a jiff!" She called over her shoulder, poking her head into a storage room. "GEORGE GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE! CUSTOMERS!" Ginny kept her eye on the witch huddled behind the counter, pressing herself against it when voices approached.

"Weasley. Have you seen a witch?" Ginny arched an eyebrow while rolling her eyes at the large muscular wizard before her.

"I'm a witch. There are a lot of them about." Ginny gestured widely toward Diagon Alley. He growled in answer, perfectly prepared to hex the red haired beauty into oblivion.

"I haven't time for this Ginny! We caught up with her at Flourish and Blotts but she ran and we lost her. Dad said he thought she came in here and sent me for a look." He slammed his fist onto the counter in frustration.

"What does she look like? Why are you chasing her? I'm sure you've frightened her to death." Ginny casually kicked the sole of Hermione's shoe, causing her to draw her knees up to her chest and out of sight.

"She's uhm, well she's about your height I suppose? Long wavy dark hair. Her robes are too short, which I don't bloody well understand that and the little blue orb says she's behind that counter." Hermione bolted to her feet, pushed Ginny into the counter, before rushing out the side door, directly into the arms of George Weasley.

"Hey, Zabini!" Ginny called, brushing the front of her robes, "who is she?" Blaise shoved Ginny aside, making his way toward the door. He paused for a moment, sighing.

"My sister." He growled in frustration, his green eyes flashing. The small alley was empty. He had lost her once again. While he knew the orb would eventually lead him to her, he was quite put out.

"George! Oh George. I'm so happy to see you! Please, you've got to help me!" Hermione sobbed into the inquisitive chest of George Weasley, wedged in an alley behind the joke shop.

"Uhm, I'm not exactly against beautiful witches hurling themselves at me in hidden corners, however, I haven't the foggiest who you are." George Weasley found himself without his regular comical retorts as the witch in his arms sobbed louder. With a confused shrug, he led her away from his shop toward the small two-story building he resided.

Using his foot, he shut the door behind them, Hermione still clinging to his striped sweater as if it were the only thing keeping her on her feet. Unceremoniously, George shoved her into an overstuffed chair near the hearth and leaned against the mantle.

"Alright then, who are you?" Hermione attempted to compose herself under his scrutiny. She realised he would never believe she were Hermione Granger. She bore almost no resemblance to the bushy haired girl he once knew. She needed to formulate a plan and she needed it fast.

"Hermione, she sent me." It wasn't a complete lie, yet wasn't the complete truth either.

"Hermione Granger? She hasn't been about in bloody years. You expect me to believe she sent you? Living in Muggle London last I heard." George scoffed.

"Yes. Hermione Granger. She told me if I ever needed help to seek you out. There are wizards chasing me. I don't know why. I didn't know where to go and found myself here and well..." Hermione started to ramble. It was a nervous habit she never quite managed to control as she bit the corner of her lip.

"Oi. Oi. OI!" George interrupted, rolling his eyes. This witch might not be Hermione Granger but she was as irritating.

"Sorry, I have a bit of a tendency to.."

"Ramble. Yes. I've noticed. So, friend of Hermione; what is your name? What have you done to be stalked by the Zabini's AND the Malfoys?"

_ *Shit*_ Hermione thought. She hadn't managed to get that far in her plan. She almost wished she were dealing with Ron. At least Ron would be ogling her amble cleavage instead of asking questions she didn't know how to answer.

"Hannah. My name is Hannah. I've known Hermione all my life and if she says I can trust you, then I do. Implicitly. I haven't a bloody clue why either of those families would be after me. I haven't done a bloody thing." Hermione snatched a piece of her hair, intent on curling it around her finger, when she realised her dark hair didn't spring and curl the way it had her entire life. Nothing was the way it used to be. Not even herself.

Hermione screamed when the lightly glowing blue orb whisked through George's door and hovered over her head. George walked around Hermione and her floating orb, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smile.

"You're bloody laughing? Honestly, George. I thought better of you." Hermione huffed, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder, tapping the floor impatiently with the toe of her sandal before crossing her arms across her chest. George stared, his mouth gaping open for a moment. He could have sworn this Hannah witch was channeling her inner Hermione Granger.

"It's a Tracking Spell. You know the sort.." He began. Hermione stamped her foot.

"I'm well aware of what a tracking spell is George Weasley!"

"You're bloody terrifying." George shuddered, his gaze flicking suddenly toward the window. He could make out raised voices and knew they didn't have much time.

"Tracking Spells are for wands, not people. You'd think I'd never had an education." Hermione scoffed, unable to stop herself. George's eyes narrowed and he gripped her shoulders suddenly, staring into the unfamiliar green orbs. He shook his head slightly, causing his red hair to fall across his brow.

"Are you sure you haven't stuffed Hermione Granger into your pocket? Of course you wouldn't know this bit, my dear..._Hannah_" George stressed the name, waiting for some sort of reaction, "Tracking Spells are routinely used on wands, well not routinely but that's neither here nor there. However, my dear _Hannah_, little known fact for you, they are also used for twins. Fred and I had one in fact. So it's obvious my dear _Hannah_, you've wandered away from your family and your twin is searching for you. Wait."

"Twin? What on earth George?! Is this some elaborate joke? Is this a game? This is my LIFE! And it's all in shambles around me now! My parents are dead and there's a stupid blue orb following me about which apparently causes Zabini's and Malfoys to set off after me and now you're telling me I've a bloody TWIN?! What fucking madness is this? Haven't I been through enough? When will it be enough?!" Hermione shrieked, jumping to her feet and giving George a particularly rough shove. George fell backward, his head smacking the stone behind him none too gently before he slumped to the floor.  
The door to the small two story cottage burst open. Hermione spun on her heel, her wand pointed at the intruders, her eyes flashing with rage.

"Expelliarmus!" George shouted, deftly catching Hermione's wand, before she hexed her family. Blaise Zabini grasped the door jam, his chest heaving from running about Diagon Alley and stared at the slender, angry witch before him. He took in her long wavy, almost black hair and the smattering of freckles across her nose before he met her eyes. The eyes which held the same wonder as his own.

"Bethalie.." Blaise took a step forward, waving away whomever was behind him. Hermione stepped backward, closer to George.

"George? Wh-what's going on?" She found herself sliding down the wall, settling next to George. George pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to formulate an answer which would not injure himself further.

"It seems, from looks alone, mind you, that this gentlemen here, is your sibling." He ignored her gasp and Blaise as well for that matter.

"I don't have siblings George. I'm an only child, you know that." Hermione didn't notice her slip of the tongue, even as George cast a sharp glance in her direction.  
"Apparently my dear _Hannah_, you're a bit mistaken. Perhaps this fellow will explain it to us?" George gestured toward Blaise, his brows raised in silent challenge. Blaise moved into the room, shutting the door behind him to the great irritation of his companions. He sunk into the chair, Hermione had vacated, unable to take his eyes off her.

"She's my sister." He began quietly, ignoring the frown etched into her features.

"Yes, gathered that. Your name then?" George interjected, tossing an arm casually over Hermione's shoulders.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini. And you are?" He decided it was best to tread carefully. It was obvious his sister was absolutely terrified. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably.

She truly did detest lying, but she had to keep up the charade. Didn't she? What would he think if he knew it was Hermione Granger sitting before him? Surely he would hex her to oblivion, wouldn't he? She honestly didn't know.

She'd never really taken notice of Blaise Zabini during her time at Hogwarts. She was much too caught up in her studies and rescuing Harry and Ron from their latest harebrained adventure to give the Slytherin a second thought. At least she wasn't related to Malfoy, anything was better than that.

Hermione couldn't understand how this had happened. She was raised a Muggle. She was a Muggle-born witch, wasn't she? Her parents raised her and loved her, hadn't they? Even Hermione had to admit she was always a bit closer with her mum than her dad. Her dad was always incredibly cold to her, but doted on her mother. She never wanted for anything, so she had always forgiven him for his slights.

"This incredibly quiet witch claims to go by the name Hannah." George nudged Hermione in her ribs, drawing her back to the unfinished conversation. She ignored the accusation in his voice, turning instead to Blaise.

"Your sister? How is this...possible? I don't...I don't understand." Even to Hermione, her voice sounded incredibly small, with the slight trace of a tremor.

"I don't really understand it all either. I mean, I've always known I had er have a sister. Mum liked to tell me the story of when we were born and dad would always interrupt to put in little inconsequential details but at the end of it, it was always the same. You were always gone. No one ever knew where. They'd never been able to find you. And I was magically an only child." Blaise's green eyes bored into hers, searching for some sort of impossible recognition.

"Taken? I was stolen? No. You're lying. My parents loved me! My mother loved me! She would never! How dare you!" Hermione bellowed, wishing she had her wand as she made her way to her feet. George stood quickly, swaying slightly on his feet before grasping her elbows.

"Hannah. Hannah. He never said your parents took you. Listen to him."

"I didn't mean to upset you. Honestly. Mum never knew who took you. Dad always said it had to have been a very strong wizard to have caste such a strong glamour. I've never heard of one lasting past coming of age." Blaise pocketed his wand, holding his palms open before Hermione, trying to calm her.

"Wizard? That's impossible. I was raised by Muggles." Inwardly, Hermione cursed herself. She had always let her temper get the best of her and here she was, spilling secrets she didn't wish to be known.

It wasn't a secret Hermione Granger had been raised by Muggles, but as far as Hannah was concerned, that was something completely different. Hermione had slowly slipped out of the wizarding world of her own accord. Hannah on the other hand, was practically famous with the publication of her well received children's books. She wasn't ready to subject herself to the multitudes of questions, scrutiny and even anger of all she left behind.

"Muggles? Really? We never considered that. What are your parent's names?" Blaise leaned forward, intrigued by this bit of undiscovered news. George released Hermione slowly, his brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. He casually paced the small room, before leaning casually against the window pane near the door.

"Jean and Alabaster." Hermione answered quickly, her brain moving in multiple directions. She began pacing, spinning on her heel delicately before heading in the opposite direction. She twirled the ends of her hair, chewed her lip and mumbled to herself. George nodded slowly in realization when her eyes met his.

_*Shit. He knows.*  
_  
"Really now? I find that _incredibly_ interesting." George's voice dripped with sarcasm. Hermione's eyes widened as she imperceptibly shook her head in George's direction.

"Look. I don't understand all the code and shit, but I have to bring her home. I'm really sorry if she doesn't want to go, but I don't have a choice. My er our parents will bloody kill me." Blaise was utterly and completely frustrated with the turn in conversation. It was obvious to him his sister knew this particular Weasley. It was obvious the Weasley knew something which wasn't being shared with him. Honestly, he didn't care. He wanted to snag his sister and take her home and let their parents sort it out.

"You expect me to go with you?" Hermione desperately wished George would relinquish her wand, but based on the twinkle in his eye, she knew he was enjoying himself entirely too much.

"Well, yea. I mean, if you don't the orb is just going to follow you and mum is going to throw a fit and dad is going to blame me. Just come and meet them? Please. Try. If you hate it, I'll bring you back here myself. Seems you're friendly with the Weasley." It was strange for Hermione to hear Blaise Zabini beg. She couldn't recall a single moment where she had ever heard a Slytherin beg for anything and yet here this particular one, who apparently was her brother, was begging her. She never could turn down requests for help. She found herself nodding slowly, her eyes never leaving Blaise's.

"Zabini here has a point. Can't hurt to meet your family. Could I have a word with her before you whisk her away?" George nonchalantly tossed Hermione her wand as he opened the front door. Blaise nodded quickly, sighing in a bit of relief. George shut the door and moved toward Hermione.  
"I know who you are." He whispered, standing incredibly close to her. She felt the tears prick her eyelids, not wishing to meet his gaze.

"Please, George, don't tell. Don't tell anyone."

"Why not? Harry and Ron haven't seen you in bloody years. Ginny either for that matter. Hell, none of us have. You just sort of disappeared and yes, yes, we let you, but no matter. You're here now. Sort of anyway. You don't look anything like you. You want to go off and what exactly? Pretend to be this Hannah person?" George found he was having great difficulty keeping his voice down. He knew without a doubt, Blaise and whoever else has accompanied him were straining to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"George. I had my reasons for leaving. I tried to explain to Harry and even Ron for that matter. They never paid any mind to how I felt or what I wanted. Ron just wanted me to give up everything and bloody marry him, no matter how many times I told him I didn't love him like that. Harry wanted to ignore, well everything and I couldn't bloody take it anymore. I needed out. I needed to breathe. So I did what was best for me, for ONCE in my life I thought about me. And now my parents are dead, apparently I was stolen as a child and I don't even recognise myself in the mirror but I have a family. And, for your information, I don't _have_ to pretend to be Hannah. I **AM** Hannah. Hannah J Godric. Author extraordinaire." Hermione crossed her arms crossly, huffing and tossing her hair, which was so incredibly Hermione Granger, she didn't even realise it.

"Imagine that. Hermione Granger is Hannah J Godric **and** Bethalie Zabini. Wonders will never cease, apparently. Alright then. I'll keep your secret, but, the minute you decide to end this charade, you let me know. I won't tell Harry and especially Ron. He's still a bit of a git. Though, if Ginny finds out? You're on your own. She's never quite forgiven you for leaving and Harry and Ron for letting you go. You must owl me regularly, otherwise, I'll, well I'm sure I'll think of something delicious. Takes me right back to our Umbridge days." George sighed, a serene smile of contentment pasted upon his freckled face. Hermione laughed, throwing her arms around George in thanks.

She stepped out of George's cottage with her wand held tightly in her clenched fist. Blaise was leaning against the joke shop building casually waiting for her, relief evident as his pained expression softened. Hermione walked toward him slowly, still wary of the entire situation. He frowned at the state of her robes, causing a blush of embarrassment across her cheeks. Without regret, she removed her dark robes, tossing them onto the ground.  
There was a crunch in the gravel behind her, causing her to spin around, raising her wand. Hermione gasped at the sight. Mentally she added this event to the list of things she never expected to encounter in her life. Draco Malfoy stood off to the side, the sun shining brightly over his head. His pale blond locks were no longer perfectly coifed, in fact they were a bit mussed and haphazardly lying across his forehead. His steely grey eyes were exactly as she remembered them, though without being laced with hatred. If she wasn't mistaken, it almost looked as if they were filled with warmth and concern.

"Blaise." Hermione called over her shoulder, unwilling to let Malfoy out of her sight. "What is _**he **_doing here?" She swore she could actually feel Blaise shrug behind her. Draco frowned lightly, confused by her instant dislike of him. He stepped forward quickly, taking her in.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Hermione's wand hand shook; she desperately wished to turn him into a ferret on principle alone. George Weasley stepped outside instantly, grabbing her wrist, forcing it to her side.

"Retract your claws, pet. You must learn to play nice with others otherwise your ruse will be up, before it's truly begun." He whispered the words against her cheek, keeping a smile on his face for Blaise. Merlin forbid her secret was discovered in front of her worst childhood enemy.

Unfortunately for Hermione, George was right. She would have to play nice with others. Others whom had treated her horribly for being Muggle-born when apparently she wasn't. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Hermione nodded curtly, silently thanking him.

"No. I'm sorry. Must have confused you for someone else." She quickly hugged George again, before allowing Blaise to take her hand and lead her back to the cobblestone of Diagon Alley.

"What do you mean we have to fly? We can't Floo? Or even Apparate?" Hermione could hear the hysteria in her own voice while Blaise shoved a broom into her hands. She instantly dropped it, backing away from her brother and Malfoy.

"What kind of bloody witch doesn't fly?" Blaise was completely exasperated and he hadn't even brought his sister home yet. Sure, he knew she would have loads of questions, but he honestly just wished she'd shut up already. He'd already spent most of his morning traipsing around Muggle London and Diagon Alley in order to find her. He was tired. He wanted a drink and a nap, not to babysit his mental sister.

"I-I don't. Please, please don't make me." She felt the panic rising, the familiar tightening of her chest, the inability to draw a complete breath, the wracking sobs intent on wrenching free, were overwhelming her. The edges of her vision started to turn dark when she felt strong arms, keeping her on her feet. She felt a hard chest behind her before those very same arms encircled her waist.

"Hey. It's alright then. Bethalie. Close your eyes and breathe. Nice and easy then. Breathe with me, you can do it." While Hermione knew it was Draco Malfoy speaking to her in hushed tones and actual comfort, she listened. She focused on the heartbeat pressing into her back and the slow deep breaths. Surprisingly, she felt herself calming.

Hermione had barely managed her increasingly anxiety and panic following the war. She had become almost complacent to them. It wasn't unusual for her to toss back several different potions per evening to get a few hours of rest. As much as she truly believed she resented the wizard giving her aid, she appreciated his kind gesture.

"Th-thank you. I feel a bit better now." Hermione continued to suck in deep breaths, willing herself to step away from him.

"Blaise. I'll take her." There was a part of Blaise that was thankful for the offer. The other part of him, the distrusting part, had his green eyes narrowing in suspicion. He had only been an older brother for a few hours, but he felt the need to protect his sister from the antics of his best mate. Blaise knew however, Draco was the better flyer. If anyone was going to be saddled with Bethalie, it should be Draco.

"That alright with you Bethalie er Hannah er what do I call you?" Blaise was itching to feel the wind in his hair, itching to race home and give his parents the good news.

Hermione took a moment to answer. Maybe George was right. Maybe she really had to embrace her ruse in order for it to believable. She had only chosen a pseudonym to avoid recognition. She wouldn't miss the name. Hermione Granger never really existed either. Hermione Granger was a bushy haired, know-it-all, disliked, Mudblood. Bethalie Zabini was, well, Hermione didn't know exactly what she was, but she wanted to find out. She wanted a new life. She didn't want to hold onto the pain and baggage of Hermione Granger. It was in that moment, she decided.

"Beth. You can call me Beth." Once the words escaped her blush lips, she realised she would be alright. She would always love to read. She would always be incredibly stubborn with a bit of a temper. She would always be the brains behind The Golden Trio, but, she would never be a Mudblood again. It was time to heal and if this was the way she had to do it, so be it.

"Beth. Draco will bring you home. I'll go ahead and prepare my er our parents. Malfoy. Behave yourself." She heard the warning in her brother's voice and smiled. It was nice to have someone looking out for her for a change.

"C'mon then. You sit in front, I think it'll be easier for you that way. Don't worry, I'll go nice and slow." Draco smiled, which completely caught Bethalie Zabini off-guard. She had never seen him smile before. Reluctantly, she took the offered hand and allowed herself be lead toward the waiting broom.

"I can't do this. Isn't there another way?" Beth's knees buckled at the very thought of mounting the offered broom. Once again, Draco Malfoy caught her quickly around the waist, settling her against his chest.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. Maybe you can convince Sophia and Dante to open the Floo or even establish Apparition points, but currently? This is the only way." Beth nodded, attempting to understand the logic of locking down one's residence, but failing to see the point. She watched him climb onto the broom, while holding her wrist. She knew it was so she couldn't run from him, which irritated her slightly.

"You want me to sit where now?"

"I don't believe I've ever known a witch this bloody terrified to fly. Wait. No. That's not right. There was another once, forever ago actually. She detested it as well. I suppose you're not alone, Beth." Beth held her breath at his words, hoping against hope he wouldn't put two and two together. She didn't want to see the kind, comforting wizard before her dissolve into a hateful, insufferable git.

With gentle hands, Draco Malfoy helped Beth mount the broom. He chuckled lightly when she buried her face in his chest, her knuckles white while clutching his lapel, before they ever left the ground. Due to the length or rather lack of length to her skirt, Beth was forced to sit English on the broom, practically in Draco's lap; which he discovered didn't bother him in the least.

"Hang on tight." He whispered against Beth's cheek before gently kicking off. He chuckled again when she shrieked, gripping him with inhuman strength. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist, truly only needing one hand to maneuver his way toward the Zabini Manor.

Draco Malfoy flew low and slow, just the way he promised his best friend's sister. Normally he chose to fly as fast and high as he could, simply for the thrill, but today wasn't the day for such things. Bethalie Zabini was coming home and Blaise trusted him enough to transport the trembling witch. She reminded him of someone. Someone he had thought about too many times in the past few years, but Draco pushed those thoughts away. Today wasn't a day to dwell on regrets.

"Beth? Beth. You might want to take a gander about. We're almost to the Manor." She shook her head violently, pressing herself against him while shaking in terror. At least she had stopped screaming, for that Draco was eternally grateful.

He landed on the plush lawn of Zabini Manor as gently as possible. Sophia and Dante Zabini waited impatiently for them to dismount, near the fountain gracing their elaborate front garden. Blaise was marching forward with purpose, intending to disentangle his sister from his best friend, yet stopped suddenly, and watched her quake.

"Beth. It's alright. We've landed." Blaise listened to Draco speak in soft, soothing tones, but Beth refused to release him. She simply kept shaking her head, attempting to squelch the tiny sobs. Draco looked to his best mate for help, but neither of them truly had any experience with upset witches or siblings for that matter. Blaise leaned over, trying to pick Beth up, but that made everything worse when she started to scream again.

"Stop. You're making it bloody worse. Listen. I'll just carry her I suppose. Can't bloody stay out here all day." The moment Draco lifted Beth; she threw her arms around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"You're choking him." Blaise interjected, smirking at the ridiculousness of the situation. Sophia and Dante moved aside, leading them toward the very parlor they spent their mornings.

"Sophia, I'd desperately love to put her down, but it seems she refuses to relinquish her hold? I'm a bit out of sorts at the moment." Draco Malfoy tried to be as polite as possible. He honestly didn't mind having a beautiful witch attached to him, but the presence of her parents as well as her brother, made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sure the poor girl is simply distraught. Sit near the hearth, Dante my darling, the fire please? Blaise? Would you kindly have Kracker prepare tea service?" Sophia Zabini could hardly contain her excitement. Sure, she was currently unable to gaze upon her long lost daughter's features, but that wasn't important. The poor girl would calm down eventually.

Her dark blue eyes danced in amusement while Draco Malfoy attempted to make himself comfortable in the oversize plush chair. Dante had covered Beth in a dark blue, plush throw, to help with the shivering, which had nothing to do with the cold. It appeared Bethalie had fallen asleep. The side of her face was pressed into Draco's neck and a hand casually resting on his chest, made for a disturbing picture for Blaise Zabini.

"Where did you find her?" Dante Zabini chose to break the tense silence, his hazel eyes flickering between his son and daughter.

"Diagon Alley. The Weasley's joke shop." Blaise ignored the tea, instead pouring himself a tumbler of fire-whiskey. If he was going to survive this entire ordeal, it was necessary.

"Weasley? Does she know them? Did they tell you anything?" Sophia squeezed her son's hand, begging him for a sliver of information.

"She knows George Weasley. One of the twins. Older than us by a couple years or so. He called her Hannah. She was raised by Muggles and her parents just died. Uhm, her other parents? I don't know what the fuck to call them." Draco started slightly, startling Beth, which caused her to whimper. He found himself rubbing her lower back, in small circles, just like his mother used to do for him when he was a child.

"Muggles? Our daughter was raised by...by Muggles? Did she tell you their names? The people who raised her. Do you know their names Blaise?" There wasn't a trace of derision in Sophia's voice at the thought of Muggles raising her daughter. If Hermione Granger/Hannah Godric/Bethalie Zabini had been awake, she would have smiled.

"Jean and Alabaster. Which, Alabaster is a fucking stupid name for a Muggle if you ask me." Dante threw his glass into the fireplace. Beth whimpered again, while Draco shushed her quietly, keeping an eye on the irate wizard.

"He's not a bloody Muggle." Blaise rarely saw his father angry. It was the one thing he was truly grateful for after witnessing numerous bouts of rage from Lucius Malfoy.

"Uhm, well, he's dead, dad, if that helps? Who is he?" He was terrified to ask, but the curiosity of the Slytherin would one day be his undoing. He was sure of it. Dante poured himself a large glass of red wine, Italian of course, and sat next to his wife. Sophia kissed his cheek quickly with a small nod.

"Alabaster Granier Zabini is my brother."


	2. Adjusting

**Author's Note: Holy Followers Batman! You guys rock out. Srsly.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Adjusting

_ "Daddy?" Hermione whispered, creeping down a long dark corridor. Swirls of silver mist surrounded her in the unfamiliar environment. She saw a thatch of dark hair turning a corner and followed him. It was her father, she swore it was, yet why was he there? What on earth would her father be doing in the bowels of Malfoy Manor? Hermione couldn't resist. She knew she was there on a mission, but she found herself distracted.  
__  
__ Harry and Ron were counting on her. The Order was counting on her. Hermione knew she had volunteered for this particular mission. She still desperately wanted to prove her worth, stand on her own, without being overshadowed by The Boy Who Lived and his trusty sidekick.  
__  
__ All she needed to do was search the hidden room in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. It was completely stupid of course, to return to the very place where she was tortured by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, but there was no other choice in the matter. The war might have been over, but there were still very dark wizards about.  
__  
__ It was supposed to be relatively easy. The Manor had been empty since the end of the war, at least that's what their Intel had reported. Harry and Ron had been incredibly obstinate when it came to the Malfoys. They were determined to grip their hatred tightly, regardless of facts which came to light after the war. Draco and Narcissa weren't as vile as Harry and Ron thought they were.  
__  
__ "Ugh. I don't have time to worry about their idiocy. All I have to do is check the room for remaining artifacts and get out of here. It shouldn't be too difficult. This place is obviously being neglected." Hermione talked to herself out of comfort. She knew her friends mocked her for such actions, but it calmed her.  
__  
__ With a huff, she tossed her brown mane over her shoulders, heading into the deepest part of the Malfoy dungeons. Hermione knew she should have accepted Ron's offer to accompany her, yet she needed some space. He had been ridiculous clingy and possessive lately, which wasn't his place. He wasn't her boyfriend. She didn't think of him that way, no matter how much he wished it and Hermione knew she never would.  
__  
__ At the end of a darkened corridor, she felt along the stone and pushed. The small concealed door, creaked open, leading her into a dank, claustrophobic room. Hermione gasped at the sight before her.  
__  
__ Alabaster Granger, known as Al to his friends, stood in the center of the room. Soft light emitted from the tip of his wand, bathing him.  
__  
__ "Dad-Daddy? What are you doing here?" Hermione hadn't seen her parents in months. They were supposed to be safely away from The Second Wizarding War and Voldemort in Australia. Her father was a Muggle, wasn't he? She took in his dark hair, so unlike hers and his shining blue eyes, laced with traces of madness. He towered over her, like he always had. Alabaster snatched her wand, cruelly shoving her into the stone walls surrounding them.  
__  
__ "Smartest witch of your age? Ha! Ridiculous. Never suspected a thing, did you? DID YOU?!" Alabaster bellowed, his voice dripping with rage and disdain. Hermione continuously rubbed the sweat from her eyes, willing this to be an illusion.  
__  
__ "Daddy, I don't understand." Hermione whimpered, drawing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, her head pounding.  
__  
__ "No child of mine would be this stupid." Alabaster kicked her, his white teeth gleaming with satisfaction from her yelps of unexpected pain.  
__  
__ "No. Daddy, please! Don't!" Hermione buried her head in her arms, protecting herself as best as she could. She felt someone shaking her, calling her, but still, her father pummeled her.  
__  
__ "Worthless. Crucio!" Hermione was encompassed in blinding pain. She couldn't believe there was so much utter and complete hatred behind the spell. It was in that moment, she discovered, Alabaster Granger, her father, had never loved her._

* * *

"Wait. You're telling me, your brother, my uncle, who I've never heard of by the way, stole my sister and raised her as a Muggle? Why did you never look for her among Muggles? That's stupid." Blaise would never have dreamed of speaking to his father in such a way before today. He was angry. It was bad enough he had a sister who apparently was just a touch mental, now there was a crazy uncle in the mix? Well, while it was little consolation, at least the man behind the madness was dead.

"Blaise." Sophia closed her eyes, giving her only son a small shake of the head. Now was not the time to discuss such things.

"You could probably put her down now, mate." Blaise glowered at Draco. If he couldn't express his anger with his parents, his friend was the next best thing.

"I keep trying, mate. Don't get me wrong. I'm not against holding beautiful women, but I much prefer them to be awake and not my best mate's sister." Draco tried to ease himself out from underneath Beth, yet again, but she whimpered and clutched at him until he stilled. He shrugged in defeat.  
Beth wriggled on his lap, making a difficult situation completely uncomfortable.

"NO! DADDY, PLEASE! DON'T!" Beth screamed; her head thrashing. Sophia's tea cup clattered noisily onto the table as Dante's eyes darkened in fury. Beth threw her head back, her body rigged, back arched and screamed until she couldn't scream anymore.

Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around her, trying to remember the things his mother would say when he was a child.

"Shhh, it's alright, Beth. You're safe. Wake up now." He shook her gently, trying to rouse her from the remnants of what appeared to be a particularly heinous nightmare. Draco released her the moment her green eyes met his. She leapt off his lap, grasping her wand, backing away from the group of unfamiliar wizards.

"George. Where's George?" Beth turned to Blaise, wiping the sheen of sweat from her brow. She knew she looked like a mad woman, but she felt like one as well.  
Sophia stood slowly, resisting the urge to brush the wrinkles from the front of her puce robes.

"Dante, open the Floo. Blaise, send an owl to George." She kept her voice low and soothing, not wishing to cause further distress.

Blaise slipped out of the parlor as slowly as possible, intent on following his mother's instructions. Draco remained seated, unsure if he should follow Blaise but decided against any sudden movements. Dante leaned over the Floo, using intricate wand movements to allow visitors to use their Floo.

"Bethalie? I'm sure this is all very confusing for you. We haven't pieced everything together ourselves. I'm sure, given time, everything will be fine. I am Sophia Zabini. This is my husband Dante and we're..." Sophia paused, taking a ragged breath. "We're your parents."

"No. No." Beth's hand shook rapidly, causing her wand to wave about. A white spark burst forth shattering the white and blue vase sitting on the mantle. Draco Malfoy leaped out of the chair, frowning.

"My parents are Jean and Al. I live in Muggle London." Beth kept repeating the words as if she were trying to prove them to herself. Perhaps if she kept saying them, it would become true.

"Beth. Beth." Blaise stood behind his sister, nodding curtly at his father, signifying he had sent the owl as he was told. Draco on the other hand was slowly making his way across the parlor, trying to regain Beth's attention. She continued to shake her head, bouncing her long dark hair to and fro, ignoring everyone around her.

She had remembered. It had been a long three years, but she had finally remembered what had happened in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. It was shattering everything she ever knew about herself, about her life. Desperately she longed to retain the minuscule pieces of her life.

Draco's cold fingers gently brushed her wrist, drawing her out of her stupor. Beth's green eyes flashed with instant fury, propelled back to a place where hatred lived. She wrenched her arm free, thrusting her wand against his neck.

"Fuck you, ferret." Beth heard the snort of laughter behind her as Draco Malfoy paled slightly, which she didn't know was possible. Green light rumbled in the Floo before George Weasley stepped out, brushing the soot from his ugly striped sweater. Nodding he glanced around the parlor, unsurprised.

"Making friends already, Hannah?" Casually, George shoved Beth's wrist away from Malfoy's throat with an easy smile.

"George." Beth sighed; her shoulder's slumping slightly in relief. She leaned into him, grateful for his prompt arrival.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, I'm George Weasley. I'm sure little Hannah here has been quite difficult. Poor girl is completely out of sorts, a bit peckish even. Might I suggest..?" George winked conspiratorially at Blaise of all people.

"Mum, Beth is famished." Blaise waited for his mother to pick up on the suggestion, smothering a laugh when she fumbled about for her wand.

"Yes! Of course. This way then, we'll have the elves fix a bite to eat." Sophia patted the ornate pin holding back her wavy dark hair, leading the unlikely group of witches and wizards to the dining room.  
Dante eyed the red headed wizard with narrowed eyes. The young man did have his arm draped around Beth after all. He waited until everyone took their seats. Finally, the Zabini family was complete, though how long they remained that way was entirely up to Bethalie.

"Mr Weasley is it?" Dante's low timbered voice broke the uncomfortable silence while the house elves bustled about ladening the table down with various goods.

"George, please sir." He reached across Beth to fill her plate with the things he knew she liked best. Beth sat in silence between George and her brother Blaise, glancing down at the marvelous selection. With trembling fingers, she grasped her fork skewering a thin slice of chicken, which appeared to be doused in a thin lemon butter sauce.

"You and my daughter? Are you involved then?" Dante Zabini was never one to avoid a situation. In his opinion, it was always best to have everything out in the open.

Beth's fork clattered to the china plate, her mouth gaped open in apparent horror. George snorted, making a big show of moving his chair further away from her.

"Gross." Beth sneered, gaining a small modicum of composure.

"Never in a million years." George answered adeptly, tossing a piece of dinner roll into his waiting mouth.

"We've been friends for years." Beth supplied, unwilling to raise her head. She was uncomfortable being the center of attention, she always had been.

"You and Weasley? Friends? How long then?" Blaise spoke around the food in his mouth, pointing at George with his butter knife. He himself had never even spoken to a Weasley, but it was interesting to know his sister was quite good friends with people he'd never given a second thought.

"I've known George since I was eleven." She smiled then, the small dimple in her left cheek, making her mother gasp.

"Eleven. Hogwarts then, I'm assuming?" Dante prodded gently, insatiably curious. Beth blushed, at the attention more than her answer. Her own father, or rather the man she'd always believed to be her father, had never asked her a direct question. He had never shown the slightest interest in her.

"Yes, sir. *Hannah* here er uhm, I mean, Bethalie was introduced to me by her very good friend, what was her name? Its been years since she's been about." Draco watched her jaw clench and George jump a bit, from a right good kick to the shin if he was guessing correctly. He found himself chuckling lightly behind his hand. The girl was feisty, he'd give her that, even if she had called him a ferret.

"First things first George. It's Beth. Hannah doesn't really exist now does she? Second you bloody well know her name!" She threw her dinner roll at him then, laughing when it bounced off his forehead, across the table and landed in Draco Malfoy's bowl of soup.

Not to be outdone, George slapped Beth's cheek with a dollop of mashed potatoes, laughing as the white flecks decorated Blaise's forearm. Blaise tossed a handful of peas at George, while Draco found himself distracted by the tiny green orbs cascading down Beth's ample cleavage.

"Children! Children! This is most...inappropriate!" Sophia was on her feet, her voice raised while random pieces of food flew across her dining table.

"Hannah does too exist missy! In fact! She's covered in bloody peas!" George flicked a spoonful of carrots, hitting Draco Malfoy's chest for good measure. "Whatever would Hermione Granger say to discover her very best friend never existed? Cruel! You're cruel woman!" Beth growled while snatching a pumpkin pastie from a platter and smearing it in George's hair.

"She'd agree with me you bloody wanker! She'd say oh my Hannah J Godric is Bethalie Zabini, never would have guessed!" Allowing her anger to get the best of her while George, Blaise and Draco pelted her with fruit, she flicked her wand angrily. She smiled sweetly as the gravy boats hovered over their heads.

"Sorry. Swear it!" George knew better than to beg an angry witch. He figured it wouldn't take Blaise long to learn of his sister's temper and closed his eyes, hoping the gravy wouldn't be too terribly hot anymore. He licked his lips as it trailed down his face shrugging.

Beth laughed at the expressions pasted on their faces. George was simply accepting, Blaise, completely amazed and only Draco Malfoy looked absolutely...furious.

"GET HER!" Draco bellowed, leaping out of his seat while flicking gravy out of his eyes.

Her breath hitched in her chest, remembering the vile boy from her childhood so she ran. Beth pushed open the patio doors, ran through the garden, realizing she hadn't the slightest clue where to go. She crashed through bushes, tripped over stones before discovering a thicket of trees.

She heard the boys chasing after her and crouched behind the largest boulder among the trees. Beth saw Blaise trip, flailing his arms while rolling down the hill and George shaking his head in mirth. She waited a few moments more before realising she hadn't the slightest where Malfoy had gone off too.

Beth stood up quietly, backing away from the boulder, while smothering laughter. Before she could turn, strong hands held her in place, shoving her against the boulder. Her scream was instantly cut off by a hand over her mouth.

"Sneaky, Beth, very sneaky. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were Slytherin." The warm breath against her ear, unnerved her greatly, especially since it was Draco Malfoy. Beth wanted to be angry, but she couldn't think with him pressed against her. She'd honestly never been this close to him. Of course if he knew who she used to be, he'd be hexing her instead of pinning her.

Draco wanted her to look at him. He wanted a glimpse of the stranger he pressed against a boulder. There was something about her. It reminded him of, well of _**her**_. It wasn't the way she looked.

This woman was stunning and _**her**_ well she was a girl next door sort, if he stopped to think about it. It was something around the eyes. Something in the way she looked at him. Something in the way she brandished her wand, spouting words filled with hate. It was even in her irrevocable fear of flying.

*Merlin, they even smell the same.* He lowered his head slightly, brushing the hair above her ears with his nose, inhaling deeply. The familiar scents of rosemary and even fresh parchment wafted into his nostrils, sending him back to a time when life was much more complicated and the object of his affection hated his very existence.

"My, my my. What's all this? Little Bethy being naughty already?" The teasing voice was unmistakably George's as he rounded the tree, wiggling his eyebrows.

"George, don't be completely daft. Malfoy here is simply, sniffing me like a dog." Beth pushed Malfoy's chest, trying to extricate herself. Malfoy shoved his hands into the pockets of grey slacks, his shoulders instantly hunching.

"Sorry." He mumbled, wandering away to find Blaise. He wasn't sure what he thought about Beth, but he knew she made him feel off-kilter which wasn't something he had experienced. That wasn't exactly true, _**she**_ had done it, for many years, but he really didn't wish to think of her anymore.

* * *

"Wait. So you're telling me, my daughter is Hannah J Godric? The author?" Sophia Zabini clutched her chest, tears of overwhelming joy leaping into her dark blue eyes. Beth was shocked, frankly. The Muggles who had raised her, whom she called mum and dad were thoroughly disappointed when she chose to write. She had never experienced parental joy before this moment.

Sophia had given her a tour of Zabini Manor, after the childish food fight. She was shown her suite of rooms, which still amazed her as well as a wardrobe filled with beautiful, expensive clothing. Beth cried when she was shown library, with a whole shelf dedicated to her children's books.  
She had showered quickly, sifting through her closet to find something simple to wear. Coming up almost completely empty, she wound up choosing a pair of soft grey slacks and lightweight, cowl-necked cream sweater. Beth despised shoes, so she left them all behind, before venturing down to the sitting room.

"Yes." Beth didn't know what else to say other than that. She hadn't heard praise in so long, she had almost forgotten what it sounded like.

"Wherever did you come up with such intriguing stories?" Blaise rolled his green eyes, used to hearing his mother's idle prattle and obsession. George had casually tossed Draco Malfoy one of the first books published. He kept an eye on his brother's nemesis while he flipped through the pages, waiting for the moment he recognised himself.

"Three...two...one..." George snickered, ignoring the quizzical glances from Beth and Blaise as the book fell through Draco's fingers, landing on the plush carpet.

"Draco! Be more careful! Those are first editions!" Sophia rushed forward, lovingly picking up her daughter's books, stroking them gently and placing them back on the coffee table.

"Who are you?" Draco's voice was barely above a whisper, yet it was fueled with barely contained rage.

"George, what did you do?" Beth picked up the discarded book, her eyes closing in resignation with a sigh.

"You couldn't know. No one knew. No one." Blaise ripped the book out of Beth's hands, flipping through the pages quickly, searching for whatever it was that made Draco come unhinged.

"Shit."  
"What is the problem?! It's a children's book." Sophia tossed her hands into the air, wondering what on earth was happening. Blaise handed his mother the book, wordlessly.

"I don't understand. It's just a story. Look, its little Hannah in the hospital and Deacon, that terrible boy who was completely horrid to her throughout all the books. I never understood that, Beth, you must explain it to me. Anyway, he visits Hannah and she's sleeping. He kisses her on the forehead and leaves. Except she's not asleep. What's so horrid about that?" Dante stayed conspicuously quiet watching the exchange between his daughter and his son's best friend.

There was a bright flush across her cheeks, tapering down her neck, while his chest was heaving, his grey eyes darkened with emotion. It was interesting to say the least, to Dante and George. George hadn't expected this sort of reaction. He disliked secrets. Detested them in fact, especially after his brother died and the war. There were too many secrets for him to contain in those days and he had longed for the days when he could be truly free. He honestly believed those days were upon him, until Beth walked into his life.

"It's not just a story!" Draco shouted, swallowing with difficulty. He had never raised his voice to Sophia, not once in his entire life.

"I have a headache." Sophia rested her head on her husband's shoulder, wishing he would interject. Draco grasped Beth by the shoulders, giving her a light shake.

"Where is she?" Beth felt his fingers digging into her flesh, felt the unabashed anger rolling off him in waves.

She looked to George and while he knew they were being observed by Dante, he shook his head anyway. This wasn't worth the risk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Beth was frantic. She didn't have an answer. She knew exactly what he meant, who he meant, but she wasn't about to tell him he was shaking the very witch he was searching for. Beth didn't know why he was looking for her and from the look in his eyes, she was afraid of the answer.

"You know exactly what I mean. Where is she?" In that moment, meeting the flashing steely grey eyes, feeling the terror in her chest, she did the only thing she could do. She covered her own arse.

"She's dead." George didn't bat an eye. Part of him knew, if Hermione Granger was truly going to embrace her life as Bethalie Zabini the only thing she _could_ do was erase herself.

"She's...she's...what?" Draco's hands slid down her arms, before falling at his sides. Beth saw the fire dim in those eyes she used to know and almost felt a pang of guilt.

"She's dead! Alright?!" Beth hadn't meant to shout at him, lowering her voice, she continued, "Our parents were in Australia. She went to retrieve them. They were coming back today. Their plane crashed. Last night it crashed. Muggle news said there were no survivors. So in the course of a day, I lost my mum and my wanker of a father, and the one person who would always love me, whether anyone else did or not. She's gone." George sidled up to her, giving her a quick hug.

Draco stumbled backwards, accepting the tumbler of amber liquid Blaise offered before he was lead to the dark brown sofa, before his knees buckled.

*Dead. She was dead?* The words swirled around in his brain, blocking out everything around him. Part of Draco knew he'd never see her again. He spent part of his fortune paying various witches and wizards to search for her. They'd never come up with anything solid. He had never thought to venture into the Muggle world. It was incredibly stupid of him, he knew. Her parents were bloody Muggles.

"You didn't have a good relationship with your...father, then?" Dante spoke softly, having difficulty saying the word father and knowing Beth was thinking of Alabaster.

"Y-yes, sir. I mean, n-no sir, we absolutely did not." Beth jabbed George in the ribs, her chin jutting toward Draco. George shrugged, not understanding the reaction anymore than she did.

"Go on.." Sophia glared under hooded lashes, but he ignored her. He needed to know exactly how his detestable brother treated Beth, his only daughter.

"I..uhm, well." Beth was forced to sit in the only empty seat in the room, next to a seemingly distraught Draco Malfoy. She flashed Blaise a small smile when he handed her a small glass of fire-whiskey.

"My mum..Jean, she was the best really. Most of the time, anyway. They didn't understand the excitement of getting my letter from Hogwarts, but, they tried, she tried. My...Al on the other hand, honestly? He was a right bastard. Nothing I ever did was good enough." She laughed without mirth, turning to George. "I remembered what happened George and I wish I hadn't. No, please, don't ask. I don't want to discuss it. Not today." Beth found herself answering unasked questions as if she had always done so.

"You remembered? That's incredible." Beth nodded, closing her eyes, wishing she could force the memories back into the darkness.

"I was never anything good, not to him. Take your pick really. The best thing he did was ignore me. I relished those days. When he bothered to remember I existed well, I'd rather not speak about it, if you don't mind." She could feel Draco studying her profile, causing her to chew her lip and attempt to tuck curls which no longer existed behind her ear.

Beth heard his light gasp and refused to look at him. If she looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, she wouldn't be able to keep it from him. It didn't matter if she didn't necessarily understand why the death of Hermione Granger would matter to him; she never could resist easing the pain of others.

Dante clenched his fist, his limbs shaking at the audacity of his brother. He downed his drink, stalking toward his daughter. He couldn't help it. He needed her to know, she was enough and she was loved. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his own. Beth tingled at his touch, unable to remember the man who raised her ever showing her an ounce of kindness. Dante pulled Beth gently to her feet and embraced her lightly.

"It's alright now. You're home." It was the kindness which was her undoing.  
She felt the large hands on her back, patting her gently, and she couldn't breathe. She wanted to accept it, truly she did. She wanted to believe him, but she didn't know if she could. Beth gasped, pulling away from Dante, folding in on herself before the shaking set in.

She didn't fully understand the onset of the anxiety. It wasn't normal, couldn't possibly normal to be overcome with an overwhelming sense of anxiety by a simple act of kindness. Could it? Was Dante trying to tell her, by that simple gesture that these people, her family, accepted her exactly as she is?

"C-can't. C-can't breathe." Beth heard the tinkling of glass breaking, the scuffle of feet, as her sight was clouded with unwanted tears. She knew it was Draco behind her.

The same strong arm surrounded her waist, straightening her against his chest. His other hand wrenched her wrist from her waist and to her surprise; he entwined their fingers, bringing their enjoined hands beneath her breasts. His head rested on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear.

"It's alright. You're alright. Remember? Breathe with me."

"What's wrong with her? Should we fetch a Healer?" Beth heard the lilting voice of Sophia, filled with worry, which caused another wave of anxiety to strike at her.

Jean Granger had been a career driven woman. She had loved her daughter, but affection had never been a priority. She never gave her a second thought once her child ventured into the world of wizards. She was different and Jean couldn't be bothered to attempt to understand it.  
Hearing the raw pain and concern stemming from Sophia for her, for Beth, was foreign territory and she was unprepared.

"Mum, calm down. This sort of happened earlier. Just, give them a moment. Draco seems to know what to do." Blaise embraced his mother, trying to calm her frayed nerves. The Zabini's stood across the room from the newest member of their family, drawn together by their love for each other, trying to comprehend the life she had led.

George Weasley suddenly felt like an outsider. It was entirely too intimate a moment to be shared with him. He inched toward the exit, intent upon finding his way back to the Floo.

"George, wait." Beth hadn't quite recovered her breath, her heart was still pounding furiously beneath the fingers still entwined with Draco Malfoy's but she was better. She couldn't stand on her own and somehow she knew he wouldn't let her.

"It's been a long day. I understand now, though. No worry, love." Draco and Blaise knew there was a hidden meaning behind those words, but they had seen more than they bargained for into Bethalie's previous life. Tonight wasn't the night for continuous prying. Beth relaxed slightly, allowing her head to fall back onto Draco's shoulder.

"Could you, if it's alright, bring Luna by? I'd like to see her."

"Lovegood? You know Loony Lovegood?" Blaise snickered, earning him a glare of derision from George.

"My pleasure. I married her you know? She'll be thrilled to see you." George gave everyone a quick nod and a smile before departing.

"Beth, are you alright then?" Draco knew she wasn't quite alright yet, but she was cutting off the circulation in his hand.

"Th-they...th-they...never loved me...did they?" Her words were so quiet, they were almost missed, yet the pain in them was palpable. Draco shifted his body, keeping the contact for Beth, more than for himself and picked her up.

Beth remained silent on their journey through Zabini Manor. There wasn't anything anyone could say to ease her pain. It was a strange revelation to discover Beth's pain wasn't very different from Draco's personal pain. He knew if the opportunity presented itself, she was the one person who could possibly understand him. It was a comforting thought.

Blaise opened the double doors to her bedchamber, using his wand to light the lamps strewn about. Sophia turned down the blankets, transfiguring Beth's sensible outfit into a long cream nightgown with cap sleeves. Beth kept her eyes closed as Draco placed her in bed, drawing the covers over her. She felt his hand on her forehead, brushing her hair back, tucking it gently behind her ear.

"Tomorrow's a new day. Sleep." Beth nodded, reveling in the softness of the bed, the comfort in being..loved. She felt warm lips brush against her forehead, before the lights dimmed. Beth realised perhaps she had been wrong to hastily judge Draco Malfoy. If today had been any indication of his truth self, apparently he was quite sweet. She chuckled at the thought of saying such things to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, instantly thankful, that wasn't a bridge she would have to cross.

* * *

Blaise and Draco sat on the second story wrap around balcony, lounging in wrought iron chairs, drinking fire-whiskey and smoking cigars until the moon rise high in the night sky. Blaise had allowed Draco to brood as much as necessary, while Draco hadn't said a word concerning Blaise's ample drinking.

"D'ya think they beat her?" Blaise knew he would have to be the one to break the silence. Draco Malfoy was not known for his communication skills. Draco stubbed his cigar on the edge of the table, tossing it into a small silver trash bin before answering.

"That scream? When she was sleeping? I know that scream." Draco reached into the pocket of his slacks, withdrawing a half empty pack of Muggle cigarettes. Blaise knew he wouldn't probe further. He didn't need too. If anyone knew how an Unforgivable felt, it was Draco Malfoy. He watched his friend light the end of his cigarette with his wand, inhaling deeply.

"I don't get it. Alabaster stole my sister, glamoured her, abused her and for what? If Alabaster and Jean hadn't died, would she even be here right now? She's a right mess, mate." Blaise cursed angrily at his finished bottle of whisky.

"Blaise. Of course she's a right mess. Wouldn't you be? You go to sleep one night and everything is fine. When you wake up, you don't recognise yourself in the mirror, there are people chasing you about Diagon Alley, telling you that you magically have a new family and everything you ever thought you knew about your old family is wrong." Draco drew a ragged breath.

Beth awoke in a strange bed to the murmurings of decidedly male voices. She searched the night stand beside her, sighing in relief when her fingers closed upon her wand. She discovered a light dressing robe at the foot of the bed and slipped it on. The moonlight was wafting through the glass door near her bed, so she cracked it open cautiously.

She watched Draco Malfoy inhale his Muggle cigarette deeply, blowing smoke rings in the cool night air. She stepped onto the terrace, wondering if they would accept her presence. Beth hid in the shadows, knowing they couldn't see her from where she stood, eavesdropping on their conversation.

*Dammit. I can't bloody well hate him when he understands everything.* A light breeze swept through the air, making her long to be closer to them, wishing to snatch the cigarette from Draco's long fingers and suck it down.

Hermione Granger would never have done such a thing. Hermione would have remembered her own bloody cigarettes before dashing away from intruders. It was a habit she had picked up during the course of writing her first children's book. Contrary to popular belief, they helped ease her anxiety. Beth smiled suddenly. Sure, Hermione Granger would never do that, but she was dead. Bethalie Zabini could be whoever she damn well pleased.

Beth cinched the belt of her robe tighter around her waist before stepping into the moonlight. Blaise stood up suddenly, knocking over his empty bottle of firewhiskey, obviously surprised to see her.  
She didn't say a word. She walked over to their table slowly and reached for Draco's pack of cigarettes. She withdrew one, sighing in contentment. Blaise and Draco's mouths gaped open while they watched her light the stolen cigarette, reveling in the first inhale she'd had in hours.

Beth shook her head, with a gentle roll of her eyes, spying the empty bottles of whiskey strewn about. She snagged one of their tumblers and the empty bottle, before sitting between them.

"Uhm, we're out, sorry." Blaise mumbled, surprised by her behaviour. He didn't think it should surprise him considering he didn't know her but he'd never seen a witch enjoy a Muggle cigarette before.  
"I can fix that. Surprised you didn't think of it yourself honestly." With a quick flick of her wrist, the firewhiskey bottle refilled. She poured herself a glass, sipping it with enjoyment.

"Well, I'm impressed. Welcome to the family." Blaise chuckled pouring himself a glass. Beth became aware of Draco watching her and turned to face him.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt? Should I go?" She casually flicked the ash onto the terrace, arching an eyebrow.

"No, no, it's fine, right Draco? She doesn't have to go. You don't have to go." Even Draco couldn't deny his friend this small bit of happiness.

"We were talking about you, but you already knew that, didn't you, Beth?" Draco's voice was low, without malice, a hint of a smirk dancing at the corner of his lips. To his utter delight, Beth did not deny his accusation, instead gifting him with a smirk of her own.

"So?" Blaise snorted, instantly loving his sister's fire. Draco leaned forward; his elbows resting on the edge of the wrought iron table, watching Beth draw her foot underneath her, bending her knee.

"So, tell us something then." Beth heard the challenge in his voice and she never had been able to back down from a challenge.

"Oh, you wish me to simply give away all my secrets?"

"A game then." He countered, never breaking eye contact.

"What sort of game?" Beth wanted to be more wary than she was, but she had firewhiskey and cigarettes.

"Wizard's Truth." Beth wasn't sure she could risk such a thing, yet she was sure she could manipulate her answers efficiently. She found herself nodding, placing her wand in the center of the table. Blaise and Draco quickly followed suit. She allowed them to speak the simply incantation.  
It was terribly risky, she knew that, but she was trying her very best to do the opposite of what she knew she would have done. Wizard's Truth was incredibly simple. A variation of Muggle Truth or Dare, but she'd never tell Draco Malfoy such things. Of course, the Wizard variation was all truth and if someone lied, the tip of their wand would glow red.

"Liar's drink?" Blaise and Draco eagerly nodded. Beth flicked her cigarette off the terrace, and refilled her empty glass.

"What was your name?" Blaise decided to start easy, he knew these games with Draco could get brutal and he didn't want to scare her.

"Hannah J Godric." She watched their eyes instantly stray to the wands which stayed the same. Beth turned to Blaise, deciding carefully.

"Secret crush?"

"Ginny Weasley." Blaise answered without hesitation.

"Really? That surprises me."

"It's that red hair. I'm a sucker for red hair."

"And bitches." Draco interjected, not wishing to listen to Blaise moon over Ginny Weasley again.

"That too. Love that temper. As long as it's not directed at me." Beth snatched another cigarette from Draco's pack, her eyes daring him to refuse her. He rolled his silvery eyes, tossing the pack into her lap.

"Keep it."

"Draco." Draco knew he was in trouble. Blaise was already inebriated and this game wasn't going to do him any favours. "Do you...want to..shag my sister?" Blaise laughed at his own joke, poking Beth in the side with a finger. Inwardly, Draco groaned.

"I barely met her!" He attempted to side step the question, snatching his tumbler from Beth's fingers before taking a long drought.

"Answer the question, mate."

"She smokes. She drinks. She's a wicked mouth on her." Beth laughed, watching Draco squirm was quite enjoyable.

"He's avoiding the question Beth."

"Oh, I've noticed. Suppose he's simply afraid of rejection. It was bound to happen eventually. I mean, Draco Malfoy is used to women falling unabashed at his feet. Whatever would it do to his ego to be refused?" Beth blew a smoke ring in his general direction, her dark green eyes sparkling.

"Nope." Draco grit his teeth as the tip of wand blinked red, causing the siblings to peal in laughter.

"Drink!" They spoke in unison, shocking themselves. Draco downed the contents of his tumbler, hating them.

"Could you recreate the glamour?" Beth choked on her inhale. Of course she could recreate it. It wasn't a matter of could she; it was a matter of would she.

"Nope." Beth easily finished her drink before her wand began to blink.

"Why not?" Draco lazily took the cigarette from between Beth's fingers, taking a long, slow drag.

"Why should I? So I can look like the person my parents or rather the people pretending to be my parents hated most? So I can look like the little girl ridiculed in school? So I can look in the mirror and detest myself for your enjoyment? No, that's alright. I might not recognize myself anymore, but that's not the worst thing in the world. I'll always know who I am. No one gets to take that away from me."

"Annd Beth killed my buzz." Blaise lamented, drinking directly from the never ending firewhiskey bottle.

"I find it hard to believe you were ridiculed." Draco watched her carefully, determined to delve into her secrets. Beth laughed, stealing the bottle from Blaise, taking multiple gulps before returning her attention to Draco.

"What would you know about it? You were the worst of the bunch." Beth was inebriated and yet she continued to drink, wishing to wash away the angst.

"What's it like being raised a Muggle-born witch?" Blaise interrupted them, wanting to distract Draco.

"Shitty." Beth began to laugh and found herself unable to stop.

"She's funny when she's drunk. We should just ask her questions. It'll be more fun that way." Draco found himself agreeing to Blaise's suggestion, wondering how many questions they could ask before she caught on to the ruse.

"Ever have a boyfriend?" Blaise glowered at his friend's question, not liking the direction they were headed.

"Yes. Two of them. Not at the same time. They both are wankers. Next!"

"Hogwarts house?"

"Ravenclaw." Beth answered that question easily. The Sorting Hat had a difficult time deciding whether to place her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, ultimately leaving the decision to her, much like her former friend Harry Potter.

"Did you fight in the war?"

"Yes. Of course. Didn't everyone?"

"Draco, you're being too serious. Beth. Secret crush?"

"Now or then? Be specific."

"Now."

"No. I don't have anyone, so that's a silly question. Light me a cigarette."

"Have you ever been in love?" Draco didn't know why he asked her that. He had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't exactly who she said she was, but her wand kept silent. He found himself honestly curious. She was different. She was interesting.

"No. I thought...maybe...once, but he ruined it. That's alright though. I'm me. No one's ever looked at me twice. It was only a matter of time before he found someone new." Beth shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the stares of disbelief from present company.

"You're saying he cheated on you then?"

"Yea. Wasn't like the bloody wanker hadn't done it before. Of course I was young and stupid. We weren't really together? Or some other such nonsense. I caught him the second time. At m-my...friend's house. In the throws no less. The next day? He bloody proposed. I left. Never looked back." Beth breathed a sigh of relief, so very glad she caught herself before telling them it was Harry Potter's house.

"Stop talking like you bloody well deserved it. No one deserves that." Draco Malfoy discovered he was angry on her behalf. Sure, he didn't know her particularly well, but that had never stopped him before.

"Easy for you to say. You're Draco Fucking Malfoy. Sex God of Slytherin. Have you seen you? Sure, it's easy to say I'm hot now. I'm Bethalie Zabini. Even I look in the mirror and find myself in shock. You never would have looked at me twice before. In fact, you never did. You were cruel and hateful. You don't bloody well get to tell me what I deserve and what I don't deserve. I didn't deserve any of the shit you doled out for six fucking years in Hogwarts. I didn't deserve to get cheated on. I didn't deserve to have my shitty parents die. You don't fool me. You don't get to look at me like I'm something special, like I'm worth your time. If I wasn't your best mate's sister, I know exactly what I would be." Beth fumed, slamming her tumbler on the table, kicking her chair away from her.

"And what is that exactly, Beth?" Draco gripped the edge of the table, feeling it dig into his palms, knowing he was making them bleed. Beth pushed passed him, angrily, tossing the cigarettes on the table. Draco didn't think she would answer him. He listened to her footsteps depart and stop.

"Just another filthy little Mudblood." Beth slammed her patio door shut. She slid to the floor as the cascade of tears began, building into sobs. She knew they could hear her, yet she no longer cared. The dam had broken.


	3. Coming Out

Chapter 3 - Coming Out  
_*March*_

Over the course of the next few months, Bethalie Zabini found herself enjoying her new routine. She spent every morning having breakfast with Sophia, allowing her to fuss as a mother would do. Beth knew she should call Sophia mum yet she didn't quite feel comfortable with that notion, yet. As for Sophia, she was incredibly grateful her daughter had stopped referring to her as ma'am.

She hadn't visited with George and Luna yet, which made her a bit sad. Beth knew she wouldn't be able to contain her secret much longer. It was getting more difficult and she did hate to lie. She hadn't seen much of Dante lately; apparently he was investigating his brother. Beth had refused to tell him her previous parents' last names. Her father hadn't pressed her for the information, but even he was obviously suspicious.

Then of course, was the matter of Draco Malfoy. Beth had tried to avoid him after her irrational inebriated fit, but he was always there. She would often find him studying her profile, as if he were searching for something. When she would escape to the terrace, he was behind her. Beth would catch him sometimes, as she paced, closing his eyes and inhaling. It was completely unnerving, especially when he didn't say a word. He'd barely spoken to her aside from pleasantries since the night they played Wizard's Truth.

"Beth," Sophia called for her daughter's attention between minuscule bites of lightly buttered toast and hot tea. "However did you decide to become a writer?" Blaise and Draco's quiet conversation about Quidditch came to a stop. Beth could hear a pin drop. She knew Sophia would eventually ask, it was only a matter of time, as were all things in her life lately.

"Well, uhm," She took a sip of her lukewarm tea, cursing herself for keeping up this ruse. It would be so much easier if she could be truthful, yet she was afraid. Hermione Granger was terrified her new family would reject her just as the wizarding world had always done.

"Actually, I'll tell you one day, but I feel as though we've spent entirely too much time talking about me. I barely know anything about you." With a satisfied smile, Beth took a small bite of toast. She knew he was looking at her. Draco was always looking at her, so she found herself raising her head to meet the gaze of stormy grey eyes, narrowing at her response. He knew she was side-stepping the question. It was obvious, to everyone except Sophia Zabini. Sophia was so incredibly thankful and even grateful her daughter was finally home, she was oblivious to subtle deceit.

"Of course! Of course, what would you like to know, my dear?" Beth found herself twirling hair which refused to curl around her finger and chewing her bottom lip. She couldn't help it really, it was part of who she was and she discovered she didn't want to help it. She wanted to be able to be all of herself. The know it all brain, the incessant rambler, the smoker, the writer, the daughter, the sister and whatever else she decided to be. At this particular moment, Beth wished to know where her parents stood during the war.

"You know I went to Hogwarts." Sophia nodded readily, her perfectly coifed dark tresses bobbing on top of her head. Beth gulped, releasing a slow, unsteady breath.

"It's alright, dear, you can ask me anything." Sophia reached over and patted Beth's hand lightly.

"I want to know, I need to know...the war." Beth watched her mother's blue eyes widen, her fork dropping to the china plate.

"Oi. Beth. What's it matter? Are you trying to upset mum?" Blaise gestured with hotcakes on his fork, ignoring the syrup dripping onto the table linens.

"Blaise. I'm not trying to upset her. It's just.." Beth sighed, dropping her head into her hands. "Never-mind. I'm sorry."

"No. You asked for a reason. You don't get to bloody decide to leave it. We've done plenty of leaving it since you came home. Spill it." While Draco agreed with Blaise, he didn't like to see Beth so distraught. He knew her panic attacks had lessened considerably, but this was exactly the sort of situation that could bring them directly to the forefront.

"I was there. Battle of Hogwarts. I was there. And I'd simply like to know if I was bloody well hexing my fucking family, if it was their friends I killed." Beth's face flushed red, her jaw clenched, trying to hold back the angry tears.

"You were Order of the Phoenix? You're fucking kidding me, right?" Blaise was instantly towering over his sister, spitting bits of hotcake around her. Beth cowered under him, her breath constricting.

"Blaise, you're scaring her." Draco came around the large dining table and squatted beside Beth while running his hand down her arm.

"Blaise. Sit down. That's quite enough." Dante Zabini glowered at is son in displeasure. He had every intention of ordering Draco Malfoy away from his daughter but decided against it. While her pallor still left something to be desired, Beth seemed a bit calmer from the ministrations of the young Malfoy.

"Dad! There's no way she was in the Order. No fucking way. We would have known! Draco would have said." Blaise whined, yet retreated to his place across from Beth. She leaned toward Draco slightly, ignoring his shiver as her hair brushed his face.

"What does he mean? How would you have known?" Draco shoved her silky hair behind her ear, ignoring the question.

"Does it matter, son? We never chose a side did we? We decided it would suit us best to remain in the shadows simply for self preservation. She chose a side. She fought. She survived. Would you rather we chose as Lucius had? That's exactly what would have happened." Dante's attention was drawn from his son by his daughter's hitched breaths and her trembling limbs.

"No. It just..it just..makes me feel like an arse. My sister. My best friend. And I did what? Sat on the sidelines like..an arse." Blaise shoved a mouthful of hotcakes into his mouth.

"You? What does he mean?" Draco pushed up, using the table as leverage, running his fingers through his untidy blond hair. With difficulty, Beth stood, her knees still shaking, despising her weakness and grasped his forearm.

"Beth, please be seated before you collapse. You're looking terribly pale." Sophia tried to maneuver herself around Draco to reach Beth, but her husband stopped her with a frown.

Beth's knees buckled and she found herself quickly spun around before crashing into the now familiar hard chest of Draco Malfoy. Her simple white t-shirt rode up over her ribs. Her skin tingled where he touched her. Beth could feel his heart pounding in his chest, while she desperately attempted to control her erratic breathing.

"Draco here became a treasured member of The Order, directly after the war. Took a bit of prodding now didn't it?" Dante wasn't exactly sure what was happening between his daughter and Draco Malfoy, but he had a sneaking suspicion the poor boy was a bit smitten.

"Most of it from Ronald Weasley, if I had to hazard a guess." Beth smiled at her dad, still gulping in shallow breaths.

"Bloody wanker." Blaise chuckled as he and Beth spoke in unison once again. It was becoming a bit of a habit which neither of them minded. Beth was having a bit of trouble concentrating. Draco Malfoy's fingers were casually resting against her ribcage as if it were an everyday occurrence; it was his thumb which was the problem. She didn't think he was even aware of his subtle movements, but her father was.

For the moment, Dante decided to ignore the interaction. He didn't wish to dwell upon the casual interaction which his daughter easily accepted.

"It's quite possible Draco was aiding the Order during the time you were with them. Interesting isn't it? And Blaise, how exactly would we have known? Beth has been most unwilling to recreate the glamour, therefore we haven't the foggiest what she looked like, do we?"

_*Shit, he knows*_ Beth locked her knees, fighting against the tidal wave of terror which coursed through her.

She honestly didn't mind if her family knew, not at this point. She really had grown to care for them, love them even. Draco Malfoy on the other hand was something else. As her brother's best friend, he was always there. As much as he had been pleasant and even kind toward her, there still lived the fear he would detest her and everything would come crumbling down the minute he discovered she was in fact, Hermione Granger.

Beth knew she was being selfish; she had been from the very beginning. It would have been easy to tell them, but after losing everything she had ever known, she didn't want to lose them.

She didn't want to lose Draco either and that was the source of her contention. He had become her friend. She cared about him. He wasn't the pompous git she knew as a child and Beth knew he hadn't been for a long time.

He waited for her on the terrace, every night when the moon was high, after everyone else was asleep. He'd silently hand her a Muggle cigarette and stand beside her while they watched the trees in the distance swaying in the light breezes. Beth knew he cared about her. She had overheard many a conversation between Blaise and Draco, while they believed her to be sleeping. She also knew someone else held a special place in his heart. It was surprising since she had spent most of her childhood believing Draco Malfoy didn't have a heart.

_Beth crept from her four poster bed, tossing her dressing gown over her shoulders, before venturing toward the terrace doors. She turned the handle slowly, easing the door open, when she heard voices. She was indecisive. It had become her habit to wander the terrace in the middle of the night, yet never when Blaise was about. She slid against the wall, catching a glimpse of Draco, his hands gripping the stone wall. His eyes glinted in the moonlight, making his pale skin seem infinitely lighter and it made her breath catch.  
__  
__"This brooding shit is getting old, Draco." Beth heard Blaise speak, knowing he was sitting at the table with a glass of whiskey in his hand.  
__  
__"What do you expect me to do?" The pain in the words was almost palpable; it hurt her to hear them.  
__  
__"Look. You spent a bloody fortune looking for her. She's gone. She's never coming back. You seem to fancy my sister a bit. Move on already."  
__  
__"She's not just gone, Blaise." Beth watched him run his fingers through his hair, something he always did when he was anxious or even frustrated.  
__  
__"I still can't believe you fancied her. You were a right bastard to her. What did you think you were gonna do if you did find her? She'd curse you without a second thought." Blaise chuckled, swirling the ice in his glass.  
__  
__"I don't know. Thank her, I suppose." He sighed deeply, shoving his hands into the pockets of black slacks, his shoulders hunching just as Beth knew they would.  
__  
__"Thank her? For what?"  
__  
__"Beth reminds me of her." Draco shrugged, ignoring the question. She knew he always skirted around subjects he wished to avoid.  
__  
__"Yeah, I guess I can see that. Definitely not in the looks department. Beth's different though too. Don't even think of using my sister for a quick shag either, Malfoy. That's my sister." Beth imagine Blaise waggling his finger, a menacing frown marring his familiar features. She eased up from the floor, her hand hovering between shutting the door and throwing it open.  
__  
__"I wouldn't do that, mate. I care about Beth."  
__  
__"Doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes and here." Blaise laughed. Beth closed the door gently, turning back toward her bed when she heard him speak.  
__  
__"And unlike Hermione Granger, Beth would actually give me the time of day." Beth shook her head in disbelief. She simply knew her mind was addled from all her sleepless nights. Draco Malfoy would never consider such a thing._

"She's not even paying attention, dad." Blaise rolled his green eyes in irritation. Sophia stood beside her husband with a small smile on her red lips, eyeing the couple in front of her. They really were smashing. His light hair and pale skin against her dark hair and tanned skin was truly a sight to behold. She knew she'd be finalising betrothal contracts, soon.

"I'm sorry?" Beth drew herself out of the haze, focusing on her father.

"Perhaps if young Mr Malfoy there would cease his fondling, you'd be able to maintain your composure?" Beth flushed furiously, unable to retort as the tawny family owl, dropped an envelope into her hands. Draco removed his hand from her ribs quickly frowning.

"You've a scar."

"Yeah, I know."

"Beth? What happened?" Dante found himself consumed with rage, that someone would dare injure his child.

"Oh, it's nothing, from the war. Dolohov." Beth brushed it off; breaking the seal, wondering who on earth would possibly send her an owl.

"Antonin Dolohov?" Beth listened to the gasps around her, and nodded.

"Exactly. It's fine. It was a long time ago."

"How are you alive?!" Blaise practically shrieked.

"Ten potions a day. Quite tedious."

"I'll kill him." It was Draco Malfoy who spoke the words the present men were thinking. Beth laughed.

"Draco, you already killed your father. No one knows where Dolohov is anyway." Blaise didn't understand his sister's laughter, but he knew it would infuriate Draco just the same. Beth wrenched away from Draco's chest, her face suddenly pale.

"Why would you say that?" Draco frowned, his thoughts being redirected from the many ways he would torture Dolohov to the pensive green eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Say what? That I killed my father?"

"Yes! You idiot! Why would you tell them that?!"

"It's the truth. Should I not speak the truth?" Beth growled, shoving him a bit, ripping open the envelope to scour its contents.

"You didn't! Shit." Beth snatched her wand off the table, slipping her feet into her laceless trainers.

"Yes, I did. I killed Lucius Malfoy and I'm not sorry." Draco's chin jutted forward, his arms crossing his chest. He reminded her of a younger version of himself, all arrogance.

"No, you didn't. I did." Beth rushed from the dining room, toward the front door. "Dad, sorry. I have to go. I'll come back. Swear it." She threw open the door, trotted down the path until she hit the patch of bushes and Disapparated.

"That's impossible." Draco was frozen in place. He wanted to give chase, but he couldn't. It was impossible, absolutely impossible.

"What's wrong with you? What's wrong with her? Didn't you do it then?" Blaise waved his hand in front of his friend's face while Dante picked up the discarded piece of parchment.

"Hermione Granger killed my father."

"Blaise, follow your sister. Draco sit. Sophia, stop blubbering, it's unbecoming. Snatcher!" A small, grey house elf with bulbous brown eyes instantly appeared, bowing quickly.

"Master Dante."

"Yes, Snatcher. I need you to retrieve Arthur Weasley. He works in the Ministry, Department of Muggle Affairs or some such nonsense." Snatcher bobbed his large head, disappearing with a pop.

"Dad, how am I supposed to fucking find her? No blue baubles.."

"Go to where you first found her. She's there."

"How do you know that Dante?" Sophia sniffed loudly, still a bit bitter. Dante handed her the missive, absently. He began pacing the length of the room, mumbling to himself. Draco realised, in that moment, he was reminded of an overanalyzing Hermione Granger and smiled.

"Does no one pay any bloody attention? The letter says what exactly? HJG - Need to settle the estate. Meet me, at the place. HJG? Not even you Draco? Honestly." Draco chuckled lightly. He'd never seen Dante Zabini this worked up before, otherwise he would have sussed it out ages ago.

"Sorry, sir." Draco knew exactly what point Dante was trying to make, but he was enjoying himself just a touch too much.

"HJG. Hannah J Godric. Hermione Jean Granger. It's subtle which makes it absolutely brilliant. The stories themselves are a pure give away for fucks sake! I'm surrounded by imbeciles!" Dante Zabini threw his hands into the air, completely exasperated.

"Bethalie is Hermione Granger? One of the Golden Trio? Well that's..that's incredible! And she's a wizard renowned author? Oh, I must owl Narcissa. We have so much to organise!" Sophia dried her tears, flashing a brilliant smile.

"She left the wizarding world for a reason..." Draco mumbled.

"Yes, well, she's back now and it should be celebrated!" Sophia called for house elves, marching out of the room with purpose.

"She's going to hate it." Draco slumped over the now empty dining table, his head on top of his crossed arms in misery.

"You suspected, didn't you?" Dante patted his surrogate son's shoulder. Draco nodded miserably, refusing to lift his head.

"She'll bloody hate me."

"Honestly, must I find the solution to everything? Bloody ridiculous. She knows exactly who you are you dimwitted fool. Perhaps, she did not care to enlighten anyone was due to the fact she was afraid we would despise her."

"Why would she think that?!" Dante found himself unable to restrain his frustration any longer. Arthur Weasley's clipped steps signaled his arrival as Draco Malfoy received a sound smack on the back of his head.

"Idiots. The lot of them! Oh. Hello, Arthur, do come in."

"Dante, Mr Malfoy." Arthur removed his crumpled hat, tossing it next to Draco's lowered head.

"We were right." Dante stated simply, gesturing Arthur toward the parlor.

"That's wonderful. George will be absolutely thrilled to hear it. It's been weighing on him quite a bit."

"Yes, I imagine it has. Beth was quite put out by his refusal to visit. She wouldn't specify the reason, of course."

"Of course, I'd expect nothing less." Draco trailed behind them, deciding a glass of firewhiskey sounded bloody delightful. "What do you make of all this Mr Malfoy?" Arthur attempted to draw Draco into their conversation. He knew exactly how different Draco was from his father, no matter how much Lucius tried to influence him.

"I think.." Draco paused for a moment, pouring a glass of amber liquid, taking a small sip and sighed. "I think she wanted to be someone other than who she is. I think she always hated all the bloody attention and the way she was treated. This entire situation gave her the opportunity to create a new life for herself. I think either she hated herself or even hated us. Me. She hated me. She didn't want us to know who she was because it was the one thing she could actually control. And. I think I need to see her. Now." Draco tossed back his drink quickly, stalking from the room to the great amusement of Arthur and Dante.

"He's quite a bit smitten now isn't he?" Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, Arthur, you have no idea."

* * *

Holding her breath, she hid in the small alley near her former parent's home, withdrawing her wand from the back pocket of her dark blue slacks. She didn't want to use the glamour which succinctly ruined her life, but she didn't have a choice. In order to meet with her solicitor, who was a Muggle, it was necessary. Internally, she reminded herself to thank George for forwarding her post by owl. She sighed with regret before casting the spell.

"Peter!" Beth hurried up the concrete steps leading to her kidnapper's modest home. She tied her hair on top of her head, liking the way it swung down her back. She stepped into the small foyer, calling for her solicitor a few times before settling on the same shabby sofa she'd known all her life.

"Hermione Granger." Beth started, leaping to her feet with a smile.

"Peter Langouston! It's lovely to see you. Nearly gave me a case of the vapors with the post. It's not Friday, I wasn't expecting it a bit." She embraced the short, balding man tightly.

"It's your parents estate. Not the Zabini estate, the Granger estate. I'm sorry, how would like me to refer to them?" Peter Langouston had handled the Granger's legal matters from the day Hermione was introduced into the world. He was one of the few people to know Alabaster Granger was in fact a wizard, yet he had been sworn to silence. He never suspected for a moment Hermione Granger was in fact Bethalie Zabini. He pushed up his gold rimmed spectacles nervously. Beth was so incredibly distracted by the morning's commotion, she missed Peter's inadvertent slip.

"Jean and Alabaster is perfectly fine. Come and sit then." Peter sat upon the edge of the hideous flowered sofa in a rumpled beige suit. Beth suppressed a laugh, it was all so extraordinarily normal.

"Jean and Alabaster have left you a small fortune, including this residence." His mouse like voice squeaked with nervousness. He was used to dealing with bushy-haired Hermione Granger, yet knowing beneath the glamour was strikingly gorgeous Bethalie Zabini was quite intimidating for him.

"I don't want it. I don't want anything from them. They ruined my life."

"I understand Ms Granger, truly I understand completely, however the will was bound with magic. Even if you simply wish to dissolve their assets and donate the funds to charity, you must abide by the terms." Beth gasped sharply.

"Magic? Whatever are you on about? Th-there's no such thing as magic." Her laugh sounded false to her own ears, let alone Peter's.

"Oh, Ms Zabini, let us drop the pretenses shall we? You and I both know you're a witch as much as I am a wizard. Alabaster was frighteningly adamant in keeping this from you. I'm quite surprised honestly your parents haven't informed you." Peter pushed up his glasses, clutching pieces of parchment between sweaty palms.

"Informed me of what exactly?" Beth slid to the corner of the sofa, as far from Peter as possible.

"Alabaster Granger was in fact Alabaster Granier Zabini, your father's brother."

"I'll have to have a word with my dad then. What is this nonsense about the will bound with magic?"

"Oh that, it's nothing really. Most witches and wizards bind their wills with magic. In order to inherit, you must stay in his residence for a period of 24 hours with a minimum of two witches or wizards of your choosing." Peter shrugged. It really was a silly little clause.

"Why?" She heard a light knock at the door, waiting for Peter's reply before answering it.

"Oh it's an old tradition. Centuries ago when a wizard died the remaining siblings or family were required to spend the night in the residence. Most times they would duel and whoever was alive in the morning would inherit the fortune." Beth turned the knob to find Blaise standing on the other side.

"That's barbaric."

"That's wizard's law. I see you have a guest, wonderful. The moment the other arrives your time period begins. I'll see you tomorrow. Good day." Peter Langouston nodded, clutching his briefcase and scurried passed Blaise, disappearing around the curve.

"Well this is bullshit." Beth flounced onto the sofa, waving Blaise inside.

"Ugh, your face! Why do you look like that? Change back so we can get th'fuck out of here."

"You knew didn't you?" Blaise offered a blasé shrug in answer. Beth rolled her eyes and waved her wand. Nothing happened.

"Fuck. Guess I'm stuck like this until tomorrow. Suppose I should owl George or something. Apparently, Alabaster enacted some relic of a law in order for me to inherit. I have to remain here for 24 hrs with two witnesses."

"I'm not staying here!" Blaise shuddered in revulsion at the tiny quarters.

"Hey! You're my brother. You're fucking staying. There's brandy in the kitchen and firewhiskey under my bed." Beth stomped up the stairs, avoiding all the mirrors to find clothes which would fit her. She didn't relish the idea of being Hermione Granger again but it was out of her hands.

"BETH! DRACO'S HERE!" The front door slammed, causing the walls to shake.

"Stop slamming my doors you wanker!" Beth slipped into heather grey sweats, keeping her white tshirt in place. She desperately needed a cigarette and a drink when she spied her laptop. "Fuck yes!" She was practically giddy with excitement.

She had completely forgotten about her laptop. She could spend the next 24 hours starting her next book. She snatched it off her desk, dragging it down the stairs, completely forgetting her physical appearance.

"Your stupid Muggle door slammed itself, dear sister." Blaise's voice rang out from the small kitchen. Beth smiled knowing he had rummaged through the cupboards and found her stash of alcohol. She didn't immediately notice Draco Malfoy's stunned form by the front door, nor his gaping mouth, until he gasped.

"Oh, hello Malfoy." She smiled brightly, placing her laptop on the coffee table, next to her wand. As her golden brown curls fell into her face, she gasped, backing away from him slowly.

"It's you...it's really...you." Draco took a tentative step forward. He needed to get closer. He needed to be sure it was really her.

"Shit. Sorry, Beth. Forgot about the whole face thing." Blaise waved his juice glass around his own face, already slightly inebriated.

Beth inadvertently dropped her wand and ran. She ran up the stairs, skidding into her bedroom and slammed the door. Seconds later she could hear heavy footsteps following her and fists beating on the locked door. With regret, Beth realised she left her wand downstairs.

"Let me in!" Draco beat the door, turning the knob.

"Fuck you!" The words had barely passed her lips before Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, watching those familiar brown eyes flit about the room. He chuckled while she struggled to open the window closest to her bed. It refused to budge, apparently Hermione Granger didn't know as much as she thought she did.

"It won't open. Not a window, nor an exterior door until your time is up."

"How do you know that?" Beth kept her eyes on the ground, terrified of what she would see in Draco Malfoy's expression.

"I thought you were dead." Beth's eyes closed, while his steps padded across the blue carpet of her bedroom. She could feel him standing in front of her. Draco reached out, grasping a singular frizzy brown curl between his fingers.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Draco heard the bitterness in the words and it pained him. He tucked a finger under her chin, tapping it gently, under she raised her head. His breath caught, forgetting she was terrified.

"You have no bloody idea do you, you silly little witch?" Beth didn't understand in the least. Draco Malfoy had always hated Hermione Granger, hadn't he? Wasn't that why she had refused to bare herself before her family? Draco Malfoy had spent years living among her family and she was the outsider. What if they discovered who she used to be and hated her for it?

She was unable to continue her thought process when she looked into the silvery grey eyes above her. They weren't laced with malice or anything remotely similar to hate or even disgust. She wasn't sure what she was seeing honestly.

"N-no, I don't, I..." Beth's words were drowned into oblivion by his lips instantly on hers. Slowly, softly he pressed against her, his hand cupping the back of her head, the small of her back. Instinctively she brought a shaking hand to his chest, intending to push him away, but she didn't.

His lips were so incredibly soft. It wasn't wet and sloppy, nor was it probing and possessive like the handful of kisses she had participated in before. She gasped, as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Beth responded slowly, unsure of herself and the situation. She could feel his heart pounding under her fingers, part of her pleased with the effect she was having on him. She could feel the desperation in his kiss, yet she still didn't understand. This was Draco Malfoy; in what world would he choose Hermione Granger or even Beth Zabini now that he knew who she was? She knew she was attracted to him, cared about him even but for him to reciprocate such sentiments boggled her mind.

His hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head for easier access to her mouth. Beth threw her arm over his shoulder, her fingers instantly stroking his platinum locks. He groaned, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, invigorated by her response. Draco lifted her carefully, reveling in the feel of her ass in his hands, pressing her against the window pane. Beth wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him, yanking him toward her. He broke from her lips, smiling quickly at her groan of discontent before catching an earlobe between his teeth.

"I spent a bloody fortune to find you." Draco murmured against the pulse in her throat, kissing his way to her collarbone.

"I...thought...you...hated...me." Beth was having a bit of trouble formulating thoughts, especially while he had found a particularly sensitive spot of skin behind her ear.

"Oh yes, childish delusions influenced by a psychotic madman, I refuse to believe that counts a bit." Beth had never entertained the notion that Draco Malfoy was a horrific git due to his father. In some strange way, it made sense. She herself was best in class due to the continuous badgering to be the best and it became a way of life.

"Less talking." Draco smiled against her throat, enjoying her demands before returning to her lightly bruised lips.

"Stop. Snogging. My. Sister!" Blaise slammed the bedroom door into the wall, his tanned face contorted in rage.

Reluctantly, Draco loosened his hold on Beth as she slid her feet to the floor. She pushed her unruly mane off her face and snuck a peak around Draco.

"Uhm, sorry?"

"No you're fucking not. Go downstairs. I want to have a word with Draco." Beth swallowed audibly, easing around Draco, to find she was flush against his chest. She could feel his breath against the side of her face, his chin over her shoulder and his hard muscled chest pressed tightly into her back.

"I want her to stay, Blaise." Despite his best mate's rage, he kissed Beth's cheek, unable to resist her.

"Draco, you're my best mate, I don't want to see you hurt my sister. She's been hurt plenty. I know how you are. You're thrilled now, finally finding the witch you've been searching for and that's bloody great. It is, but what happens tomorrow? What happens when she doesn't look like Hermione anymore? What happens when she's Beth and the novelty has worn off? You'll be living under the same roof for two more years, or until mum marries her off. If you hurt her..." Draco tightened his arm around Beth, sensing her desire to put distance between them.

"I don't care what she looks like. She can wear whatever bloody face she likes. If she wants to be Beth, she can be Beth. If she'd rather be Hermione? I don't bloody care. It was never about her bloody face. I would think after being my best mate and aiding me through some of the darkest moments in my life, you'd fucking know that much."

"You're telling me you care about my sister then? Actually care about her, not pretend to care about her to shag her senseless and leave her brokenhearted and all that other girlie shit?" Draco groaned with exasperation.

"Way to put a bloke on the spot, mate." He could feel Beth rigid in the confines of his arms and made a decision. "My mother always says, in for a knut in for a galleon, so here we are." Draco grasped Beth's shoulders, silently asking her to turn around. He could see the wariness in her expressive eyes and while it pained him some, he understood it.

"Beth. I care about _you_. Be whoever the bloody hell you wish to be and it wouldn't change that simple fact. I choose you."

"Oi, mum is going to kill me." Blaise sighed, swinging a bottle of brandy between his fingers. He rolled his eyes, observing Beth shift to the tips of her toes, planting a soft kiss on his best mate's lips.

"Why is mum going to kill you?" Draco whined in protest upon their loss of contact bringing a smug smile to Beth's lips.

"I'm only telling you if you stop kissing him. It's making me ill."

"Fine. Let's go downstairs then. I need a smoke." Beth shoved Blaise from the doorway, hurrying down the stairs. She knew she had a pack of smokes in one of the kitchen drawers.

"Were you being straight with me, mate?" Blaise cocked his head to the side, waiting for his friend's reaction. Draco raked his fingers through his silky mane, filled with a sense of unease at the prospect of discussing the intimate details of his feelings.

"Blaise, look. When have we ever discussed our feelings? Why do we have to do this now?"

"Because, you were never trying to shag my sister before. Th'fuck did I care about some randoms? This is different. You're my best mate, but she's my family."

"Did you know it was Pansy who clued me in, about how I felt about Beth? Of course you didn't. You were too busy mooning over Ginny Weasley, but no matter. Her father petitioned my father to solidify a betrothal between our families and all that other pureblood nonsense. She was completely out of sorts, which I found a bit strange. You must remember how absolutely bonkers she was in those days, always throwing herself at me." Draco shuddered, wishing someone have Obliviated him.

"Draco, don't remind me. I'm still swimming with images of my sister wrapped around you; get to the point, my bottle is empty." Draco paced a bit, frowning at the abundance of stuffed animals.

"So you know. What you don't know is, this was somewhere during fifth year or so. I was already completely confused. Torn between what my father wanted me to be and what I wanted to be and realising there wasn't a way to combine the two which wouldn't result in death.

'Pansy came to me, well, she dragged me into a fucking broom closet. I was terrified she was going to maul me! Yet, she told me, she didn't want to marry me anymore than I wanted to marry her. She said something along the lines of how she used to think I was exactly what she wanted, but she saw me. That night Hermione got petrified, I snuck into the hospital wing.

'I just wanted to see her. I mean, I knew she hated me and I deserved it, but I didn't hate her, not really. I mean, I had to keep up bloody appearances otherwise my father would find out and I wouldn't be standing here right now. He would have fucking hexed me to death.

'I couldn't bloody well tell her that I admired the fuck out of her. I hated that she bested me of course, not because she was Muggle-born but because my father demanded I be the absolute best and no matter how hard I tried, she would always be better than me. Honestly, I thought that was pretty fucking sexy."

"Stop referring to my sister and sexy and what the FUCK does any of this have to do with Pansy?" Blaise thumped his head against the wall, willing Draco's monologue to come to the point.

"Impatient wanker. Pansy caught me when I visited Hermione when she was petrified. What was that? Second year? Something like that. She caught me again, after Madam Pomfrey fixed everyone and Hermione was sleeping. I must have managed to slip in right before she woke up, she wound up at the feast that night, but that's neither here nor there.

'Apparently Pansy saw me watching Hermione sleep. She saw me kiss Hermione's forehead. Pansy saw the look on my face apparently as well. She told me, that I never looked at her that way. She'd never seen me look at anyone that way and that she wanted to wait for someone who would. She told me I deserved to be happy and if Hermione was the person then fuck what my father thought.

'I don't bloody know how she held onto that secret for so many years, but she did. I really thought about what she said and I thought I'd made a decision. Except.."

"Lucius was fucking terrifying and after a summer of being used for Cruciatus Curse practice you took the Dark Mark.." Blaise knew how difficult that summer had been. It was then that Draco turned to Blaise and their friendship truly bloomed.

"The whole war about destroyed me."

"And somewhere along the way, you fell in love with my sister. Fuck Draco. Of all the sisters in the world, why'd you have to pick mine?"

"I didn't know she was your sister now did I? You didn't even fucking know. Can't blame me. I'm going downstairs to snog your bloody sister."

* * *

"Mum wants you to do what now? I couldn't have heard you correctly." Beth was sucking down cigarettes so quickly, Draco worried they were going to run out before their time was over. Blaise had already finished the Muggle brandy and had moved on to firewhiskey.

"It's tradition or some shit. Mum wants to have this big monstrous gala sort of shit that screams yay Beth is home. She uhm, well, she's got this idea that it would be a good time to broach the subject of a betrothal contract with the uhm...with the uhm...fuck." Draco growled deeply, which quite frankly the sound was terrifying. Blaise hid his eyes behind his hands, wishing he were anywhere but there.

"With who, Blaise? I know mum told you." Beth stubbed her cigarette into the planter on the window, immediately lighting another while her fingers drummed the countertop.

"Theodore Nott."

"Over my dead body." Draco's glass shattered to pieces in his hand. He watched the flecks of glass and amber liquid strew through his fingers, falling to the floor as they were slowly covered in his blood.

"Why? Why would mum do this? Do I not get a choice in the matter? Ridiculous!"

"Your mum chose the Notts? Your dad accepted that bloody wanker as a prospective spouse for his only daughter?" Draco continued to watch the blood pool at his feet, unwilling to staunch the flow. Beth cursed as she reached into a drawer, withdrew a tea towel and pressed it into his palm.

"Draco, dad wanted you, obviously, but.." Blaise let the words hang in the air, the implication clear to everyone besides Beth.

"But what? It's my fucking life. I have a right to know."

"I was a Death Eater. I was on house arrest before the trial for killing my father. I did a stint on ridiculous probation without magic mind you. I relinquished Malfoy Manor to my mother. And I promised your dad I'd live at Zabini Manor because it was the only way the Ministry would release me from Azkaban. I've got two years left." Draco hung his head in unexpected shame.

"So what? You didn't kill your father. I did. You weren't a willing bloody Death Eater and they should have taken that into consideration. Who cares where you live anyway? Ridiculous." Draco's head snapped up, staring at Beth in wonder. He expected her to say she understood with a nod and a smile; not defend him.

"For all intents and purposes, I killed my father, not you and it's going to stay that way. I'm not risking you going to Azkaban for me."

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened that night?" Blaise lifted his glass in silent cheers, deciding to try a Muggle cigarette since he didn't have any cigars.

"NOT NOW BLAISE!" Draco and Beth shouted together, their eyes locked in a battle of wills.

"Fucking rude."

"Everyone needs to stop telling me what I can and can't do. Sometimes I swear I'm back in the middle of the war with Harry and Ron bitching at me. I'm an adult. I'm perfectly capable of making my own bloody decisions." Beth threw her arms in the air with exasperation.

"She's just like dad. It's frightening." Blaise shook his head, green eyes wide before ambling into the front room.

"Quite." Draco slipped behind Beth, his hands on the stainless steel sink, his face buried in her temporary curls. "Can I snog you now?" Beth squirmed around determined to keep a straight face, but one look in those grey pools and all was lost.

"You're insatiable aren't you?" He nodded eagerly, his lips biting, sucking and kissing the exposed skin of her neck.

"Just wait until I shag you." He growled, nipping her earlobe.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm not one of those easy slags you're used to." Beth's light laughter rung in the enclosed space, but she was serious. She had no intention of shagging him against the kitchen sink.

"Hmmm. Are you a virgin? Please tell me you're a virgin." She threw his arms off her then, a fierce flush speckled across her chest and face, traces of anger in her golden brown eyes.

"Why does that matter?" He refused to let her go, capturing her rosy lips, his knee between her thighs restricting her movement.

"It doesn't. Other than, I'll be your first, your last and everything in between, which is bloody well delicious." Beth felt warm fingers, edging underneath the hem of her tshirt, and while she knew she should be denying him such liberties, she was completely distracted by the feeling of his body against hers. His soft, warm lips puckered against the flush peppering her chest, his fingers digging into the lightly tanned skin of her hips. He dragged her body along his thigh, biting back the moan rumbling within him on the feel of her.

"Y-you're...very...sure...of yourself, aren't you?" Beth's head was thrown back, her hips rocking against his thigh, the counter digging into her back. Draco strayed up the back of her shirt, nipping her lips lightly.

"Why Beth, I'm surprised at you. No bra. How deliciously wicked." His grey eyes twinkling with mischief, he raised a corner of her shirt, bearing one of her breasts, his sight instantly zeroing in on the blush coloured nub taunting him.

"Didn't fit. Ohh Merlin." Draco captured her nub between his teeth, soft muffled moans of pleasure as it hardened. Beth's fingers creeped under his jumper, fingernails lightly raking his ribs and he knew he had to stop.

"Beth...Beth..." Beth flicked his earlobe with her tongue before dragging her teeth down the side of his neck, sucking hard. She knew there would be a mark and found the idea pleased her.

"If I was less drunk and Beth was Beth instead of Granger, I'd be super fucking PISSED OFF seeing MY SISTER'S TIT!" Beth yanked down her shirt, her face bright red with embarrassment. She leaped off Draco's thigh and ran for the small wash room off the kitchen.

Draco leaned against the counter, needing a few moments to compose himself before facing the rage of his best friend.

"You better have a word with dad when we get out of here. Dad loves you and all and I'm sure he'd think you're a better choice than Theo fucking Nott. But for the love of Merlin, stop snogging my sister. I don't want to have to kill my best mate. Come have a bit of a drink and a smoke. We're running low on those. Beth is a fucking chimney."

After Beth extricated herself from the wash room with a flush still raging on her cheeks, they settled in the living room. Beth showed them the wonders of Muggle science by turning on the telly.

"Muggles are violent." Blaise decided stubbornly when Beth flicked to a made for television movie, filled with gunfire and blood.

"Oh yes, terribly so. Wizards would never do anything as crass as kill each other now would they? Oh wait, there was Voldemort wasn't there?" Draco snickered at Beth's blatant sarcasm, his fingers unconsciously inching underneath the back of her shirt, while ignoring Blaise's grumble of discontent.

"I'm bored. This sucks." Blaise kicked his feet onto the coffee table, grasping his head in his hands.

"There are loads of books in my room. There are a few Muggle games in the hall closet as well." Beth should have been used to her brother's antics. He bored quite easily without the presence of beautiful witches to occupy him.

"There's always Wizard's Truth." Draco knew the suggestion would irk Beth, but he couldn't resist as he drew her into his arms.

"We never did finish our game. It would definitely pass the time and Beth owes us. She's the reason we're trapped in Muggle hell." Blaise's dark eyebrows wiggled dangerously, pulling out his wand.

"Oh..c'mon now. It's not bloody fair when the both of you gang up on me."

"The joys of having a younger sister to torture. I've missed out on twenty years of torture. Pay up Beth! Pay up!" With a disgruntled groan of discontent, she pulled her wand from her pocket and thrust it onto the coffee table.

"Rules?" Draco tossed his wand into the small pile, planting a quick kiss on Beth's neck.

"Hmmm...Beth doesn't get to ask questions. No passing. And of course, explanations of the lies." Blaise chuckled darkly, reveling in her discomfort.

"Agreed!"

"Not fair! I didn't agree!"

"Two against one, we win! First question...goes to Blaise." Beth crossed her arms angrily, ignoring the sneaky arm encircling her waist, drawing her against the ruggedly hard chest.

"Ohh Beth. Let me think."

"Don't hurt yourself." Beth sneered, still completely cross.

"First friend?"

"That's lame Blaise, even for you. Couldn't think of anything better than that?" Draco tossed a small brown throw pillow at his friend's head.

"I don't bloody work well under pressure!"

"Harry Potter." Beth rolled her eyes, lighting yet another Muggle cigarette.

"Wait, seriously? Harry bleeding Potter? That makes me a bit sad actually." Blaise poured the last of the Muggle vodka into his glass. He'd already finished the brandy.

"Not even Muggle friends before Hogwarts?" Draco honestly felt a moment of melancholy at such a thought. She was brilliant and beautiful, even if she didn't believe so and no one saw beyond her irritating penchant for books?

"Not at all. Didn't have the time honestly. Al had a strict regime for me to follow and if I didn't well.."

"Er uhm, first kiss." Draco desperately tried to lighten the considerably darker mood which hovered over them.

Beth took a long drag of her smoke, flicking the ash into an empty glass. She appreciated the gesture, truly. The Draco Malfoy she thought she knew from her childhood wouldn't have been so kind, but would he? She really was quite curious how he managed to go from calling her a Mudblood to spending hundreds of thousands of galleons to find her. She pecked him lightly on the lips with a wink.

"You." She laughed, her eyes closing, missing Draco's frantic glance at her wand and the curl of Blaise's lip when her wand didn't blink the expected red. "Viktor Krum. Fourth year, a few days before the Yule Ball." Draco cupped Beth's face, kissing her slowly to distract her from the violent blinking of her wand.

"Malfoy. What did you do?"


	4. Confessions

**AN: Alright so first things first - I had totally planned to have this up yesterday but holy illness batman. it is impossible for one to write and edit while kissing porcelain. i'll spare you the details...just...trust me.**

**also...this chapter gave me a bit of difficulty because of the...well the lemony goodness...because of the timeline. I tried to fit it in somewhere else but it just wouldn't work in order for Malfoy to be the 'first'...so. I'm expecting some flames. it's cool. i can handle it. i'm not changing it or anything cuz it is what it is. figured a warning was appropriate.**

**have i told you lately how much i love you guys? i mean seriously. i was always uber nervous to share anything i wrote with anyone and you guys are totally blasting those nerves to bits. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 4 - Confessions

Draco Malfoy knew he was in deep shit. There was no other way to describe the hole he had dug himself. It wasn't intentional. He honestly hadn't the slightest clue that he, in fact had been Hermione Granger's first kiss. He had been young, stupid, arrogant, and spoiled which caused him to actually believe he could have anything he wanted. Even if it was a bushy-haired, buck toothed, know-it-all, Gryffindor.

"Blaise, mate uh have a drink. You look a bit empty." He poured an ample amount of firewhiskey into Blaise's empty juice glass and willed him to remain silent.

"Oh honestly, Blaise, who cares. It was so long ago, it doesn't even matter. It's not like I had a long torrid love affair with Viktor Krum!" Beth dissolved into an uncharacteristic fit of giggles.

"Fine, I get the next question. AND! If it blinks? I'm killing you Malfoy. Fucking killing you." Beth sensed the tension between the friends, finding herself the odd man out of the silent argument.

"Maybe we should just suss out something to eat. You boys must be hungry."

"Starved actually, but question first." Blaise's eyes never left Draco's face, his lip curling slightly while his friend squirmed.

"Ugh. Fine. Make it quick." Blaise settled into the cushions, crossing his foot over his knee, crossing his arms and arching a dark brow over Beth's head.

"Beth. First sexual liaison."

"Liaison, honestly? Are you asking about my first sexual experience?" Blaise nodded, his lip curled in derision.

"Yeah, the first time…you know…had a little girl time." Beth's jaw dropped in abject horror.

"Blaise! That's entirely too personal and inappropriate! You're my brother! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"This has nothing to do with you. I don't even want to know the bloody answer, I'm more interested in the blinking of the fucking wand and the many different ways I'm going to maim and dismember Draco Malfoy."

"I don't think I want to be caught in the middle of some childish bloody argument between the two of you." Beth stood slowly, keeping a wary eye on her brother. "I'll just head into the kitchen and fix us a bite to eat, perhaps a spot of tea as well?" She called over her shoulder, her hips swaying.

"ANSWER IT, BETH!" Beth pulled her head out of the icebox, trying to decide between chicken and beef.

"MYSELF, YOU WANKER!" Deciding she could make a lovely meal of lemon butter chicken and a lovely medley of vegetables, she hummed while pulling out the necessary instruments. The loud crash in the living room and the thumps up the stairs distracted her and she was determined to stay out of it until the shouts echoed downstairs.

"I'm going to kill you. KILL YOU! That's! My! SISTER!" Beth raced up the stairs to find Draco pinned to the wall, Blaise's meaty forearm pressed against his throat while his fist shook with rage.

"Blaise. BLAISE! Let him go!" Beth futilely pulled Blaise's arm, begging him to stop his madness. "Please! I'm begging you. I've never asked you for anything." Beth sobbed, pulling the back of her brother's crisp navy blue button up. Blaise growled yet with a final shove and released Draco.

"You of all people..."

"I was just..."

"That's enough! Both of you, downstairs. Now. MOVE IT!" Beth shoved her brother forcefully before turning back for Draco. When she saw he hadn't moved, she stood on her toes and gripped his ear, dragging him out of the room under protest.

After Beth has settled the boys on opposite ends of the sofa, with dire threats of death upon movement, she returned to preparing their meal.

"I don't want to hear a word from either of you."

"Yes Mum."

"She said not to talk."

"Don't talk to me, fucker."

"I haven't done a bloody thing to you!"

"You shagged MY SISTER!"

"HEY! Don't make me come in there!" Beth simmered various concoctions on the stove, keeping one eye on the boys who were having quite the furious debate.

"Do you think she'll poison us?"

"I don't know, can your sister cook?"

"How would I know? The elves take care of it at home."

"Should we eat it then?" Blaise risked Beth's ire to learn toward Draco to whisper.

"I'm sort of afraid of her, mate.."

"Me too."

Silently, Beth whisked into the living room, her arms ladened with closed casserole dishes, plates and cutlery. She dragged a chair to the other side of the coffee table, intent on sitting across from them to make sure everyone stayed civil.

"C'mon then. Dig in." Draco and Blaise looked at Beth, then each other, before each of them took a lid off one of the casserole dishes.

"Beth? What is it?" Blaise poked a sliver of chicken with a butter knife, waiting for it to jump out of the dish and hex him.

"Merlin's beard. You act as if no one's ever prepared a meal for you before." She scooped slivers of chicken and almonds onto each of their plates before moving on to English peas with pearl onions, finishing with smashed red potatoes slathered in butter.

"Uhm, we had house elves?" Draco interjected nervously.

"Of course you did. Taste it. Then tell me what the fuck you two idiots were bickering about." Beth poured herself a glass of white wine, crossing her legs and bouncing her foot. She had a sneaking suspicion what their argument concerned, but quite honestly she didn't care. It was absolutely ridiculous the way they had come to blows.

"Hey! I know what this is! It's my bloody favourite!" Draco nibbled a bit of chicken, his face lighting up in a smile as he recognized the dish.

"Wait, Beth made that bloody chicken and almond dish with that weird little sauce you're always raving about? How the fuck?" Blaise shoved a sliver of chicken into his mouth, moaning in pleasure.

"I pay attention. Just like I know you prefer peas to carrots and both of you always choose smashed potatoes over boiled. Now, spill it." Beth pointed her knife at Blaise expectantly.

"I almost wish you poisoned me. Ugh. Alright then, fine. The kiss thing." Blaise nodded as if that were explanation enough, shoving english peas and pearl onions into his mouth.

"Your turn." Beth nodded in Draco's direction while he swirled bits of chicken in the rich lemon cream sauce.

"Blaise is angry your wand didn't blink when you said I was your first kiss." He shrugged absently, more concerned with the delectables before him.

The large clock over the mantle struck twelve, shocking all of them. None of them had realised they were halfway through their confinement. Draco's fork clattered on the table, his mouth gaping open as bits of peas fell onto the floor.

"What's the matter?" Blaise leaned over and punched Draco in the arm.

"Beth, go put on a bra. Glamour's over." If it hadn't been so incredibly embarrassing for her, Draco would have laughed. Instead, he had the decency to stare at his plate when she rushed from the room.

"Your sister is a fantastic cook."

"Don't change the subject. You shagged my sister."

"I bloody did not."

"Blaise I don't know your fucking middle name Zabini! I have not shagged Draco Malfoy! And! Even if I have, what fucking business is it of yours?!" Beth smacked her brother in the back of the head, returning to her seat in a light blue button down.

"Dante, after dad. Yours is Sophia, after mum." Beth nodded thoughtfully before lighting a cigarette.

"You smoke too much." Draco commented, gesturing with his fork, flicking bits of sauce onto the coffee table.

"So? Blaise, why on earth would it upset you that my bloody wand didn't blink during a game?"

"BECAUSE! That means he was your first kiss!"

"Yes, I know."

"Wait. You know? Someone explain this to me. Now I'm bloody confused."

"Ugh. Blaise. I'm aware you're new to the whole barely big brother thing, but you're being ridiculous. Just this once, I'm going to indulge you. I've played Wizard's Truth before. I've been asked that question before. I've ALWAYS had to drink at that bloody question and I never understood why until just a few years ago actually. Right before I went to Australia actually." Draco swallowed the last piece of chicken on his plate, watching Beth looking like Beth, wring her hands in nervousness.

"I went on this mission. Harry didn't want me to go alone. Ron wanted to go with me and I just...sort of took off, because fuck them. Things happened, horrid things I'm not discussing. Afterwards though, I went outside, thought I was alright. I wasn't. I wound up dueling and when it was over, Malfoy was there. He was a bit of a mess really. I sent my Patronus to Kingsley, and well, I planted one on Malfoy here, just a quick one and left. I had a bloody long flight to Australia to think about it and that's when I realized it was him. Don't know how he managed it, but it was pleasant, so what does it matter?"

"Why didn't you know it was him?" Draco squirmed uncomfortably wondering how much she was going to share with her brother. He poised himself to barrel up the staircase just in case.

"He tricked me, fourth year and that's all I'm going to say about it." Draco swallowed hard wondering when she has discovered the truth, but knew that was a question for another time.

"You're not angry then?"

"No, Malfoy. I'm not angry. I probably should have been then though, considering you were always quite nasty to me."

"I'm an arse. Again. Bloody fantastic." Blaise picked up their empty plates and dumped them in the sink.

"No. You're a big brother Blaise and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm bloody exhausted. Blaise, there's a guest room just off the washroom down here. It would be best for you to take that room. No stairs and it's close to the toilet in case you reject your copious amounts of alcohol. Malfoy, you can take my parents room. Head upstairs and to the right. I'm sleeping in my own bloody room so you can wipe that nasty look right off your face Blaise. Good night!"

Blaise and Draco finished clearing the table, mumbling about doing the work of house elves. Blaise took the bottle of firewhiskey with him to the guest room, slamming the door without a word.

Draco wanted to see Beth. Sure, he was exhausted, but he just wanted to see her before he turned in. He wandered the corridor until he was standing outside her bedroom door, trying to work up the courage to knock. He had raised and lowered his fist so many times and done nothing, he was frustrated with himself.

"What are you doing?" The door had opened while his eyes were closed, yet his fist was still raised. Beth cocked her head, still wearing her blue button down and grey sweats.

"I just..I wanted to see you, before I went to bed." She pushed the door open a bit wider in silent invitation.  
"There's a washroom between our rooms in case you need to use the loo in the middle of the night."

"I didn't come to discuss the loo, Beth." Draco found himself suddenly nervous, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Malfoy, I'm tired.."

"I want to apologise actually." He shut the bedroom door quietly, reaching for her hand.

"Apologise? For what?"

"Well, you know, this is a bit difficult. I'm not used to apologizing to anyone for anything. I'm a Malfoy, but, Blaise is quite put out with me. Don't get me wrong, I always found it quite enjoyable, in fact, I used to think about it quite a lot honestly, but in the interest of being a better person..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...taken advantage of you..you know, then..."

"Malfoy, stop it. Did you see me complaining? Did I ever get angry with you over it? We've spent weeks together and I've known. I killed your father, kissed you and known. Stop apologizing. It's ridiculous. You're being ridiculous. I think I'd much prefer if you were a bit of a prat about it. The Malfoy I remember. Arrogant, completely narcissistic, vile, sometimes cruel but I don't think you really meant that.." Beth found herself slammed against her bedroom door, arms pinned over her head, gasping for the breath which was knocked out of her.

"Do you remember it? Remember it well, I mean?" There was an intensity in those silvery yet stormy eyes which frightened her a bit, but not enough to push him away. He clasped her wrists in one hand, the other tracing the contours of her face, down her neck to the top button of her blouse. Draco unbuttoned one, two and finally three buttons, lightly brushing her cleavage with his fingertips.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Tell me about it then?" Draco teased, lowering his head, pressing soft, wet kisses on the exposed skin and Beth was transported back in time.

* * *

_Hermione Granger was walking on sunshine. Nothing could ruin her happiness, not today, not even bloody Ron Weasley. The audacity of him to suggest she deserved anything other than being someone's first choice. As if she didn't even qualify as a person of the female persuasion. Well, she showed him. She was going to the Yule Ball with no less than Viktor Krum.  
__  
__Sure, they didn't have much in common and the way he completely annihilated her name was enough to make her spit nails, but it didn't matter. He could have asked anyone and he chose her. So much for being the undesirable Muggle-born witch no one would ever want. Viktor Krum wanted her. It didn't matter if she didn't necessarily want __**him**__; it was nice to be asked. It was bloody delightful to be honest. Hermione supposed this was what all the fuss was about.  
__  
__And here she was, out of her dormitory past curfew to meet her date in the Astronomy Tower. She would have giggled but she didn't want a detention to mar her record. It was a bit exciting to break the rules. More so considering Harry and Ron weren't ruining it with their bickering.  
__  
__Hermione could hardly believe it when she spotted the bit of parchment slipped into her copy of Hogwarts: A History. Viktor had remembered her favourite book, which made everything that much better. He didn't mock her for being studious and spending hours in the library. In fact, he kept her company and allowed her to finish her homework without begging her to help him. It was a lovely change of pace.__  
__She hadn't realised Viktor had such beautiful handwriting. It was elegant yet decidedly masculine._

_**Meet me - Astronomy Tower - Midnight**_

_He hadn't signed it of course, but that didn't matter a wit to Hermione. She supposed it was better that way. If it had gotten lost or fallen into the wrong hands, it would have been catastrophic if he had signed it. No, it was better this way.  
__  
__Hermione hurried up the staircase, silently cursing the location. She was going to be exhausted by the time she reached her destination. It was worth it though, she had decided. Perhaps, if she was lucky, he'd even kiss her.  
__  
__Hermione pushed open the heavy door to find the tower empty. A small pang of disappointment fluttered in her chest, when she spotted a bit of parchment on the windowsill; next to it was a tie._

_Around your eyes..._

_'Around your eyes, what on earth?' Hermione's brows furrowed in slight conclusion. She picked up the tie and read the note again. She smiled brightly before tying it around her head, completely obliterating her vision. Hermione hadn't realised Viktor was clever enough to make a game of their rendezvous. She felt a bit guilty for not giving him the benefit of the doubt.  
__  
__She jumped when the door to the Astronomy Tower shut loudly behind her. She spun around gasping yet she couldn't see, so she stumbled a bit. Hermione heard a low voice mumble a spell she couldn't quite make out._

_Draco Malfoy couldn't believe he was doing this. This was probably the most underhanded thing he had ever done. He couldn't stand the thought of that lumbering Neanderthal touching her. Viktor Krum didn't have the bloody right to touch her. It was bad enough the bloody git was going to be dancing with her, right under his nose no less.  
__  
__It didn't matter that she didn't know he was alive. It didn't matter he'd spent years being crueler than necessary to her. He had to; one day she would understand that. If Draco Malfoy had shown the slightest modicum of interest in her, there would be hell to pay. His father would flay him. His house would reject him. He'd have no one, not even his life.  
__  
__This was a stupid idea. He shouldn't have sent her the note. He shouldn't have come here. And yet, there she was, standing in front of him, with her perfect pink lips and her curly brown hair, taunting him. She didn't __**know**__ she was taunting him, but that didn't matter.  
__  
__He just wanted a taste. Once he got a taste, she'd be out of his system and he could go along with his life. No one would ever have to know.  
__  
__"Are you there?" Draco bit back a moan. She was nervous; he could hear the tremor in her voice.__  
__Instead of answering her, he strode forward and ran his thumb along her jaw. She gasped, backing away from him until she hit the wall. There was no place for her to go, which suited Draco just fine. He unclasped her robe, watching it pool at her feet. Her chest was heaving, stressing the limits of the buttons on her white button up blouse.  
__  
__Hermione wasn't wearing her Gryffindor tie or her jumper for that matter. It wasn't a particularly chilly evening, so why bother? However, in the present moment, she was rethinking her decision. She couldn't see, she was having trouble breathing and Viktor wasn't saying a word. Not that he spoke much anyway, but this was different. She reached toward the tie with trembling fingers, searching for the knot but he stopped her.  
__  
__Draco held her wrists above her head, mumbling a charm to keep them there. Strange as it was, Hermione found it oddly exhilarating. She was constantly in control. It was necessary to survive Hogwarts with friends like Harry and Ron. They were always running head first into trouble like a bunch of bumbling idiots. It was up to her to formulate the plans and do the research and keep them calm. It was difficult to give up the reins but maybe it would be good for her to try something new.  
__  
__Draco watched her mouth. The short bursts of breath escaping the pale pink lips were enough to drive a man insane.  
__  
__'Just a taste.' He promised himself. Draco started on her cheeks, closing his eyes as he kissed down her jawline. He skipped her lips, smirking when she bit her bottom lip. Lightly, he pecked her nose, trying to resist temptation.  
__  
__"For Merlin's sake, kiss me!" Hermione demanded; the want within her growing to a level she'd never experienced. He chuckled. Draco Malfoy had always adored a demanding little vixen. It was going to make everything that much more difficult. He was going to have a devil of a time walking away from her.  
__  
__Draco lowered his head, kissing the corner of her mouth, before engulfing it. She sighed against his lips, wondering at their softness. She had never expected a man's lips to be so deliciously soft. Hermione's back arched, her breasts brushing against his chest and in that moment, Draco knew one taste was never going to be enough.  
__  
__His tongue flicked over her lips which she readily opened, allowing him entrance. Draco fingers were raking through her hair, his other hand hovering over the buttons of her blouse.  
__  
__Hermione felt the cool night air on her torso as her blouse was opened and spread. She thought she should be objecting, but she couldn't. She was completely consumed by him. Hermione hadn't known it would be like this, had never imagined it could be. She whimpered as his teeth raked the side of her neck, his fingers on her ribs, stretching upward. He sucked her bottom lip, while releasing the front clasp of her bra.  
__  
__Draco broke away then, smirking at her groans of discontent. Her breasts really were beautiful, part of him wondered how she had kept it such a well kept secret. She was absolutely stunning and she hadn't a bloody clue the effect she had on him. His trousers tightened with longing and want, but he had no intention of doing that. It was low, even for him and Draco Malfoy had limits, contrary to popular opinion.  
__  
__He held her breasts gently in his hands, his thumbs glancing over her nipples, delighting in their instant hardening. She was grasping and rubbing her thighs together to his delight. Hermione Granger was writhing beneath him. He knew he'd tell her someday, perhaps after the hatred had cooled down, but not tonight.  
__  
__"Sweet Merlin." Hermione voice rasped in the silence as his lips covered her breasts. She had never heard any of the girls talk about this sort of madness. There was a heat within her and she wanted more. She didn't protest when his hands slid over the back of her skirt, kneading her cloth covered flesh, drawing her closer to him. She didn't protest against the hardness she felt between her thighs, instead her hips bucked of their own accord.  
__  
__His hands were everywhere. Her head was swimming with longing and want. Hermione's pulse was pounding in her throat, her skin was on fire everywhere he touched her. She was embarrassed by her wanton display the wetness pooling in her knickers. She tried to squeeze her thighs shut, so he wouldn't know.  
__  
__"Don't." Hermione stilled at the gruffness of his words, of his voice. He sounded almost pained and Draco was kicking himself for speaking at all. She felt his hands under her skirt, toying with the edge of her knickers. She shivered as he drew her knickers down the length of her legs, sensually.  
__  
__Draco stuffed her wet, cotton panties in his pocket with a smile. He kicked her feet apart, suckling her neck with his left hand on her breast. His right inched its way up her creamy, white thighs, stopping before he reached the apex of her thighs.  
__  
__Hermione chewed her bottom lip, shuddering in anticipation, gasping in relief when he touched her. Draco ran a finger through her folds, groaning at her wetness, wishing he could simply plunge into her depths. Instead her drew delicate circles, pressing on the swollen nub, causing her pants to rise in volume. He slipped a finger inside and Hermione couldn't resist moving with him, nervously meeting the rhythm of his fingers, reveling in the feel and the fire within her.  
__  
__Draco watched her, enamored by her abandon. She wasn't trying to impress him or even entice him. She was simply being herself in the throes of lust and perhaps that was what would be his undoing. She was grunting and groaning, nearing her peak. Instead of quickening his pace, Draco stopped, actually laughing at her protests. He dropped to his knees, flipping up her skirt to leave a trail of kisses along her inner thighs.  
__  
__"Wh-what are you...oh my GODS!" He flicked his tongue across her swollen nub before plunging his tongue into her as she came undone. Her legs had found their way over his shoulders, her knees gripping his head in a near vise grip and still he continued intent on seeing her unravel.  
__  
__In a rash decision, Draco unbuckled his trousers, dropping them to the floor. Hermione sagged against the wall, barely able to hold herself up, her arms still pinned above her head. She jumped when she heard the unmistakable sound of his belt hitting the ground.  
__  
__"I-I'm not...ready...for that." Draco covered her mouth with his own, grasping his length in his hands as he settled himself between her thighs.  
__  
__"I know. Trust me." He wished she were ready. He wished he could be the cold, callous asshole everyone assumed he really was. Draco pushed her thighs together, his throbbing hard erection barely making contact with the apex of her thighs. He thrust against her, shuddering at the feel of her skin on him.  
__  
__Hermione moved with him, enjoying the sensation, the friction. His hands returned to her breasts, his mouth sucking her lips and she felt the fire burning within her again. They moved together, faster and faster they ran toward the finish line, the room filled with the sounds of their grunts, groans and moans of infinite pleasure. Draco bit down hard on her shoulder, muffling the sounds of his own release. He reached down between their sweaty bodies, bringing her to her end.  
__  
__He could have Scourgified them, but he didn't want too. He wanted to know she went to bed with him on her thighs. Draco pulled up his trousers, buckling his belt as quickly as possible. He refastened her bra, buttoned her blouse and kissed her lips hard. It didn't matter if she didn't know it was him. He knew. She belonged to him now, whether she knew it or not. Draco Malfoy knew she would be his undoing and it didn't bother him one bit.  
__  
__He threw one last glance at her, still pinned to the wall, over his shoulder. Draco sighed, opened the door and removed the spell. By the time Hermione Granger hit the floor, he was gone._

_Hermione gripped the discarded tie in her fist, gasping as the Slytherin colours swirled together between her fingers. She fingered the monogrammed initials on the back of the tie with a gasp._

"_That…wasn't Victor." Hermione knew she should feel revolted and angry, but she didn't. She felt as if she was the keeper of a delicious secret…and she was._

* * *

Beth awoke in the wee small hours of the morning without her blouse, with Draco Malfoy wrapped around her. She pulled a pink t shirt off the chair near her bed and tossed it over her head. She smiled while taking a moment to watch him sleep. He looked so innocent and sweet. Beth snuggled back down into the covers, her eyes closing.

'Well, at least I kept my knickers on...' were the last words she thought before drifting back to sleep with his arm possessively encircling her.

"I know you lied to Blaise." Beth's eyes fluttered open to feel lips brushing across the nape of her neck.

"I don't know what you mean." Draco's fingers drummed her ribs in a hypnotizing rhythm, his lips never leaving her skin.

"You kissed my forehead...after...then you said, 'we're even' and disappeared."

"I-I know." Her pulse quickened simply from the nearness of him. Draco rolled her onto her back, searching the expressive green eyes.

"How long have you known?" He ran his thumb across her lips, willing her to answer, even as her eyes closed, shielding her from the intensity of his gaze.

"Always. The tie. You left your tie." He could see how much it pained her to tell him. She had turned her face into the pillow, her body rigid beside him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Draco kissed her exposed cheek, his hand resting on an unclothed thigh. Beth burrowed further into her pillow, trying desperately to ignore the screaming of her skin.

"Couldn't."

"Beth, look at me. I can't bloody talk to you like this." Beth huffed with irritation but faced him.

"I couldn't. At first I thought it was some elaborate Slytherin scheme to humiliate me. I didn't have anyone to help me suss it out. Could you bloody well imagine discussing _that_ with Harry and Ron? And what was the point? Nothing else happened. You didn't bloody look at me or even acknowledge anything at all had happened between us. I wasn't going to suffer anymore embarrassment and humiliation by asking you! Do you have any idea how many games of Wizard's Truth I lost because I couldn't tell the truth?" Beth silently cursed herself when the tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes, dripping down the side of her face to the pillow.

"Beth, no don't cry. Please, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"Malfoy's don't apologise. Stop it." Beth angrily swiped the tears from her face, when his hair tickled her forehead the moment before he kissed her. It was so incredibly sweet, it made her heart ache.

"Thanks for not…telling Blaise…"

"Blaise doesn't need to know the intricate details of our past. I don't relish the idea of witnessing my brother murder his best mate."

"I can't believe what an idiot I've been. I wasted so much time and.." Beth pressed her fingertips to his lips, shaking her head. Draco kissed her palm and then her wrist with a sigh.

"Tell me, what it would have been like..if I'd never been taken away." Beth's lightly tanned fingers toyed with the fringe of his blond hair as Draco's head rested against her breast.

"Oh, I don't know." He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to picture how it would have been, how it should have been.

"I suppose I would have detested you on sight. Five year old boys are not known for their love of the opposite sex. I probably would have tortured you a bit. Stolen whatever book you were reading, thrown bits of mud at you to mess up your pretty dresses.

'Eventually, Blaise would have made me be nice to you but I wouldn't want too. Little girls are quite yucky, understand.

'You'd spend weekends at Malfoy Manor while your parents went on holiday and I would most likely lock you in the dungeon and laugh.

'Then, one day, I'd realise how absolutely, devastatingly beautiful you are and follow you around, a bit like a lost pup. You'd ignore me of course because I'd been so horrid to you when we were young, but eventually you'd succumb to my charms.

'Our first kiss would have been on the Quidditch pitch after a long hard practice where you kept telling me I was doing everything wrong. I would have badgered you endlessly until you went to Hogsmeade with me, which distracted you so bloody much that I was best in class.

'Blaise would constantly complain about me snogging his sister, but we'd ignore him because we fit perfectly. And I would never want to fit with anyone else.

'After the war ended, I would have taken you to the gazebo near the pond, on the outskirts of Malfoy Manor, because you always loved it so. It would have been your favourite place to curl up with your endless supply of books. One day when there was a bit of chill in the air, the sort where the sky is endlessly blue and the clouds are nonexistent..I'd take you to that gazebo and I'd ask you to marry me. I wouldn't get on one knee or speak poetry. I'd simply tell you I loved you. You would laugh, maybe you'd cry a bit. Girls seem to do that when a bloke proposes, but you'd say yes. Of course you'd say yes.

'We'd get married at your family's Manor because you never did like Malfoy Manor. You always thought it was a bit pretentious and while I would always argue with you, secretly I agreed. Maybe in the back garden, underneath those weeping willow trees we had swung from when we were small.

'We'd have children of course. You wouldn't want them right away though. Something about being too young, but eventually you'd cave. You'd tell me 'fine, Draco, only one' and I'd laugh knowing I had you hooked.

'And we'd be happy. I'd buy you a estate somewhere, vowing we'd never have to live in my parents home. It would be a large estate of course, but warm and cozy. A place where love lived. And our children, a few boys and maybe a girl or two for good measure, would run and play and laugh, knowing they were loved. It would have been a good life." Draco flounced himself back onto the soft pillows, tossing an arm over his eyes.

He hadn't realised he'd given it so much thought. He found himself afraid to look at Beth. He didn't want to see mocking laughter looking back at him. He heard her bolt from the room and slam the bathroom door.

"I thought it was a lovely story." Draco mumbled, popping up quickly at the sound of heart wrenching sobs.

Draco crept down the stair case, easing along the walls to the guest room. Blaise was surprisingly awake, with a scowl and an empty bottle of whisky.

"Uh, Blaise? Could use your assistance upstairs a bit?" Blaise glowered, taking in Draco's unclad chest and boxers, prepared to hex him when Draco raised a hand. "Beth is crying, quite a lot actually and well.."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear it! Well, she asked me to tell her what it could have been like if..if you know, she hadn't been snatched and I thought I painted a pretty good reality and she burst into tears. Don't quite know how to fix that, mate." Draco impatiently shoved his hair off his forehead, quite nervous.

"Yea, dad was expecting this. Of course, none of us expected it would be YOU to break through." Blaise shoved himself up from the rumpled bed, throwing on his wrinkled shirt.

"Break through what exactly?"

"Idiot. Beth has been putting on a good show right? Seems to have adapted to this whole new magical lifestyle without a spot of trouble eh? She never bothered to think about what she might have missed, who she could have been, what her life could have been like if she was never gone. Think about it, mate. She probably would have been sorted into Ravenclaw. She never would have been bloody friends with Harry wankin' Potter and his sidekick the Ginger Git. And quite honestly, the two of you would probably be disgustingly happily married with a few hideously blonde children about. Everyone's known it except Beth. Of course she's upset. Ridiculously so I'd wager."

"Nothing's the way it should have been. Your bloody mum, as much as I love her, wants to marry Beth off to Theo Nott and my mum has been trying to press me into arrangements with Astoria Greengrass." Draco shuddered in revulsion as the very thought of being chained to Astoria Greengrass for the rest of his life.

"Yea, so what are you going to do about it mate" Blaise gave Draco a less than gentle shove before heading upstairs to deal with the thing he detested almost as much as Ron Weasley, a woman's tears.

"Beth. Bethy, it's Blaise, let me in." Blaise's heart almost broke as the sobs breached the door, riddled with pain. He found himself on the cold tile seated next to his sister with her head on his shoulder.

"It's all wrong, Blaise and it hurts." Awkwardly he patted her back.

"It'll all get sussed out." He thrust a packet of tissues into her hand, unsure of their purpose but there weren't any handkerchiefs about.

"I don't even know when our birthday is!" A fresh onset of tears had Blaise clenching his jaw in irritation.

"August fifth. There. Now you know."

"Are we older or younger than…"

"Younger, but only by a couple months."

"I **was** older." Bethalie huffed through her tears.

"Now you're not, please stop crying. Draco's completely out of sorts. He thinks it's his fault." Beth blew her nose noisily, quelling the tears with difficulty.

"His fault? He wove a lovely story, but.."

"Ugh, but what? Do you ever stop thinking?" Blaise moaned, wanting a hot breakfast and a cuppa.

"No, I don't actually. You said mum wants to have some sort of celebratory gala or ball or whatever, which is horrid. I despise those sorts of things. You also said she wants a betrothal contract with Theodore Nott. I don't want to marry him, Blaise. Why do I have to marry anyone at all? Stupid, ridiculous pureblood traditions. There's something about him, makes me feel..."

"Like he's a bloody serial killer about to Avada your ass and stuff your body in the ice chest?"

"So it's not just me then?" Beth shoved herself off the icy cold tile and washed the remnants of tears from her cheeks. She studied her reflection, analyzing every freckle. Blaise waved his wand, curious, and curled his sister's hair.

While she might not look like Hermione Granger in outward appearances, she was constantly shoving bits of hair behind her ear that didn't exist any longer. Perhaps seeing her thick black tresses curled in a familiar fashion.

"Oh.." Beth sighed in appreciation. They weren't the frizzy, golden brown, springy curls she had known most of her life, but they were pleasant. Soft, silky black curls cascaded down her back and for the first time in her life, she felt beautiful. Beth wrenched open a drawer, pulling out a simple hair pin and pulled her hair back from her face, securing it tightly on top of her head.

"Better?"

"Yea, it's such a little thing, but it helps. I feel like me, even though I don't look like the me I've always seen. It doesn't matter. Quite honestly, I didn't like that me very much. At least, this one is pretty." Blaise shuffled his feet, inching toward the door.

"Uh, Beth, I love you and, please put on some pants." He flashed her a smile filled with white teeth and hurried down the stair case.

"My, my, look at this! Coffee, juice and a bit of toast? I'm impressed Mr Malfoy." Beth swirled into the room with an easy smile. She felt pretty, for a few moments, even beautiful and decided it was time to dress as such. Her simple peasant dress had Draco Malfoy's eyes practically popping out of his head.  
It was gathered across her breasts with a conservative amount of cleavage, tiny yellow daisies decorated the fabric which ended in a feminine ruffle at her calves. It was a dress Ginny had forced her to buy on one of their many shopping excursions. In that moment, Beth realised how much she missed her friend.

"Ms Zabini! It's Peter, Peter Langouston. The Charm should be wearing off any moment now." Draco handed Beth a mug of coffee, gauging her reaction to his presence. She smiled, taking the mug with one hand before reaching up to brush his hair off his forehead.

"You're beautiful." Draco blurted, instantly kicking himself. Beth's eyes sparkled, the damn dimple that made him go bloody mad with want, teasing him, as he flushed. Unable to resist, he tucked a stray curl behind her ear and kissed her cheek lightly, the moment before Peter Langouston walked through the Granger's door.

"Hello everyone!" Peter's balding head bobbed in greeting, the smile dying on his lips when he saw Draco Malfoy standing incredibly close to Beth Zabini. Draco's eyes darkened, spotting the obvious lust in the solicitor's face. Beth smiled, oblivious, which really wasn't surprising.

"Hello Peter. Come on then, have a seat. Let's get this over with as I'd like to go home." Peter sat in the singular dining chair across from the sofa. Blaise sat on one end of the sofa, lighting a Muggle cigarette and handing it to Beth. Beth sat on the middle cushion, gracing her brother with a quick smile.

"There are a few forms to sign. You won't need a quill; the magic of your wand will suffice. First things first are your inheritance. The house, property and two Muggle conveyances are addressed here and here." Peter pointed to the sections of legal jargon, continuously bobbing his head. His small brown eyes lingered on Beth's cleavage appreciatively.

Draco lowered himself to the remaining cushion next to Beth, his arm casually flung across the back of the sofa, his fingers toying with her curls. When Peter's gaze was drawn from Draco's fingers, the placement of his arm and finally his eyes, Draco met the small wizards barely contained rage with an easy smirk.

"Blaise." Draco inclined his head toward the pieces of parchment on the coffee table. Blaise's chin jutted sharply as he snatched them, understanding the implication.

"What's the problem then? Everything's completely in order. Bethalie simply needs to sign them and I'll be on my way." Peter felt the droplets of sweat work their way down the back of his neck.

"Just a moment." Blaise perused the documents nodding, nodding and finally frowning.

"Is is alright?" Peter made a move to take the papers back, yet Blaise held them just out of reach.

"Yea Beth, for the most part. This one here is about the property and house as Mr Langouston said. This one is about their Gringott's vault. It's this last one. You're not signing this." Peter Langouston's compressed features turned the brightest shade of red while he attempted to huff his outrage.

"She must! In order to inherit, all the documents must be in proper order! You've no right. No right at all. How dare you question my impunity." Beth ignored the solicitor's pompousness, instead studying the furrowed brows of her brother.

"What does it say then? I didn't get to look at it."

"Apparently, Peter here, it is Peter isn't it?" Blaise stood, towering over the profusely sweating wizard. Peter nodded so quickly, it was a blur.

"Peter was attempting, poorly I might add, to hide this document among the other numerous pages of parchment. I suppose he hoped you would miss it completely and blindly follow his instructions."

"I-I d-don't know wh-what you're going on ab-bout. How dare you!" Peter really tried to sound insulted, yet his stammering betrayed him.

"How dare I? Do you even know who I am you slimy git? Let me introduce myself. Blaise Zabini, Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic. Would you like to try again, Peter?" Blaise sneered nastily.

"Blaise, show me the parchment." Beth's cool voice broke through the tension, even as her knees shook. Draco had lowered his hand to her lower back, rubbing small circles to help her maintain control. Blaise shoved the parchment at her, his lip curling at Peter.

"Ohh Peter, what have you done?" Beth shook her head sadly, crumbling the form with a slow shake of her head.

"What was it?" Draco had remained silent, keeping an eye on Peter. He didn't trust the man in the least.

"Jean and Alabaster's last wishes. A bloody betrothal agreement with Theodore Nott. What the fuck is wrong with people? I don't care if it's...wait. Why would Jean and Alabaster and our mum agree on anything? Blaise?"

"You stupid bitch. All you had to do was fucking sign it." Peter leaped up from the chair with a surprising agility, and snatched the crumpled form before Disapparating.

"We need to go home. Mum was dead set on..er uh, that part doesn't matter. She changed her mind to Nott. I have to send an owl to Shacklebolt and probably Potter for that matter. Fuck. I should just go in. Draco, take my sister home. Do not let her out of your sight until you hear from me. Do not shag her either." Blaise snatched his wand from the sofa cushion and left.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Malfoy?" Beth lit a cigarette, twirling her hair around her forefinger while nibbling her bottom lip.

"I haven't the slightest, but Blaise is right, we should leave." Draco didn't want to leave. He wanted to gather Beth in his arms, slam her against the kitchen wall and shag her senseless.

"Let me grab a few things and we'll be off." Beth pulled a navy bag from the hall closet and shoved her laptop inside before rushing upstairs to gather the few belongings she considered hers. She faltered on the last step, seeing Draco standing there and her heart leapt.

"I didn't mean to upset you...with the story.." He looked all about the room instead of at Beth.

He didn't want her to see how unsure Draco Malfoy was of himself. He's a Malfoy. He's supposed to be absolutely arrogant and self serving. He's supposed to demand attention and make others cower beneath his very gaze. He didn't always like living up to those impossible ideals, and this was one of those moments.

He jumped slightly at the sensation of cool fingers on his forearm. Beth looked up at him as if he was the only person in her world and he adored it. She had slid on a pair of white trainers, which as ridiculous as it sounds, complemented her daisy covered dress. She placed her hands on his chest, suddenly nervous.

"Malfoy. It...it's a beautiful story, really..." She sighed lightly, trying to find words which were capable of expressing how she felt without giving everything away.

"But.." He prodded, bracing himself for the worst. Draco ran through multiple scenarios in his head over the course of seconds. If she crushed him, broke him into a thousand pieces he could always live in the Zabini villa in Italy. He was sure Dante would agree to that if he explained the situation, yet the thought of being away from Beth was physically painful.

Beth watched the range of emotions flicker through his grey eyes and knew she would have to tell him.  
"I want it. I want it all." She whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly closed, avoiding the shock and perhaps even derision in his eyes. Beth knew she wouldn't be able to bear it. Perhaps her mum and dad wouldn't be completely put out if she stayed in this house until other arrangements could be made. They would understand if she explained the situation, wouldn't they?

All the tumultuous thoughts of racing doubt came crashing down around her when Draco Malfoy gathered her into his chest, mere seconds before their mouths entwined in a sensual yet passionate frenzy.


	5. Celebrations & Fear

**AN: make sure to thank .16 for the extra chapter today k? k.**

**while i don't enjoy confusing my readers...i DO enjoy a good buildup before revealing everything...so eventually it'll all make sense. i swear it. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 5 - Celebrations &amp; Fear

"Dad? Mum?" Beth burst through the heavy front doors of Zabini Manor in a whirlwind frenzy calling for her parents. She refused to release Draco, keeping their fingers firmly entwined while she dragged him through the various rooms.

"Miss! You is home! Master and Mistress are in the gardens with guests!" Snatcher the house elf bowed deeply with a crooked smile. He was quite fond of Bethalie Zabini.

Draco held her wrist firmly in his hand, halting her efforts to throw open the garden doors. He watched her charmed curls bounce as she struggled in his grasp. Patiently, he waited for her to acknowledge him

"Malfoy!" Beth bounced on the balls of her feet actually whining. She had important things to discuss with her parents and she wanted to let the words spill from her lips before she lost her nerve. She flipped her curls over her shoulder, prepared to give Malfoy a piece of her mind when she caught the impish smirk silently mocking her.

"Kiss me."

"Here? Now?" Draco yanked Beth toward him, his steel eyes darkening with unrequited passion while watching the gentle flush spread across her exposed flesh.

"Right here. Right now." He demanded, taunting her with his chiseled chest and perfectly kissable pouting lips. She couldn't resist his boyish charm. It didn't matter that she knew she was falling directly into his perfectly formulated plan of entrapment. Rising to the occasion, Beth's fingers curled around his neck, drawing his head down to hers, their fingers still entwined, placed against the small of her back. She allowed him to mould her body to his, in the middle of her family's parlor, and snogged him senseless.

"Enough with the snogging! Merlin, d'you two ever bloody stop?" They ignored Blaise, in fact, he wasn't even sure if they had heard him.

"Psst, hey you wankers. Dad sees you. You're completely buggered now." Blaise snickered at their idiocy. He wondered how angry their dad would be and the choice words he would spew at Draco Malfoy for snogging his baby girl.

"Miiister Malfoy." Dante Zabini elongated the words in order to control his raging temper.

"Shit."

"Fuck."

"You guys are screwed!" Blaise continued to chuckle as he watched his sister extricate herself from Draco Malfoy.

The leg she had hitched around his hip, slid to the floor while she smoothed the front of dress. Blaise had to give them credit. They didn't jump away from each other like two teenagers caught during a midnight tryst. They took their time to collect themselves their hands remaining firmly glued together. Beth had enough forethought to stand directly in front of Draco, hiding the evidence of their mistimed passion from the fury of their father.

"Bethalie, we have guests. I expect you to present yourself with a modicum of respect." Dante refused to address Draco in his current state, but the sneer from his daughter was most unexpected.

"Tough." Blaise believed in that perfect moment of teenage rebellion, steam would actually escape their father's ears.

"Young lady.."

"No. You don't get to young lady me. Where's mum, Blaise? In the garden? With our guests?" Blaise nodded dumbly, torn between aiding his sister and escaping their father's wrath. Beth stalked toward the garden doors with Draco's shuffling steps directly behind her. Dante hissed, yet he followed them into the garden.

Beth stumbled slightly over her own feet to see her mum speaking amicably with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She hadn't expected to see them, but they were not going to deter her, not in the least.

"Oh Bethalie, you're here...with...Draco." Sophia's melodic voice faltered, her blue eyes widening in shock. Dante maneuvered around the apparent couple to stand beside his wife with crossed arms and growls of upset.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to say." Sophia's eyes watered at the term of endearment. While her daughter seemed incredibly put out, Sophia would always remember this moment as the first time Bethalie called her mum.

Harry and Ron weren't sure where they fit into this scenario, but they found themselves a bit terrified of the gorgeous witch in front of them, even if she was completely bonkers.

"Let it fly, love." Draco bent his head, pushed her hair from the side of her face to whisper in her ear. He ignored the revulsion on Potter and Weasley's faces, the anger of Dante Zabini and even the satisfied sighs of Sophia. This was Beth's moment.

"Alright then, it's like this. I've been home for a few months now. I've let you play dress up, Mum, even though I bloody despise shopping. I've stayed confined to the house, per your request Dad and I'm sick of it. I was fine before I even knew you existed, before I knew you were my family. I've worked my bleeding arse off my entire life and it was easy to let you just take it over. It was nice in fact to not have to worry all the time. Do you know how bloody exhausting it is to traipse around the woods with two bickering imbeciles? Do you know what it's like to writhe on the floor from the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange? Of course you don't. If I can survive that, I can survive anything.

'You made me feel like your dirty little secret. Oh, Bethalie Zabini is home but let's not tell anyone it might warp her fragile little mind or some other such nonsense.

'Also? The betrothal contact with Theo Nott is not fucking happening. I don't care what you have to do to make it disappear, you're going to do it or I'll disappear. It's non-negotiable."

"Nott? What now?" Dante found the perfect point of interjection when Beth had to draw a breath before continuing on in her diatribe.

"I don't know. Blaise said Mum said something to him about it and Peter Langouston the solicitor tried to get me to sign a document to that effect when Blaise, Malfoy and I were settling Jean and Alabaster's estate." Draco squeezed her hand tightly, and Beth was thankful for the small reassurance.

"Mione?" Ron Weasley had stepped forward, the tips of his ears a brilliant shade of red, making his confusion laced with bits of hatred, perfectly comical.

"Can it, Weasel." Beth flicked her wand at him, smirking as he flinched. She could see Harry and Ron huddled together on the fringes, but her attention was entirely focused on her parents.

"Sophia? What's the meaning of this?" Dante glowered at his wife, the corner of his lip twitching with barely concealed fury.

"I received a missive, that's all. I was planning on discussing it with you before any decisions were made. I was simply entertaining the idea. Is it so terrible then? Isn't it what any mother would do? It's our job to secure her future, Dante." He almost pitied his wife as the sobs wracked her small frame, but she was wrong.

"I should get a choice in the matter. I had all my choices stripped away. I didn't get to choose my life, it was stolen from me. Don't steal anything else. I couldn't bloody take it. Dad, you seriously need to communicate with Mum." Beth's lips quivered as she fought for control. She needed to stand her ground, not crumble like a scared child.

Dante's eyes narrowed and his lips opened to retort, yet he realised his daughter was right. While Draco had informed him of the conversation between Bethalie and Alabaster, he hadn't bothered to inform his wife. He excused his actions due to Sophia's delicate sensibilities, however if he had simply told her Theodore Nott, Sr, was dangerous, it could have solved a myriad of issues.

"She's right." Blaise wandered into the garden, swirling the ice cubes in his glass, before tossing Beth a fresh Muggle pack of cigarettes. She grinned gratefully, instantly removing one and lighting it.

Dante observed the easy camaraderie between the twins, Beth's obvious comfort with Draco and let it go. As much as he absolutely detested it, she wasn't a child. While he would always be a bit overprotective where she was concerned, he had to let her make her own decisions. Draco Malfoy wasn't the worst choice Beth could make. He loved the boy as his own child.

"Draco, I'd like a word." Dante had calmed considerably, yet the fatherly concern he was cursed with upon the birth of his children, dictated he speak with the young man who held his daughter's affection.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't think to ask you...I just sort of.."

"Beth. Beth. It's alright, love. Doesn't matter. Remember? What did I tell you?" Beth took a few cleansing breaths and nodded.

"You choose me." Draco smiled, which was completely unnerving for Ron Weasley to witness. He dipped his head, kissing her softly, just a simple press of closed lips, yet it brought clarity back to Beth. Her eyes followed him into the manor, behind her father, until the doors closed.

She allowed her mother to embrace her, practically knocking her off her feet with her apologies and tears.  
"Mum, you're going to suffocate her." Blaise pried their mum off his sister, leading her to the scattered benches along the hedge.

Beth lit another cigarette and turned to Harry and Ron with malice.  
"What the fuck is the bumbling duo doing here?" Harry snorted, rolling his eyes a bit when Ron's face contorted in misplaced rage.

"Harry, that can't be Mione. She would never talk to us that way. We were her best mates."

"Were being the operative word, Weasley. What do you want?" Harry turned to Blaise for assistance. Sure, Sophia and Dante Zabini had told him their daughter was in fact Hermione Granger, but this witch was absolutely terrifying. He knew people changed over the course of years, that much was obvious with Draco Malfoy, yet he never expected his other best friend to turn into a smoking, drinking, cussing anomaly. It was almost as if she had lost the Gryffindor in her and completely embraced the Slytherin of her family.

"I brought them here, Beth. Told you I hadda go to the Ministry after that bullshit with Langouston. Shacklebolt made me bring the, what did you call them? Bumbling duo, yeah that's it, here so we could tell them exactly what happened before mum contacts Mrs Parkinson and it winds up on the front page of the Daily Prophet." Blaise shrugged.

"Ugh, it's never going to end is it? I need a drink." Blaise held his glass out of his little sister's reach, shaking his head.

"No drinks for you. Talk to Potter and the Ginger git first."

"I hate you."

"No, don't." Dante and Draco emerged from the parlor, no worse for the wear, the imperceptible shake of Draco's head stopping the incessant flurry of questions aching to burst from Beth.

"Why don't we all retire to the drawing room? Kracker is arranging afternoon tea and copious amounts of libation which we'll definitely require." Dante gestured toward the open garden doors, eyeing the red-faced Weasley with disdain. He much preferred dealing with George, if he was pressed to confer with any Weasley.

Sophia shook her sky blue robes and stood for moment, sensing the tension in the air. She took Blaise's arm and allowed him to escort her inside. Harry and Ron followed suit, avoiding any interaction with Beth. They both believed it to be best, considering the smoldering glares she was shooting in their direction.

"I'll give you a moment." Beth stood in the crisp grass, shifting her weight back and forth, her eyes never leaving the imposing form of Draco Malfoy and Dante supposed, they never heard him speak.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm supposed to be asking you that question, especially after coming home to Potter and the Weasel in your garden." Draco smirked, gathering her in his arms. He had gotten used to the feel of her, the scent of rosemary which constantly swirled around her and detested it when they were apart. It had been sudden, he realised. He hadn't expected to grow so attached to her so quickly. He'd never felt this strongly for anyone really and knowing that she was in fact the woman he'd sought for most of his life, made all the pieces fit together.

"Dad wasn't too harsh with you, was he?"

"I was quite surprised actually. After the warnings of hexing, maiming, dismemberment and death if any harm were to befall you, emotionally or physically, he quite embraced the idea of..of.." Draco faltered. The idea of referring to Beth as his girlfriend seemed entirely childish and even mundane. What was it Dante had said?

"What? The suspense is bloody killing me." Beth slapped his chest lightly, drawing his attention down to her.

"Your dad said, he didn't mind the idea of Draco Malfoy venturing into a relationship with his daughter, however if I was not careful and happened to...impregnate said daughter he would not hesitate in making sure I could never procreate again." Beth dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Dad said he'd hex your balls off. Classic. I better go and deal with the idiots before Dad thinks we're shagging in the garden."

"Oh that's a lovely idea.."

"Not today, Malfoy, not today." Draco smiled. She didn't say never. Things were definitely looking up.

Harry stood in the corner of the drawing room, leaning casually on the bar chatting with Blaise over drinks. Ron Weasley on the other hand sulked on a particular uncomfortable, ornately carved oak chair, his eyes keeping close watch on the door for Beth and Draco's arrival. Dante would have slapped the poor boy if he thought it would do any good.

"Dante, do you know what's between Beth and Draco? I, of course, would have chosen him immediately but that missive made me rethink things. He does have a bit of history and.." Sophia absently twiddled her thumbs, waiting impatiently for Kracker to set out tea.

"Sophia, my love, Theodore Nott is a prat. I shall not have that..that.." Dante interrupted his wife, knowing her endless chatter would send him to an early grave.

"Bastard."

"Git."

"Fucker." Ron, Harry and Blaise easily supplied the adjectives Dante Zabini lacked.

"Yes, all of those. That rank, disgusting excuse of a human being anywhere near my bloody daughter and that's the last I shall hear of it!"

"Your choice is Draco then?" Sophia prodded, her curiosity piqued by the abject hatred in the Weasley boys eyes at the very mention of Draco Malfoy.

"It's their choice."

* * *

Beth and Draco burst through the drawing room door in a fit of laughter which brought a smile to almost everyone's faces, even when Draco bent his head to kiss her quickly. They flounced onto the red brocade sofa in a tangle of limbs.

"Dad, who named the house elves?" It was such a completely random question, they stared at Beth for a moment in silence.

"Uh, Draco and I did actually." Blaise answered, his cheeks a bit flush, though whether it was from the firewhiskey or embarrassment was anyone's guess.

"Kracker and Snatcher..really?"

"Actually, Kracker was an accident. Blaise was around two, I believe and we brought Kracker home. Since it was the only real word Blaise was interested in saying when your dad asked Blaise what to name the elf.."

"He shouted cracker and cheese!" Sophia and Dante shared a smile at the memory of a two year old chubby Blaise, terrorizing everyone.

"Snatcher, though?"

"That's my fault." Draco raised his hand, his cheeks pink, contrasting with his customary smirk.

"There was Snitch, first. He got old and eventually we retired him and he died. Dad brought home a new elf and Draco here thought it would be an awesome idea to name him Snatch. We were ten. It was hilarious. Mum disagreed. Hence, the name Snatcher." Even Ron managed to crack a grin during Blaise's explanation.

"Er, as lovely as this whole family dynamic is..." Harry shuffled his feet, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before shrugging.

"Blaise told us about Peter Langouston, but it seems we're a bit shoddy on other details and Mr Potter here has a few questions for you."

"Dad.." Dante was unaccustomed to hearing his daughter actually whine. He decided it was not one of the things he missed during her teenage years.

"The faster you begin, the faster we're done."

"Ugh, fine. As long as HE doesn't speak to me." Beth glowered at a furious Ronald Weasley as she threaded her fingers through Draco's. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, silently willing Ron to remain silent, yet knowing his best mate was incapable of reining in his temper.

"Herm..er..Beth. What do I call you then?" Harry found himself smiling, in spite of himself. As strange as it was to be standing in Zabini Manor, part of him was thrilled Hermione Granger was back, even if she didn't look like the witch he remembered, the fiery temper remained.

"Beth is fine, Harry. It's good to see you." She chewed her lip and twirled her hair just the way she always had. As angry was she was with Harry, she had missed him. Ron on the other hand, was a completely different sort of story.

"Actually, uh, if it's alright, I'd like to ask you about the day you left? I know it really doesn't have a bit of bearing on the current events, but I simply can't help it." He offered a shy smile of peace, hoping she wouldn't hex him into next week.

"It's important, really. You would't think it was, it wasn't supposed to be, yet it is."

"Mione.." Ron interjected, the tips of ears blazing red, his fists clenched while he sneered at Draco.

"That's one." Beth ignored his very existence; instead focusing on the dark haired wizard she once considered one of her best friends.

"Malfoy though.."

"That's two." Blaise and Harry shook their heads, waiting for Beth to lose her temper.

"It's Malfoy!"

"Avis." Beth flicked her wand with an easy roll of her eyes.

"Oh shit.." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, cringing in preparation of what was to come. A small flock of yellow birds flew about the drawing room while Ron was still focused on his personal agenda of hating Malfoy.

"You should.."

"Oppungo." Ron Weasley screeched, while Harry and Blaise had enough sense to hide behind the bar. His arms raised over his head as he ran from the drawing room, little yellow birds diving down upon him. His screams faded when he found the door leading outside.

"You're terrifying." Draco leaned away from Beth, his grey eyes wide in wonder. Beth smiled, pecking his cheek with a matronly kiss.

"And don't you forget it."

"And ladies and gentlemen...that's my sister." Blaise chuckled, handing Harry a fresh drink. Draco casually ambled over to Harry, a trace of a smirk twitching at the corner of his lip.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Beth's dark green eyes widened, expecting there to be a brawl, which there would have been if Harry was Ron. Instead they eyed each other for a moment, before shaking hands.

"You're friends with Harry?" Beth inquired.

"Gods, no."

"C'mon Malfoy, you've played a good pickup game of Quidditch with us at the Burrow." Harry chuckled lightly, jabbing Draco's ribs with an elbow.

"Only because pissing off the Weasel is one of my favourite bloody pastimes." It was strange to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy converse without malice, yet only Beth thought so. The others were used to such interactions.

"Don't get them bloody started, Bethy. Mum, where the hell is Kracker, I'm starved." Blaise shook his empty glass in irritation.

Draco resumed his position next to Beth. He found himself craving her company, feeling empty without her vicinity. The moment he saw Beth Zabini, knowing she was Hermione Granger, his heart had swelled to a capacity he hadn't known was possible. He felt complete and knew, he loved her.

"As you know Harry, there were still quite a few dark wizards wandering about at the conclusion of the war. Shacklebolt got a bit of intel suggesting there were some dark artifacts remaining in Malfoy Manor." Draco noticeably stiffened beside her, causing Beth to pause, until she felt his hand on her thigh.

"Yes, I volunteered to go and I know you and Ron wanted to go with me, but I couldn't. Ron was driving me absolutely batty and wherever you went he had to bloody follow. I went alone. I figured it would be easy. No one was supposed to be there. All I had to do was find that hidden room in the dungeon, check for artifacts and report back.

'Except, it wasn't that easy. Alabaster was there. I wasn't sure it was him, so I followed him right into that tiny little room, which was empty by the way." Harry found a moment for interjection in the few seconds when it was necessary for Beth to draw a breath.

"Why was your fath..uh Alabaster at Malfoy Manor? Malfoy, isn't the Manor warded against Muggles?" Draco strode across the room to the bar, ignoring the question. Instead, he filled two tumblers with firewhiskey, snatched the pack of Muggle cigarettes from behind the bar and gave Dante a pointed look.  
Dante reclined on a rich, chocolate sofa, his arm draped around his wife's shoulders, his nostrils flaring with discontent.

"Alabaster was my brother. Alabaster Granier Zabini, in fact. If he weren't dead, I'd be wasting away in Azkaban to ensure the same end." Sophia patted her husband's crossed knee absently; still wishing Kracker would set out the elaborate tea she had requested. The Auror in Harry wanted to segue into the history of Alabaster Zabini, yet Dante froze the questions on his lips with a glare.

"Beth, care to continue?" Beth gave her father a quick smile, her hands clenching and unclenching and tapping her foot on the intricately patterned marble floor. Draco eased next to her on the red brocade sofa, silently handing her a Muggle cigarette and a glass of firewhiskey which she gripped tightly. She took a long drag and blew smoke rings at the ceiling, wondering if her parents objected to her habit before deciding she didn't care.

"He said terrible things, Alabaster did. I didn't quite remember what happened for a long time, actually. It was quite recently when everything just sort of flood back. He kept telling me how bloody worthless I was, which wasn't very different from everyday life really, it was the absolute hatred in his eyes which was terrifying. I kept asking him to stop, begged really." Draco drew a sharp breath, his lip curling in derision. He knew exactly where this was heading. He remembered her screams of horror wrapped in his arms.  
"I was regretting my decisions, which as you well know, Harry, doesn't happen very often. Alabaster decided the berating and the kicking simply wasn't enough when he hit me with the Cruciatus. I'd felt it before of course, but never with that intensity. It was like..like.." Beth closed her eyes, lighting another cigarette with shaking hands. She blocked out the sounds of her mother's sobs and the shattering of glass as Dante growled in fury.

"Like being flayed alive.." Draco finished for her, swallowing the bile which threatened to erupt the contents of his stomach.

"Your father?" Beth whispered into his shoulder, her ebony curls tickling his chin. Draco didn't need to reply, they all knew the answer. She could feel him pulling away from her, to protect himself more than anything.

"I woke up alone. I don't know how much time had passed. When I went outside, I was just trying to get to the Apparition point to give Shacklebolt my report, except, Lucius. I honestly thought the Manor was empty. I would have brought backup if there was even a chance of Lucius being there. I didn't know he had been released pending trial, which is honestly the stupidest thing the Ministry has ever done. Well, besides not believing Harry that Voldemort was indeed back, of course.

'We started dueling. He really was quite fantastic. I don't believe I'd ever seen someone throw hexes and curses as quickly as he did. I had a bloody difficult time blocking them. Couldn't manage to to do anything other than block quite honestly. He started throwing Unforgivables, so I was diving behind boulders and hiding behind trees. He would have killed me. I was so bloody tired.

'Lucius wound up a bit distracted, which allowed me to catch my breath. I wasn't in any shape to do anything else until I saw.." Beth's chest constricted at the memory. She shuddered while remembering Draco running around the side of the Manor, his wand drawn, shooting spells at his father.

"Shacklebolt sent me." Draco picked up when he discerned it was too difficult for her. "He said Beth was taking too long. He didn't wish to worry Potter and the Weasel since he knew, as we all did, they'd simply go off half cocked and possibly get her killed. Even you can't deny that, Potter." Harry's half shrug confirmed the statement. Ron Weasley was really the culprit but now wasn't the time for semantics.

"I could get there faster anyway. I Apparated right onto the grounds, came around the Manor and saw Beth pinned down behind some trees. She was a bloody wreck. My father saw me instantly and Stupefied me. I wasn't expecting it quite honestly. I knew my father detested my weakness. He was never shy about it. He would have killed her. I couldn't idly stand by and let my bloody father intentionally kill a member of the Golden Trio. There are some things you can never come back from and that is one of them.  
I raised my wand. I just..he was my father. Maybe he was right, maybe I am a coward, maybe I am bloody weak. He wouldn't have hesitated, but I did." Harry Potter observed Beth's face pale and in that moment, he knew the truth.

"Beth killed Lucius." His voice was low and reserved with the slightest trace of resignation. It always struck him a bit odd how absolutely adamant Draco Malfoy was in admitting his guilt. He knew his former enemy was hiding something, but he could never get the young wizard to crack.

"I had to, Harry. Lucius was killing him. What kind of monster casts the Cruciatus on his child? So yes, I cast the Killing Curse. I was a coward. I was weak. I left. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to see the bloody judgement, the pity, the condolences or even the celebration, which you damn well know Harry, that wanker Ron would be patting me on the back.

'I thought Malfoy would be ok. I didn't know he'd wind up in Azkaban. I thought Shacklebolt would test his wand and see that Malfoy hadn't cast the curse and he would suss out that it had been me. I sent my Patronus to Shacklebolt, hoping he would send someone to aid Malfoy before I Apparated to Muggle London and caught a flight to Australia." Beth's chest heaved with the confession. She stood up suddenly, pacing the drawing room, her bottom lip caught between her teeth while her dark curls bounced across her back. Draco found himself at the bar, yet again, flicking the ashes from his Muggle cigarette into an empty glass. He met Harry's green eyes and sighed.

"I did cast it. After you left."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Beth stopped short, spinning toward Draco, her curls swirling around her.

"The Ministry would have come after you. They were bloody hell bent on imprisoning anyone who cast an Unforgivable. You said we were even. We weren't, not really though. You did what I couldn't do. You were always doing what I couldn't do. I used to hate you for that."

"PLEASE, don't get him started." Blaise begged, watching Kracker finally set up tea service on the buffet table along an empty wall.

"You looked so bloody broken. You'd been through enough. You survived being tortured by my fucking bitch of an aunt. You traipsed around the country searching for those horcruxes with the bumbling duo. If there was only one good thing, I could do for you? That was it. I cast the curse. Lucius was already dead, what did it matter?"

"I did it so you wouldn't have too! I knew you'd never be able to live with yourself if you killed your father for me. Not for me. You should have just let it be, Malfoy. I can't understand why you go through all of that." Draco and Beth, with barely a hair's breath between them, stood in the center of the drawing room. Tentatively, Beth's hands went directly to his chest, before his arms came around her slowly drawing her to him. His hands were lost in her curls, forcing her to look at him.

"I had too."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Draco didn't know he was going to say the words until they escaped his lips in the smallest whisper. Beth shivered as his words floated across her cheek.

Harry and Blaise cleared their throats, uncomfortable with the display of affection. They meandered toward the buffet, loading their small plates with various wares.

"So, Potter." Blaise nodded at Harry, bits of pate clinging to his full lips. Harry nibbled the corner of a cucumber sandwich, averting his gaze from Draco and Beth who happened to be otherwise occupied.

"Yea?" Harry balanced his plate on his fingertips, moving aside for Dante and Sophia who were chatting happily about breads.

"You still dating that Weasley firecracker?" Blaise cleared his throat, choking on bits of bruschetta with apparent discomfort.

"Ginny? Gods no. Not that there's anything wrong with her. Merlin, don't tell her. She scares the magic out of me, frankly." Harry gulped nervously.

"Thought you'd be popping out redheaded Potters.."

"Stop. The imagery. Listen, Ginny is er uh, she's great. Fantastic. She's also incredibly bossy, possessive, jealous and angry. Merlin's beard is she angry. It's fine for someone else. I had my fill of angst. We parted on amicable terms, me taking all the blame of course. I'm much happier for it. I've been seeing someone completely unexpected and she's lovely." Blaise snorted as a dreamy haze filled Harry's face.

"Oi. Potter. So she's single then?"

"Gabrielle? Of course not! I bloody well told you I've been seeing her!"

"Who the fuck is Gabrielle?"

"Gabrielle Delacour. I've been seeing her. I quite fancy her."

"Yea, I don't know who she is, don't care a bit either. Ginny."

"Oh, you fancy Ginny? Fantastic. She's quite explosive." Harry nodded eagerly, relieved Blaise did not have the slightest interest in his young witch.

"Blaise dear, invite her to your Birthday Ball." Sophia smiled softly at her son, a twinkle in her dark blue eyes.

"Oi, Beth! We're having a...Daaaad! They're snogging! Make them stop!" Blaise gagged, tossing his empty plate on the buffet.

"Weasley's running about the garden looking a tad mental." Dante commented dryly, sipping from a crystal flute of champagne.

Draco and Beth broke apart, as they found themselves gaping out the picture window. Ron Weasley's sweater was torn, his arms covered in scratches while his voice was quite hoarse from bellowing. His red hair stood on end and it even looked as if he had bits of bird shite decorating his back.

"Shit. Finite." The horde of yellow birds immediately disappeared. Ron slumped against the stone wall lining the garden, gasping in relief.

"I find it hard to believe that poor excuse for a wizard is an Auror. Whatever was Shacklebolt thinking? Weasley is an utter and complete..."

"Wanker."

"Git."

"Fucker." Harry, Blaise and Draco easily supplied the adjectives which expressed their true feelings on the matter.

"Yes, yes all of those quite honestly."

"Dad, Mum, I'm exhausted. I don't want to deal with Ronald. I desperately require a nap. Please wake me when dinner is served." Beth dragged Draco from the drawing room without waiting for a reply. The stem of Dante's champagne flute snapped in his fist.

"Dante, let them go." Sophia patted her husband's forearm, trying to quell his rage.

"She's my only daughter and he..he.."

"He loves her. Let them go."

* * *

Ron burst through the drawing room doors, his sweater in shreds with blue eyes blazing.  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!" He scoured the room, immediately noting the absence of Draco Malfoy and the witch he still considered Hermione Granger.

"Avis.." Dante brandished his wand, despising the angry red haired wizard for disrupting their tea. Ronald Weasley screamed, a high pitched, feminine scream, before turning on his heel and scurrying from Zabini Manor as fast as his inept feet would take him.

* * *

Beth lay beneath Draco Malfoy on her four poster bed with her hair splayed on the pillows. She traced the contours of his face with her fingertips, deep in thought.

"It's strange isn't it?" Draco kissed each of her fingertips, still finding himself amaze that the witch he had spent years pining for was in fact beside him.

"It's strange your father hasn't beaten down your door to toss me out my arse, quite frankly." Draco settled himself on one of the many fluffy pillows decorating Beth's bed, dragging her across his chest.

"Well yes, but I mean, whoever would have imagined I would be perfectly content to lie abed with Draco Malfoy."

"Beth, I need you to understand something.." Draco stared at the butter yellow ceiling, flutters of nervousness coursing through his rigid body. He could feel her fingering the white buttons on his navy pinstriped shirt.

"If you're referring to what you said downstairs, it's quite alright. I wasn't expecting declarations of love or anything of the sort. You can take it back." Beth was unaccustomed to the heavy feeling weighing in her heart. She laid her head in the crook of his arm, toying with the buttons of his shirt, listening to him breath.

"Bethalie Sophia Zabini, I have no bloody intention of taking it back. I'm just..look. I'm no bloody good at these sorts of things." Draco placed his long fingers on top of hers, stilling their motion.

"I'm not going to tell you I love you every time I see you. I'm going to be inconsiderate and sometimes unkind. I'm not going to remember those special sorts of moments that are so important to women. Sometimes, when you wake in the morning, I'm not going to be there because I'm so used to being alone I don't know how to be anything else. I'm not saying I'm not going to try, I am, but I will disappoint you and I'll probably hurt you as well. I won't mean too and it'll take me a bit to figure out that I have. I've never done this before, felt this way before and I.."

"Malfoy, stop. I'm never going to ask you to tell me you love me constantly. Frankly, I always believed it cheapened the words a bit. Ron used to say it all the bloody time. Almost as if it were an afterthought, which it probably was and it lost its' meaning. I'm going to be incredibly bossy. I can't help it. I'll try and I'll fail. I'll get irritated when you interrupt me whether I'm reading or writing. I have a tendency to get into this silent zone where I forget everything else exists. I'll wake you up at all hours of the night. I smoke too much. I have a wicked temper. And it'll take me so incredibly long to be able to tell you I love you because I'll constantly be second guessing myself and stressing over..well everything because that's just who I am. Sometimes my anxiety will overwhelm everything and I'll lock myself away instead of letting you help because I've spent so much time alone I don't know how to let someone else take care of me..."

"We're a right mess, aren't we?"

"Yes, but, if we weren't we wouldn't be here."

"Can't have that, let's not even entertain such a nasty thought." Draco and Beth found themselves drifting off to sleep as the sun hung low in the sky.

* * *

Draco woke to the sounds of light tapping on the window near the bed. He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head, to find himself trapped beneath copious amounts of dark wavy hair. His first instinct was to shove the witch from his chest and bound from the room. She sighed, her face snuggling into the crook of his shoulder and he remembered. He eased out from under her and opened the window.

He groaned at the sight of his mother's eagle owl. Draco hadn't seen his mother from the moment he had been released from Azkaban. As much as she had begged and pleaded, he had adamantly refused.  
He loved his mother deeply, but Narcissa Malfoy had an agenda of her own. She was determined that he return to Malfoy Manor, take over the family business, marry an appropriate pureblood witch and procreate.

The missives had only increased since the passing of his twentieth birthday. Draco knew eventually he would have to venture to Malfoy Manor. He would have to tell her, he was perfectly satisfied owning a small apothecary shop in Hogsmeade. He was going to refuse any and all attempts to trap him into a betrothal agreement with Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass or any other witch Narcissa deemed worthy of the Malfoy name.

Draco Malfoy had made his choice long before his mother had truly entertained the idea. He snatched the parchment from the owl's leg, scouring it quickly.

"Oh bloody fantastic." He crumpled it and tossed it on the bed before escaping Bethalie's bedroom on a desperate search for Blaise.


	6. Facing the Music

**AN: Oi. I haven't anything to say, other than...I'm still completely in awe of the reception. It's not finished yet, but hey...I'm workin on it. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 6 - Facing The Music

Draco Malfoy hadn't intended on walking into the dining room of Zabini Manor to find dinner had started. They took in his rumpled appearance with raised eyebrows and silence as the amicable conversations came to an abrupt end.

"He got the owl." Blaise chuckled, scooping bits of a beef concoction into his waiting plump lips. Harry Potter sat beside Blaise, smiling, interestingly enough.

"Did you all get one then?" Draco slid into the empty chair across from Blaise, doing his best to avoid the questioning glances of Dante. Sophia's dainty hands fluttered about, trying to get Draco's attention.

"Of course my dear. It's your mother's annual soiree. Wouldn't miss it. We received our invitation weeks ago. I wonder why yours only arrived this evening. Narcissa was quite put out when you did not attend last year. I promised her you would be sure to attend this year.

'We have an interview arranged for tomorrow with a reporter from The Daily Prophet. Our only request was that it was someone other than Rita Skeeter, horrid woman. Dante and I realise it will be quite trying for Bethalie and we'd prefer if you were in attendance as well, Draco." As well as he knew Sophia Zabini and as light hearted as her words floated in the air, he knew it wasn't a request. The most Draco was capable of doing was a simple nod, which seemed to suffice.

"Where is my daughter, Mr Malfoy?" Draco cringed, hearing the low timbre of the man he'd come to consider family. He could hear the disapproval in the man's voice and he wondered if the relationship he wished to pursue with Beth would ruin what he had built with the Zabinis.

"She's still sleeping, sir." Harry's snort ruined the glower Dante was bestowing upon Draco, which segued into a small grin. Draco exhaled the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"It's alright, Draco. There are times I find myself out of sorts with Dante's idea of humour." Sophia sipped her red wine, winking at her husband.

"My mother never held a bloody soiree before, what on earth is she playing at?" Draco allowed Kracker to heap his plate with beef swimming in a rich sauce as well as various vegetables.

"She started it after the war, mate. Something about bringing a bright spot into the lives of witches and wizards after so much unpleasantness." Blaise waggled his finger in the air, his rich baritone taken over with a faux air of aristocracy.

"Unpleasantness." Draco scoffed. Only his mother would refer to the darkest period in the history of the wizarding world as 'unpleasantness'.

"Yea well, once you get past the fact it's a bloody matchmaking party, there's a fair bit of fun to be had." Harry Potter addressed Draco directly, his dark hair still unable to be tamed as it pointed in various directions.

"You attend this, Potter? Here I thought you had better taste." Draco stuffed a carmelised carrot in his mouth with a smirk.

"Oh, c'mon now, Malfoy, I'm still friends with Ron."

"Too true. I suppose your taste will never bloody improve."

"The Ginger Git isn't invited this year." Blaise guffawed loudly.

"Well, he did imbibe entirely too much of Ogden's finest and Narcissa Malfoy almost dropped dead on the spot when he declared it entirely too warm for clothing..."

"And he jumped into that ridiculous fountain..."

"...naked as the day he was born.."

"...before he chased..he chased..." Blaise couldn't catch his breath; his tanned face was incredibly red from peals of laughter.

"Pansy Parkinson.." Dante supplied with a roll of his green eyes.

"..with undying declarations of love..."

"Yes! She screeched, and ran.."

"...right into..Kingsley Shacklebolt..."

"...with Ron running circles about them.." Harry wiped tears from his eyes, losing all composure.

"...bellowing about shrinkage.."

"...with his willy dangling about!" Blaise and Harry collapsed their heads onto the table, their shoulders heaving with mirth.

"Uhm, perhaps I should have stayed in bed..." Beth stood in the archway of the dining room looking a bit perplexed by the scene before her.

It was strange to see the camaraderie between Blaise, Harry and even Draco, while her parents ignored the outburst and continued eating.

"Never expected to see Harry Potter chatting about Ron Weasley's bits." Beth shuddered in revulsion before sitting beside Draco.

Dante and Sophia watched the couple surreptitiously over their wine glasses. It amused them to no end to see their daughter and their surrogate son so completely enamored with each other.

"Bethalie, dear. We must go shopping tomorrow for Narcissa's gathering. Perhaps we'll do lunch as well. I've always been a bit curious about Muggle London, I'm sure you could recommend an appropriate venue. Draco, be sure to match your dress robes to Bethalie's ensemble, we'll never hear the end of it otherwise and isn't it about time you checked in at the apothecary?" Sophia prattled on with her ideas concerning dress and coordinating house colours which frankly Beth thought was ridiculous. She nodded and smiled at the proper times, picking at the dinner plate in front of her.

"Wait. Interview?"

"Yes of course." Sophia snapped her fingers and Kracker cleared the table instantly.

"Your mother and I had a nice discussion about your outburst earlier." Dante wanted to reprimand his daughter, but he didn't have the heart. Beth had the grace to lower her eyes with a curt nod.

"We decided you made a valid point. We were keeping you to ourselves not thinking about how it would affect you. While, I don't think it would be in anyone's best interest to divulge all the details, it is time to introduce you into the wizarding world as our daughter."

"I hate publicity. I was never comfortable with it, quite honestly. If you'd rather it remained secret, I respect that. I don't want you to go through a bit of trouble for me." Beth desperately wished for a cigarette, instead she tapped her short fingernails on the table linens, resisting the urge to bounce to leg.

"Beth. Bethalie, we're not ashamed of you darling." Sophia turned to her husband, hoping he could find the necessary words to ease their daughter's anxiety.

"It's a lovely evening, perhaps it would be better to have this discussion in the garden.." Beth immediately bolted from the table, throwing open the doors and lighting a cigarette. She exhaled in relief, feeling a sense of calm.

"As I was saying, we're not ashamed of you, daughter. We're quite thrilled to have you back in our lives. Your mother suffered greatly from the loss and while Blaise was a great source of comfort, nothing can truly replace a child." Dante casually leaned against the stone wall, surrounding the veranda his grey pinstriped shirt ruffling in the light breeze.

"I thought, perhaps it might be better if the press didn't know who I was.."

"My dear, who you were, has made you exactly who you are. We're simply suggesting omitting the details of..of.." Dante still struggled to call the people who raised his daughter her parents.

"Jean and Alabaster." Beth nodded, watching her smoke rings float into the night sky.

"If I may?" Draco kept a respectable distance between Beth and himself not wishing Dante's ire to fall upon him.

"Yes, of course."

"Beth, in the interest of the greater good, it would be best to omit all the events which occurred at Malfoy Manor the day Lucius Malfoy was killed." Dante sensed the immediate tension which descended upon the group. Draco fumbled with a pack of Muggle cigarettes to light another for Beth.

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean, Malfoy took the punishment for my crime. I can't just.."

"Yes you can." Draco quickly interrupted her before she went on one of her long winded tangents. "It's one of the only good things I've ever done in my life. Leave it be."

"You know exactly who I am. How could I just.."

"You'll go to Azkaban. I won't have it."

"I have the memory. I'll simply provide it to Kingsley."

"I'll Obliviate you."

"You wouldn't!" Beth snatched the lit cigarette from between Draco's fingers. She wanted to slack the arrogant smirk from his conceited face, but she couldn't. She knew if she pursued this avenue of thought, it would break him and in turn, herself. Beth's shoulders sagged in defeat. Her eyes closed while bringing her fingers to her lips. She felt Draco's hand in her hair, shoving it behind her ear.

"You saved my life. Let me save yours." Beth allowed her head to sink to his chest, ignoring the sighs of relief around her.

* * *

Beth awoke the next morning under protest. Snatcher plucked the sleeve of her plum nightgown insistently. She hadn't managed to fall asleep the previous night, as much as she wished too. Draco Malfoy hadn't fared much better, though they both blamed their afternoon nap instead of the absence of the other.

"Miss Beth. Mistress Sophia says it's time to be up up up." Beth grunted, tossing the covers from her, planting her feet on the floor and opened her eyes.

"What time is it, Snatcher?" The tiny house elf's head bobbed with a wide smile.

"Mid-morning now Miss. Snatcher has put out clothes for you. Mistress Sophia says.."

"Yes. Yes. Must get up. Mum is going to drag me to the shops. Ugh."

With regret Beth dragged herself into her elaborate washroom. She turned the taps, waiting for the water to warm before stepping into the glass doored tile shower. She snickered to herself thinking just a few short months ago she had been surviving on firewhiskey and cigarettes in the confines of what she believed to be her parent's home. Now, she was surrounded by family, people who loved her and were proud of her accomplishments.

She decided against using a curling charm as she dried her body with a plush towel. This was the easy part, picking a suitable outfit for a day of shopping with her mum on the other hand was cringe worthy. Beth flicked through the elaborate selections in her wardrobe, searching for something comfortable yet stylish enough to please her mother. She settled on a pair of slim black pants, which resembled Muggle leggings, a tapered pink pastel blouse with ivory buttons and dark grey, low heeled, knee high boots. Beth pulled her ebony tresses into a diamond studded hair clasp at the base of her neck. She curled the few escaping tendrils around her face, satisfied with appearance before venturing downstairs.

"Bethalie, darling. Come, come. We've much to do this morning." Beth grit her teeth. Her mum was a bright and cheery early riser, while she took after her father with his penchant for quiet mornings and coffee. Beth smiled at Sophia, standing patiently near the Floo, looking chic in dark green robes lined in shimmering silver.

"We'll Floo to the Leaky Cauldron that way we can shop in Diagon Alley and maneuver to Muggle London quite easily as well." Sophia's dark hair bounced, excitement sparkling in her blue eyes.

They spent the next few hours perusing various shops where Beth found herself practically a child's toy simply made for playing dress up. She smiled when she was supposed to smile and discarded garments according to the various expressions on her mother's face.

Sophia had decreed the family should coordinate their ensembles according to their family's Hogwarts Houses but even Beth felt that was going a bit too far. She knew Narcissa's event would be overrun with pureblood witches and wizards from Slytherin as it was, she didn't wish to add anymore green and silver if she could help it. Sophia knew her daughter would stand out no matter what was done and finally allowed Beth to make her own decision.

"No dear, that's entirely too conservative. It's a party not a business lunch." Sophia's brow furrowed deeply while Beth stood before the floor length mirror in a simple long black dress, devoid of embellishments or even style.

"You pick something then, mum." Beth sighed, sitting on an intricately patterned high back cushioned chair. She watched the dress shop owner flitter about, carrying armloads of dresses in shades of green and silver.

"No, dear. Nothing green or silver, that much we've already established." Sophia perused the rows of dresses immediately rejecting any shade of red or even gold. Her daughter might have been sorted into Gryffindor as Hermione Granger, but Bethalie Zabini, no, definitely not. She fingered a gown in a lovely shade of plum. The dress had a daring slit up one side and a plunging back, but it was the colour which caught her eye. As the noon day sunlight kissed the dress it seemed to be the deepest of plums, yet in shadow it was almost black. It held a bit of mystery, which Sophia decided would suit her daughter just fine.

"This one?" Beth frowned yet whisked behind the curtain to shimmy into the dress. She sighed as the material slid over her body. Catching her reflection, Beth's jaw gaped. Surely, that couldn't be her.

"Sophia, darling, how lovely to see you. Doing a bit of shopping before tomorrow? I'm surprised you've procrastinated until the very last minute. Most unlike you." Beth stepped out from behind the curtain to find herself face to face with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ohh, Bethalie." Sophia sighed, her eyes drawn to her daughter.

"Bethalie? Sophia, is this your daughter?" Narcissa Malfoy was always a formidable woman. She stood tall and regal with just a hint of arrogant aristocracy which normally caused other witches to easily bend to her will. Sophia Zabini was not one of those witches. While the two would consider themselves friends, it was always slightly strained, as neither one wished to show a speck of weakness.

Narcissa took in the young witch with narrowed eyes. The plum dress clung to her every curve, hugging her body in such a way, it would make other women self conscious. The neckline was daring but not inappropriate. The dress screamed for a piece of jewelry to draw the eye to the witch's incredible green eyes. Beth slowly spun in a circle, seeking to see herself from all angles while under silent perusal. She loved the way it draped around her. She even loved the absolutely wickedness of it being backless. Beth smiled to herself, imaging Draco's hands lingering on her naked back while dancing at his mother's house.

"Narcissa Malfoy, meet my daughter, Bethalie Zabini." Beth held her breath, waiting for vicious words to be spat in her direction. Instead, Narcissa smiled, taking Beth's hands in her own.

"It's lovely to meet you. You've been gone too long. What a beautiful woman you've turned into. You'll have the young wizards fawning over you upon arrival." Beth smiled politely, looking to her mother for direction.

"Dear, we're running a tad late. We'll have the shop wrap the dress, it's perfect." Sophia's attentions turned instantly to Narcissa. It wasn't often she found herself in a position to feel smug.

"Yes, mum." Beth hid behind the curtain, grateful their shopping excursion was at an end.

"Narcissa dear, I wouldn't worry about Bethalie stealing all the attentions and even affections from the single, young wizards she'll encounter tomorrow. I don't believe the one wizard completely enamored with her would appreciate it in the least. It would be simply scandalous if wands were to be drawn, don't you agree?" Sophia smiled sweetly, as Beth held her hand tightly over her mouth in order to quell her laughter.

"Oh? Which wizard would that be, Sophia?" Narcissa straightened her shoulders, her blonde hair swaying gently across her back. Beth emerged, fully dressed, feeling the anxiety threatening to spill over. Sophia noted her daughter's pallor and grasped her hand.

"Why, your son of course." Sophia's hand waved in departure, while Beth hurried from the now stuffy shop.

"Mum that was bloody brilliant!" Beth laughed, skirting witches and wizards bustling about Diagon Alley during their lunch hour.

"Hush, now. We're late as it is. Though, it felt bloody fantastic!" Sophia's laughter rang softly, warming Beth's heart.

Beth found she had actually enjoyed her mother's company once she got passed the shopping. They had a delightfully pleasant lunch in a small, quiet Muggle cafe before they had to Floo back to the Manor. It simply wouldn't do to be a second late to an interview with The Daily Prophet.

Draco Malfoy stepped through the Floo moments after Sophia and Beth had strewn their packages around the front hall. He brushed to remnants of soot from his black robes before handing them to Kracker. Beth drew a sharp breath. He looked impeccable in rigidly creased black dress pants, with the slightest hint of a silver pinstripe brought out only by his dark grey button up.

"Keep looking at me like that, love and we'll never get that interview done." Draco smirked with an arrogance unique to him alone before giving Beth a quick peck on the cheek.

While Sophia fluffed and rearranged the gaily printed throw pillows in the parlor, Beth snuck out into the back garden for a desperately required cigarette. She heard the Floo activate and knew she only had a few minutes before her mum and the reporter sought her out.

"I need a drink." Beth tied her dark hair in a loose knot at the base of her neck when she felt strong arms encircle her waist and pull her close. Beth recognized the unique scent she'd come to know as Malfoy.

"Fresh laundry, sandalwood and mint." Beth felt his lips mould into a smile against her cheek.

"Rosemary, parchment, and some sort of flower, but that's new." Draco felt as if Beth were committing him to memory. He didn't want to be a memory. He wanted to be her present and Merlin help him, her future.

"I'm surprised you didn't say cigarettes and firewhiskey."

"That too, love." Beth shivered hearing Malfoy casually toss around such an endearment. "Your mother sent me to escort you to the parlor. I think she's a bit nervous you'd avoid it."

"Ugh. I wish. D'ya get a glance at her?"

"It's the Weaselette." He hadn't wanted to tell her, but there really was no point in delaying the inevitable. His arms tightened around her at the gasp, keeping her on unsteady feet while her knees buckled.

"Oi, Malfoy, mum says..oh shit. I'll tell them you need a moment." Blaise stuck his head out the doors to see Beth in the midst of one of her episodes. Draco didn't bother to reply, his sole focus was Beth.

* * *

Sophia and Ginny Weasley hid behind the cream lace panels covering the picture windows to watch Draco Malfoy reveal a softer side in his aid of Bethalie Zabini. If Ginny hadn't witnessed it herself, she wouldn't have believed it. Her bright brown eyes practically bulged out of her head. Draco's hand was moving in small circles across Beth's lower back while he seemingly whispered in her ear.

"He's quite good with her. I know he was less than..courteous during the days preceding the unfortunate dark times, but he's grown up quite a bit." Ginny nodded dumbly, snapping her jaw shut.

"He must have. The Hermione Granger I knew would never give that arrogant ferret a second of her time." Ginny tried to withhold the bitter edge to her words, yet internally she seethed.

"She prefers to be called Beth. Frankly, someone must tell me about this entire ferret debacle. It's not the first time I've heard him referred to as such."

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek to keep her fiery temper in check. She honestly couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. It seemed as though Beth/Hermione, whatever she was calling herself these days, had calmed significantly. She wanted to burst through the doors and hex the bastard, until she saw his face.

Draco turned Beth slowly in his arms, which even Ginny had to admit was with the utmost care. She couldn't take her eyes off them. She saw Draco tuck an errant piece of hair behind Beth's ear. She watched him kiss Beth's forehead with tenderness. Ginny's heart leapt into her throat when he cupped Beth's face, kissing her so softly it ached.

As they ventured toward the Manor, it was in that moment, when Ginny Weasley caught sight of the absolute look of adoration and even love on Draco Malfoy's face, she wished she were somewhere else. She was the bloody Quidditch reporter for Merlin's sake. How on earth did she land what was already being called the story of the year?

"Come then, Ms Weasley. I'll have a spot of tea set out in the parlor." Sophia felt uncomfortable beholding the intimate moments of her daughter's life.

Beth and Draco found themselves on the settee, fingers entwined, staring across the coffee table at Ginny Weasley. Sophia sat off to the side, her toned legs crossed at the knee, waiting for the onslaught of questions.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to understand, yet I'm having difficulty." Ginny tapped the end of her quill on her bottom lip, frowning.

"It would help if you asked a question, I'm sure." She wasn't expecting Beth's voice to be so soft, yet laced with fear.

"You'll have to bear with me then. I normally report the Quidditch games and related such things, however, since Rita Skeeter was apparently banned from any dealings with the Zabini family, I'm the best they could do on such short notice. It's taken me a bit to catch up."

"Stop, Ginny. Don't try to be bloody Rita Skeeter. Pretend we're friends. We used to be friends. Fuck, be angry, if that will make you feel better." Beth looked to her mother, waiting for a reprimand which didn't come. Sophia's blue eyes shone with pride, yet she did not miss the tremble of her daughter's hands. Her gaze flicked to Draco with an imperceptible nod. Draco quickly lit Beth a cigarette and thrust it between her shaking fingers.

"You smoke? The Hermione Granger I knew would never even think of such a thing." Ginny found herself completely aghast.

"Good thing that pain in the ass is dead then eh? People change, Ginny. Next question." Blaise stood silently in the corner, waiting for Beth to demand a drink.

"What happened to you? Where did you go? How did you wind up here, looking like that? Are you dating Draco Malfoy?" Beth blew a smoke ring at the ceiling, surprised her mum was allowing her to decimate the interior of her favourite room. She felt Draco's arm drape around her shoulders in comfort.

"I'm not going to address all the bloody details of the past three years. Suffice it to say, I went on a mission, shit happened and I realized, I just didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to be part of a world that wished to kill me simply because I fucking existed. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of cameras flashing in my face. I was tried of being the brains behind the Golden Trio. I was so fucking tired of people trying to shove Ron Weasley down my throat as if he was the best I bloody deserved."

"Ron loved you!" Ginny shouted which made Beth smile. She was waiting for the feisty redhead to lose her temper and she wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, I'll get to that. I went to Australia. I saw the people that passed as my parents. I did a bit of traveling until I wound up in Muggle London, living in the house I grew up in and most of my friends were too busy doing whatever it was they were doing. Which was FINE. After awhile it didn't bloody matter. They didn't send owls. They didn't show up at my door, even though they had a general idea where it was, mind you.

'I wound up writing. I filled loads of journals with things that probably didn't make a lick of sense, but I needed to heal. Luna suggested I send it to a wizard publisher. Luna was a saving grace for a long time. She convinced me children's books were the way to go, because the stories could be softened that way. She thought maybe they'd be softened in my memories as well and she was so bloody right." Beth paused, snapping rudely at Blaise. He rolled his eyes, yet ambled across the room to thrust a glass of firewhiskey into Beth's hand.

"Luna? She never said.."

"I asked her not to and she respected that." Ginny was scribbling furiously. She avoided Quick Notes Quills if she could help it though she found herself regretting it.

"You're Hannah Godric. I bloody well TOLD Harry and Ron but they refused to even entertain the notion."

"Gits." Blaise and Beth spoke together. Ginny flipped her long red hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes focused on Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini. How do you feel about having your sister home?"

"Besides the fact she drinks all my whiskey and is constantly snogging Malfoy here, it's pretty fantastic really. It's almost like she was always here." Beth believed that was the nicest thing her brother had ever said.

"How did you get here? Did you just wake up one day and you didn't look like you?"

"Exactly. I'm sure people would like to make it more complicated than it is, but that's exactly it. I went to sleep looking like bushy haired, obnoxious, know-it-all, bookworm, mudblood Hermione Granger and woke up looking like..well, this." Draco Malfoy visibly flinched listening to Beth describe her former self.

"If you had to choose?" Ginny prodded none too gently.

"I don't have to choose. If I did? I'd pick Beth. She has a family that loves her. She's not detested on sight. Though she does have the same bloody problem as Hermione Granger." Beth laughed, lighting another cigarette.

"What's that then?"

"She detests fame."

"What about your old family and your friends? What about Ron?" Ginny's face flushed at the dark look Draco Malfoy shot her over Beth's head.

"They're dead and they weren't my family. They were my abductors. My friends? They have their own lives; they were never very interested in my wants and needs anyway. They wanted me to fill a space until someone better came along. I don't fault them for it, not really. I never had friends before Hogwarts and if it hadn't been for Harry and Ron reluctantly befriending me, I wouldn't have had anyone. Maybe Luna, I do miss her. Ronald Weasley on the other hand? Please, Ginny. You don't want to know, not really." Beth was aware of Draco stiffening beside her and pat his thigh.

"Ron proposed. He said you didn't even give him an answer and simply left." Blaise found himself standing behind his mother's armchair. He'd always wondered what had happened between the Ginger Git and his sister but she wouldn't speak of it.

"Bollocks. What a load of utter and complete bollocks. The day before I took my last assignment from Shacklebolt, I caught him. Went to Grimmauld Place to visit Harry. I thought I heard Ron there as well, so I went upstairs, which as you bloody well know had to be done quietly otherwise that vicious portrait was going to scream murder. He was in bed." Beth finished off her glass of burning amber liquid, desperate for another yet restraining herself.

"He wasn't alone. He was fucking Pansy Parkinson."

"Disgusting." Blaise gagged dramatically.

"Even the Ginger Git should have better taste than that." Draco shuddered.

"I wasn't even angry. I didn't feel anything. It was almost a bloody relief. I didn't love Ron, not like that. He didn't love me either. Don't get me wrong, it hurt only because I thought better of him than that. He visited my flat in the morning and bloody proposed. I laughed. I laughed because it was better than the alternative." Ginny huffed impatiently.

"That's not what he said happened at all."

"Oh? Did he tell you he was here the other day? With Harry? And he blew a bloody gasket when he saw Malfoy and me?"

"Cor he was obnoxious. Bellowing and throwing a fit. She finally had to sic some birds on him." Ginny's eyes widened considerably at this new piece of information and she sighed.

"Well, that explains the scratches all over his face and arms." Ginny found herself smiling, laughing and then crying as great peals of her laughter filled the parlor. "Mum's going to bloody kill him. He told everyone how broken hearted he was when you left. Mum fawned over him for bloody months and he ate it up, like the git he's always been. Ugh."

"That's rich. Completely unsurprising as well."

"Alright, one last question. Some of the older pureblood families have betrothal contracts with other wizarding families. My editor made me bloody promise to ask, don't hex me. Do you have one?" Beth rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Ms. Weasley, while that it a private matter, as a friend of the family, I will say this much. I have been in negotiation with Theodore Nott, Sr..."

"Not fucking happening, mum."

"Bethalie, don't be rude!"

"Mum, dad already declined their offer. The owl came yesterday." Blaise quickly attempted to diffuse the volatile situation.

"I told you Bethalie. I'm simply trying to secure your future! I love Draco as much as your father but you can't expect anything to come of it, not really." Sophia's voice had a shrill quality when raised and it was obvious she incapable of receiving Bethalie's angry declaration.

"It's **my** future. I don't understand why you keep doing this. It's obvious that Malfoy and I are...involved and yet you're sending bloody owls to marry me off to fucking Theo Nott? I don't want to look at you. Blaise, Floo dad. I'm going to my room. Ginny, Malfoy you can come if you like, I just can't look at my mum's face any longer. I wouldn't want to do anything I'd regret."

* * *

It didn't take long for Beth and Ginny to segue into an easy camaraderie which including copious amounts of giggling, to Draco's chagrin.

"I still can't get over your face." Ginny poked Beth's dimple, smiling.

"You look exactly the same. Whatever happened between you and Harry?" Ginny rolled her eyes, taking in Beth's suite. She immediately sifted through Beth's wardrobe, squealing over the endless sea of gowns.

"Ugh. Harry needs someone the complete opposite of me. He, well, he complained about me much like Ron used to complain about you." Draco sprawled across Beth's bed, watching her movements under hooded eyes. He discovered it was his favourite pass time, besides snogging her.

"Ron complained about me? Ungrateful git."

"Merlin yes. She's too bossy. She wants me to clean up after myself. She'll never be happy. She won't sleep with me. You know how Ron is."

"Apparently he hasn't changed a bit."

"No, not really. Harry on the other hand? He never enjoyed the spotlight like Ron, but he wanted me to be this demure sort of witch." Beth jumped at the sound of light knocking at the terrace door.

"Come in, Blaise." Blaise had changed out of his black business suit into a pair of beige Muggle cargo pants and a green tshirt. Ginny's eyes lit up, taking in his tanned, muscular form.

"You were saying.."

"Oh yes, right. Harry wanted me to, tone myself down. I'm perfectly bloody fine the way I am!" Draco snorted, remembering the few times he'd seen her livid during their years at Hogwarts.

"Fine, I have a bit of a temper. It's practically required when you grow up with six older brothers. He didn't want me to play Quidditch. Can you imagine?! I was bloody good! I was too adventurous in bed. As if there's such a thing!"

"Ginny, please, I don't want to hear about your sex life with Harry Potter."

"I do." Blaise perched on the edge of Beth's bed, giving Ginny a sly wink.

"Ugh. Why are you here Blaise?" Beth found herself tired, yet again.

"Dad's bellowing. Mum's crying."

"Fine. The two of you stay here and talk all about Ginny's sex life. Malfoy, I'm taking a nap in your room." Beth flung open her bedroom door and started down the hall.

"Uh, Draco, I'm pretty sure that's an invitation." Draco Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. He ignored the laughter behind him as he followed Beth to his room.

"D'ya think they'll use a Silencing Charm?" Ginny perused Blaise Zabini, deciding he was a very attractive wizard. Blaise's lip curled at the very thought of his sister, naked, in the arms of his best mate.

"Merlin, I hope so."

* * *

"Do we really have to go tomorrow?" Beth laid beneath Draco, her hair splayed across the pillows while fingering the pearl buttons of his shirt. Slowly, he unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a strip of lightly tanned, smooth skin.

"We'll be acceptably late and we'll leave early. Your mum would never forgive you if we didn't go." Draco pulled the fabric from Beth's skin, waiting for her to reject him.

"What of your mother? She hasn't seen you in a bit. She'll want to spend time with her only son, show him off." Beth chuckled lightly, her hands tugging the hem of his shirt from his slacks. Draco smirked, opening the clasp of her slacks.

"Introduce me to insipid slags more likely, of which I have no interest." Beth let him remove her blouse and slide her slacks down her legs with her heart pounding out of her chest.

"You're not the slightest bit curious to see what your mother considers suitable for a Malfoy bride?" Draco's shirt hung open as her nimble fingers shoved it off his shoulders.

The fire burned in his stormy eyes when taking in the sight of Beth reclined upon his bed in her lacy pink knickers. Sure, he had touched her before, in the most intimate of fashions, yet they both knew this was different. Beth had never let him really look at her. She held her breath nervously. Draco popped the clasp on her sheer pink bra, his hands roaming her body in silent appreciation. Gooseflesh rose on her arms at the feel of his fingers running down her ribs to her hips. He halted at the edge of her knickers. He wanted to rip them from her and ravish her until he couldn't move. Instead, he waited, for Beth to tell him she wasn't ready, as she had done numerous times before. He was prepared to stop, no matter how much it pained him.

Beth's lips parted in anticipation. She didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted Draco Malfoy and she wanted him now. She kept her eyes locked on his while reaching for his belt, pulling it through the loops and tossing it over the side of his bed. His eyes widened at the sudden impatience in her movements. Beth opened his slacks, shoving them down his hips before her lips attacked his.

Draco froze, unsure how far she was willing to take this, until he decided he didn't care. He threw his shirt onto the floor, his pants quickly following as their mouths tangled together with the soft moans of passion and lust. He crashed into her moaning into her mouth. Draco never knew the simple sensation of breasts crushed against his chest could bring him such pleasure. He lowered his head, suckling her neck while his hands could not resist the pale peaks calling him. Beth's fingers tugged the hairs at the base of his neck before raking down his back.

"What do you want Beth?" Draco wanted all of her and he didn't know how much longer he could maintain control during their naked snog session. Beth nipped his earlobe, her little pants directly into his ear, driving him mad. Beth removed his hands from her breasts and he sighed in disappointment. She drug his hands to the top of her knickers and guiding his hands, she slid them down her thighs.

"I want it all." It was all the invitation he needed. Draco growled into her hair, rolling over and bringing her with him. Beth straddled his hips, bending low so her breasts barely brushed his chest and bit his neck. She kissed her way down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, enjoying their response to her ministrations. She reached into his boxers to grasp him, smiling lightly at his moan. Beth stroked him lightly, her fingernails dancing along the side of his length. She gripped him tightly, squeezing to test his limits. He shuddered beneath her, before tossing her onto her back.

"W-was..it wrong?" He snapped his eyes open instantly, kissing her soundly, his tongue probing the depths of her sweet mouth.

"Gods no. I've got to have you." Draco nudged her knees apart, his hand easing up her thigh before delving into the apex, sighing at the sensation of her. Beth's back arched into his hand, wantonly begging him to touch her.

He knew he had been with more than his fair share of women, but he had never wanted to please them the way he wanted to please Beth. He never thought about their pleasure, only his own. He wanted to see her mouth parted and gasping. He wanted to see the flush across her skin. He wanted to see her come completely undone and know that it was him doing it to her. He plunged two of his fingers into her depths, teasing her with their slow movements, barely brushing the swollen nub, screaming for attention.

"Fuck, Draco." She had never said his name before and it was nearly his undoing. He ached with need, He stroked faster, paying careful attention to her whimpers and pants, until she clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into him, her body rigid as the waves of pleasure washed through her. Draco shimmied out of his boxers, using his feet to completely remove them before settling himself between her thighs.

"Are you sure?" He hated to ask, if she said no he thought he would die. Beth was desperate for his attentions. Her hands were a flurry of movement across his pale, smooth skin. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Don't you dare stop." She barely recognised the low, husky voice as her own. Draco teased her with his length, knowing she was more than ready for him before he plunged into her in a singular thrust. She writhed beneath him in pleasure mixed with pain, waiting for the ebbing to subside. When he became to move within her, Beth rocked against him. She never knew it would feel like this, that it could feel like this and she never wanted it to end. She wrapped her legs behind him, crossing her ankles, her arms laced through his arms to dig into his shoulders. Beth felt the familiar flutterings from within, tightening around his length.

Draco knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She gripped him as no other had, aiding in his pleasure. This is what his mother had told him. She was speaking of a moment exactly like this. Love makes all the difference when sharing yourself with someone. He felt Beth shudder beneath him, her body quivering and pulsing with the sexiest moans he'd ever heard while she reached her peak. Moments later, he followed her over the edge.

"Fuck, I love you." Draco murmured the words into her neck, inhaling rosemary laced with sweat. He kissed her waiting lips, finding a sense of peace with the intimate gesture. He never bothered kissing any of the women he'd previously had after sleeping with them. It was different with Beth, everything was different and Draco Malfoy found, he didn't mind in the least. He settled himself next to her, pulling her into a sloppy embrace. He liked the feel of her hair tickling his chin, her fingers drawing circles on his stomach.

"I want to talk to your father." Beth propped herself on an elbow and brushed his unruly, damp hair from his eyes.

"That's what every girl wants to hear afterwards, Malfoy." She teased him, kissing him quickly. Beth frowned when he didn't answer. She waited for him to continue, feeling anxious.

"I don't want to be with anyone else than you Bethalie. If your mum..if Sophia..is dead set on a betrothal contract, than I must speak with your father. I couldn't bear it if I didn't say anything and awoke to find you out of my reach." Draco knew it wasn't an especially romantic notion, but he'd already warned her he was severely lax in that department. He hoped she would understand what he was saying.

"You want me?" It was such a completely foreign notion, regardless of what they'd shared. The idea that Draco Malfoy actually loved her and wanted her, brought tears to her eyes. Draco sat up when he felt the cold splash of tears hit his naked skin. He cupped her face in his hand, his thumb brushing away the tears.

"Always." Beth threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly when the door of his bedroom flew open. Draco snatched the sheet to cover their nudity before looking into the very angry face of Dante Zabini.


	7. Betrothals

**Disclaimer/AN: Oh yeah, so. all the stuff you recognise as someone else's like...yannow Shakespeare is obviously not mine cuz i am not a man.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Betrothals

Dante Zabini paced the length of his expansive study with his fists clenched. He carefully avoided pacing near a very nervous Draco Malfoy perched on the edge of a dark green armchair. Dante opened and closed his mouth multiple times before grinding his teeth together. Finally, Dante opened the middle drawer of his mahogany desk and withdrew several pieces of parchment. He stalked over to Draco and tossed them into his lap, still silent.

_*She's almost twenty-one not twelve. He loves her. He loves her. He loves her_._*_ Dante chanted the mantra internally until he felt some semblance of calm returning to him.

Draco scanned the missives quickly, a flush of anger apparent in his cheeks. He unintentionally crumpled the edges, shaking the parchment in his fist.

"Is this why Sophia.."

"Yes. Obviously." Dante finally sat behind his desk, his burly hands folded, resting on the edge.

"No." Draco strode across the room and rested his forearm on the dark wood bookcases.

"The decision isn't yours."

"You can't. It's. Neither option is acceptable." If Dante wasn't still perturbed with the young man, he would have smiled.

"Did you read the letters?"

"Of course I read them!" Draco's flat palm slammed into a shelf on the bookcase, making Dante cringe. He hoped the shelf would withstand the abuse.

"Sophia was wrong to withhold such things. She shan't any longer, however the question is, do we inform Beth or continue as if she's none the wiser?"

"I don't understand why he wants her. He never looked at her twice. He was bloody brutal if her name ever escaped my lips. Now, he's having his father to resort to fucking blackmail?" If Dante could banish the reminder of his daughter naked beneath Draco Malfoy, he would have offered comfort.

"I think it's less to do with her and more to do with you."

"We can't tell her. She'll...she'll.. and I can't.." Draco hated the weak timbre of his voice. He hated how broken he felt. He hated the thought of anything happening to Beth. He despised the idea of seeing the woman he loved, betrothed to fucking Theo Nott.

"She should have the choice." Dante pulled a bottle of bourbon from the bottom drawer of his desk, with two tumblers.

"You know what she'll do!" Draco's chest constricted, blinding settling across from Dante.

"Someone else was there. They know you didn't kill your father. They also know that she did. Either Sophia and I agree to the betrothal contract or they'll turn her in. She'll go to bloody Azkaban. Sophia will die. She can't lose Beth again." Dante's fist slammed the mahogany, making their glasses bounce.

"She'll agree and it'll tear her apart. She knows how much it would hurt her family; hurt me, if she wound up in fucking Azkaban. Instead? She'll marry that bloody WANKER to save her family and it will destroy me."

"It's not about you, Draco." It pained Dante to see his surrogate son in so much obvious distress.

"I KNOW IT'S NOT!" Draco's head fell to the crook of his arm, his shoulders silently shaking Dante's desk. "I can't lose her, not again. I love her."

"Stall for time." Dante and Draco's heads snapped up. Blaise and Beth walked into the study without an invitation, their displeased expressions identical.

"Really, you expected us to simply what exactly?" Beth rolled her eyes, immediately going to Draco, ignoring his red rimmed eyes. Furiously he swiped his cheeks, attempting to erase the evidence of weakness.

"She's a member of the Golden Trio for fuck's sake. Shut up, Beth. Her best mate was Harry Potter. She went on a mission for the bloody Minister for Magic and you're all worried she'll wind up in Azkaban? It was WAR. If stopping a right evil bastard was cause for punishment it would be full from all the witches and wizards who killed people during the final battle. And it's a sad bloody state of affairs when it's me who has to point this shit out, considering I didn't even fight in the fucking war." Blaise kicked the leg of an empty chair in frustration.

"Blaise, stop, I told you. The war was over and Shacklebolt told me if I got caught while out on that mission I was on my own. The Wizengamot had already passed the decree. If any witch or wizard, regardless of affiliation cast an Unforgivable Curse they would automatically be sent to Azkaban for a sentence to be determined by the Wizengamot. It doesn't matter that it was the Minister who sent me. I'm just as liable as anyone else, which was the point of the decree in the first place. The Ministry wanted to blur the lines between…"

"Leave it to fucking Beth to have memorized the law. I suppose it's not really that surprising considering who she is, but still. That's not the point. Kingsley pulled loads of strings for Potter and if he had any sense of loyalty he'd do the same for you." Blaise smirked, lightly punching his sister's shoulder.

"I believe I warded the door properly." Dante sniffed, pretending to be much more perturbed than he actually was.

"George gave us loads of Extendable Ears." Beth calmly answered. She had settled herself on Draco's lap, his face buried in her hair while she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He was obviously still quite distraught.

"Nott doesn't even like her. I mean, he obviously knows Beth is Hermione Granger thanks to idle gossip, but he fucking hates her. He's always had a thing for Daphne. Why would he go along with this anyway?" Blaise resisted the urge to pour himself a large drink. He knew his father would disapprove, but it didn't quell the want.

"Pansy." Beth groaned. Draco held her desperately, as if he were terrified she would disappear.

"How the fuck?"

"Blaise. Let her speak." Dante felt another headache inching its way across his furrowed forehead. He seemed to have them quite persistently lately.

"Ron slept with Pansy. Pansy and Nott were always bloody close which I could never really understand. He always made me feel uneasy. Ron always had a terrible habit of spouting his secrets to his girlfriends and I'm assuming not much has changed over the years."

"Yea, he's still an insufferable git."

"Pansy has always had her eye on you, Malfoy and I wouldn't put it past her to attempt to finagle something out of an arrangement with Nott Senior and..."

"You still ramble, Beth."

"Fine! We all know Theo's father is an insufferable bastard but we don't know why he'd want me. What the fuck makes me so special?"

"Your inheritance." Dante's fingernails dug into the palm of his hands, a growl escaping his throat.

"It's that vast? He'd really go to all this trouble over money? If that's the case couldn't we just buy him off or something?" Dante nodded curtly, avoiding the curious probing glances.

Beth ignored the dampness of her blouse, trying to make out the words Draco was mumbling into her chest when a gasp made them cringe. Beth shut her eyes, willing the woman in the doorway to disappear.

"Fuck." Blaise wanted to be anywhere other than where he was. Dante stood quickly, gulping with nervousness. It wasn't often he had a guest which barged into his home, uninvited and commanded respect.

Beth remained still, allowing her body to be moulded to the wizard she loved. She opened her large, expressive green eyes and gulped loudly.

"Narcissa. What an unexpected, pleasant surprise." He smiled easily, taking in the wary expression on the formidable witch.

Narcissa's stiletto black boots clipped loudly across the marble floor; while her blue eyes dropped to her son; a slight frown etching her porcelain features. She placed her hand in Dante's silently as he pressed his lips fleetingly across her knuckles. Narcissa unclasped her long black cloak, holding it aloft for Blaise. He sighed dramatically, taking her cloak and hanging it unceremoniously on the coat rack behind the study door. Her long manicured fingers stretched out to run down the back of her son's head.

Draco's red rimmed silver eyes met the probing gaze of his mother. He squeezed Beth, one arm slung around her hips, the other, between her shoulder blades, until she gasped for breath. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck, whispering.

"No, no, no." He repeated over and over as if it were the only thing he was capable of speaking. Beth shushed him quietly, fingers threading through his now damp platinum locks, the other rubbing his back.

Narcissa lowered herself into the empty armchair closest to the entwined couple and crossed her long legs. She straightened her black and white dress over her knees and for a fleeting moment, Beth was reminded of Cruella Deville, the villain in a Muggle story. She knew they wouldn't understand her snort of laughter, yet it didn't stop her.

"Shit." Narcissa Malfoy shocked everyone when the expletive burst forth from her ruby red lips.

"Dante, darling, are you going to pour me a drink or ogle as if you were a most undesirable child?" The words weren't nearly as disdainful as Dante was using to hearing from her. He poured her a healthy draught of brandy, placing it delicately before her. She sipped it with a small smile of appreciation, her eyes continually darting to her son.

"There's no reason to delay the inevitable. It's obvious he's slept with the poor girl." Narcissa sighed, far from displeased, the girl really was quite striking and a Zabini as well. She much preferred the Zabinis to the Greengrasses if given a choice.

"Uh dad? Mrs. Malfoy's gone bloody mental." Blaise backed away from the terrifying woman as casually as possible until his back hit the blank charcoal grey wall behind him.

"Dante, your son's manners leave something to be desired." Narcissa arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow with disdain.

"Narcissa, as lovely as it is to see you, we're a bit out of sorts currently. It would aid us immensely if you could be less cryptic.." Dante trailed off, at a loss for words.

"It's his grandfather's fault, quite honestly. Abraxas had a penchant for being a difficult wizard. Probably inherited it from his ancestors; no matter. Abraxas had particular ideals as far as the Malfoy line is concerned. Purity above all else." Narcissa sighed heavily. If she had been a lesser woman she would have rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What does Abraxas have to do with Draco's current ladylike state?" Blaise tried to be as diplomatic as possible, but it was difficult watching his best mate sniffle into his sister's chest.

"Blaise, he can't help it. It's not his fault. His father experienced the same. Lucius diligently tried to resist me. I was quite the catch." Narcissa smiled, closing her eyes at the memory. "His father warned him, but Lucius was determined to have me. The first time Lucius made love to me was the first time I ever experienced the touch of a man. He touched me..."

"DAD! I beg you, make it stop." Blaise clamped a hand over his mouth, willing the contents of his stomach to remain on the interior. Dante's green eyes were widened in horror, though whether it was from Narcissa's revealing memoir or the decidedly green hue of his son's face, was anyone's guess.

"So melodramatic, Blaise. We're all adults here. Most of us are adults.." Her eyes dipped once again to her son, with a slight shake of her light blonde head.

"Please, continue Narcissa, though I don't believe all the details of your...love...making...are necessary." Dante gulped his brandy quickly.

"Curse of the Virgin. You've not heard of it I presume. Malfoy men are free to sow their proverbial oats as long as they wish. It's a perk of the young man, I suppose. However, if a Malfoy wizard beds a virgin, they turn into a simpering sop like my son."

"How the fuck do you make it stop?" Blaise asked the question his father wished to present in a much more dignified manner.

"The Malfoy Family Ring of course. He's obviously quite besotted by your daughter, Dante. Of course it will supersede any betrothal contracts, rendering them completely null and void. Even the Ministry cannot refute the old magic."

"Blaise, get your mother. NOW!" Dante leapt from his seat, his eyes alight. "Is the magic binding?"

"Of course Dante." Narcissa waved her hand about as if he were impudent for even asking such a question.

"I need to verify, Narcissa. If I were to perhaps, have signed a betrothal contract prior to the presentation of the Malfoy Family Ring, it would be irrevocably inefficacious."

"There's no need for your sanctimonious solicitor jargon, Dante." Sophia sidled into the study with puffy eyes, still sniffling into an embroidered handkerchief. With downcast eyes, she made her way past Narcissa to stand beside her husband.

"Sophia. Do you have the contract?" Dante's hands were trembling in anticipation.

"Yes, I left it in the second drawer of your desk, just as you instructed." Blaise felt a pang of remorse at the forlornness in his mother's soft spoken words. Dante flung open the drawer, tossing pieces of parchment onto the floor until he discovered that which he was seeking.

"Quickly dear, sign it." Dante thrust a quill into her hands, slamming a bottle of ink onto his beloved mahogany.

"Dante, you swore you'd find another solution. She doesn't want this.." Sophia argued with her husband, tears still shimmering in her eyes.

"There's a way out, but first we must sign." Sophia looked to her son, finally dipping the quill into the black ink when he nodded in encouragement. Dante snatched the quill from her hands before her signature dried to sign his own name. He stepped back from the parchment, watching their signatures glow before the contract disappeared.

"There. Theodore Nott, Sr will see that we have indeed agreed to his demand. Narcissa dear, is there perhaps a solution to Draco's current state without presenting the ring?" Dante held his breath while Narcissa closed her eyes in silent contemplation. She waved her wand suddenly, producing a small white box.

"There's a temporary solution, Dante. It lasts for approximately twenty four hours before the compulsion will prove to be too strong for him." Dante pulled the antique silver pocketwatch from pocket of his dress slacks, popping it open.

"It's late-afternoon now. Tomorrow then? At your Summer Soiree? I don't know if that's the best idea.." Dante swiped his forehead in frustration. Sophia shifted her weight between her heeled toes yet remaining silent.

"Dante. Sophia. What better way to celebrate the arrival of warmer days than with the joining of our families?" Narcissa's blue eyes sparkled in elation. Beth cleared her throat, still comforting Draco.

"Mrs. Malfoy, there's something important you need to know." Blaise waved his arms manically from across the room in a plea for his sister to remain silent. Beth shook her head lightly, her ebony tresses brushing the side of Draco's face. Dante cringed slightly, knowing his stubborn daughter would do what she wished, regardless of his opinions.

"Bethalie, my dear, I'm sure you've nothing to worry about. As long as my son returns to his former self, everything will be fine. As much as I love him, I simply cannot abide his current behaviour." Narcissa sniffed haughtily.

"Can't bloody help it." Draco mumbled into Beth's wet blouse.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure you would not enjoy discovering who I am from tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet." Beth adjusted herself on Draco's lap, her legs dangling and rebelling from the movements.

"My, my, must everyone be so bloody melodramatic today? Is it something in the air?"

"Cissa, listen to my daughter." Sophia Zabini found herself interrupting what would only be considered another diatribe from her friend. Narcissa blinked numerous times, unaccustomed to what she considered less than polite behaviours. She was Narcissa Malfoy after-all. She wielded her power and influence and other simply followed.

"I was Hermione Granger." Narcissa sucked her breath between clamped teeth in shock. Her first inclination was to draw her wand and hex the poor girl, yet she refrained. She closed her eyes and folded her hands while the silence in the room became deafening.

"You're the witch who killed my husband." Beth held her breath, fully prepared to have Draco ripped from her and find herself on the other end of a brandished wand by an enraged witch. A shudder ran through Narcissa Malfoy before she opened her eyes to meet the startled eyes of Bethalie Zabini.

"Draco spoke to me concerning the events of his father's death. He swore me to secrecy of course and I happily obliged. He's my only son. If it were not for you, my son would be dead. It would be easy to detest you on sight for the demise of my family. However, Lucius was a stubborn fool who lost his way. As much as I loved him, I hated him and everything he stood for. It takes an incredibly strong witch to stand up to the likes of Lucius Malfoy. I was not that witch. I'm grateful you were." Narcissa dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief she conjured.

She placed the small white box on Dante's desk delicately shoving it forward. Narcissa rose from the armchair, teetering slightly on her black heels. Her white knuckles gripped her son's arm until he raised his head.

"She is yours. Do not put it on her. Not yet." Narcissa's watery blue eyes flicked to Beth. "Keep it on your skin. It'll soothe him to normalcy. Firewhiskey as well." Without another word, Narcissa Malfoy strode from the room, her heels clicking across the marble floor with less determination than when they entered.

* * *

"A woman! I was turned into a woman! How many bloody hours was I sniffling and sobbing like a woman?!" The very moment Beth clasped the Malfoy Family Ring on a thin silver chain around her neck, Draco calmed. He stormed from Dante's study with Blaise quickly following.  
He took the stairs to the upper floor of Zabini Manor two at a time until he reached his quarters. Blaise locked the door behind them, casting a Silencing Charm. Draco ripped the sheets from his bed, before turning towards more destruction. Blaise didn't attempt to stop his best mate. He knew it was something Draco needed to do.

Furniture was upended, books were desecrated. Pictures were slashed, as roars of rage filled the room. Blaise waited patiently for Draco Malfoy to stop his path of destruction, casually crossing his legs in the only remaining chair.

"My mother saw me." Draco sat in the middle of the floor, plucking the dark grey carpet, his forehead resting against his hand.

"Mate, if it wasn't for your mother, you'd still be blubbering into my sister's chest."

"Fuck. Your dad, your mum, my bloody mother...they all know."

"I should be punching you or something. You shagged my sister after I explicitly told you not too. You broke the code."

"What code?"

"The code of not shagging my fucking sister."

"Yes well, if my father had bothered to inform me about the bloody Curse of the Virgin, I wouldn't have shagged your sister! Now I've got to bloody marry her." Draco realised after the words had been sent into the airwaves how callous they sounded, even to his own ears.

"Malfoy. I've known you my entire fucking life. Couldn't stand you for most of it, honestly. If you fuck up Beth anymore than she's already been fucked up? If you hurt her? If you break her heart into a million little woman pieces? I'll fucking kill you." Draco flinched at the sound of splintering wood when Blaise slammed the door behind him. He snatched a piece of parchment from the remnants of his desk, scrawling upon it quickly with a broken quill.

He shoved some belongings into a small black bag and stuck his head into the hall. The eery silence was uncommon in Zabini Manor. He was used to hearing the bustle of house elves and the idle chatter of Sophia and Dante. He crept passed Beth's suite, pausing at the unmistakable sound of muffled sobs. He heard the low timbre of various voices offering comfort.

Draco felt a twinge of regret. He hadn't meant to hurt Beth. He cared about her, more than he knew he should. He knew he loved her, but Beth had never spoken such sentiments, which pained him more than he wanted to admit.

Draco Malfoy walked down the winding path leading away from Zabini Manor with a heavy heart. He stood outside the wrought iron gate, gazing back at the place he'd considered home since his release from Azkaban. He sighed, closed his eyes and felt the familiar pull in his abdomen.

"Hello, mother."

* * *

Beth fingered the delicate band swinging between her breasts, overcome with emotion. It really was quite a beautiful ring.

"Platinum band, diamonds and emeralds embedded, exquisite taste really, even you have to admit to that, Bethalie." Sophia sat beside her daughter, venturing into Beth's chambers for the first time.

She took in the navy blue wallpaper with swirls of silver and the pristine white bookcases overflowing with books. She smiled at the careful stacks of books set across the white desk in the corner. Her daughter did have a penchant for reading. She fingered the white duvet, tracing the curling navy vines and waited for her daughter to speak.

Sophia was quite nervous. She didn't really know how to be a mother to a girl. She'd only had Blaise for so long; it was completely foreign territory for her.

"He was so angry." Beth whispered.

"Angry? Darling, he was incredibly embarrassed and probably ashamed. Men aren't like us. They aren't in tune with their emotions. They're almost incapable of showing them willingly. They truly believe it is a weakness. We as women know it takes a strong woman to bear her soul and express that which plagues her. Draco Malfoy comes from a long line of proud witches and wizards. His father was a cruel man. His mother doted on him incessantly, which is perhaps why he's always seemed a bit spoiled." Beth scoffed in irritation. Spoiled didn't begin to describe Draco Malfoy but she refused to argue with her mother.

"Bethalie, Dante and I went to Hogwarts with Lucius and Narcissa. We saw the effects of the Curse of the Virgin during our seventh year. Narcissa has always had a penchant for exaggeration. She just chooses to embrace enhanced memories; perhaps if I had married Lucius, I would as well.

'However, Lucius wasn't reduced to a quivering mass of tears. He seemed incapable of letting Narcissa stray from beside him. His eyes misted a bit, which Lucius, as you well know, simply could not abide. He slipped the ring onto her finger after receiving an owl from his father and he said..'well, that's the end of that nonsense.' I always thought it was a bit disconcerting how cold he was and I was thankful I had never succumbed to his flirtations."

"You and...Lucius?" Beth was aghast at the very idea of her mother and the man she killed. Sophia tittered softly.

"Yes and no. It's not what you think. It was a bit of harmless flirting, nothing more than that. Lucius preferred his conquests remain in his house. I did not fit the bill, but he was curious. Dante however, had no such qualms and swept me off my feet."

"You're not Slytherin?" It wasn't something the Zabinis had truly discussed. Beth naturally assumed her mother was Slytherin as her brother and father.

"Oh no, daughter. Where do you think you get your love of books? Your father is a brilliant man and he does adore his research. I've always had a voracious appetite for the written word. How else would I have secured Head Girl at Hogwarts? Your mother, Bethalie is Ravenclaw." Beth has an instant newfound respect for her mother.

Sophia Zabini had seemed the sort of woman perfectly content to shop and plan social events. It was soothing to Beth to discover a deeper side to the woman she'd come to love. She tried to smile, yet instead Beth burst into tears, burying her face into the pile of pillows on her four poster bed.

"Mum, I love him." Blaise opened Beth's terrace door and made a face before ducking back outside. Dante found himself shoved into his daughter's room to offer words of comfort.

"I know, Beth. I know." Dante squatted next to her daughter's bed while Sophia patted the distraught girl's shoulder.

"But, he doesn't." Dante and Sophia shared a small smile, willing tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

"Draco! Where is Bethalie? Why are you here? Does Dante know you're here without a member of the Zabini family? Are you trying to get sent back to Azkaban?!" Narcissa screeched at her only son, standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

"I sent Potter an owl. I'll have to return to the Zabinis after your little gathering, but it's fine for tonight. I'm going to my room." Draco strode upstairs without another word, leaving his mother to sputter in confusion.

He knew it was inconsiderate of him to leave the Zabinis without speaking to Beth, but he couldn't face her. Not yet. He wasn't looking forward to speaking with Blaise either. He had been thoughtless, bordering on cruel. They didn't deserve that. With a grunt of frustration, he penned another missive, signing it before he lost his nerve.

"Brown!" With a pop a house elf with large brown eyes appeared with a quick bow. "Please, deliver this to one Bethalie Zabini and only her."

"Does Brown wait for a reply Master Draco?"

"No, I'll see her tomorrow." Draco crawled into the silk sheets adorning his four poster bed, missing the scent of Beth on his pillows and fell into a fitful sleep.

Sophia ran her daughter a bath, the first time she'd ever done something so completely domestic. She had the house elves bring a platter of tea with her favourite comfort food, hoping Beth would enjoy it as well.

When her daughter emerged, with rosemary steam filtering into her bedroom, and droplets of water falling from her hair, Sophia found herself drying her off. Beth was in a bit of a state. Her lips were moving, but no words were being spoken. She allowed her mother to towel dry her hair and comb the tangles out. She'd never had someone comb her hair before, yet she drew comfort from it. Mechanically she stepped into the cap sleeved lavender nightgown her mother offered, buttoning it slowly. Beth allowed herself to be lead to her bed, staring at the tray of food.

"Whenever I feel out of sorts, I ask Kracker to prepare this for me. I've always found it comforting." Sophia smiled, while plaiting her daughter's hair.

"All the fixings as well."

"Of course! I've never understood how anyone could eat tomato soup without sour cream and crisp croutons."

"Most people say the croutons aren't necessary..."

"Because of the grilled cheese." Sophia and Beth finished together. Beth nibbled the toasted cheese and took a few bites of the soup before finding herself weary.

"You should get some..." The pop of Apparition interrupted Sophia. She gasping, standing protectively in front of Beth's reclined form.

"Bethalie Zabini, Brown has this for her." Brown, the house elf, bowed quickly, his large eyes darting around Sophia.

"Oh, Bethalie, it's Brown. One of the Malfoy's elves." Brown's misshapen head bobbed eagerly with a wide crooked smile as he shoved the piece of parchment into Beth's waiting hand. Without waiting for further instruction, he disappeared. Beth turned over the letter, nibbling her lip upon spying the Malfoy seal.

"Would you do it, mum? I can't." Sophia nodded, slipping a finger under the seal. She scanned it quickly and smiled. Beth's eyes were closed, her breaths shallow while she rung her hands.

_"BZ:_

Doubt thou the stars are fire  
Doubt that the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt I love

With promise &amp; love  
DM"

Sophia sighed, letting the parchment float to Beth's lap. She picked it up, holding it to her chest.  
"Shakespeare." Sophia smiled, grateful to have shared this moment with Beth.

"Hamlet, no less." Beth replied a slight smile curving the corner of her lips. "I need parchment and an owl, mum."

"Of course." Sophia left Beth to her own devices with a peck on her forehead and a promise of a better tomorrow.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and Bethalie Zabini were both awoken under protest, while house elves in their respective Manors threw open draperies demanding they get up up up.

"Brown. I detest you. Get out."

"Snatcher, this is completely unnecessary!"

"Master Draco has an owl."

"Mistress Sophia says it's time for Miss Beth to get up. It's late late late!" Beth groaned, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her green eyes before stepping onto the terrace. Snatcher handed her a mug of piping hot coffee with a touch of cream, just the way she liked it while she lit her morning cigarette.

"An owl you say?" Draco propped himself on an elbow, glowering at his house elf. The sun was higher in the sky than he expected and he found himself slightly grateful his mother had not interrupted his slumber until now.

"Mistress Cissa says you can have it when you get out of bed and go to the nook." Draco groaned, slamming his feet onto the floor. Instead of heading directly to his wash room to shower, he threw a silky black robe over his unclad chest. He pulled on the matching pants before slamming his way out of his bedchamber.

"Mother! You're being ridiculous!" Draco walked through the Malfoy dining room to head toward the kitchen.

Narcissa had created a small breakfast nook after Lucius Malfoy's death. She had unceremoniously decided she had always wished for a small place to take her morning meal. It was cozy and with the morning sun streaming through the picture window, warm.

Draco glowered at his mother while she ignored him to peruse the Daily Prophet.  
"Mother. Stop ignoring me. Where's my bloody letter?"

"Draco, have a spot of tea or even coffee if you prefer. I'm sure Kracker could suss you up a small meal. We have a short time before guests begin to arrive, do make yourself presentable." Narcissa flicked the pages of the Prophet, engrossed in the story which had piqued her interest.

"Give. It. To. Me." Narcissa snapped her fingers. Brown walked through the doors from the kitchen with a mug of black coffee with a letter tucked under his small arm.

"Your intended is on the front page of the Daily Prophet. I expect she'll make the evening edition as well." Draco growled, knowing Beth would detest all the attention. Brown slid the letter beside the mug of coffee before returning to the kitchen. Draco broke the Zabini wax seal nervously.

_"DM:_

I do love nothing in the world so well as you.

BZ"

In that moment, Draco Malfoy felt all his fears and trepidation dissipate. He sipped his coffee with a silly crooked smile. Narcissa wondered what could have altered her son's negative mood, when it struck her; Bethalie Zabini, of course.

* * *

"Why does the fucking byline say Rita Skeeter if the interview was conducted by Ginny?" Beth crumpled the Daily Prophet, seething while the moving pictures scurried to the edge of their frame.

"Beth, dad will take care of it."

"I should have left that bitch in a jar!" Blaise shrugged at his mother, just as confused as she.

"Ginny's accompanying me to Narcissa's Soiree. You could always ask her before we leave."

"Beth! An owl came while you were still sleeping. Unfortunately, Theo Nott will be arriving to escort you to Malfoy Manor."

"Ohh bugger that."

"Malfoy will kill him." Blaise smiled brightly. He had never really been close with Theo Nott.  
There was something a bit sinister just below the surface. Perhaps it was simply his vicious father's influence, but one could never be too careful.

"Bethalie. Blaise. I expect you both to be on your best behaviour." The twins rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Yes, mum." Sophia brightened considerably, disregarding the barely concealed sarcasm.

"Oi, Beth, was the article that bad? Ginny thought she did a bang up job." Beth shoved the paper toward her brother with a snarl.

"Oh, the bits that Ginny actually did are bloody fantastic, but Rita Skeeter can't manage to keep her fucking fingers out of any cookie jars."

"What do cookie jars have to do with anything? And also fingers?"

"It's a Muggle thing, Blaise." Blaise started chuckling as he read the front page news, which quickly segued into peals of raucous laughter.

_*Return of Missing Heiress Shocks Wizarding World_

_In a surprising turn of events, it appears as though Bethalie Sophia Zabini has returned to the wizarding world. It is well known Ms Zabini was removed from Zabini Manor when she was a mere tot, separated from her twin, Blaise, as well as her parents Sophia and Dante. No wizards were ever brought to justice._

_However, is this witch truly Bethalie Zabini? Or is this some remnant of Dark Magic which threatens to shatter the very family which has managed to rebuild their lives?_

_An anonymous source has claimed Ms Zabini is none other than Hannah J Godric, the noted children's author. Yet another has claimed she is none other than Hermione Granger, the missing member of the Golden Trio. Perhaps she is trying to rekindle old romances. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter_

_**did** have a raging love affair while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr Potter it seems has never recovered from Ms Granger, (or is it Zabinis?), disappearance. When we reached out to Harry Potter, he was unavailable for comment._

_Who is Bethalie Zabini? Where has she been? Why did she return? Perhaps Theodore Nott, Sr should have asked these questions and more, before securing a betrothal agreement..._

"Complete rubbish! It's not funny Blaise!"

"Oh, Beth, it's fucking hilarious." Blaise tossed Beth her dwindling pack of Muggle cigarettes.

"You didn't even finish the bloody article! The part where that bitch hints at an incestuous relationship between us because I'm probably not Bethalie Zabini anyway. She's disgusting. I don't wish to go. I want to stay home and drink until I can't drink anymore."

"That's a fantastic idea. We should do that, AFTER Aunt Cissy's little party. We'll need it. I overheard mum talking to Mrs fucking Parkinson and Rita Skeeter's been invited and so has Pansy, which means the Ginger Git will be there as well. Draco isn't going to be able to hold his temper watching Nott fawn all over you so it's all going to be a beautiful disaster."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fine, I don't but I wish I did. Quite honestly, I don't know what I would do without the two of you." Blaise didn't need his sister to explain. He believed Draco and Beth's relationship was the natural evolution of events. It was almost as if she had never been snatched. Almost.

"Kids, your mum is having a bloody conniption fit. You best start your toilet before she sets her magic loose." Dante poked his head outside, nervously. Sophia was always a bit of a tyrant when it came to social engagements.

"Bethalie! There isn't time for you to tarry! Mr Nott will be here in less than an hour and you do know how I hate to rush! The carriages will arrive soon as well as Ms Weasley, though why your brother insisted on escorting her is.."

"Mum, Ginny's lovely, really. My gown is selected, as is my shoes and accessories. Ginny is going to do my makeup and Blaise is going to charm my hair. He's quite adept at it really which was quite a shock. Why don't you make sure dad is settled, you know he's always a bit nervous." Beth knew she was fibbing to her mother, but she was willing to do anything to stop her from fussing over her.

* * *

She wasted as much time as she could, letting the hot water soothe the bundles of stress lodged in her muscles. She wished Malfoy could pick her up at the front door and a debonaire smile. She wished he'd hand her a bundle of flowers, which was so incredibly Muggle, yet sweet. He'd know she detested roses because he'd remember some obscure conversation they'd had one night on the veranda over cigarettes and firewhiskey. He'd thrust them at her unceremoniously, making up some excuse that his mother made him before offering her his arm.

"Beth! It's Ginny!" Beth shook the daydream from her cluttered mind and climbed out of the shower. Using her wand, she dried quickly before venturing into her room.  
"Your mum does not like me." Ginny huffed, shoving Beth into the stool near the vanity. She laid out numerous little containers filled with various concoctions. She studied Beth's face quietly, tilting her head to and fro before applying a thin layer of foundation on her face and down her neck.

"Mum is all a jitter. I'm sure she likes you just fine."

"No, she doesn't. It's alright, she'll come around. Close your eyes. You really should let me do your eyebrows. Malfoy's not going to be able to take his eyes off you. Blaise told me about the ring. Where are you going to wear it?" If Beth hadn't been instructed to remain absolutely still, she would have laughed. It was nice to hear the easy banter she hadn't realised she missed.

"I missed you Ginny." The red haired witch paused with a little gasp.

"I missed you too. I always thought Hermione was too much of a mouthful. There's no bloody way to shorten it without it sounding stupid. Herms? Hermy. Mione. No, no and no. Beth is so much simpler. The shape of your eyes stayed the same you know. Same with the freckles. Of course your tits are bigger and I'm sure Malfoy doesn't complain about that one bit.."

"Ginny, if you promise to stop discussing my physique, you can do my eyebrows and whatever else you want." Ginny squealed in excitement. After Hermione's disappearance, she missed having a girl friend. Beth kept her eyes closed, determined not to fidget as various brushes danced upon her skin.

"Do Harry and Ron know about you and Malfoy? I bet that didn't go over well. Ron never seemed to get over your refusal to marry him, which is ridiculous really; he was a complete prat about it. Harry seems to be happier now that he's dating Gabrielle. However would have imagined Harry and Fleur's little sister? George married Luna almost a year ago and mum is beside herself with the thought of grandchildren. Everyone sort of imagined you'd wind up with Ron and I'd wind up with Harry, but no one bothered to ask us..." Ginny continued in her idle prattle, not needing Beth to answer any of her multitudes of questions.

"There. Have a look." Beth stared at her reflection. She didn't recognise the witch in the mirror. She had high cheekbones with the barest hint of colour. Her lips were full and luscious even, with a nude coloured stain and perhaps a gloss, if Beth was guessing correctly. It was her eyes that were the biggest wonder. Her green eyes were outlined in the darkest of purples, bordering on black, the lids brushed with a sparkling silver segueing into white. It made her tanned skin seem that much more exotic and even Beth had to admit, the woman looking back at her was beautiful.

She stepped into the dark plum dress, feeling naked and self conscious.  
"Beth, you're bloody smashing." She strapped on her silver heels with shaking hands.

"I can't wear the necklace mum chose. I-I don't know how to do this. They're all going to be looking at me, judging me and and Malfoy's going to have to play his part and I'm going to have to stand at the side of Theo bloody Nott. I can't do this, Gin."

"Bethalie Zabini, you can do anything you put your mind too. I'll be there and so will Blaise. I'm going to Narcissa Malfoy's soiree in a dress that clashes with my hair on the arm of your twin brother whose mum hates me. I'll hex all of them if you want me too. Don't cry, you'll mess your face." Ginny gripped Beth's hands in her own, pleading with her to remain calm.

"You can't be seen in that dress, Ginny. I love you but it hurts to look at you. Go find something in my closet." Beth smiled over her shoulder, opening her bedroom door to the insistent knocking.

"Beth, Draco sent this for you. The carriages are here. Your face looks fantastic. Ginny's half naked and mum says I have to charm your hair." A wide smile broke out on Beth's face at the sight of her jittery brother. He looked quite handsome in attire. He chose to forego dress robes in favour of what many would consider a Muggle suit. He was foregoing the jacket itself for his cloak yet his Slytherin green vest brought out the colour of his eyes as his silver tie left little doubt to which house he belonged. Beth directed him toward the vanity, having to snap her fingers a few times.

"Ginny, stop distracting Blaise. The green one. It'll look fantastic with your hair." Ginny squeaked and shut the closet door, hiding her state of undress.

"You're making Ginny Weasley dress in green? We'll never make it to Malfoy Manor in one piece!"

"Blaise, charm my hair and you will NOT shag her before the soiree. Wait until after, just like everyone else." Blaise tickled his sister's bare back with narrowed eyes.

"Draco's going to shag you in the library once he sees you like this. You're practically nude." He waved his wand, muttering under his breath.

"I'm completely covered! Blame mum, she picked it out." The jeweled straps keeping Beth's dress stationary on her shoulders shimmered in the afternoon light.

"Your back is naked. There's a bloody huge slit on the side that shows entirely too much thigh for my liking and if you sneeze your tits are going to pop out." Blaise grumbled, adjusting the curls falling down his sister's back.

"You said Malfoy sent something?"

"Yea, knowing him its jewelry." Beth pulled the green ribbon from the box Blaise had shoved into her hands. She gasped once she removed the lid.

"Wow." Blaise had to admit he was impressed with the choices of his best mate, even if he did shag his sister.

"There's a note, Beth. It's still strange to say Beth rather than Hermione." Ginny peeked into the box, her brown eyes huge.

"Beth - The course of true love never did run smooth..DM"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It's Shakespeare, Blaise. He was a Muggle playwright. It doesn't matter! It's lovely." Blaise shrugged, yet again, perusing Ginny in a tight fitting green gown.

"That uh dress is...too tight." Blaise adjusted himself behind the side of the vanity, which fooled no one. Beth rolled her expressive eyes and flicked her wand. Ginny's gown remained green yet instead of remaining fitted to her knee, flared out at the waist, swirling around her red pumps.

"Ginny, charm your shoes, unless you wish to look like a Yule tree." Beth fingered the dangling diamond earrings, enamored by their exquisite quality. She wondered how Malfoy knew what she would be wearing as the center stone in the earrings was a brilliant amethyst.

"There's a choker in there too. It's simple and black, but it's missing a charm." Ginny frowned lightly, looking to Blaise to clarify.

"It's for the ring." Blaise unclasped the thin silver chain around Beth's neck, slipped the Malfoy Family Ring from it to adhere it to the choker. He allowed Ginny to tie it around his sister's neck, enjoying the way her nimble fingers patted the satin ribbon after perfecting the bow.

"Gin, there's emerald earrings on my boudoir with the matching necklace. I knew you'd need something to complete your ensemble." She hugged her friend and found herself ready to walk into the snake den.

"Bethalie, darling, Theo is here for you."


	8. Of Soirees & Fists

**AN: 1- i heart you guys. 2 - i'm still half a dozen chapters ahead of what i'm posting. 3 - i'm falling out of love with this fic...which makes me sad inside. 4 - i'm SO open for suggestions. like srsly dude. ugh. 5 - i'm in awe every time i check my email. thanks for liking my stories. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 8 - Of Soirees &amp; Fists

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced the length of his Manor's drawing room nervously, waiting for his mother's guests to arrive. He felt absolutely ridiculous. He argued with his mother incessantly that very morning about sporting his house colours, yet Narcissa wouldn't hear of it. Instead, he stalked across marble floors in a ridiculous plum button down and black slacks. Draco supposed he should be grateful she didn't insist on matching slacks. He shuddered at the thought.

"Draco." Narcissa floated into the drawing room in robes of sage green. She had silently observed her angst ridden son with a small smile on her thin lips.

"Mother. I feel ridiculous. It's one thing to be especially fond of a particular colour in the privacy of my chambers; it's another to put it on display." Narcissa felt as if she were seeing her petulant child once more.

"In due time, my son. Presently, I want you to greet our guests. There are carriages making their way toward the Manor." Draco grumbled under his breath and yet he pulled his black cloak, lined in plum over his shoulders and clasped it before making his way outside.

* * *

Ginny pulled Beth's cloak around her shoulders, clasping it quickly and giving her a quick kiss.

"I'll walk down with you." Beth felt the familiar constriction in her chest and wished Malfoy was with her. She tried to tamp down the trembling of her hands and the knocking of her knees.

"Take a moment, I'll go entertain Nott." Blaise swept from Beth's room, throwing a last glance of concern over his shoulder.

"You won't leave me alone with him. Promise."

"I promise, Beth. It's a relatively short ride. If he's a complete wank, I'll hex him." Beth found herself smiling. She fingered the ring on her choker, feeling a sense of calm.

Ginny threaded her arm through Beth's and they descended the staircase together. Beth found it easier to keep her eyes on her brother. He only had eyes for Ginny, but that was fine with her.

Theo Nott stood beside Blaise, watching the women with disinterest. He was aware Blaise tolerated him at best, but that was the least of his concerns. He didn't care how much his father pressed him to secure a suitable wife. He only had eyes for one woman and she was not either of the women walking toward him.

Theo admitted Bethalie Zabini was particularly striking, yet he could see Hermione Granger in her. It was the way she held herself, the way she bit her lip and the curl of her hair. It probably should have bothered him, but he'd never had anything but respect for the bookworm. She was intelligent and also kind. Those were hard qualities to find within the walls of Hogwarts. She had never given him a reason to detest her, which made him an outcast. He would have to explain to her as soon as possible, he had no intention to marry her. She deserved that much from him, yet from the look of it, she wasn't especially pleased by the match either.

"Hello, Theo." Beth looked into his dark eyes, butterflies dancing in her stomach. Theo Nott was a handsome man in an unconventional sort of way. He was tall and lanky with pensive dark eyes which made him come across as aloof. Bethalie had been partnered with him a few times in Potions with the Slytherins and knew he was intelligent and subdued when compared to his counterparts.

His fingers gently raised her hand before brushing dry lips across her knuckles.  
"Bethalie. Shall we?" He offered his elbow and escorted her to the waiting carriage.

"Oi. Nott, we'll ride over with you." Theo inclined his head, leading Beth across the grounds.  
Theo handed Beth into the carriage, settling beside her as Blaise did the same for Ginny. The silence was a bit uncomfortable, until they were underway.

"Bethalie, I was hoping to speak with you under more private circumstances, however this simply cannot wait." Beth cringed. Theo's voice had a rugged quality to it which wasn't altogether unpleasant but it wasn't Malfoy's voice.

"Behave yourself, Nott." Blaise eyed the wizard across from him with suspicion.

"Bethalie, I have no intention of finalizing our betrothal contract. Quite honestly, it was my father's idea and he's a right bastard." Ginny's eyes were saucers but Blaise just shrugged. It was well known that Theo Nott, Sr was a particularly vile man.

"What now then?" Ginny piped up during the lull in conversation.

"I didn't...hurt your feelings did I?" Theo turned to her frowning. Beth was touched by his concern.

"No, Theo. I imagine we've both had it thrust upon us. I'm assuming you're enamored with another witch then?"

"Is it that obvious?" Blaise snorted even as Ginny jabbed his ribs with a rather bony elbow.

"No, I simply had to hazard a guess. Who is she? Are you dating her? Do we know her?" Beth found herself intrigued. She hadn't spoken to Theo Nott since before the war.

"Daphne.."  
"Greengrass? Still, Nott? I can't believe you haven't secured that shit yet." Blaise laughed, sipping from a flask he pulled from the interior pocket of his black cloak.

"Still. Always, Zabini. I had an appointment to speak with her father to secure her hand in marriage when my father fucked it all to bloody shite."

"When were you to speak with him?" Theo found himself soothed by the Bethalie's silky voice. He turned toward her, meeting her green eyes easily.

"Tonight actually. Does it matter? Seems we're stuck with each other for the time being." There was a sadness in his deep brown eyes and Beth found herself resting her hand upon his in comfort.

"Not to worry, Theo. You'll keep your appointment. Trust me." Theo found himself clinging to her words, wishing they were true. He found all of his companions wearing conspiratorial smirks which only raised more questions he knew would not be presently answered. He settled back into the carriage, watching the scenery flow by, counting the moments until he could see his love.

* * *

Draco shook hands with various pureblood families making their way into the Manor. He found himself the recipient of furrowed brows and strange glances as he avoided all of them. He was only interested in seeing one person and she hadn't arrived yet.

"Draco," A voluptuous brunette with garish makeup crooned up at him, batting her long eyelashes. Draco shuddered slightly under her blatant perusal.

"It's been so long. Have you missed me?" Her small hands brazenly stroked his chest, as she puffed her cleavage forward.

"Pansy? Ugh, no. Stop touching me." Pansy Parkinson's red lips pouted. She really didn't have a bit of interest in Draco Malfoy any longer, but she did love to be the center of attention. She sighed dramatically, dragging her escort, none other than Ron Weasley into Malfoy Manor, without a backward glance.

Draco ignored the absolute fury on the Ginger Git's face as the last of the carriages made their way to the Manor.

"Draco, you're causing quite a stir among the guests. It's obvious you're quite distracted. Perhaps it's best if you mingle." Narcissa tugged lightly on her son's arm, but he couldn't take his eyes off the last carriage. Draco knew she had to be here. Her parents had already arrived. He just needed a glimpse.

"I can't, Mother. I just.." Draco felt all the tension vacate his extremities. Narcissa heard the soft sigh leave her son and followed his gaze.

Blaise exited the carriage first, offering Ginny Weasley a hand down. They were timidly smiling at each other. They began walking slowly between the wild flowers, when Ginny suddenly stopped. She said something to Blaise and he nodded, turning back toward the carriage.

Draco felt his fist clenching the moment Theo Nott exited the carriage. He had chosen traditional wizard's robes, which fit him well, but it was the smile on his face as he offered a hand to his companion which caused the anger. He saw the lightly tanned feminine hand slip into Theo's before she emerged.  
Draco's breath caught in his throat. Her dark hair was curled; magically he knew and piled upon her head. A few errant curls had escaped, brushing against her cheeks. He smirked in satisfaction seeing the earring he had sent her dangling in her ears as well as the choker.

He detested not being able to go to her. He didn't want to watch her take Theo's arm. He didn't want to see her smile at bloody Theo. He wanted to run right to her, whisk her into his arms and snog her soundly.

"Draco. Here, take this." Narcissa thrust something small and cold into his hand. "Put it on now. It's the matching ring to Bethalie's. You'll be able to feel what she feels. It should get you through." Draco nodded dumbly, shoving the platinum band on the third finger of his left hand. His mother hadn't specified but that's the place it felt right. He closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb along the underside of the ring.

* * *

Bethalie discovered Theo Nott really was quite interesting. He was working a menial job which he absolutely detested. She was surprised to discover he really wished to work for the Ministry. He was quite adept at Potions and wished to expand his knowledge. She was still uncomfortable with his presence, but she was trying. Beth gasped suddenly, her hand instantly going to the ring hanging from her choker.

"Are you alright?" Ginny hissed in her ear, yanking her from Theo's side. Theo sped his gate to walk beside Blaise, deciding the girls needed a moment alone. It didn't bother him a bit. He was quite anxious to see Daphne, regardless of the menacing warnings of his father.

"I-I don't know. It was a jolt of magic, if that makes sense?" Beth had difficulty breathing, trying to separate her emotions from those coursing through her. She knew they weren't hers. Intense feelings of longing, laced with pain made tears prick the corner of her eyes. Ginny stopped suddenly, her brown eyes narrowing.

"Malfoy."

"Ginny, please don't."

"He's at the bloody door, staring at you." Beth was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other she hadn't noticed.

She met the silvery eyes over the hedges surrounding the front of Malfoy Manor and knew she was feeling his pain. Beth knew it wasn't something Ginny could see, but she didn't know Draco Malfoy the way Beth did. It was in his stance, the set of his jaw and the corners of his eyes. She knew to everyone else he would seem completely apathetic to their existence, but to her, he was different. He was stiff and filled with unease, yet as each step brought her closer, she could see the tension abate.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?" Beth heard Theo asking Blaise before they reached the steps. Blaise snickered without mirth.

"Bethalie." Blaise jogged up the steps, quickly shutting the ornate double doors of the Manor. "Let's give them a minute." Theo nodded, understanding the difficulty of being separated from the person who completes you.

Draco met Beth and Ginny halfway. He couldn't bare the wait any longer. Ginny hurried to stand behind Blaise, keeping a careful eye on the Manor.

"You left." It wasn't what Beth was intending to say. She didn't necessarily regret the words, but she wished she had waited.

"I'm sorry." Draco stood a step above Beth. He couldn't resist tucking a curl behind her ear, earning him a small smile.

"It's strange isn't it?" Theo asked Blaise and Ginny. "I mean, Bethalie is Granger and Malfoy spent bloody years hating her and now he's completely besotted."

"I don't want to go in there." Draco swallowed. He had forgotten. Of course Bethalie didn't want to step foot into Malfoy Manor. Sure, the room where she had been tortured had been sealed off at his insistence, but it didn't change much. It was just another memory she wished had never returned.

"I know. I'll go with you." He bent down, brushing his cheek against her curls and inhaling.

"No! You can't.."

"I can. It's my bloody house. I'll escort whomever I choose. Theo won't mind a bit, will you Theo?" Theo raised one shoulder in a half shrug.

"My father might."

"Oh, Theo he sent his regrets." The dazzling smile of Draco Malfoy frightened Theo Nott a bit, but the very idea he could spin Daphne Greengrass on the dance floor without fear of repercussion blotted everything else away.

Blaise and Ginny pushed open the doors to the Manor with a smile. Theo scurried past them, intent on finding Daphne. Draco offered his arm for Bethalie. She smiled with a slight sigh upon their contact, before stepping into Narcissa Malfoy's Summer Soiree.

Sophia and Dante were chatting with Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, sipping on flutes of champagne when they entered. There was a hush among the gathered witches and wizards upon spying the striking couple. Narcissa wanted to be perturbed with her son, but she couldn't. She had never seen him this incredibly happy. She was thankful Theodore Nott, Sr. had sent his regrets. She suspected it had something to do with receiving a particular betrothal contact, but she didn't wish to assume.

With unsteady hands, Draco removed Beth's cloak, his fingers brushing her bare shoulders. He stifled a groan at the sight of her bare back.

"You're bloody killing me, Beth." Beth turned around with a smile, winking, her small dimple teasing him. His grey eyes darkened taking in her full form. He dipped his gaze to the mound of her cleavage, tinted pink with the blush rising up her neck before settling across her cheeks.

"Stop. You can't look at me like that here." Beth spun away from him, gliding across the marble floor toward his mother and her parents. He noticed then, his button down perfectly matched the colour of Beth's dress and smirked.

Beth kissed her mother's cheek, embraced her father quickly before turning toward Narcissa. It was a bit shocking for her to be clutched to Narcissa's chest with a grand smile.

"Bethalie darling, you know Pansy, don't you?" Narcissa's arched eyebrow made it known this particular witch was not to be engaged in conversation.

"Of course, Pansy." Beth nodded, her attention drawn across the room to see the engaged blue eyes of Ron Weasley. Pansy stomped her black stiletto in irritation, her short black dress shimmying higher on her thick thighs.

"As I was saying, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure if you speak to my father he'd be most willing to provide an ample agreement between Draco and myself." Beth snorted.

"Don't let her get a rise out of you." Blaise nudged his sister, winking. "She only says that shit about Malfoy because of her mother. Mrs. Parkinson can't let go of the fact Pansy is never going to be a Malfoy and she's never going to get a Sickle of the Malfoy fortune. It's easier for Pansy to go along with her mum than fight against her." He kissed his sister's brow before venturing into the garden with Ginny.

Draco nodded politely to Bethalie's parents and his mother, pointedly ignoring Pansy and drew Beth onto the dance floor. The soft music didn't lend itself to dancing and yet it didn't stop them. Beth wasn't worried about making a fool of herself, or stepping on his feet. She blotted out the world around them and focused on him.

"Everyone is staring."

"They're jealous of course, I'm irresistible." Draco smirked, holding Beth tightly in his arms, ignoring the stares around them.

"Stop looking at me like that." Beth blushed while his fingertips brushed her naked back.

"Like what, love?" She knew he was teasing her, but it didn't settle her anxiety.

"I'd love nothing better than to snog you senseless, but Dad doesn't want anything getting back to Theo's father, not yet. We have to be careful, Malfoy."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're bloody reasonable. Come on then, let's get a drink."

"It's alright, go out to the garden. Blaise and Ginny look positively grim; I'll see you in a few moments." Beth squeezed Draco's hand, their fingers brushing until they were too far apart.

She smiled when she caught sight of Theo and Daphne conversing softly in a darkened corner. Before she could make her way toward them, she was caught in the vice grip of none other than Ron Weasley. Beth squirmed, her silver strapped heels skidding on the floor, yet he held her tightly against him, weaving and smiling around Narcissa's guests.

* * *

Draco was chatting, even laughing with Blaise and Ginny in the garden. He kept expecting Beth to walk outside any moment in desperate need of a cigarette. He scanned the crowd seeing the wizarding families he'd grown up around and even went to Hogwarts with, yet he couldn't find Beth. He ran his thumb along the underside of the ring and nearly doubled over with the fear coursing through him.

"Something's wrong." He held onto Blaise's forearm to keep himself upright.

"Ginny, get Narcissa." Blaise barked at his date, watching Ginny push through the garden doors.

"No. It's Beth. I have to find her." He was vaguely aware of shoving Pansy Parkinson away from him, to the great distress of her mother. Draco hit the edge of the buffet table, knocking into a tier of champagne flutes, his knees buckling.

"Draco!" Narcissa rushed to her son's side, tossing his arm around her shoulders so he could stand.

"Beth. It's Beth." Narcissa ripped the ring from her son's finger with a growl.

"Brown! Lead the guests outside. Tell them hors d'oeuvres will be served momentarily." Brown the house elf clapped his hands, bringing a handful of smartly dressed elves to lead the guests to garden.  
It was strange to see the pureblood witches and wizards completely entertained by that which they normally pretended didn't exist. Narcissa stood next to her son, waiting for him to regain the ability to stand without assistance.

"Where is she, mum?" Draco Malfoy hadn't called his mother mum since he was a small child. Lucius had decreed it was a childish notion on his fifth birthday.

"Malfoy. Pansy can't find Weasley." Blaise rushed passed his friend, running down corridors and opening every door, shouting for his sister. Ginny Weasley stabbed her wand into Pansy Parkinson's throat in the garden. She was obviously shouting at the promiscuous witch.

* * *

"Hermione. You'll always be Hermione. You can change your face and even your status. You can live in Muggle London or in the bloody Zabini Manor. You'll always be Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Hermione Granger would never stoop so low as to snog Malfoy." Ron had dragged Beth down an empty corridor and shoved her into a darkened room. He lit the wall lamps with his wand, finding it appropriate that it would be the library. He shoved Beth into the large desk in the middle of the room with a sinister smile.

"Ron. This isn't you. I'm just going to get Pansy for you or even Ginny. Would you like that?" Beth edged toward the door slowly, but Ron was surprisingly fast. He yanked her head back by her curls, tossing her into the desk again. She took a deep breath prepared to scream when he slapped her.

"Silencio." Ron flicked his wand, silencing the woman he used to consider one of his best friends.  
Beth reached into the slit of her gown, scrambling to remove her wand from her garter. She was grateful Ginny had talked her into such a maneuver but she hoped she could be fast enough. She wasn't. Ron snatched the wand from her hand, tossing it across the room.

"No. Hermione. You're going to listen to me." He walked around her slowly, his blue eyes raking in her heaving bosom. He stroked the side of her cheek with a fingertip, to her neck before tracing the very top of her cleavage. Beth slapped his freckled face hard and it reverberated in the large room.

"That wasn't very nice Hermione. Harry said I should be happy for you. Can you believe that?! I loved you. I proposed to you. You LAUGHED. YOU LEFT. Why? Because I fucked Pansy? So what?! Everyone's fucked Pansy, why shouldn't I have a go?" Beth kept the desk between them. She didn't trust him anymore. He had always had a bit of a temper. Always flown off the handle. Always harbored an unreasonable hatred for Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy wouldn't want you if you were still Hermione. He only wants you because you look like that now. Hell, I barely wanted you when you looked like Hermione, but I felt sorry for you. No one else was ever going to look at you twice." Ron laughed loudly. He removed the Silencing Charm so she could reply. She knew she should cause some sort of commotion, but she was angry now.

Beth knew she shouldn't rise to the occasion. She knew it could potentially make the situation worse, but she couldn't help herself. Ron Weasley was doing what he had always done. He was attempting to tear her down to make himself feel better, to justify his choices and actions.

"Malfoy was the first boy I ever kissed, Ronald Weasley. Hogwarts. Fourth year. He wanted me then, but I was too stupid to see it. So don't you dare think YOU were ever the best I could have. If I recall correctly we tried that once didn't we? Had a bit of difficulty rising to the occasion didn't you?"

Beth knew she had gone too far. She tried to run from him, but the extraordinarily high heel of her shoe hindered her progress. She managed to move a few feet until he was on her. Ron Weasley, in a fit of irrational rage, knocked her to the ground easily. He pinned her hips beneath his own, grinding himself into her. She cried out in pain and he laughed again. Ron held both her wrists in one hand over her head, slamming them into the marble.

"Don't you ever speak of that!" Beth blinked in revulsion as the spittle hit her cheeks. Ron's face was bright red, his hand tightening around her wrists in rage. "I could kill him you know. Malfoy. I could. I'm a bloody Auror and he's a Death Eater."

"He's not a Death Eater." Beth spat the words at him, continuing to struggle.

"His father was and he's always been like his father. He belongs in Azkaban, Hermione. You know, I was so glad you were back." Ron sighed, a dreamy quality taking over the rage. "I didn't believe Harry when he said you were Bethalie Zabini. He suspected of course, just on things George said. My Hermione could never be anything other than a bossy know it all Muggle born though. I thought he was wrong. Then I saw you and you set those fucking birds on me and I knew. You'd changed. You're not my Hermione anymore. I can't let you be Malfoy's though."

"You'll never get out of here Ron."

"I don't need to get out of here, Hermione. For being the brightest witch of our age, you're not very smart are you? All I need to do is Oblivate you. Then you'll love me again. We'll be happy, Hermione. You'll forget all about this Bethalie Zabini nonsense. You'll forget all about.."

"MALFOY!" Beth screamed, hoping against hope he'd hear her. She knew Malfoy Manor was an impressive estate. She knew the odds of him wandering down a deserted corridor were almost nil, but she needed that shred of hope. She didn't want to forget. She'd had too much stolen from her.

"You'd call for him? We could have had a good life, Hermione.."

"I don't want anything you have to offer Ronald Weasley. Your mother would be ashamed of you. You're right. I'm not Hermione Granger. I never was. I was always Bethalie Zabini, I just didn't know it. I'd rather die than forget another moment." Ron stared down at her, his blue eyes narrowing, almost squinting at her before he started nodding.

"Alright then." Ron's hands moved from her wrists to her throat. Beth's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know this wizard. The Ron Weasley she had known since she was eleven would never physically harm her. Ron ripped the choker from her throat with a snarl. Beth managed to hold onto an end before he could toss it across the room.

Ron was strong, stronger than she remembered. She couldn't fight him off. She wondered if Draco would find her. She wondered if he would know who had murdered her in his family's library. She could feel her vision dimming, the edges were now dark. Beth clutched the choker in her hand, squeezing the ring in her palm. What did it matter now if she managed to slip it on her finger? At least Theo could marry Daphne. Beth struggled to catch a breath between the pressure of Ron's hands squeezing tighter and tighter. She fumbled with the Malfoy Family Ring, managing to get it on the tip of her ring finger. Beth knew she only had a few seconds before she lost consciousness. She grasped Ron's wrists, trying to pull his hands from her throat yet knowing it was futile. She used the pale skin of his hands to shove the ring completely on her finger and felt a sense of peace.

Beth stopped struggling against the hands she once held. She stared at the painted clouds on the gold ceiling. They were beautiful. She wondered if it was an enchantment or if someone painstakingly painted perfection.

_*I should have told him I love him..*_ The words were a whisper, barely palpable, before Beth succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"Draco. The ring, put it back on, it burns. Bethalie is in peril." Narcissa shoved the ring back into her son's hands. He still seemed a bit unsteady, but he did as his mother requested.

"Malfoy. The library. We can't get in." Blaise and Ginny ran toward him, with worry in their features. Draco turned to his mother.

"None of the rooms can be warded against a Malfoy. It will let you in. Is the ring still warm?"

"No. It's.." His voice was strained. He could feel waves of pain laced with love and finally acceptance. "She's wearing it. He's hurting her." Draco's feet carried him to the library door. He could feel she was there. Beth had to be there. He couldn't bear it if he was too late. Draco kicked open the door, not bothering to check for wards and the scene before him made him see red.

* * *

Later, it would come to him in bits and pieces. Blaise would offer a narration of how he flung the Ginger Git across the library. He would remember seeing Bethalie looking so incredibly broken, before being consumed with an animalistic rage. Ginny would remind him how he struck her brother so many times; he had difficulty raising his arm. His muscles had required potions and salves to resume function. Draco didn't recall being dragged off the bloody Weasel screaming threats of dismemberment and death.

As much as it pained him, He did remember gathering Beth's broken form into his arms, willing her to breathe. Vaguely he recalled a commotion surrounding them and his mother's voice calling to him.

"Draco, darling, let the Healers do their job." He felt the presence of others behind them, but he couldn't let them touch her. He didn't trust them. He didn't trust anyone. He never should have left her behind.

In the end, it was Pansy Parkinson who broke through his haze. She had removed her shoes and even charmed her slinky dress to a more appropriate length. Hesitantly she turned to Narcissa and Sophia in silent plea. As much as Narcissa had detested the overbearing witch, she knew her son had considered Pansy a friend at one time.

"Draco. I know you hear me." Draco growled, pulling Beth into his lap, burying his face in her fading curls.

"You can be angry with me later. She's in rough shape Draco. If you don't let the Healers do their job and she dies, you'll hate yourself. I know you already hate yourself. I know you don't think you deserve her. We were horrid children, Draco, but we're all grown up now. We can be whatever we wish to be and she knows that. If Hermione Granger can forgive you, then you should forgive yourself."

"I'm not letting her go." Pansy had to strain to hear him. She knew better than to touch him in his current state. She'd made that mistake once before and had no desire to repeat it.

"You hold onto her as long as you wish. I'm sure the Healers don't expect you to simply drop her onto the floor." Pansy motioned one of the less imposing Healers forward, her eyes widening in recognition. She waved away the Healer impatiently, her attention on an old friend near the hearth.

"Draco. Greg is here. You remember Greg don't you? He's a Healer now. You'd let him take a look at your girlfriend wouldn't you?" Draco inspected the purple and black bruises decorating Beth's neck. His head was bent, listening for the smallest of breaths.

"My wife. She's my wife." Draco kissed Beth's forehead, his breath hitching in his chest. He refused to cry in front of them. Pansy knew he was having difficulty keeping himself together. She recognised the signs.

"Yes, your wife. She deserves the best care available, don't you think, Draco? Greg. Gregory Goyle, will you come here please?" A tall, burly, dark haired man with close cropped hair stepped around the Healers attending Ron Weasley's mangled form.

His eyes were small, but there was a kindness in them which Narcissa hadn't expected. Quite honestly, she expected Gregory Goyle to trip on his way over and bumble about with ignorant comments. Instead, he squatted next to the man he'd blindly followed as a child and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy, I need to have a look. I won't touch her, swear it." The voice was still as raspy as Blaise and Draco remembered.

The slight nod of platinum hair gave Pansy a bit of hope. Gregory carefully withdrew his wand from his light blue Healer robes. He mumbled healing spells quietly as he ran the wand down Beth's inert body.

"Malfoy. Draco, she's a bit banged up. It really would be best to transport her to St Mungos." Draco growled again, covering Beth with his torso.

Greg sat back on his haunches and sighed. He saw Sophia and Dante Zabini holding each other near the door to the library. Narcissa Malfoy wrung her hands in distress. Blaise Zabini and the Weasley girl simply looked uncomfortable.

"Alright, that's obviously disagreeable. I can treat her. She needs to be moved, Draco." Narcissa hovered nearby, blatantly easvesdropping.

"Of course, Draco we can have an entire suite of rooms prepared for her here.."

"No." Draco interjected quickly. "Not here. Sh-she didn't want to be here. It hurts her to be here. Sh-she's hurt enough." As difficult as it was for her, Narcissa understood. She wanted her son to remain here in the family ancestral home, but it held too many brutal memories for him. She didn't blame Draco. She blamed Lucius. In that moment she hated him, for never would she know the sound of children's laughter within Malfoy Manor and it was his fault.

"Whatever you wish of course." Narcissa retreated, her long pale fingers pressed against her red lips.

"She can't be Apparated in her current condition. I wouldn't recommend the Floo either. There are carriages, yes?" Greg Goyle surveyed the room, waiting for one of witches and wizards to answer him.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go ahead and prepare her room and whatever else you need." Blaise stepped forward, grateful to be able to be helpful instead of an observer.

"Mine." It was still a bit strange for Blaise to watch his best mate be affectionate to his sister, but this was something different. Draco Malfoy was possessive and demanding, but in the best interest of Bethalie. He wasn't positive their parents would be receptive to Beth spending her convalescence in Malfoy's room.

"Gregory, what will you require?" Dante Zabini strode forward, intent on doing whatever was necessary for the betterment of his daughter.

"An accomplished Potions Master quite honestly. I might be a Healer but I was always a bit shite with Potions. Usually I'd have everything required in the store houses, but they're almost completely depleted."

"Consider it done." Dante spun on his heel, his wife trailing behind him before the distinctive pop of Apparition.

Beth's chest rose and fell slowly, too slowly according to Draco. He had difficulty standing with Beth in his arms, but he refused to let anyone touch her. He walked around the desk instead of directly to the door and kicked Ron Weasley in the ribs, eliciting a groan.

"Malfoy! You've already violated the terms of your bloody probation. You're lucky Kingsley is taking into consideration the circumstances. I'd hate to be the one that has to drag you back to Azkaban." Harry Potter was most definitely put out. His best mate was a mangled bloodied mess, not that he didn't deserve it. He most certainly did. Ron should be thankful Malfoy had resorted to Muggle violence. It would have been much worse otherwise.

Draco's lip curled, yet he refused to answer. He allowed Ginny to drape Beth's cloak over her as he stepped outside his childhood home. Beth hung limply in his arms, her face contorted in silent pain from the jostling.

It was a silent ride to Zabini Manor.

* * *

"Draco, let Gregory do his job." Sophia plucked the sleeve of Draco Malfoy's plum shirt patiently.

It had been a few hours since they had arrived at Zabini Manor. Draco had immediately whisked Beth to his chamber. He was thankful Snatcher had the foresight to mend the rubble he had left in his wake. His first thought had been to transfigure her dress into something more comfortable. He quickly talked himself out of such notions. He found himself rifling through her drawers searching for the perfect night clothes. Draco was aware it was silly and inconsequential, yet he knew how much Beth detested sleeping in her clothes. He snatched a simple, long, blue nightgown with pearl buttons down the front. When he returned to his room, he was enraged to find it filled with people.

He forcibly removed them, the others leaving of their own accord. Draco was vaguely aware they were Beth's family and friends, but he didn't trust anyone. After much begging and pleading after he magically changed Beth's clothes, he allowed Gregory Goyle, Healer to enter.

Greg found himself intimidated. He felt a bit like he had as a mindless drone in Hogwarts, following Draco Malfoy's every command. He didn't want to find himself on the wrong end of Malfoy's wand. Greg was exceedingly grateful when Blaise Zabini had slipped into the room and removed Draco's wand from the bedside table.

"Distract me." Gregory wasn't sure who Draco was speaking to so he remained silent. Blaise shoved a tumbler of amber liquid into his mate's hand.

"How'd you wind up a Healer, Goyle? Took a bit of training yea?" Greg knew Blaise was trying to draw Malfoy out of his self induced stupor, but he felt slightly offended. He knew he had a reputation for being a dunce.

"There was always more depth to me than simply being one of Malfoy's lackeys." Greg sniffed with disdain.

"Point taken. Haven't seen you about.." Blaise floundered. He hadn't seen Gregory Goyle since before the war. They hadn't exactly been friends.

"Alright, let's just get this over with yea? You happen to remember me as the bumbling buffoon who happened to follow around Malfoy and wreck havoc. Lovely. My father and Crabbe's father were bloody bastards. I cut ties with my father after the war. He pitched a fit. I finished up my schooling by correspondence. Headmistress McGonagal thought that would be best. I couldn't disagree with her, she had a point. She wrote me a letter of recommendation for the Healer program at St Mungos. Made some new friends. I love my work. I wasn't stupid. I simply didn't apply myself because what was the bloody point? No one cared about me. So I didn't care about myself either. Neville helped me out with that a bit.."

"Wait, Longbottom?" Blaise's green eyes were bulging in shock. He had never heard Gregory Goyle speak so many words in one go.

"Yes. Neville Longbottom. He's not that sniveling wreck you remember. He's quite accomplished in Herbology. He's well on his way to be the new Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. He married Hannah Abbott. She's a nice girl, though a bit quiet. Pansy and I go to Hogsmeade to catch a drink with them quite often."

"You're hurting my bloody head, Goyle. Pansy Parkinson and you?" Blaise rubbed his forehead with diligence. Draco Malfoy was listening with half an ear, watching Beth's chest rise and fall.

"I'm aware Pansy never gave me a second glance before, but times have changed Zabini." Blaise was shocked when Goyle's eyes narrowed. He didn't know it was possible for his minuscule eyes to shrink further.

"Oi. My sister is Hermione Granger. My best mate is shagging Hermione Granger. Though, if you call her Hermione, she's liable to hex your balls off. We saw Pansy at Malfoy Manor with Weasley. She was being her usual bint self and draping herself all over Draco. So, Goyle, what's the deal eh?" Blaise jabbed Draco in the ribs with a smile which fell off his tanned features as Draco's eyes burned.

"It's an arrangement. She has to keep up pretenses in order to appease her parents. She doesn't relish the idea of being disinherited though it doesn't matter a bit to me. Pansy and I have a lovely cottage not far from here. Ron and Pansy have been mates for years." Draco growled, instinctively climbing onto his bed to be near Beth.

"I despise social events. Ron and Ernie are not normally invited to them so he enjoys himself. Pansy always wants to go. It works out well. Ernie and I kick back, have a few butter beers, a few firewhiskeys and wind up at Hannah's pub."

"Who the fuck is Ernie?" Greg shuffled his feet uncomfortably, checking his time piece.

"Ernie MacMillan. Hufflepuff."

"Wait. Wait. Ernie MacMillan is a..well he's.." Blaise sputtered.

"Does it matter?" Greg sighed, waiting for the fallout.

"No. I don't care how Ernie gets his jollies, it's just...Weasley? He's really..and he and Ernie? Do they snog in public?" Greg was ever so thankful for the quiet knock on the door. He tossed his Healer cloak over his arm before fleeing the bed chamber.

* * *

Beth was aware of soft conversations being held around her. She felt exceedingly comfortable and warm, so she knew she was not dead. Unless of course, this is exactly what heaven felt like.

Her head was pounding and there was a steady throb in her throat and even her ribs. There were cool fingers brushing her forehead, tucking her hair behind her ear. Something hard was pressed against her lips, tapping them gently and a warm liquid found its way into her mouth. She struggled to swallow, it hurt so bloody much. Beth knew there were tears dripping from her eyes, down her cheeks, but her arms were so heavy. She didn't have the strength to raise her hand to wipe them away.

There seemed to be an argument of sorts. She couldn't make out the words, but the intonation of the voices sounded angry and also apologetic. There was a waft of cool air across her abdomen before strong yet gentle hands applied something cool and soothing along her ribs. Beth sighed in relief as the pains ebbed. She felt moments of clarity, the fog slowly lifting.

"Why can't you put that on her throat? It looks bad, Greg." Blaise and Greg were pleased to see Draco coming out of his gloom. It had only been a few hours since the beginning of Beth's ordeal. Blaise shuddered to think how Draco would manage if Beth didn't wake for days.

"It's a soothing salve yes, but it's also numbing. As her Healer, it's not in her best interest for her throat to be numbed. I wouldn't be able to administer the proper Potions and it would make it incredibly difficult for her to swallow, perhaps even breathe." Greg reclined in a gold brocade armchair, grateful for the tea service Sophia had sent. Blaise had poured a liberal drought of firewhiskey in his own cup of tea, while Draco refused a solitary morsel until he was satisfied with Beth's recovery.

"Remind me why you can't bloody wake her up?" Draco fluffed the pillow behind his back before lying beside Beth. He rolled onto his side, rubbing a remnant of an ebony curl between his fingers. His knuckles grazed her cheek, eliciting a soft moan escaping barely parted lips.

"I'd prefer to avoid shocking her system. She's as comfortable as I can presently make her. I've healed the basic bumps, bruises and lacerations. I need to repair her rib, but it'll be painful. I'm holding off until she wakes, which judging by her breathing should be any moment."

Beth's breathing hitched, the pain in her throat almost unbearable. Warm lips pressed to her forehead, a hand brushing her cheek, then holding her hand. She liked the way it felt. The hand holding hers felt right. She knew something terrible had happened, but couldn't seem to hold onto the thoughts.

She was being pulled somewhere. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay in the drawing room, where there were plenty of other witches and wizards. She was shoved and it hurt. Everything hurt. Her head was pounding, her side throbbed and her throat. Oh, her throat. Flashes of Ron Weasley's insanity flashed through her mind's eye, bringing a silent scream to her lips. She bolted up from the bed, green eyes wide in horror, fingers clawing at her throat.

"Beth. It's alright, Beth." Arms surrounded her torso and she fought against them weakly. She struggled to speak yet nothing but a harsh whisper came out.

"Stop. Don't." If Draco Malfoy hadn't contained her thrashing limbs with his head in the crook of her neck, he wouldn't have heard anything at all.

"Greg. Goyle. Do something. Blaise, fetch your parents." Beth recognised that voice, sagging against the hard chest pressed into her arm.

Her head fell against his shoulder, breathing him in before her hand grazed his cheek. Draco nuzzled the crook of her neck with a sigh of relief. He kissed her jaw line, her cheeks and finally she looked up at him. Draco shifted slightly, pulling away from her warm body to cup her face in both his hands.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He whispered the words against her lips, catching her bottom lip lightly between his teeth.

Beth's hand went to his shoulder, her fingers digging into the skin beneath his shirt. The utter and complete sweetness of Draco's lips on hers was almost too much to bear. He wasn't possessive nor was he demanding while he continued to pepper her lips with the smallest of kisses. His thumbs wiped the tears from her cheeks as he laid his forehead onto hers.

The intimacy of the moment made Gregory Goyle feel as if he were intruding. He knew he should be assessing his patient, but in the grand scheme of things, what difference did a few more moments make? He placed his tea cup on the tray near the door and stepped into the hall.

"They're snogging already, yea?" Blaise scoffed, instantly irritated. He hated having to constantly interfere when it came to Draco and Beth's snogging habits. Their parents were not particularly lenient when it came to his sister. He didn't want any part of the angry words which would fall from both sides the moment they discovered her in another compromising situation. The Malfoy Family Ring had caused enough issues currently.

"I wouldn't call it snogging necessarily. Strange to see tenderness and apologies stem from Draco Malfoy." Greg shrugged, rubbing the short hair on his head in confusion.

"He's still a git, Greg. As much as some people change, they stay the same." Sophia and Dante pushed passed Blaise and Greg, intent upon seeing their daughter.

Gregory Goyle, Healer Extraordinaire, fixed Beth's rib with a simple Episkey and offered her a Healing Potion, which tingled all the way down her throat. She smiled in appreciation.

"Neville?" Greg suggested she stick to whispering for the next few days taking a Healing Potion every twelve hours to err on the side of caution.

"How'd you know?" Greg was completely baffled. Draco smirked; people had a tendency to forget Bethalie was Hermione.

"Healing Potions taste horrid. Neville always adds a bit of mint at the end to disguise the true flavour." Beth smiled grandly, quite pleased with herself.

"Oi, Beth. School is over. Mum and Dad want to have a word with you." Sophia and Dante stood at the foot of Draco's four poster bed nervously. Blaise's obvious prod of his parents made Beth feel a bit apprehensive. Draco's hand casually rested on Beth's hip, patting it lightly.

"Perhaps this isn't the time, Dante." Sophia fiddled with the emerald and diamond pendant around her neck.

"Harry Potter was here, a bit ago. We asked him to allow us to speak with you concerning one Ronald Weasley." Beth instantly stiffened, grasping Draco's free hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Tell me he's in bloody Azkaban awaiting trial by the Wizengamot." Draco growled, instinctively tightening his hold on Beth.

"He's in St Mungos under heavy guard. It appears, through preliminary investigation, he was under the Imperius Curse."


	9. Of Fathers & Death Eaters

**AN: Enjoy some explanations you've been desperately seeking ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Of Fathers &amp; Death Eaters

"You shouldn't have riled her up, Malfoy. Goyle's bloody pissed." Blaise snorted, amusing himself by watching Luna Weasley dance about the garden.

"Blaise, she refuses to listen to reason. You know how stubborn she is. She plans on visiting the bastard. Greg hasn't allowed her to leave our fucking bed and she's making plans to visit the poor excuse of a wizard who landed her there." Draco hurled the bottle of firewhiskey he had been sipping from off the stone wall.

"Alcohol abuse, Malfoy. Bethalie was Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor Princess. They're a noble sort of folk and you and I both know she'd be the first to forgive him, whether he deserves it or not. It's ridiculous, I don't agree with it, but there's nothing we can do about it. The best we can hope is between Dad and Goyle she'll stay in bed as long as possible to recover, not for shagging." Blaise glared meaningfully at his best mate.

"Why is Luna dancing with the trees?"

"Because she's a nutter? George is visiting with Beth and I suppose Luna had to keep herself occupied? We should check on them."

Draco grumbled yet followed his best friend into Zabini Manor, slowly climbing the stairs until they stood outside his bedroom. It had been a difficult week. Beth was recovering slowly yet wouldn't hear any disparaging remarks where the Weasley was concerned. Draco's frustrations were rising with each passing moment and he knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded but he was trying his dammedest to refrain from upsetting Beth.

When Blaise pushed open the door, they were surprised to see George, Greg and Dante sitting comfortably around the bed taking their afternoon tea.

"Oh good, you're here. Come, come, we've much to discuss." Dante waved them forward impatiently, sipping his tea.

Beth smiled, though Draco could see she was in a fair amount of pain even as she patted the empty space beside her. He climbed onto the bed, keeping a wary eye on Dante as he didn't wish to upset his surrogate father.

"It seems Beth is determined to pay Ronald Weasley a visit despite our objections. I know you both agree with me, however we must accept that Bethalie has a mind of her own and it's a bloody stubborn one." Dante sighed deeply.

Blaise settled onto the foot of Beth and Draco's bed, keeping a careful eye on his father. He recognised the signs of secrets well and knew his father was hiding something important from them.

"It's not his fault, Dad." Beth's raspy voice almost made Draco cringe in remembrance. Instead he grasped her hand in his own, refusing to argue with her again.

"Beth, you know I love my family which unfortunately includes Ron, but I agree with your dad. We don't understand who's behind these attacks. I mean think about it, love. Nott attempted to blackmail your mum for starters. There's definitely something hinky there. Ron was Imperioused but we don't know who was behind it. It could be anyone. Naturally we'd assume it was a former Death Eater but who's to say really? The Ministry hasn't been able to find that solicitor, Peter Langouston either. Hell, for all we know Alabaster could still be alive wrecking havoc simply for the sake of bedlam. It would be safer to wait and you know I'm a bloody reckless bloke." George pointed to the empty space where his ear should be and smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's you, isn't it Dad? They feel as if you've betrayed them..." Dante closed his bright eyes, unwilling to allow his daughter to see the guilt etched in the furrow of his brow.

"Dad? What is she talking about? What does she know? Why does she…" Beth cringed, swallowing hard at the obvious jealousy in her brother's words. It was natural of course. He'd been the one constant and here was Bethalie, his long lost sister, harbouring family secrets.

Beth swallowed hard, accepting the small amber bottle Gregory Goyle offered before turning toward her brother. The sadness in her eyes was evident, even as she sipped the concoction, sighing in relief as it soothed her throat.

"Dad was a Death Eater, weren't you Dad?" Beth cuddled into Draco's chest, willing his arms to protect her from the forthcoming wrath of her brother.

"That's a fucking lie. Tell her, Dad. Tell her it's not true. Tell her you weren't a Death Eater, I would have known!" Draco recognised the abject horror, terror even, in his best mate's blazing green eyes as he leapt from the bed. "Malfoy, you know it's not true, don't you? This is my dad."

"I'm sorry mate. I wish I could tell you different." Draco's arms tightened around Beth more to quell the tremors than to offer comfort.

"I don't understand. We were neutral. Dad was determined we stayed neutral. He said it was for our safety and…"

"Son, I was trying to protect you." Dante reached toward his son, flinching as Blaise moved out of reach.

"Protect me? How the fuck were you protecting me while running around with fucking Voldemort? Can someone explain that to me please?!" Greg offered a Calming Potion which Blaise subsequently smashed into the wall.

"Blaise, your dad wasn't involved with Voldy in the Second War." Draco hoped his words brought Blaise a small amount of comfort.

"You knew? You knew and didn't tell me? Beth, how the fuck…?" Beth and Draco exchanged looks, silently deciding who would tell their story first.

"It was an accident. I never said anything. Dante didn't know I knew and I didn't feel right speaking with him about it. He's everything I always wished my father was and I didn't want to ruin that, so I kept silent."

"Malfoy, you're my best mate, how…" Blaise slumped into an empty chair closest to the wall, his head in his hands.

"I went to the Order after the Battle of Hogwarts. I gave up every fucking name and location of every Death Eater I could think of without a second thought. I didn't want that life and my father be dammed. He was on the run anyway and my mother was terrified. Kingsley was wary of course, but after the raids were continuously successful, he allowed me to join the Order over the objections of Ron Weasley." Draco paused, snorting at the memory. "I overheard Potter speaking to Shacklebolt one evening about when he was a baby. Apparently Snape had a list of Death Eaters from Voldy's first rise to power and Potter discovered it in the remnants of Snape's memories. I was curious so I continued to eavesdrop on their little conversation when they went through the list and Dante was on it. I never told a soul. I figured he hadn't rejoined Voldy so what did it matter? Though, I was always curious as to how you avoided it. Snape and Karkaroff complained about the intense burning of their Mark and I was never able to refuse it."

"Beth, how did you…" Blaise interjected quickly, wishing to know how Beth came to learn a well guarded secret before he allowed Draco to lead the conversation in another direction entirely.

"It…was an accident." Beth sipped carefully from a goblet of water before continuing, "Dad was in his study and his sleeves were rolled up. I…I didn't knock. I saw the Mark and left."

Slowly Dante removed the cufflinks on his blue shirt and rolled up the sleeve until his Dark Mark was completely exposed. It was significantly faded, but nothing could truly remove the Dark Mark and Blaise knew it.

"My father was completely devoted to the Dark Lord." Dante began quietly, imploring his son to listen. "He worshipped the man really. I never understood it. My father was an adequate wizard but adequate wasn't enough, not for him. He always had lofty ideals and aspirations so of course he fell easily under Tom's spell. Father revered Voldemort, even at Hogwarts. I remember him sitting me on his knee and regaling me with stories of the Muggles he'd tortured and killed, telling me when I was older he'd teach me to do the same. I suppose that's the reason I have a special affinity for Draco. I didn't want the Dark Mark anymore than Draco did. My father and Lucius were eerily similar in their devotion to a madman. I've done things I'm not proud of simply in the name of survival." Dante's head dropped in shame, the ice cubes in his tumbler swirling.

"Dad, tell me you didn't kill people. Tell me you didn't. You were so fucking adamant that we stay out of the war and…" Blaise choked on his words, knowing the answer, yet refusing to believe the worst of his father.

"I wish I could Blaise. I wish I could tell you I've never harmed another soul, but I can't. I've tortured and maimed and even murdered. I'm not proud of it, how could I be? I can't change it either. The only thing I could do was keep my only son from following in my footsteps. Do you think I wanted that life for you? If you had fought against him, he would have killed you and me and even your mother. I don't know why he didn't come for me. I fully expected him to send a band of Death Eaters to the door and obliterate our very existence, but he didn't."

"Snape." Draco interjected, curling around Bethalie on the four poster bed. She was exceedingly quiet and Draco was sure she was struggling with this newfound information as much as he.

No wonder Dante had taken him under his wing. No wonder he had rallied for him at the Ministry, taking him into his home. Dante had understood in ways Draco hadn't even fathomed. It all made sense now, no matter how much it hurt Blaise.

"They didn't pay much attention to me at Headquarters. You'd be surprised how easy it was to eavesdrop on Potter. He's a bit of an imbecile. I swear you smack me one more time, Beth I'm retaliating. Voldy held a big meeting of his Death Eaters and was completely enraged by the numbers. Apparently he expected more but it was Severus who convinced him to let them go. He said something about how the Dark Lord deserved loyal followers and how easy it would be to raise up new ones instead of focusing on cowards who would eventually meet their well deserved end."

Dante nodded, weighing the information before chancing a glance at his son. Blaise frowned deeply, his large hands clenched into fists, yet he remained seated. It gave Dante a bit of hope.

"Your father was like Lucius?" Blaise whispered, unable to look his father in the eye.

"He didn't use me for spell practice, no, my father was much too civilised for that. He used my mother instead. If I dared to defy him, it was Mother who paid the price. I'm sure Draco understands what a child would willingly do for the sake of their Mother. Blaise, you're fortunate enough to have never…"

"Fortunate? Fortunate? My sister was stolen because my father was a Death Eater. How the bloody fuck is that fortunate?!"

"Blaise." Beth's hoarse whisper sliced through Blaise's rage. She patted the empty space beside her and before Blaise even realised he was moving he was safely ensconced in her arms. Draco slid off the bed and crossed to the fireplace, in order to give the siblings a small semblance of privacy.

"Bethy, you can't be ok with this…" It sounded as if Blaise was sniffling, but Beth wasn't about to comment on her brother's rampant emotions.

"I'm trying to understand just as you are, Blaise. I understand why you're angry, but I'm not. I can't be angry. Sure, I was taken away from my family, but it wasn't because of Voldemort, it was because of Alabaster. I can't be angry with Dad because if I'm angry with him then I have to be angry with Draco as well. Draco was an unwilling Death Eater. Draco did things he didn't wish to do and…" Beth gasped, swallowing hard. Though she was recovering, her throat required rest and numerous Potions.

"And if we can forgive Draco, then it's not fair to be angry with Dad. I know, Beth. I'm just…he's my dad. He had a whole secret life and I knew nothing about it and it makes me wonder if I ever would have known if you hadn't…" Blaise bit back his words, realising where his contemplation was headed.

"If I hadn't come back…" Beth felt the pang of hurt riddle through her body and closed her eyes against the tidal wave of emotion.

She hadn't realised tears were pouring from her eyes until her chest constricted and her breaths hitched in her throat. Greg was instantly at her side, shoving Blaise off the bed and pouring a Calming Draught down her throat.

"You fucking bastard. How could say something like that? How could you even think it?!" Draco was restrained by a red faced George Weasley and a somber Dante. He wasn't aware of stalking toward Blaise with his wand drawn, even as Blaise retreated.

"I didn't…I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't trying to hurt her. I don't blame her, I'm just angry. If Beth hadn't come back would dad ever have told me? That's what I want to know. Would it just have remained this dark family secret I knew nothing about? I'm glad I know. I don't much like it, but I'd rather know than not." Blaise gazed at a groggy Beth with sadness and unspoken apologies. She nodded wearily, motioning toward Draco.

"Can someone explain to me what being a Death Eater has to do with Alabaster snatching Bethalie?" George stared out the window, watching his wife flit among the tree branches in a special sort of nature dance with a slight smile.

"Alabaster married a Muggle. Even without the rise of the Dark Lord, I couldn't imagine a single scenario where our father would have allowed such a thing to continue. He hid her away at our family estate in Tuscany. Father discovered them of course and berated me for not keeping him properly informed. Sophia and I had been married for a few years at this point and Father was adamant we were to provide an heir as soon as possible. Alabaster beat us to the punch, but it didn't bother me. I didn't care if Alabaster preferred Muggles to witches. Of course I had a part to play, you understand that, don't you? He was thrilled his wife was expecting but Father was another matter.

'I was charged with keeping them locked safely away. I was charged with calling in the Healers and Mediwitches. I was charged with keeping Alabaster from his labouring wife. My father had the doors warded. I couldn't have entered even if I wanted too. I could have tried harder or…or something, I don't know. At the end of the night, Alabaster's child was dead and his wife had thrown herself from the tower. He had lost his entire family and blamed me. He didn't blame our father; no that would be too simple. He blamed me. I suppose I deserved it, but Bethalie didn't. Sophia didn't. Our father eventually died in Azkaban for crimes against Muggle-borns but it didn't matter by that point. A year later, Alabaster had breached the wards of our Manor and stolen Bethalie away in the night."

"How is it your fault his wife and child died?" George poured Blaise a much needed glass of firewhisky while ignoring Draco and Beth nonchalantly snogging.

"It isn't, not really, but he blames me just the same. I suppose he believed I should have tried harder; I should have fought against our father. Alabaster was fortunate enough to escape our father's demands to succumb to the Dark Mark. Father demanded I murder all of them, but I couldn't. Alabaster was my brother and an innocent child? It wasn't her fault she was born. It wasn't his wife's fault he fell in love with a Muggle. I couldn't do it. Father knew, he called me weak and barred me from the room. I couldn't break the wards and I tried. The moment the child…died, the wards fell and Alabaster managed to see his wife before she…"

"Stop. I don't want to know anymore. Please." Blaise clasped his father's arm, dropping his head to Dante's shoulder. The two embraced hard, relieving the tension in the room.

"I'm going to go dance in the trees with my wife. I require a reprieve from all this seriousness. It's not good for one's constitution." George waved before slipping from Draco's quarters.

"I've left the necessary Potions with Sophia. While I haven't an objection to watching Draco maul Beth, I'd rather not if it's just the same. Floo if you need me." Blaise snickered, wiping the tears from his eyes before shaking Goyle's hand. Dante pretended he didn't see Draco's hand on his daughter's arse and snorted.

"They're ridiculous."

"As if your mother and I haven't heard your amorous nights with a certain red haired witch?"

"Yeah, but dad, I don't snog her in front of you or anything."

"Your Silencing Charms leave much to be desired, son. Let's…find your mother for a spot of tea. I have no desire to see my daughter deflowered."

"It's entirely too late for that dad."

"Don't remind me."

Dante shook his head, willing the images of a nude Bethalie wrapped around an equally nude Draco Malfoy to dissipate as he lead Blaise down the corridor. He hoped the young Malfoy had enough sense to allow Bethalie to recover fully before shagging her senseless.

* * *

Beth rolled away from the bright streams of sunlight abusing her eyelids. She groaned in discontent to find herself trapped by a hard body behind her. She opened one eye to see Draco Malfoy sleeping. She loved to watch him sleep. It was the only time he seemed completely at ease. There wasn't a smirk to mar his features, nor a frown. His mouth was slightly agape with his pale blond hair considerably mussed, a few errant strands stuck to his forehead. He was bare-chested and Beth couldn't resist running her fingers through the defined lines.

Beth found herself reflecting on the life she had lived in the 'before'. It was easier for her to categorise it in such a way. She was currently residing in the 'now' and found she liked it more than she ever thought she would. She had never spent much time thinking about the ways pureblood witches and wizards lived. She hadn't the time, quite honestly. She was entirely too busy with her studies, her drive to be the best. Beth wondered if she still would have felt the need to push herself if she had been raised with her family.

She never would have imagined herself in any sort of scenario where she was pleasant with Draco Malfoy. Part of her could understand Ron Weasley's absolute, unforgiving rage where all things Malfoy were concerned. There had always been a rivalry sort of hatred between their families. She never felt that level of animosity. Frankly, it had always irritated her when the finger was constantly being pointed at Draco Malfoy. She didn't voice her objections regularly. She knew now it was out of fear. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were the first friends she'd ever had and as much as she disagreed with them, she didn't want to lose them.

Beth was beyond such notions now. She had the right to live her life as she saw fit. She didn't have to live up to their expectations of who they believed she should be. She knew she had fractured relationships simply by refusing to marry Ron and she accepted it. If Molly Weasley wished to harbor a grudge over something which never would have made Beth truly happy, that was her issue.

"A galleon for your thoughts." Beth jumped, her concentration interrupted by the silky smooth voice of Draco Malfoy. She smiled, her fingernail tracing circles around his nipple.

"They're not worth quite that much, but the thought is lovely." Draco twisted onto his side, pulling her closer.

"Yes, yes love. I'm sure your books are only worth a Sickle." He kissed her forehead, reveling in her deliciously familiar scent.

"Malfoy.."

"Oh yes, please, whine more. I love it." Beth slapped his chest lightly, smirking. "You stole my smirk. I don't know whether to be flattered or afraid." Draco didn't offer the chance to respond, he captured her lips delicately. Beth pressed into him, trying to deepen their kiss for Draco to pull away.

"I won't break." Draco felt her words against his lips and a light shudder ran through him. He wanted to flip her onto her back, tear her nightgown from her and ravish her completely. He ached for her.

Draco had hated his weakness and vulnerability during her altered state. Beth had dutifully taken her Healing Potions and allowed Draco to apply the various salves and balms to her remaining bruises. After a few days of such ministrations she was frustrated by his refusal to touch her. He slept beside her, in his chambers no less, but she felt him withdrawing from her and she hated it.

Beth slid her bare leg across his thigh, suggestively. Her jade eyes locked on his lowered silver eyes, while her fingertip drew down the side of his face, his neck until she reached his chest. She felt the tension come off him in waves. She felt the hand against her hip curl into a fist and sighed.

"Beth.."

"Don't Malfoy. No more excuses. I don't want to hear all the reasons we shouldn't." Beth punctuated every sentence with a smattering of lips and tongue skimming across alabaster skin. Draco groaned at the sensation of Beth's teeth nibbling his earlobe and she knew she had won.

Beth didn't know what had come over her and she didn't wish to analyze herself, she only wanted to feel. It was almost the complete opposite of their first time together. It wasn't slow and sensual; it was passionate and filled with need. Draco rolled Beth onto her back, simultaneously pulling her nightgown over her head. She writhed beneath him, needing him closer. She bit his neck, smiling at the sounds emitting from him. He tore her knickers in his haste to feel her, mumbling an apology he didn't mean. Beth arched her back, crushing her breasts into his chest, while his hands roved over the only body he wished to touch.

With surprising strength, Beth flipped them over, straddling his hips with a breathy laugh. She shoved his abdomen with one hand, silently instructing him to lie down, while her other hand encircled him.

"Fuck." Draco gasped as her thumb pressed along the underside of his throbbing length.

Beth stroked him a few times in awe. She had never looked at a man before and yet Draco Malfoy was trembling beneath her. She leaned forward, brushing the tips of her breasts against his torso and lowered herself. Beth felt powerful and she never expected that sort of feeling in a situation such as this. She teased him, never taking all of him within her, until he growled in frustration. Draco sat up quickly, grasping her hips and slammed into her.

Draco guided her hips, showing her the motions he desired while suckling the sensitive place where Beth's neck met her clavicle. He feasted on the sight of her pert breasts lightly bouncing, feeling her tighten around him. His fingers dug into her arse, increasing their frenzied rhythm. She clenched his shoulders, her head thrown back as she whimpered. Beth quivered, nonsensical words spilling forth, edging closer toward her undoing. Their lips crashed together, tongues swirling amid the pants until Draco felt Beth's body stiffen, and her bruised lips open in silent scream as she pulsed around him.

Eagerly he tossed Beth onto her back, ignoring her groan of protest before plunging back into her. He fondled the rosy peaks tempting him, calling him before his lips descended upon them. Draco dragged Beth's leg to his shoulder, growling in appreciation as her breaths became laboured. He reached between their bodies, teasing her swollen nub, bringing them both to their ruin.

He collapsed on top of her, attacking her mouth with a vengeance before he rolled to the side. Draco pulled Beth to his chest, kissing her forehead, while the sounds of their pants filled his bed chamber.

"Beth?" The palm of her hand moved slowly across the light sheen of sweat on his skin. He felt her lips turn up in a smile against him. Draco knew she was almost asleep.

"Mmm."

"I love you." He wasn't sure if she had heard him. He pulled the blankets over them, content to resume his slumber. Draco Malfoy realised, he didn't need her to say it. He was well aware she hadn't vocally returned his affections, yet he knew she felt something. Even if she wasn't aware it was love, it didn't matter. Bethalie Zabini was here, with him and he would try to remain satisfied with that. Just before he drifted to sleep, she spoke.

"I know." Draco felt a pang of hurt in his chest and in that moment, he wished she had remained silent.


	10. Of Monsters & Men

**AN: i'm still trucking away...and eventually, i'll finish this fic. swear it. thanx for the revies &amp; favs &amp; follows. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 10 - Of Monsters &amp; Men  
_*June*  
_

* * *

"I want to see him."

"Absolutely not. Ridiculous."

"Malfoy, why are you being so bloody difficult? He was my friend. One of my best friends. You can't expect me to nurture a grudge for things which weren't his fault."

"He. Almost. Killed. You."

"But he didn't."

"Let's give him another go then?!" Draco leaped off his four poster, leaving his chamber with a bang.

"Stupid Gryffindor courage." He kicked the grass green wall in frustration.

* * *

Bethalie Zabini was recovering well. Her parents had decreed she was not to leave the Manor without an escort, for her own safety. The bruises had faded due to Gregory Goyle's due diligence with salve and potions. Even the dark purple bruises around her throat were almost nonexistent and her voice, while still slightly hoarse had improved greatly.

Her family had hid the Daily Prophet from her, yet this particular morning she asked Snatcher to bring it to her. The headline disparaging Auror Ron Weasley infuriated her. The moment she heard he had been under the Imperius Curse, it was as if he deserved instant forgiveness.

Draco strode back into his chamber with Blaise close behind. Beth had to admit, her boys were devilishly handsome. She wasn't aware of the exact moment she began referring to them as her boys, but she liked it.

"Dad says your bloody stubborn Gryffindor courage is going to be the death of you. AND! If you're insisting on visiting the Ginger Git then Draco and I are to accompany you and it's nonnegotiable. I've already owled Potter." Blaise crossed his arms, his eyebrow arching, but his mouth twitched in amusement. Beth's fists clenched, her knuckles white with rage.

"I hate you." She stormed from Draco's chamber into her own, slamming the door in frustration.

Why was it so bloody difficult for them to understand? She couldn't be hateful without cause. Sure, they saw cause, but it was different for her. She remembered the Ron Weasley she'd known since the age of eleven. The bumbling sort of idiot, with a heart of gold and a wicked temper. He would never intentionally hurt her. She couldn't believe that of him. It was the equivalent of believing Voldemort had liked to cuddle.

Beth threw open her wardrobe, scouring through the multitude of wizard's robes, gowns and even casual Muggle wear. She was surprised to discover them, but noted they were exemplary quality. She selected a pair of black tapered jeans, a short sleeve, cream, eyelet blouse and soft grey, knee high boots.

She decided against having Blaise charm her hair into ringlets. Instead she gathered the top of her wavy black hair and clipped it at the top of her head with a pearl encrusted clasp. She decorated her eyelids with a pale pink eyeshadow, finishing her simple yet sophisticated look with a shimmering lip gloss. Beth tucked her wand into her back pocket and ventured downstairs.

She ignored three pairs of glaring eyes to bestow a sweet smile upon her mother.  
"Are you sure, Bethalie?" Sophia smoothed the front of her maroon brocade robes nervously. She quite agreed with her husband. It was completely unnecessary for Bethalie to visit the very wizard which caused her convalescence. It mattered little if he was under the Imperius Curse or not.

"Yes, Mum. It's simply something I have to do." Sophia noted the waver in her daughter's voice, but ignored it, not wishing to upset Bethalie further. Sophia sighed, wringing her hands before embracing her daughter. She had never been one for showing physical affection, but this instance demanded it.

"Blaise and Draco will escort you to St Mungos. Mr Potter will meet you on the Fourth floor.."

"The Janus Thickey Ward? Why ever would he be there?" Draco frowned deeply at the notes of rising hysteria in Beth's voice.

"It's the safest place for him considering the other option is Azkaban." Dante stated dryly. While he had been adamant in his refusal to allow Beth to visit the young Weasley, he knew she would find a way without him.

"Azkaban? That's ridiculous. He was under the Imperius!"

"Bethalie," Dante sighed. If he didn't calm his daughter soon he knew she'd be in the throws of another one of her episodes. As much as he liked Draco Malfoy he never enjoyed seeing his only daughter wrapped in his arms.

"He's an Auror. They're trained specifically for those sort of scenarios. The suspicion is Weasley was unable to fight the effects of the Imperius due to harboring intense feelings of rage toward you."

"Well that's..I can't..It's.." Beth sputtered, trying to make sense of what she'd been told yet finding herself lost. The logical function of her brain seemed to have short circuited.

"You don't have to do this." It was Draco pulling her from the din. Calling her back to reality. A glint of determination sparked her green eyes as her chin jutted forward.

"Yes. I do." Beth ignored Draco's outstretched hand to leave the Zabini Manor. She didn't require a bloody escort. She knew exactly how to get to St Mungos.

Beth stood on the fourth floor of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, waiting for Draco and Blaise to arrive. She knew they'd be furious with her, but she needed a few moments to catch her breath without them smothering her.

Her feet were glued to the floor which irritated her. She had wandered around the country helping Harry Potter find horcuxes to end Voldemort but she couldn't walk down the bloody hall to see Ron Weasley?

"When did I become a fucking coward?" Beth murmured to herself. She straightened her shoulders with determination.

"You sure you're not a bloody Slytherin? That was fucking sneaky, Beth." Blaise chuckled, knocking into his sister. Draco stayed silent though he studied her profile, noting her anxiety and slipped his hand around hers. She squeezed it gratefully before the trio walked toward Harry Potter.

"Oh, er, you're here. Lovely." Harry Potter stumbled over his words. His round glasses were slightly askew with tape spun around the bridge. Beth sighed dramatically and drew her wand pointing it at Harry's face. Blaise and Draco gasped.

"Occulus Reparo. Really Harry, one would think you'd have memorized that bloody spell years ago."

"Thanks Mione er Beth. Listen Molly's here.." Harry stood in front of Ron's door, blocking the small window with his uncooperative hair.

"I-I don't want to see her."

"YOU!" Molly Weasley marched through Ron's door, shoving Harry none too gently. Her wand was pointed at Beth, Molly's face contorted with misplaced rage. Blaise and Draco instantly flanked Beth and drew their wands.

"What is SHE doing here Harry?"

"Now Molly, we discussed this. I'm well aware Arthur and George spoke to you as well. There's no need to duel in the middle of the bloody corridor." Harry pulled on his dark hair, trying to keep everyone calm in a volatile situation.

"She's the reason he's here!" Molly wasn't the cheery bustling witch Beth remembered. She was bitter and furious, her face lined with rage.

"That's not true. I didn't place him under the Imperius Curse. I didn't order him to attack me." Beth stared at the woman she'd considered her surrogate mother with fresh eyes.

"Well...yes but..if you had married him when he asked we wouldn't be here right now." Molly smiled triumphantly, yet she lowered her wand.

"He didn't want to marry me anymore than I wanted to marry him. I didn't love him that way. Never mind the fact he bloody cheated on me and proposed AFTER he cheated."

"Ron wouldn't do that!" Molly's grey streaked red hair swung as she shook her head vehemently.

"Er uh, Molly? Actually, he did." Harry winced, waiting for the matriarch to explode.

"He always said he was heartbroken when you left. He moped about for ages. I had to put up with Pansy Parkinson at every turn. It was Ernie that brought up Ron's spirits finally. D'you remember him? Ernie MacMillan? He was in your year, Hufflepuff I believe. He's a lovely boy. He and Ron share a flat these days." Blaise twisted on his heel to face an empty wall. He covered his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"Oh, is he alright?" Molly the mother hen turned her attention to Blaise. Beth was aware he was not bloody crying, he was laughing at Ron's expense.

"He's fine, Molly. I'm sorry you were under the wrong impression concerning the relationship between Ron and myself. I've always loved you as family. All of the Weasleys really but I know Ron. I knew you would blame me for the deterioration of our relationship. Though honestly, can you imagine Ron going to sleep beside Hermione Granger to wake up beside Bethalie Zabini? It wouldn't be a pretty sight." Beth shook her head, imaging the shock, outrage and anger which peppered the scenario.

Molly burst into great peals of laughter, which was a bit frightening honestly. Bethalie realised, even if Molly Weasley believed her and apologised for jumping to ridiculous conclusions, Beth would never feel the same about the woman. Molly had readily believed Beth to be a vindictive, vile person, which hurt.

Harry gestured toward Ron's door, his green eyes flicking toward Molly in alarm. Beth nodded quickly, slipping through the door with Blaise and Draco.

The familiar shaggy red hair stuck to Ron Weasley's forehead. His eyes were scrunched shut while he fought against his magical bonds. His freckled face was bright red, matching the tips of his ears.

"Ron." Harry stood beside his best mate, shaking his shoulder lightly. Ron's bright blue eyes burst open a range of emotions crossing his features. He calmed seeing Harry beside him, a smile for the woman he considered his Hermione, a flicker of confusion towards Blaise until finally a snarl for his nemesis.

"What's he doing here? He's the wanker that put me here!" Ron struggled against the magical restraints, keeping his arms pinned to the hospital bed.

"Ron." Beth stepped in front of her proverbial bodyguards toward Ron's bed, ignoring Malfoy's growl.

"Mione. You're here. Why do you look like that? That's not your face. You should give it back. It's much too pretty for you. I didn't tell them anything, Mione. I knew you'd come for me. I didn't tell them about Charlie either. I know you made me swear not too. I kept that secret for you, just like I promised. Mum says Charlie's on his way from Romania. He'll fix everything. I forgive him. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You wouldn't do that. You don't love Charlie. You love me. You'll always love me." Beth tuned out the excitedly babbling, unable to meet the eyes of the wizards around her. She could feel the dark grey orbs boring holes into her back.

Harry shuffled his feet nervously, while simultaneously smoothing his dark hair, which refused to cooperate. He kept trying to catch Beth's eye, but she stared at the floor. There was obviously something she hadn't told them. How exactly Charlie Weasley factored into the equation was a question he knew they were all contemplating.

"I need a moment." Beth mumbled while stumbling out of Ron's hospital room, hot tears leaking from her green eyes. She knew Draco was furious. She could feel it through the bond of their rings. If she could tear the Malfoy Family Ring from her finger and hurl it down the corridor, she would. The moment they had joined together while wearing their rings it became a permanent bond. Beth wondered if Draco was aware of the permanence and if he regretted the decision to sleep with her in the first place.

She couldn't think here. Not surrounded with Molly and Ginny hovering over her. They had grasped her hands immediately, fretting over her confrontation with Ron. Beth broke from them, her boots clipping along the black and white hospital floor. She skirted around a corner, ignoring their cries and leaned against the wall, drawing a deep breaths. She didn't feel an ounce of Gryffindor courage coursing through her. She felt guilt for withholding information from her family. She felt ashamed. She felt afraid, but no bravery, no courage.

Beth snuck a glance around the corner. Molly and Ginny were conversing with a confused looking Harry Potter. She wondered whether Blaise and Draco were alone with Ron and shivered.

"What the fuck Beth?" Blaise and Draco were angrily making their way down the corridor. Beth was caught in the cross roads. She chose her third option. She ran in the opposite direction of the Weasleys and Harry, gasping as she spotted a shock of red hair near the double doors of the ward.

"Charlie." Beth gasped, stopping a few feet away from the tall red haired wizard. His hair was a bit longer from the last time she saw him. It brushed just past his shoulders, slightly windblown. A dark cloak was casually tossed over his shoulder as he smiled at her. Beth didn't want him to smile at her. She didn't want to be thrust back into that particular time of her life.

"Beth!" Charlie's smile faltered; recognition in his eyes.

Beth turned to see Harry hurrying toward her. He was lightly shoved by Blaise and Draco. Beth knew they didn't harbor animosity, but Charlie didn't. Beth grabbed her wand from her back pocket as Charlie closed the distance between them. He jostled her elbow. He grabbed her around the waist, his wand pointed at Draco Malfoy before they Disapparated.

Draco stopped cold, staring at the place Bethalie Zabini and Charlie Weasley had been standing just a moment ago. Did she go with him? Did she Apparate them away? Why would she do that? He resisted the urge to trace the bottom of his ring with his thumb. He didn't want to know if she wanted to be with Charlie. It would cause him irrevocable harm. He couldn't let her go if he wanted to and Draco Malfoy, most definitely didn't want too.

"Potter. I think we need to have a very long conversation with the Weasel." Blaise growled yanking on Harry's lapel. He dragged the young wizard back to Weasley's room.

Draco followed slowly, frowning. He turned and walked to the spot where she had been. He almost missed the thin piece of wood beneath a set of green chairs along the wall. With nimble fingers he picked up Bethalie's wand and stroked his ring.

"Charlie? Are you barking? Charlie wouldn't do that to me. Not again." Ron thrashed, forcing the Mediwitches to resort to Muggle restraints.

"Ron, what are you going on about? What do you think Charlie's done?" Harry held Ron's shoulders firmly to the bed while the tiny blonde Mediwitch buckled the restraints around Ron's wrists.

"Harry! C'mon mate! Charlie knew I wanted to marry her. I was doing her a favour really. Mione wasn't exactly sexy. No one wanted her anyway! I figured she could help me out. I'd let her work and read all those stupid books and no one would know about me and Ernie." Blaise pinned Draco to the wall seconds after he entered Ron's hospital room. He wouldn't put it passed Draco to murder Weasley in front of an Auror.

"Er, Ron. Back to Charlie?" Harry wasn't feeling particularly sympathetic to his friend. He had difficulty stomaching the idea that Ron wanted to use their friend to keep his secret.

"Yea! Charlie said I couldn't do that. He said she was worth more than that and she was beautiful inside and out. He said she visited him in Romania. That first year, you remember, right Harry? We couldn't bloody find her anywhere? She was in bloody Romania with Charlie! He stole her away from me, Harry. She was mine. I bet that's why she laughed when I proposed to her. I got down on one knee like a bloody Muggle too! She LAUGHED, Harry.." Harry slumped into the chair by Ron's bedside, rubbing his scar in frustration.

"Oi, Weasley. You fucked Parkinson." Blaise was having difficulty keeping Draco from charging the Ginger Git.

"No I didn't! Oh, uh, well."

"What now, Ron?" Harry held his head in his hands.

"It..it wasn't Pansy. Well, she helped. She cast a glamour over uh er..." Ron closed his eyes, wishing he could remove the stinky wet hair from his forehead.

"Over who, Weasel." Draco shoved Blaise, itching to hex the red headed bastard.

"Ernie of course." Ron shrugged as if it was completely obvious and they were all dunces for not knowing his particular sexual habits.

"Wait. Wait. You let my sister think you were fucking Parkinson when you were fucking Ernie? You expected her to marry you so you didn't have to tell anyone you fancy blokes? What the FUCK is wrong with you Weasley?" Blaise kicked an empty chair, its leg permeating the pale mint wall. Molly Weasley opened the door slowly, hidden behind the curtain between Ron's bed and the door.

"I had too! I couldn't bloody well say, oh sorry Hermione, we have to break up now. I couldn't tell her, or my mum. Gods, could you imagine it? Hello mum, sorry to ruin all your plans of grandchildren but I fancy blokes! Ernie's not my roommate. We spent many a night in front of the fire sipping glasses of wine and snogging. She'd bloody well hex my balls off." Blaise resisted the urge to snort with mirth. He thought Molly Weasley was going to faint on the spot, instead she threw open the curtain. She stared at her son in silent shock. For once in her life, she was speechless.

"I don't give a fuck about any of this. Where's my wife?" Ron gulped loudly, his freckles swallowed by the bright flush on his cheeks. Harry's mouth gaped, staring at Draco, unable to process the words immediately.

"Wife? She married you?" Molly broke the silence, turning away from her youngest son.

"Malfoy Family Ring." Draco flashed the platinum ring on his finger, rolling his eyes. It wasn't their concern if Draco Malfoy had married Bethalie Zabini.

"Pish tosh. She's not your wife until its consummated Mr. Malfoy. Knowing our Hermione as we do, she would never take up with the likes of you. Just like every other little girl, she's dreamed of her wedding day since she was in nappies." Molly looked incredibly smug, crossing her arms over her paisley blouse.

Draco's eyebrows were hidden in his hairline, while he stretched his hand toward the frumpy witch. He held it out expectantly. Her eyes flicked from the ornate ring to his eyes and back again. Setting her lips in a thin line laced with fury, she took his hand. Molly fingered the ring, wrapping her fingers around it and pulled. She frowned when it didn't move and pulled again, increasing her grip.

"Nothing to say? Interesting." Molly huffed indignantly, spinning back toward Ron to confront him quietly. She was whispering furiously and smacking him about the head before Harry intervened.

"Molly. I'd love to help you smack Ron about but we need to know about Charlie." Gently, he pulled her away from a silent Ron.

"Charlie? Well, he's in Romania.."

"No, he was here. I saw him. Seems he might have snatched Beth." Harry gulped, waiting for Molly to screech at him. Instead she burst into tears.

"The entire family is a bunch of nutters, Potter."

"Malfoy..." Harry refused to rise to the occasion and argue with Draco Malfoy about the Weasleys. There would be plenty of time for that nonsense once they found Bethalie.

"Harry, contact Arthur. He'll know what to do. Does she have her wand?" Harry looked to Blaise and Draco who shook their heads. Draco held up the vine wood wand, suddenly terrified for Beth.

"She's afraid." Draco managed to spit before doubling over. Blaise rubbed his eyes angrily before leading Draco to an empty chair.

"This isn't good." Molly wrung her hands, pacing in small circles while Harry sent a Patronus to Arthur.

"What's wrong with Charlie, Molly?"

"We thought if we sent him away, it'd be alright. We thought the therapies when he was a child... He faltered sometimes, but then he'd be that sweet baby I remembered. Working with the dragons really seemed to be the best therapy. We'd never seen him so happy. We were worried of course when he owled us about Hermione's arrival in Romania. He was so happy. He'd been alone for so long. She didn't know a thing about it. No one did. Arthur and I thought it would be best. They never could tell us what was wrong with him. The Healers just said he's got a bit of Darkness in him." Molly sobbed into Harry's robes. He patted her back uncomfortably.

"Delightful. Bloody fantastic. Charlie's mental and he what exactly? He took Beth where. That's the question. Where is she? Hasn't she been through enough? Bloody fucking Weasleys." Draco slammed his fist into the pale mint wall, smiling in relief at the sound of crunching bones.

"It's my fault." Molly wailed.

"It's not, Molly. Harry, see if you can send some Aurors to Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur are at the Burrow with Victoire. Charlie always loved it there." Harry was grateful to pass off the sobbing witch to her husband. He dragged Blaise with him, leaving Draco to have his hand tended by Ron's Mediwitch.

"Mr. Malfoy. You've got to understand. Charlie was a twin. Molly was hit with a spell while she was pregnant with them. Dark Magic of course. Charlie's twin was killed instantly. The cure was a Potion which would draw the magic out of her, but it came with risks. Molly didn't want to risk our remaining child. Charlie shared the womb with swirls of Dark Magic. Some Healers are of the opinion he absorbed some of them. He fights against it, really he does. Sometimes...he becomes overwhelmed and.." Arthur Weasley hung his head. Draco wasn't sure if the wizard felt regret or shame but it didn't matter to him. He didn't give a single fuck where Charlie Weasley was concerned. The moment that ginger bastard touched Beth, his life was forfeit.

* * *

Beth stood on the wet sand, watching the waves crash to shore. She recognised this place. It had been years since she'd been there, but she knew it just the same. Charlie Weasley paced angrily, yanking on his long hair, grumbling to himself. Beth knew it was best to leave him alone during these fits. She'd seen a few over her months in Romania. She knew Draco suspected her of having an illicit relationship with the older Weasley. Beth hoped he would allow her to explain it was never anything of the sort, regardless of how Charlie Weasley claimed he felt. She had never returned his affections.

Charlie pulled her through the tall grasses toward a small cottage. He held an iron grip on her wrist. Beth was honestly afraid. She had dropped her wand in St Mungos. She couldn't leave unless she could convince Charlie to bring her back or Blaise found her.

"Shell Cottage? Charlie, where are Bill and Fleur?" Beth was surprised to see Dobby's headstone still stood out among the grass and sand dunes.

"The Burrow. We're alone here. They can't hurt you here."

"Charlie, they weren't trying to hurt me. Blaise is my family." Beth kept her voice soft and hopefully soothing. She had never seen Charlie in such a state.

"Not him. The other one. Looks like Lucius Malfoy." Charlie's voice was gruff, slightly hoarse with an emotion Beth couldn't pinpoint. She wasn't sure if it was jealously or hatred.

"Yes. Draco Malfoy. He lives with my family." Charlie stopped short causing Beth to slam into his back.

"They're not your family." He slapped her then and shoved Beth through the front door of the cottage. He lit the small fireplace with his wand. He led her to a small sofa in front of the hearth and sat down, dragging her with him in an iron grip. She was sure she would have a multitude of bruises. Charlie released her wrist, ignoring her sigh of relief and tossed his arm over her shoulder.

"Charlie, I don't understand. What are we doing here?" Beth lifted her head, trying to create some space between them, but Charlie held her still. His fingers were toying with the ends of her hair, his nose pressed against her neck below her ear.

"You'll understand. We're going to do everything we didn't while we were in Romania. You knew I fancied you, didn't you?" Charlie nudged her ear with his nose, his breath hot. Beth swallowed nervously.

"I-I suspected, but Charlie you know you're like family.." Charlie fisted her hair, twisting it painfully. He bit her earlobe, his tongue flicking out to taste her skin.

"Remember the night I kissed you? You blushed so prettily I thought my heart would burst." Charlie groaned lightly, kissing her neck slowly before biting her neck so hard she swore he drew blood.

"C-Charlie, it was New Years." Beth was terrified.

"Charlie, what did I tell you?" A masculine voice interrupted Bethalie's sniffles and Charlie's guttural moans and Beth felt instantly nauseous.

She knew that voice. She'd heard it her entire life. It had been the angry voice telling her she wasn't good enough. It had been the sweet voice whispering to her mother. It had been the screaming hate filled voice cursing her.

Bethalie shoved Charlie Weasley and scrambled to her feet. She forced herself to look into the dark blue eyes glaring at her over the top of Charlie's head.

"Alabaster." She'd be lying if she didn't feel naked without her wand. Beth hadn't expected to see her pseudo father and it unnerved her, but she'd be dammed if she'd allow it to show.

"Look at her, Charlie. My dear daughter is trying so very hard to reign in her terror. If you look closely you can see it around her eyes. Her mother, Jean couldn't have children. Did I tell you that Charlie? Look at me now, not at her." Alabaster Granier Zabini circled the small sofa as Beth retreated until her back hit the doorknob.

She realised he hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. He had the same unruly dark hair, the same cold blue eyes with the same smug expression carved in stone upon his snarling face. Beth wanted to feel revulsion. She wanted to be able to hex him into oblivion. She wanted Draco and her parents to arrive and save her. Bethalie felt a blush rise on her cheeks the moment the errant thought crossed her mind. She'd never wished to be rescued before; she'd always been the one to do the rescuing or at least to aid in such endeavors.

"I'm not your daughter." She felt a moment of pride when Alabaster's eyes lit up with the smallest trace of respect.

"Such defiance, even now is quite admirable, Hermione. I raised you as if you were my own. I was more of a father to you than my brother ever was. Is that not enough for you?" Alabaster tapped his wand against the denim of his Muggle jeans.

Charlie was breathing heavily, his eyes filled with lust and Beth was thankful Alabaster stood between them. She didn't wish to imagine the horrors which would be visited upon her by Charlie's madness. Charlie attempted to stand, but Alabaster shoved him back onto the sofa without another glance.

"Why did you do it?" Curiosity got the best of Beth, as it often did and while she knew it wasn't the opportune time to present such questions, it was all she had. The doorknob jabbing into her lower back was locked as well as warded if she had to hazard a guess. Beth was stalling.

"You must be more specific my dear Hermione. Why did I snatch you as a mere babe from my undeserving brother? Why did I bind the Concealment Charm to your dear departed mother? Why was I in the deep recesses of Malfoy Manor only to come face to face with my daughter? Why did I curse my daughter?" Alabaster threw his dark head back and laughed heartily until Charlie joined in though Charlie's confusion was quite obvious.

"My name is Bethalie Sophia Zabini, not Hermione. I'd rather you answered all of my questions, Alabaster. I believe I have the right to know why you attempted to ruin my life."

"Jean adored Shakespeare. Personally, I believed Hermione to be a ridiculous name, but she wouldn't hear of anything else. She was over the moon the day I arrived at our modest home with you bundled in my arms. She didn't ask questions. She didn't wish to hear the answers. Contrary to your opinion, I loved her. She wasn't my first wife. My first wife died, killed herself right after the birth of our daughter. Dante could have…he could have done more than he did. You must be sure to ask him of it. He wouldn't dare deny his only daughter." Alabaster finally struck Charlie with a full body-bind curse as he was determined to make his way toward me.

"I never thought she'd perish so young. In retrospect, I should have bound the Charm to myself, but with the rise of Voldemort I decided against it. Dante was a Death Eater; you didn't know that did you? Of course you didn't. He remained neutral during the second war. It was the obvious choice considering he'd already lost one child due to Voldemort's demands, he wasn't about to risk the other. I almost respect that decision, but then again, I find myself unable. I can't forgive him."

"What happened?" Bethalie whispered, paying rapt attention to his words. While he wasn't her father, he had raised her and she felt a smattering of affection for him despite herself.

"I will not speak of it. I hadn't meant to curse you. It wasn't my intention. I was blinded with rage. I lost my temper and a bit of my sanity. I was incredibly hard on you as a child, I know this. I don't know why, not really. I think, perhaps, I was never able to overcome my own daughter's death and…"

"You took it out on me because I survived." Despite her best intentions, Bethalie was overcome with pity for her pseudo father and sighed.

"Well, yes. I had already lost the love of my life. I married Jean because she was sweet and kind. She loved me and I loved her in my own way. I was heartbroken to discover she couldn't provide me with a child. I was overcome with hatred and rage. We were married for a year when I discovered Sophia was carrying not one but two children. Why shouldn't Dante suffer the way I had suffered? It was his fault. His and that demented madman he and our father revered." Alabaster rubbed his hands over his face, almost scrubbing the flesh from his cheeks.

"I Obliviated you and…and Jean, how did you…"

"Charlie found us first. You weren't expecting that were you? He's a bit mental, but he performed the removal adequately. Of course I was forced to compel Jean to remain in Australia. I couldn't go flitting about England and Scotland as well with Jean waiting for me at home. I would have slipped and I couldn't have that."

"Why Malfoy Manor?"

"Alabaster! You said I could have her!" Charlie shouted; his face red as he writhed against the bind.

"Silencio! I was looking for Lucius actually. I wasn't able to breach the wards of Zabini Manor any longer. It wasn't a surprise so much as it was irritating. I only wished to leave a photograph. I wanted Dante to know his daughter was alive and hidden away from him. It's more than I had."

"You're the reason Lucius was at the Manor! You're the reason he tried to kill me! You're the reason he almost killed Draco!" Bethalie's chest was heaving with anxiety and horror even as she screamed at Alabaster.

"Draco is it?" Alabaster smirked and she rushed toward him, intent on slapping it off his weathered face.

"Don't you speak of him! Don't you dare." Bethalie's hand was raised but Alabaster caught it easily, yanking her forward and wrapping his arms around her.

She attempted to push against him, to free herself, but she was no match for his strength. Beth stopped struggling when he simply held her in a paternal hug. He rubbed her back and breathed in the scent of her before releasing her and stepping away.

"Theodore Nott Senior saw you kill Lucius. He forced my hand. He knew I didn't wish to see you in Azkaban. He's dangerous. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have risked it. I simply…I didn't want you to believe I detested you. I loved you in my own way and I know it wasn't enough. I can't promise I won't come for Dante, but I swear I shall never hurt you again."

"If you hurt Dante, you'll hurt me." Beth whispered into the rough flannel of his shoulder. Alabaster sighed heavily and placed his chin on her head.

"Forgive me." Alabaster raised his wand behind Bethalie's back and muttered a spell softly, catching her as she crumpled in his arms. "Charlie, you've outlived your usefulness. I shan't kill you this time, but if you come near my daughter again, you'll rue the day you were born."

Alabaster carried Bethalie in the crisp sea air and laid her upon the damp sand. He kissed her forehead and with a heavy heart he walked toward the furthest sand dune. He hoped the body bind was strong enough to contain the emotionally unstable Weasley, but he didn't have the time to spare. The moment Bethalie had defended the young Malfoy he spotted the ring. Alabaster knew it was only a matter of time before the magic led to Shell Cottage. With a glance over his shoulder, he Disapparated.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault." Bethalie mumbled, shaking her head to and fro, feeling the dampness of the sand seep into her bones. Against her better judgement, she pressed the underside of the Malfoy Family Ring and waited.

* * *

"Potter, Dante, I feel her." Draco Malfoy struggled to his feet in the corridor of St. Mungo's clutching his arm. He could feel Bethalie and while he felt relief, he could also feel her fear. She was confused and slightly addled yet there were underlying feelings of guilt and something else he couldn't quite place.

"We're gathering a team to head to Shell Cottage. Charlie's magical signature leads there and it's our best bet. Mr. Zabini…wait!" Harry Potter scrambled forward, but he wasn't fast enough. Dante Zabini sped through the corridors until he slipped into the lift and disappeared. "Dammit. Malfoy, you wait for the fucking team or I swear I'll bind you."

"Potter, you're being unreasonable! It's Beth. I can't just…"

"They'll be here and you'll wait." Draco growled, yet didn't argue further. Blaise was eerily silent, staring down the corridor, waiting for the team of Aurors to arrive.

* * *

She knew she would never tell him. She'd never tell anyone if she could help it. They could never know. They wouldn't love her anymore. They would blame her, the way Molly blamed her. Her head popped over the dunes when she heard the sounds of Apparition.

Beth sobbed in relief. Arthur, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Dante and a few wizards she didn't recognise stood outside Shell Cottage with their wands drawn. Alabaster's body bind hadn't lasted beyond his Apparition and Charlie faced them down with screams and rants about his dragons. He was delusional.

She couldn't bear to be near him again. Beth was frozen. With shaking fingers she clutched her ring to her lips, feeling Malfoy's frenzy turn to calm. Beth fell to her knees in the tall grass.

"Bethalie." It wasn't the voice she was expecting. She thought it would be Malfoy running across the sand dunes to scoop her in his arms and carry her to safety. She was oddly relieved it was her father.

"Daddy." Beth had never called her father daddy before. It felt right. Alabaster was never her daddy, not really. He was the man who raised her with malice. Dante Zabini was the father she always wanted and in her darkest hour, her daddy was picking her up from the sand to bring her home.

Against his better judgement, Dante had brought Beth directly to Zabini Manor. His daughter was obviously traumatized, so he listened to her requests. He seethed with anger thinking of the havoc Charlie Weasley had wrecked upon his only daughter. She refused to speak of it, but it was obvious from her demeanor he had terrorized her. She shrank away from Molly Weasley's open arms and Arthur's words of apology. Bethalie took to keening when Draco Malfoy had brushed her hair off her cheek.

"Bethalie, darling you can't do this alone. I'm not going to pry. You're obviously not prepared to deal with whatever happened to you. I could fetch Draco.."

"No, Daddy. H-He'll...hate me." Draco's pallor paled considerably before his lip curled into a snarl. Dante had an inkling the young Malfoy knew more than he was willing to divulge.

"Blaise. Floo Lovegood and maybe even.." Draco paused, willing himself to say her name, "Ginny. They're all she's got." He climbed the stairs to Bethalie's chamber, heading directly to her washroom.

He turned the taps, pouring in liberal amounts of lavender oil and her rosemary bath salts. While the water ran to fill the oversized tub he went to her wardrobe.

Bethalie Zabini was embracing her life as a pureblood and she enjoyed the expensive nightgowns her mother had provided. However, tonight she needed the comfort of Hermione Granger. He rifled through a chest of drawers in the back, filled with ridiculous amounts of Muggle clothing. He selected a pair of light grey pants. He didn't know what they were, but they felt soft and looked comfortable. He dug through the top drawer looking for knickers, smiling at the white cotton. Draco snickered when he found a maroon shirt with a gold lion emblazoned across the front. He laid the stack of clothing on the counter in Beth's washroom, finishing the pile with a pair of thick maroon socks. He turned off the taps and quickly charmed the water to remain warm.

"Draco. They're coming. Both of them. Dad's bringing her upstairs. I know you know something, mate. Mum's having a ladies night out with Narcissa. We're having firewhiskey in the study and a cheese plate, because Snatcher insisted." They stepped aside to allow Dante to carry Beth into her washroom.

Ginny and Luna stepped through the Floo while the boys were heading toward the study. Draco did a double take of the Weaselette. Instead of sporting her traditional dark red locks, she was sporting mahogany waves.

"I charmed it. Thought it would make things easier, considering.." Ginny shrugged, winking at a staring Blaise.

"George stayed home. He said he'd keep an eye out for the Nargles. Personally I think it's the Wrackspurts." Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the study.

"Er, Beth's upstairs." Blaise nodded quickly, feeling a bit out of sorts while Luna stared at the ceiling, before joining Draco in the study.

"You drew her a bath? What are you a woman?" Blaise snickered, chewing on the end of his cigar while Draco ignored his tumbler of brandy.

"I had to do something. She's a right mess, considering what that fucking Weasley did and I.." Draco bit his cheek, irritated with himself for saying too much.

"Draco, when did she speak with you?" Dante glowered over his glass of port, snapping his cigar in half.

"She didn't." Draco flung open the study window and lit one of Beth's Muggle cigarettes.

"It was the ring then yea?" Blaise snatched the cigarette from Draco and took a drag. He made a face of revulsion before handing it back.

"Fine, yes. It was the bloody ring. I don't want to talk about it. It was horrid. I can't..I want to kill him. With my bare hands. I want to watch the life dim in his soulless eyes. I want to dismember him and feed him to his fucking dragons. What the fuck kind of man.." Blaise caught Draco's fist before he thrust it through the window pane.

"Your hand's already been healed once today, mate." Dante looked slightly ill, trying to piece together what little information he'd received.

"Was she..did he.." Dante couldn't say the words. He couldn't imagine the horror his daughter had lived through before she came to live with them. Adding the Weasley's into the mix and he wondered if she would ever recover.

"I want to say no. I desperately want to say no. The only way he could have gotten past the defences of the ring was with a Binding Spell. She was terrified. I could feel it oozing from her. She hated him so passionately I felt as if she was driving a knife through me. There was so much guilt. She hated herself. When we found her? She was so bloody relieved, until she saw me. She...I've never felt her be so terrified of me. She was afraid I would hate her. I'll leave her be. I can't add to her turmoil. I love her, but she's never...I don't know if…and I'll wait. I can't imagine not having her in my life."

Dante had remained silent during Draco's monologue. He felt a surge of affection for the boy. He crossed the room and embraced him in a fatherly hug. Draco stiffened, unaccustomed to affection from parental figures. Dante refused to release him. He wondered if the boy had ever had a moment of love and affection from his own father and felt his heart aching for him. Dante knew Draco understood Beth in depths deeper than he ever would and he was grateful his daughter had someone like him in her life.

The door to the study creaked open slowly. A small brunette head poked around the door. She smiled broadly at Blaise before catching Draco's eye.

"She wants to speak with you."


	11. Aftershocks

**AN: Alright then..i see from messages and reviews that i left things completely unclear in Chapter 10 and for that i apologise.**

**originally there were things that happened in chapter 10 and when i went back to edit i realised it REALLY didn't work so i had to rework the chapter and i THOUGHT i had fixed everything that needed to be fixed but i was wrong. which i suppose DOES happen sometimes but it is incredibly frustrating...as a writer AND as a reader.**

**lets just pretend that whatever is confusing in chapter 10 didn't happen because i don't have it in me to fix it again if i'm ever going to finish this fic.**

**forgive me.**

**and i love you guys for pointing it out.**

**and anonymous aka 'guest' flames - can suck it. man up and sign in or shut your face.**

**oh yeah. one last thing. i'm AWARE this chapter is riddled with cliches but i've discovered i quite like cliches...and cliches wouldn't exist if certain aspects of life did not continue to repeat itself. that's my story and i'm sticking to it and if you don't like it...well i'm sorry, but only a little. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 11 - Aftershocks

* * *

"Daddy, I'm capable of disrobing for a bath myself. Did you run it for me? It smells lovely." Dante set Beth on her unsteady feet, hovering over her until she was stable.

"Draco thought you'd enjoy it." He watched for signs of distress and didn't notice any other than a slight tightening around her eyes. She spotted the small pile of clothing and smiled.

"He thinks of everything." Ginny and Luna burst through the washroom door, quickly enveloping her in a group embrace. Dante slipped away unnoticed by the influx of feminine chattering.

Ginny helped Beth disrobe, swallowing the waves of guilt which flowed through her upon spying the bruises marring the lightly tanned skin. Luna was busy plucking the air around Beth's head, claiming she was cleansing Beth's aura.

Beth enjoyed the lavish attention of her friends. She had missed female companionship greatly. She felt better after Luna's aura cleansing, which made Ginny snort but Beth wouldn't trade Luna's smile of happiness for anything.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny gushed after rinsing Beth's hair and healing a prominent red mark.

"Gin. Ginny. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. Well, that's not true. It's Charlie's fault." Beth took a shuddered breath, closing her eyes, adamantly refusing to inform them of Alabaster's presence.

"Charlie was always special. I never could clean his aura properly. He has a dark soul." Luna pulled a comb through Beth's hair, while Ginny finished toweling her off.

She tried to convince them she wasn't an invalid, but they wouldn't hear of it. Luna smeared a strange smelling, but not unpleasant balm on her neck and shoulders before Ginny helped her step into the soft grey pants. She sighed, wondering how he knew they were exactly what she needed. They pulled back the covers of her bed and sat beside her until she started to speak. She told them everything.

Beth spoke of the day she caught Ron with someone else. She told them how cold her faux parents were when she arrived in Australia. She told them about the months she spent in Romania with Charlie. He had been her friend when she felt completely lost. She finally left Romania when she realised Charlie was harboring feelings she wasn't ready to return. She told them how she had wanted to write full length novels, but her editor had suggested converting her manuscripts into children's books since there were so many post-war novels.

"The Adventures of Us is a perfect name. I love how they're not just about Harry and Ron and you, they're about all of us." Luna sighed dreamily.

"Exactly! It wasn't just the Golden Trio that saved the wizarding world. It was all of us in our own way and I just wanted to share it."

"Beth.." Ginny knew her friend was veering away from the day's events. While it was delightful to see Beth animated about her passion, she wanted her to finish her story.

Beth sighed and swallowed, wishing for a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. Snatcher waddled in carrying a tea tray. He smiled brightly and set it upon Beth's bedside table, leaving quickly.

Each tea cup was decorated with a Hogwart's crest. Luna cooed over the china cup brandishing the Ravenclaw crest. Ginny rolled her eyes, yet added sugar cubes to her Gryffindor cup until Beth inspected the one remaining. Half the crest of Gryffindor while the other half was Ravenclaw. Beth knew then, Draco had sent Snatcher with the tea.

When had he become so thoughtful? Beth gasped, realising he'd always been thoughtful where she was concerned. He remembered the little things, which touched her heart greatly.

"I always knew he was a sweet soul underneath the prickly exterior." Luna nodded wisely, sipping her tea.

"He's going to hate me." Beth sipped the peppermint tea, lacing it generously with honey and lemon. She ached for a cigarette.

Deciding she couldn't complete her tale without one, she snatched the matching Muggle sweatshirt to her pants and stepped out onto the veranda. Beth took her pack from the planter by her door and was grateful there were a few left. She lit one hurriedly, seeking the relief. Luna and Ginny accompanied her, curious about her strange habit.

Beth didn't give them a chance to barrage her with questions about Muggle cigarettes. She leaped back into her story. She struggled over her short moment with Ron. Beth didn't want to upset Ginny, but the slender hand on her shoulder; let her know it was alright. She choked on the words while trying to tell them what Charlie had done but it was what he had _wanted_ to do which rattled her fragility.

"I wish the Dementors still frequented Azkaban. He deserves The Kiss." Ginny found a half empty bottle of firewhiskey under the wrought iron table and twisted the cap off, taking a swig.

"Ginny, no. He's your brother." Beth lit another cigarette, taking a sip of the offered bottle.

"No Beth. Charlie's always been sort of the black sheep of the family. Mum would never let me be alone with him. They sent him to Romania. They talked about him in hushed voices, always stopping if we got near. Charlie's fucked. He's fucking mental and my parents bloody knew it. I'm not staying there. I don't want to look at them." Ginny fumbled for one of Beth's cigarettes, almost lighting the wrong end. Beth flipped it around for her, lighting it with her wand.

"You could stay with us, Ginny. I'm sure Blaise wouldn't mind the company as well." Luna smiled, sipping the firewhiskey with ease.

Beth took another swig, wishing she had eaten. Her stomach rumbled loudly making them dissolve into giggles.

"Someone's hungry." Ginny sang gaily, frowning at their empty bottle. Beth waved her wand, grateful to have it back and refilled the firewhiskey bottle.

"Ugh. I'm bloody starved. I want pizza."

"What is pizza?" Ginny looked to Luna who shrugged.

"Snatcher!" Beth never called for the house elf, but she was inebriated and knew she would never make it down to the kitchen. She was salivating at the thought of crisp dough, covered in a white sauce with spinach and artichokes. She groaned thinking of chicken smothered in cheese with pineapples and red onions.

"Miss Beth wants her bites outside?" Beth's mouth dropped open spying platters filled with different pizzas. She pointed to the wrought iron table in awe. Snatcher disappeared leaving the girls to eat. Beth moaned as she bit into the crusty dough, the melty cheese falling into her mouth.

"How did he...oh gods." Beth swallowed the bits of artichoke in her mouth with difficulty.

"This pizza stuff is fantastic. What's wrong?" A piece of pepperoni slide off Ginny's pizza, landing on the table with a splat of sauce.

"The ring. Oh gods. He knows. He knows everything. " Luna covered Beth's hand with her own and she calmed. There always was a calming quality where Luna Lovegood was concerned, even if she was a bit strange.

"He knows and he ran you a bath. He knows and he picked out a comfortable ensemble for you to wear. He knows and sent the pretty house elf with tea. He knows and now we have pizza. He knows and he loves you. Talk to him."

"Yes but, he's Malfoy! He's going to think Charlie did things he didn't because my emotions were ridiculous. Merlin's beard he probably told my father." Beth groaned, gripping her hair in her fists.

"Beth, it doesn't matter. Get your arse out there and talk to him." Luna shoved her toward the French doors

Beth knew the dirty blonde witch was right. She had to speak with him. She didn't know what she would say, but she had to say something.

* * *

"Thank you for the bath." Beth clasped her hands behind her back, staring at the plush carpet.

"And the tea." Draco stood across the room from her, beside the door. She could hear the smirk behind the words.

"The pizza as well." Draco pushed off the wall, unable to keep himself from her. He stopped himself from sweeping her into his arms.

"Look at me. Please." He hated to beg. He was always taught begging was beneath a Malfoy. Until Beth raised her chin, and he saw those beautiful green eyes staring back at him, he'd believed his sadistic father to be right.

"I should have listened to you, to all of you. I shouldn't have visited Ron. I shouldn't have run off. I shouldn't have gone to your mother's party either." Beth wavered slightly on her feet, learning toward him.

Draco stepped into her, sighing in a relief he wasn't aware he needed. Tentatively he encircled her, his hands clasping behind her back.

"Bethalie. You shouldn't have to stay within the walls of the Manor. It's not your fault. Not any of it. Potter is having an investigation launched. He's determined to get to the bottom of it. What are the odds of two Weasels going completely mental within days of each other?"

"Alabaster." Draco pulled back slightly, concentrating on the furrow of her brows.

"What about him, love?"

"He was there. Please don't be angry with me. I know it's my fault and I'm sorry." He was proud of her. She wasn't crying any longer and she didn't stutter over the wanker's name. He knew she needed to heal. She wouldn't wake up in the morning right as rain, but it was something.

"What did he say? Can you tell me?" He pecked her forehead, afraid to touch her. Beth gripped the sides of his shirt, crumpling it in her fists.

"He said a lot of things actually. He's really quite angry with my dad. I'm not ready to talk to dad about it, but eventually I'll have too. Charlie said Alabaster promised me to him as if I was nothing more than chattel, but I don't quite believe that. Alabaster apologised and he explained some things." Bethalie hadn't intended on informing Draco of Alabaster's presence yet once she started talking it spilled from her until she dissolved into tears laced with apologies.

"Love, I don't blame you. It's not your fault. My father was a right bastard, he always was and I'm glad he's dead. I'm thankful I arrived in time otherwise he would have done you in and then where would I be?" Beth shuddered, shaking her head.

"D'ya want some pizza? I'm sure Ginny and Luna haven't finished all of it." Draco knew then the conversation was over. Beth no longer wished to discuss her pseudo father nor anything related to him any longer.

"It's alright. Enjoy your girl time, but Beth?" Draco swallowed quickly, losing his nerve. Maybe she missed it. She had already turned to go. Beth stopped with her fingers on the brass knob and looked at him.

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Would you...stay with me tonight? I know you've been through something horrid and I'm not trying to negate that. It's just...I'm a bloody selfish man and it's my birthday. I don't want a bloody party or presents or even a bit of fuss. I just...I'd like you to stay with me tonight." Beth surprised him then. She cocked her head with a small smile while crossing the room. Her hand touched his cheek. Draco closed his eyes, holding onto the moment. She kissed the very corner of his mouth.

"Of course." He adored her with every ounce of his being. Draco loved that Beth didn't make a fuss about forgetting his birthday. She didn't offer apologies and pity.

* * *

June turned into July, a hair's breadth from August and still not a whisper of a lead on Alabaster Zabini. Ron was having difficulty with his treatments. He had been Imperiused for so long; he had a hard time differentiating his own feelings from that of the caster. Charlie Weasley was in Azkaban awaiting trial. The Wizengamot was drawing it out as long as possible. They were not relishing the idea of putting Arthur Weasley's son on trial for assault against a member of the Golden Trio.

Draco Malfoy was frustrated. Bethalie climbed into his bed every evening after he fell asleep and rose every morning before he did. He wasn't attempting to pressure her. He simply wanted to be with her. He knew Beth wasn't ready to accept their magical bond completely. Draco had never considered asking her to leave her parent's home with him.

He had suggested a Healer, so Beth could speak about her trauma but she'd turned him down flat. She left Zabini Manor often, which was something, Draco supposed. Beth spent almost all of her free moments with Ginny and Luna. He picked up a wicked habit of eavesdropping, simply to hear her laugh.

He'd found a bit of property between Malfoy and Zabini Manors. He fell in love with the rolling hills and the plethora of trees. There was even a small pond. He could imagine living there with Beth, watching their children feed the ducks which frequented the pond. The library completely overstuffed with books. Draco consulted with Dante before purchasing it.

He met with the MagiTech religiously to design the house he was having built. He didn't want a house. He wanted a home. Draco wondered if Beth would be interested in decorating their home. He smiled, loving the way it sounded.

He demanded dual studies as well as an expansive library to join the two. Draco combined the best of magic and Muggle in the kitchen, hoping Beth would approve. He discovered he preferred what was called an open floor plan. Draco had always detested the multitude of corridors in Malfoy Manor. It was terrible getting lost in one's own house.

"Malfoy. If I have to listen to another monologue about how many bedrooms your house requires, I'm going to hex your balls off." Blaise was poring over paperwork strewn about his father's desk.

"Where's Beth?" Draco propped his feet on the corner of the desk, watching Blaise frown and grumble.

"I fucking hate my job." Blaise thumped his head on the mahogany desk, groaning.

"Quit then. Where's Beth?"

"Malfoy. I might have a trust, but I want to be productive. Beth's eating something that smells like a troll's bogeys on the veranda with my girl and Luna."

"We could start a company. I'm thinking about studying some MagiTech. I'm making my tech bloody mental. He gave me some books and I've finished them and a dozen others. I want to build things." Blaise looked mildly impressed. He couldn't remember a time when Draco had been this excited about anything.

"I don't want to build things."

"Of course not, but you have to admit you bloody love designing. Before I shattered my chamber it was brilliant. You never mocked me for adoring plum. There was just enough for me love it but not enough that it looked like a woman's room. That's a special talent."

"It didn't need to be feminine, you're feminine enough."

"Wanker. So fucking rude."

"I need a drink. Come with yea?" Blaise shoved the papers to the side, ripping open his dark blue button down to reveal a simple blue t shirt. He blamed Beth for his gentle introduction to Muggle apparel.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Draco gagged while they headed toward the garden.

"Merlin only knows. Today isn't as bad as yesterdays. You missed that. Almost makes me wish I was Voldemort." Blaise shuddered taking a deep breath before they went outside.

"Why the fuck...oh, the nose." Draco snickered. "What's wrong with her?"

There was a long banquet table against the stone wall surrounding the veranda. Draco was aghast by the amount of food. Some of it he recognized easily. There were tureens of pumpkin soup, toasted bread spread with something unfamiliar, pizza with tiny, smelly fish decorating the top, some sort of crisps covered in a yellow, melty goop and more desserts than he'd ever seen. Chocolate cakes, cupcakes, pasties, treacle tarts and even some sort of sticky apple.

Beth sat at the wrought iron table, flanked by Ginny and Luna. A small pile of dirty plates sat on the center of the table. The girls were chatting and laughing, while Beth shoved slices of chocolate cake in her mouth.

"Mate, you broke my sister."

"How long has she been doing this?" Draco and Blaise whispered behind a particularly large topiary. They didn't want the girls to see them yet.

"Ever since that flu passed. You missed that too. You were busy running around with fucking Potter. She vomited on the dining table, during dinner. It was spectacular. Mum sent her straight to bed."

"No one told me."

"Mate, you haven't bloody been around to tell. You don't answer owls, you ignore everyone and you're making Beth feel inconsequential. I told you if you hurt my sister I'd hex your balls. Maybe she's eating a fucking hippogriff because her magical husband has his head up his arse." Blaise punched Draco in the arm, making him wince.

"I'm giving her time to heal. She wasn't coming to bed until I was asleep. She'd be gone by the time I woke. The only evidence I had she was ever there was her scent on my pillow." Blaise sighed. He hated seeing the people he cared about most in pain.

"Talk to her, mate." Blaise gave Draco a shove. "Oi, Beth! Your eating habits are making me fucking sick." Beth laughed, bits of chocolate cake spilling out of her mouth.

"Shut up. I love cake." Ginny gave Beth a quizzical look, her brown eyes narrowing.

"Beth. You hate cake. You've always hated cake."

"You've always loved treacle tarts and pasties, a bit of pie as well, but never cake." Luna nodded with her trademark serene smile. Ginny saw Draco out of the corner of her eye. He snatched an empty plate and loaded it with slices of chocolate cake with a creamy white icing. He had missed the great cake debate.

"I fucking love cake. Everyone says chocolate cake has to have chocolate frosting. Not true. The best chocolate cakes have white icing or.."

"Cream cheese!" Beth shouted, spraying cake everywhere. Draco smiled, winking at her. His smile widened as she blushed.

"How many pieces of bloody cake have you eaten today, Beth?" Blaise decided he quite liked the crisps smothered in a strange concoction of cheese.

"Uhm, two."

"Oh, she lies." Ginny laughed.

"Technically she has had two...cakes." Luna's smile brightened, her hand rubbing her extended abdomen.

"Beth demanded cake when George and I arrived. He had to go tend the shop, so he couldn't stay. Just long enough to share our news." Luna licked a bit of frosting off her finger.

"What news? It's not as if George could knock you up again." Blaise laughed, shoveling more melty yellow cheese in his mouth. Ginny smacked the back of his head.

"They're having twins you wanker. George finally convinced her to see a Healer. Only took him six months." Ginny rolled her eyes. As much as she'd come to love Luna, the witch was definitely her very own breed.

"I'm tired." Beth yawned after sucking frosting from her fingers. She stood, stretching and waved at her boys. "Enjoy the food. I need a nap."

"We're going to tuck her in." Ginny dragged Luna through Beth's terrace door quickly.

"They're up to something." Blaise shrugged.

"They're women. Accio Firewhiskey!" Draco shook his head. It appeared Blaise was completely in love with one of Beth's Muggle concoctions. He discovered it was the fishy pizza marring the scent of anything else. He cast a simple charm over it, containing the vile stench.

"Psst, mate. Ginny didn't shut the door. Bring that bowl of crisps. We're going to drink and listen to women complain." Blaise snickered, feeling the effects of firewhiskey on a mostly empty stomach.

Draco rolled his beautiful grey eyes, yet he collected the bowl, the firewhiskey and Beth's untouched Muggle Cigarettes. They settled beside the planter just outside her door.

"The ground is cold." Blaise guzzled firewhiskey, refusing to share.

"Cast a warming charm you insensitive git. Invite me for drinks and refuse to give me one." Draco was annoyed. He'd wanted to see Beth. He'd wanted to speak with her. Instead, he watched her eat cake.

"Beth, what's going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny's voice wafted through the semi-open door.

Blaise elbowed Draco, wiggling his eyebrows. Draco knew he was going to have to speak with his best mate about his subtlety.

"Whatever do you mean?" Draco rolled his eyes. Beth was probably the worst liar he'd ever known. Her voice had a tendency to raise a few octaves and she'd always answer a question with a question.

"Luna! Cheese does not go on cake!" There were shrieks of discontent and what sounded like a struggle.

"Ginevra Weasley you give it back! Fred wants cake! Pandora wants cheese!" Draco had never heard Luna sound so angry.

"Fine. Eat your disgusting...oh my gods, you're pregnant."

*_Leave it to the Weaselette to state the obvious_* Draco thought, finally wrestling the bottle of firewhiskey from Blaise.

"Obviously, Ginny. Now, Beth your aura is quite muddled. Feeling conflicted?" Blaise snickered, wondering if Luna was plucking the air around his sister's head yet again.

"It's just, everything is different. The people I thought were my parents were flying home for the New Year and then they were dead. I woke up and I wasn't me. I mean, I was me, but I didn't recognise myself. Then apparently I'm a long lost twin, not even just a sibling a twin and there's blue baubles chasing me and Draco Malfoy isn't being the git that called me a Mudblood for six years. He's being incredibly sweet. And I have parents, real parents and they care about me. They're proud of me instead of telling me that I'm not good enough. I'm sleeping with my childhood enemy who wasn't really my enemy since I didn't especially hate him. Now I'm magical married and I never got to wear the dress. Don't look at me like that. Just because I was always known as the unattractive bookworm doesn't mean I didn't have dreams. I know it's futile. I overheard him. He doesn't know." Beth blew her nose and Draco knew Ginny was rubbing Beth's back while Luna plucked the air.

"Dad and Blaise were talking about a wedding. Malfoy interrupted them and asked them what the point was; we were already magical married anyway. Why waste the money on one day when it was already done. They had a good laugh." Draco raked his fingers through his hair, angry with himself. He should have discussed it with her. He shouldn't have been an emotionless arse.

"Then! Your fucking brother goes completely mental and tries to kill me and your other brother decides I belong to him and and..Alabaster is not only alive, he's bloody sorry. It's all a mess. So if I want to eat fucking cake smothered in frosting, I'll eat cake." Beth sniffled and Draco could imagine her wiping her nose on her cake covered cloak. It hurt his heart.

"And Malfoy's been avoiding you when he thinks he's giving you space. Instead he's hurting you and he doesn't even realise it, because he's a boy and boys are incredibly stupid. Don't roll your eyes Luna, they are. They think they're protecting us when we don't want to be bloody protected all the time. Sometimes we just want that beautiful lie. We want them to tell us everything is going to be alright, even if it's not and they'll never leave us, even if we eat six cakes a day and blow up like Harry's aunt. We want them to hold us and let us cry until we can't cry anymore. We want unconditional love."

"Perfectly on point, Gin." Luna mumbled, half asleep on the plush carpet.

"And you're pregnant." Draco swallowed hard, his eyes going directly to Blaise. Blaise had fallen asleep with his head on his chest, dribbles of creamy cheese pooling on his shirt.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Beth stood suddenly, ignoring the wave of dizziness. She didn't want to argue with Ginny. She really just wanted more cake.

"Fleur. Luna. Hannah. Fleur tossed every morning. She couldn't stand the smell of fish. Hannah drank copious amounts of ginger tea and couldn't tend the pub for the first few months. The smell of the ale did her in. Luna here made mum screech when she smothered mum's famous bangers and mash in mayonnaise and pickles. And you, my dear, dear Beth, you tossed all over family dinner. It was your bloody favourite! You haven't been able to look at a chicken dish since. You're eating like Hagrid. It's not even anything remotely delicious, though those crisps covered in cheese are a delight. Kippers on pizza for Merlin's sake? And so much bloody cake, Beth. You haven't gained a single pound, when you should have increased by a stone at least. You're the queen of naps. You eat and you nap and you cry." Ginny ticked off each point, keeping a careful eye on Beth. Beth paled, swallowing.

"Shut up, Gin." Draco's chest constricted, his fists clenched.

"Beth, it's a simple spell. Wouldn't take but a moment. If I'm wrong, you can hex me."

"Bat-Bogey?" Draco smiled. Even though Beth was going through something which he couldn't understand, she was still a spitfire.

"Yes. Luna's fallen asleep. Let's do it now." Ginny sounded absolutely giddy and Draco wanted to slap her.

If Beth was going to discover she was pregnant with anyone, it should be him. Part of him wanted to barge into Beth's chamber and confront her. The other part was absolutely terrified. He'd never really thought of children. He'd had a horrid father. He didn't want to be like his father, but there were moments when he was disgusted with himself when his father's words spilled from his mouth. Draco knew he loved Beth. He'd never felt this way about any witch and he'd had plenty. Before Beth they had simply been a means to an end.

She changed everything. She changed him. He'd do anything for her. If Beth wanted a lavish wedding then he'd give her one. Draco's mouth fell open as he realised the idea of Beth carrying _his_ child made him feel things he'd didn't know he was capable of feeling. He felt overwhelmed by the surge of undeniable love and devotion.

He held his breath as Ginny mumbled a spell. He knew she was waving her wand over Beth's abdomen while saying the incantation.

"Sweet Merlin." Ginny stared at the soft glow surrounding Beth's abdomen in absolute shock.

"I-I-I need...cake." Before Draco could process the information, let alone move, Beth burst through the door, stumbling over her own feet. She didn't notice him against the wall; she was intent on gorging on cake.

"Fuck, Malfoy." Ginny hissed, squatting beside a still sleeping Blaise.

"Get him out of here." Draco shoved off the wall, kicking Blaise in the arm. Blaise mumbled in his stupor, but Beth didn't turn around.

She was shoveling bits of flaky, moist, chocolate cake in her mouth after licking off all the frosting. Draco kept a fair distance from her. He saw Ginny levitate Blaise and waited until they were gone before taking another step forward.

He loved the way the moonlight reflected off her dark hair. He didn't know what to say to her, if there was anything he could say. He didn't know how she felt. They had never discussed children.

"I know you're there." Beth broke the silence. She didn't turn to face him.

He watched her wipe her face furiously and knew she was crying. Draco's feet carried him across the slate. He found himself directly behind her. His hands found their way to her shoulders to discover their shaking.

"Talk to me." It wasn't the brightest thing he'd ever said, but he had to start somewhere.

"That's bloody rich." Draco was unaccustomed to being the recipient to Beth's wrath. "You haven't been here; talking to the air doesn't have the same effect."

"I'm here now, Beth." Draco struggled. He knew she had a perfectly valid argument, yet he didn't want to argue with her. He wanted to hear her say the words.

Beth resisted the urge to move on to the cupcakes. It seemed as if the platter was filled with an assortment of flavours. Instead, she closed her eyes and sighed. Draco was right. He _was_ there now.

"It's funny. I knew it was you after that night in the Astronomy Tower. The back of your tie was embroidered with your initials. For such a long time, I kept expecting the entirety of Hogwarts to find out what had happened. You were still vile to me. I can't count the number of times I cried myself to sleep within those walls. You think I don't know what I was called? What they said about me? I knew. Why did you hate me so much? Was it really because of inferior blood?" Beth wandered down the buffet table, leaving Draco behind. She picked up a piece of crusty bread and dipped it into the pumpkin soup.

"I didn't hate you. Not really. I hated my father and his ridiculous expectations. I hated the Dark Lord. Most of all, I hated that I couldn't have you." Beth dropped the remnants of her bread. She watched it bounce once before lying still.

She refused to look at him. Beth knew if she did, she'd crumble. She picked up her packet of Muggle cigarettes from the wrought iron table and lit one, daring him to say something against it. Draco swallowed hard and bit his tongue.

"No one asked me. They never took a moment to consider how difficult its been for me. Mum and Dad whisper in the study when they think I'm elsewhere. Blaise buries himself in a job he despises. And you? Draco Malfoy? The wizard I'm magically bound to for the rest of my days, has disappeared. It wasn't bad enough I was almost killed at Malfoy Manor, again." Beth laughed harshly, taking a small drag.

"It wasn't bad enough Ron Weasley tried to kill me or Charlie Weasley did...the things he did. I wasn't punished enough. Gods, when is it going to be enough? The fates or whoever else is in charge of this crazy thing called life must be having a bloody riotous time. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Beth smashed the remainder of her cigarette on an empty plate. She buried her head in the crook of her arm, against the table.

"It wasn't supposed to be like what, Beth?" Honestly, Draco wanted to shake Beth until she stopped skirting the issue.

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I wasn't supposed to wind up bound. I wasn't supposed to get pregnant."

Draco knew this was the moment he was supposed to sweep her into his arms. Maybe she would laugh as he rained kisses upon her upturned face. Instead, he stood there as if he were mentally deficient.

Beth sat up suddenly, glaring at him. She wiped her face on the sleeve of her green cloak. Draco noticed it was the exact shade of her eyes. Her words were on repeat in his head.

_*She loves me.*_ When she made a move to shove passed him, he grabbed her arm.

Draco could have said any number of things. He could have told her he loved her. He could have said he was sorry. He could have promised her a wedding. He didn't. Draco caressed the side of Beth's face, moving his hand from her arm to her waist and situated her against his chest. Beth didn't fight him, which he appreciated. He'd felt her slap before and it was highly unpleasant. Draco rested his chin on her shoulder, curling around her.

"Beth." She stifled a sob, her hands gripping his robes. "It'll be alright. We'll figure it out. I swear it." He kissed her temple. Beth melted into him and it surprised him.

He led her through her room, around Luna, down the corridor to his chamber. He shut the door with a few locking charms before removing her cloak. Beth's brown shirt was covering in frosting and bits of cheese. He pulled it over her head easily before buttoning her into one of his dress shirts. It was a dark plum, one of his favourites and he knew it to be comfortable. Draco removed her tan slacks and helped her step into a pair of black silky pajama pants.

He pulled back the dark covers on his four poster bed, smiling internally when she climbed in. Draco quickly shed his robes before climbing in beside Beth in his silver boxers.

"I'm scared." Draco slid across the cool sheets to minimize the space between them at Beth's shaky whisper.

"Me too." Why not be honest with her? She was his wife, wasn't she? Maybe not in her way of thinking; but they were bound and that was pretty permanent.

"I want a wedding." Beth found it easier to speak to him in the cover of darkness. She felt his hand slide across her stomach, stopping just under her breasts.

"Alright. Our mums would be bloody thrilled." Draco felt the tension leaving him when her hand covered his.

"I love my parents, but I don't want to live with them."

"I'm having our house built."

"Really?" Draco kissed her cheek, sharing her pillow.

"That's where I've been, for the most part."

"I'm pregnant." Beth opened and closed her eyes a few time, deciding there really wasn't a difference between the inside of her eyelids and the darkness of Draco's chamber.

"I love you." Draco's hand traveled down her ribcage, until it settled just beneath her belly button.

"Are you alright with this?" Beth rolled on her side, hoping she was looking in the direction of his face.

"No." Beth's jaw ticked at his confession. "I'm bloody terrified. I know I love you. I know I don't want anyone else, ever. I know we'll figure this out, together."

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning, Beth was nestled into his side. He knew he didn't have all the answers. He knew Beth was having difficulty. It was impossible to glide through the most tumultuous year of one's life unscathed. He wanted to help her; it was simply a matter of her accepting it.

He knew he should get out of bed; they had a busy next few days. Draco was less than pleased to spend the day with Harry Potter and his child like girlfriend, but it was the wanker's birthday. At least he didn't have to spend it with the Weasleys at their hovel. He shuddered, jostling Beth.

She huffed in her sleep, rolling over into him. Draco decided he quite liked the sensation of her breasts against his naked chest. It had been weeks since Beth had let him lay a finger on her. Besides the constantly uncomfortable fit of his trousers, he didn't mind. That wasn't exactly true, but he wasn't going to press the issue. He loved the sight of her hair spread across his pillows. Before he could stop himself, not that he wanted to, he was unbuttoning his shirt. Her nipple pebbled the moment the cool morning air washed across it. He bit back a moan. Beth sighed deeply, tossing her leg over his.

They often slept with their limbs entwined. It shouldn't have been as erotic as it felt. At least that's what Draco kept telling himself. He noticed her abdomen was slightly distended and wondered when their child had been conceived.

Draco was completely unable to resist. He drew small circles on her abdomen. His hand roamed up her hip, to the valley of her curves. He slid his palm under her breast, feeling its increased weight. Beth's eyes flew open, her breath caught in her throat when Draco's thumb skimmed her nipple.

Beth wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't. Not when he was enamored with her extending waistline. The idea of pregnancy had never occurred to her. She thought she was indulging in too many sweets.

"Morning." Beth smiled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Draco's hand stilled, startled by her awareness. She loved to run her fingers through his hair and this morning was no exception.

Draco was mildly embarrassed. He wondered if Beth would object to a kiss. He ached to hold her. When he found the courage to look at her, she was smiling. He stopped thinking and kissed her. Draco tried to keep it soft and sweet, until Beth moaned. He teased her lips, tasting her, pulling her body closer. His hands wandered of their own accord, until she stiffened.

He drew back and looked at her. Beth's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, her breathing laboured. There was a light pink flush over her face, her neck and even her chest.

"I'm sorry." Beth started.

"Tell me." Draco pulled his dress shirt closed, loving the way it draped across her curves. Beth searched for his hand, refusing to open her eyes. It took him a moment to comprehend her actions. Her breathing regulated the moment she laced their fingers.

"It's difficult. I-I don't want you to think less of me." Beth often found herself wondering where on earth her Gryffindor courage had gone.

"I felt your pain. I felt your angst. I don't know every intimate detail, but I know exactly what you were feeling and it was killing me. Not because I was disgusted and wished to discard you, simply because I wasn't there. I berate myself quite often. I'm a Malfoy. We're an egotistical lot. If I thought less of you, I wouldn't be here." Draco pecked her forehead quickly and waited.

Beth opened her mouth a handful of times, willing the words forth, but they didn't mind her in the least. She kissed his bare chest, careful to keep her eyes open. She was fine as long as she didn't close her eyes.

"It's alright, love. We have time. We should move along if we're going to meet Potter for lunch." Draco hugged her tightly, his nose buried in her hair before releasing her and leaping from his bed.

While he was browsing through his wardrobe, Beth started to speak. Her voice started out shaky and Draco wanted to envelope her in the safety of his arms, but he refrained. The longer he avoided glancing in her direction, the stronger her voice became. While he flicked through his expansive collection of expensive clothing, it all seemed to tumble forth.

He resisted the urge to growl at the things Charlie had said to her. He clenched his fists until his palms were bleeding from the force of his nails when she spoke of Shell Cottage. He buried his head in his forearm against the closet wall of his wardrobe when she spoke of the things Charlie had said and the implications of what he had wished to do. It wasn't so much the things Charlie had done; it was his desire for Beth which angered him the most.

Draco wanted to launch himself from Zabini Manor in a flurry of rage. He wanted to go directly to the Ministry of Magic to beg for special permission to murder an inmate in Azkaban.

Beth gagged as the last of the words left her lips. She stumbled from Draco's warm bed to run to the washroom. She didn't know if her sick was from reliving her moments spent in Shell Cottage, with surprising detail, or from the early effects of life within her. She felt strong hands pulling her hair back, fastening it haphazardly, while familiar fingers rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Draco helped Beth to her feet, nonplussed with listening to the sounds of her evacuating the contents of her stomach. She rinsed her mouth with tepid water and brushed her teeth. Draco frowned at the small plastic brush, but didn't comment. He assumed it was a Muggle habit.

"How far along? Do you know?" Beth stared at him. He leaned casually against the marble counter, his arms crossed over his pale chest. She shook her head, quite amazed by his actions.

He hadn't rejected her. He hadn't berated her. He hadn't blamed her. Draco Malfoy had simply listened and been supportive.

"Come sit then. I know a spell." Beth followed him back to the bed dutifully. She was instantly suspicious.

Why would Draco Malfoy need such a thing, unless he'd impregnated a witch. Did he have illegitimate children?

"I see your little brain at work, love. I do not have children. Other than this one. Theo and Daphne snuck around a bit during sixth year. They forgot a contraceptive charm more than once. She wasn't pregnant long, maybe a month gone? Took Daphne a bit to recover. Sometimes there are issues with pureblood witches and wizards..." Draco stopped.

Beth was on the verge of hyperventilating, her hands protectively covering her abdomen. She hadn't known the child had existed. She should have suspected, instead, she chalked it up to stress. She swallowed hard, staring into the grey eyes she'd come to love. The blood pounding in her ears was so loud she missed Draco's murmur, watching the movements of his wand.

"It's not perfect but it'll give us an idea. It takes a bit. If you're less than a month, there will be a gentle sort of glow." Beth slipped her hand into his.

"More than a month?"

"Strange little spell. It's supposed to blink? Don't ask me about colours, I haven't the foggiest but from what I remember reading it's..." Draco stopped at the amber coloured glow surrounding Beth's torso. It shrunk, settling about her slightly swollen mound and flickered. It blinked once, twice, three times and ceased.

"Three months gone? Merlin I'm an imbecile."

"Love, we'll see a Healer to make sure. Apparently we've got a wedding to plan. Unless, you'd prefer to wait until the baby's born?" Draco tightened his grip on her hand.

"It would give our mum's more time to plan. I know we're considered bound and whatnot, but I'd really prefer to do it before the baby comes. Perhaps October? I do so love the fall." Beth chewed the corner of her bottom lip nervously.

"Tomorrow is August. I think mid-month would suit us nicely. I don't want an All Hallow's Eve sort of affair."

"Gods no." Beth shuddered. She let Draco drag her to her feet, giving her a gentle shove toward her wardrobe.

"Get dressed, love. It's Potter's birthday."

"I'm starving." Beth yanked a pale blue sundress from her closet and slipped it on. She loved the empire waist. It would sufficiently hide her barely perceptible mound. She knew Draco would be speechless over the voluptuous cleavage. Beth opted for casual and slipped on a pair of white trainers.

"Yes, love. We'll get you some cake."

"And nachos!"

"I draw the line at fishy pizza. Come along then. I've dressed Muggle for you." Beth let her hair tumble freely down her back and emerged from her closet. Draco leaned against a bedpost and winked. Beth stared at his ruggedly handsome form. The dark blue jeans looked impeccable and instead of his habitual dress shirts, Draco was wearing a simple white tshirt and a blue blazer.

Beth crossed the room slowly. She smiled, showcasing the dimple in her cheek. Draco uncrossed his arms, watching her progress, knowing she was up to something. Beth's brain never seemed to sleep. She placed two flat palms on his chest, kissing him soundly. Draco held her face between his hands, his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Draco thought he misheard her, until Beth repeated it.

"Finally."


	12. Potter Bash

**AN: I've got an ending! It's not written yet but there IS an end in sight. whoot.**

**oh yeah. if the French is wrong...well suck it. ok not really, but feel free to blame my very good friend who lives in France. if you can find her. ahahhaha *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 12 - Potter Bash

* * *

Beth splashed cool water on her face in the washroom of the pub. She flexed her fingers, determined to refrain from hexing her friend's vicious girlfriend. It had taken every ounce of her willpower to leave the table. Draco had been oblivious of course. He had been thoroughly engaged in an animated conversation with Theo Nott of all people.

It had been therapeutic to say the least, to discover Nott's less than friendly demeanor had stemmed from his father's unreasonable demands and his angst of losing Daphne. Now that Daphne Greengrass had accepted his proposal, he was oozing happiness. His dark eyes had brightened and there was a constant smile on his face. He and Draco had segued into easy conversation about weddings of all things.

Draco had missed the daggers young Gabrielle Delacour was shooting in his direction while he was absentmindedly stroking Beth's hand. Astoria Greengrass was whispering into Gabrielle's ear across the table from them. Beth hadn't understood why Harry was completely enamored with Gabrielle. Sure, she was beautiful with her long silvery blonde hair and her high pert breasts, but the girl was barely fifteen. She looked much older of course and Harry had explained it away with a bit of nonsense involving her quarter Veela heritage.

"Astoree-a, 'as your father set your match?" Gabrielle struggled with her English, but even Beth had to admit she was improving in leaps and bounds.

Fleur was such a pleasant witch; Beth wondered how her sister could be so vile. Gabrielle's dark blue eyes narrowed in Beth's direction. The animosity between them was palpable. Astoria giggled, jostling the table. She frowned quickly when Draco simply adjusted his chair, tossing his arm around Beth. Ginny sat on Beth's other side, clearing her throat lightly.

"Oh Gabrielle, it's horrid. Daddy is beside himself. He was quite prepared to solidify the agreement between our family and the Malfoys. Daddy sent the missive and Lady Malfoy never responded." Astoria dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. Ginny patted Beth's thigh and Beth knew her fiery friend was rolling her eyes.

"Oh? Eet eez a terr-eeble zing in France to leave zings undone." Gabrielle patted her friend's hand in faux comfort.

"Daddy talked to our solicitor and said it would be impossible to complete the betrothal process as my intended is now married to someone else. Gabrielle, that's impossible. The Daily Prophet hasn't printed a word of any such thing!"

"Can I hex her now?" Ginny hissed in Beth's ear, giving Draco's chair a shove behind Beth's back.

"Oh! Astoree-a. Zat eez 'orrid. 'e must not love 'er. 'e is 'iding 'er away like a..like a.." Gabrielle searched for the proper word.

"Like a what Gabrielle? What exactly are you insinuating?" Draco Malfoy caught the very end of Gabrielle Delacour's insults.

Theo Nott leaned forward, wishing Daphne would hurry back from the loo. She was the one person who could put her younger sister in her place. It was obvious Astoria had masterminded the conversation to upset Bethalie. Gabrielle, seemingly nonplussed by the anger around her, stood quickly. She pointed her finger at Bethalie, her dark blue eyes filled with unmasked hatred.

"Ça pute!" [that whore] Harry Potter gulped down the last dredges of his firewhiskey when the eery silence descended on the pub.

He had been thoroughly enjoying his twenty first birthday amid an unusual assortment of witches and wizards. If someone had told him five years ago he'd been laughing and drinking with Slytherins and Gryffindor's alike, he would have told them they were absolutely mad.

He had come to the realisation over the past month or so, that Gabrielle Delacour was not the witch for him. She was beautiful and so very French, which he found sexy, yet she was young and quite immature. She was nothing like her sister. Fleur was sweet and loving. She was also a fantastic mother and doted on Bill incessantly. Gabrielle was jealous, needy, and basked in his popularity. Harry knew he had to break it off. He wasn't in love with her. At this point, he didn't even like her. In fact, Fleur had encouraged him to end things with her sister prior to his birthday but he hadn't listened. As the gasps of horror turned into grumbles of outrage, he wished he had listened.

Harry watched Beth shove her chair backward and stumble towards the loo. He made a move to follow her when Ginny shoved him into the bar.

"Leave her alone, Harry. You've done enough. I suggest you take your underage bitch and get her out of here before Malfoy Avadas her ass." Harry detested it when Ginny's venom was directed at him, but she wasn't wrong.

From his standpoint, it seemed as though Nott was physically restraining Malfoy from clamoring over the table to throttle Gabrielle. Gabrielle was hissing in French, hiding behind the youngest Greengrass sister. Daphne Greengrass had tied her dark hair behind her back and slapped her blonde half sister soundly. Gabrielle drew her wand, flicking it at Draco.

"Oi, Potter." Blaise waved his large tanned hand in front of Harry's face. Harry was weighing his options. If he rescued Gabrielle, he'd make an enemy of Blaise, Draco and Theo for life. If he didn't, Gabrielle would detest his very existence forever. He decided option two was the best course of action. He quite enjoyed the idea of never hearing from the young Delacour ever again.

"Your date just hexed Malfoy."

"Bollocks." Harry weaved through the crowded pub, drawing his wand. Theo was picking a disoriented Draco Malfoy off the sticky pub floor.

"Gabrielle Delacour, by order of the Ministry of Magic, you are under arrest for the misuse of underage magic. *_Incarcerous_*." Gabrielle Delacour found herself magically bound.

"Alabastere should 'ave keeled 'er when 'e 'ad ze chance!"

* * *

"What could Harry possibly see in her? She's absolutely vile." Ginny dampened Beth's handkerchief and blotted Beth's forehead. She was in a state. Her face was blotchy and her stomach was rolling with nausea.

"She has a pretty face..." It was Gabrielle's only quality really, but Ginny didn't want to talk about her. She wanted to make sure Beth kept calm. She didn't want Beth to give a moment's thought to the young witch's accusations.

"Gods, what if she was right? Do you think Malfoy's ashamed of me? Do you think that's why he didn't want a wedding? What if he's only doing this because I'm pregnant and he doesn't want to upset me?"

Ginny stamped her foot. She glanced at herself in the mirror above the sink. While this wasn't the most opportune moment, she had to admit she looked good. Ginny adored the way her yellow sundress made her feel as feminine as she looked.

"Beth. Men are lazy. Weddings are work. It's easier to say eh we don't need one than to actually put in the effort to have one. C'mon then. I want to see if Malfoy's put that bint in her place yet." Ginny grasped Beth's wrist and yanked her through the washroom door.

The pub was crawling with Aurors. It wasn't often Harry Potter sent a Patronus requesting backup. When it happened, it seemed the Aurors came out in full force. A few Aurors-in-Training were escorting a seething Gabrielle Delcaour from the premises with promises of retribution and even death. Harry rolled his eyes and cast a Silencing Charm.

"Well, this was utter and complete shite. Happy birthday to me." Harry sipped his pint angrily, glaring at Astoria Greengrass who had the decency to look embarrassed.

Daphne Greengrass was being restrained by Theo Nott while she tried to kick her sister repeatedly. Beth would have laughed at the comical situation, but she couldn't find Draco in the sea of wizards.

"Blaise? Where's Malfoy?" Beth nibbled her bottom lip apprehensively, her eyes darting around the thinning crowd.

"Oi! Potter! Er Beth? He went to find you." Blaise smiled quickly, heading over to Harry. It was still strange for Beth to see Harry and Blaise get along as well as they did.

"Beth!" Theo stood on a wooden chair, calling over the crowd. He hopped down upon spying her and made his way over.

"Oi. Blaise has invited us all back to the Manor. Harry's sending an owl to some of his friends, Blaise is sending an owl to some of ours. It'll be a really nice bash. Malfoy said he had a quick errand to do. He wanted you to wait here for him, but since we're all leaving, I'm sure he'd understand if you Apparated home." Theo smiled broadly which Beth had to admit was a bit frightening.

"It's fine Theo, I'll wait for him." Beth smiled, taking a seat at the end of the table. Her brain was spinning in multiple directions trying to figure out what sort of errand was so important Malfoy had to leave Harry's party.

"He'll understand Beth. Just send him an owl." Beth didn't want to explain why she was hesitant to Apparate alone.

She had promised Draco she wouldn't. According to Draco Malfoy there was not sufficient evidence, based on his research that proved Apparating during pregnancy was safe. He made her swear she wouldn't and she had agreed in order to avoid an argument. It was such a small thing he was asking, really.

"I-I can't." Beth felt a pang of guilt when she saw the realisation and the pain fill Daphne's eyes.

"Leave her be, Theo. I'm sure Draco won't leave her unattended for long. Ginny will stay with Beth, won't you?" Daphne kissed Theo's cheek before he turned back to the table to finish his pint.

"I'm sorry." Daphne took the empty seat next to Beth and shook her head, willing the tears away.

"No. Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry." Daphne patted Beth's cold hands, watching the pallor of her face change. A sharp pain in Beth's side had her doubling over before vomiting on the pub floor. She gasped, clutching her side, feeling her abdomen tighten.

"Daph..Daphne, something's wrong." Daphne felt an overwhelming need to protect Beth. She owed her. If it wasn't for Beth, Daphne would never have been reunited with Theo. Daphne didn't want to cause a scene, but she needed to get Beth to a Healer. She slung her arm around Beth and felt the tightening of her mound.

"Do you have a Healer? How far along?" Beth groaned, closing her eyes and breathing heavily through her nose.

"Goyle. Greg Goyle. Uhm around three months gone. Where's Malfoy? I need him." Beth pressed the underside of her ring until she felt the ridges in her thumb. Draco Malfoy Apparated directly into the pub, scanning the crowd for her immediately.

"Oi! Malfoy! If it wasn't my birthday, I'd have to arrest you!" Harry chortled raising his glass. Ginny sat on Blaise's lap laughing, until she saw the abject horror on Draco's face. She slapped her boyfriend's arm insistently until he drew his attention to his best mate.

Draco spied Bethalie and Daphne in the corner of the pub and shoved a snickering pimple faced wizard out of his way. He squatted in front of her, shielding her body from prying eyes as his hands instantly went to her stomach.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Oh, Daphne, it's better now." Beth opened her eyes to see the fear and worry etched across her partner's face. "Malfoy! Where were you?" She held Daphne's hand against her side, finding comfort in the small gesture.

"Draco, she needs to see a Healer. You're crouched in her vomit and she was having abdominal pains. Send an owl to Greg." Daphne flicked the fringe of light blonde hair off Draco's forehead as if it used to be habit. Beth suddenly felt uncomfortable with her proximity to the witch who had a certain level of intimacy with the worried wizard before her. Daphne felt the unease and sighed.

"Beth," She whispered directly into Beth's ear. "He's my Harry." It was the simplest of ways to explain her relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"Send a Patronus, it's faster." Beth offered lightly. She knew there would come a moment when she would have to explain to Daphne the limitations of her friendship with Harry Potter.

"Uh, I can't.." The thought have never occurred to Beth. It had become second nature to her. The idea that the man she was going to marry couldn't conjure a Patronus was startling.

"Ginny can." Draco nodded curtly. He waved Ginny over towards the door, talking quickly to her before she stepped outside.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Beth contemplated the idea of allowing Daphne Greengrass to remain at her side, and decided against it.

"Daphne, as lovely as you are...I'm simply not comfortable sharing Malfoy with a woman who used to hold his affections. Yes, I'm aware you're engaged to Theo now and that's lovely, really but.." Daphne sighed, mentally berating herself.

"How did you know?" Daphne sighed dejectedly. She regretted many of the liaisons she'd had during her years at Hogwarts. They were constantly ruining her chances of keeping female friends.

"The hair. As much as I love Harry, as many times as people assumed we had some sort of torrid love affair, he's my friend. I would never touch him in any manner considered intimate in front of his girlfriend. All of Malfoy's past conquests have the irritating habit of brushing his hair off his forehead. I hate that he so casually accepts it. I hate that it bothers me." Beth shrugged, wishing the conversation to be over as Draco made his way toward them again. She knew he had been watching them and it unnerved her.

"He loves you. You must know that." Daphne clutched Beth's hands between her own, desperate to keep the delicate relationship she felt they were forging.

"I know, Daphne, I do. Doesn't mean he can't hurt me." Daphne nodded slowly, wondering how she would feel if a witch blatantly flaunted her past with Theo in her presence. She decided she wouldn't like it, not one bit.

"I apologise. It won't happen again." Beth impulsively kissed Daphne's cheek.

"Come by with Theo." Draco frowned, trying to understand what was going on between Beth and Daphne.

"You're sure?" Daphne's dark eyes shined with happiness. Beth nodded while standing.

"Beth, Greg is waiting for us." Beth rolled her eyes, waving at the table filled with friends.

"There's the impatient man I love. C'mon then." Beth found herself literally swept off her feet when Draco swooped down to pick her up. Her arms automatically went around his neck.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, Malfoy." Draco smiled and stole a quick kiss.

"Not risking it. Close your eyes."

* * *

Beth knew Draco was having difficulty biting his tongue. Draco had tucked her immediately into bed and even propped a pillow under her knees, claiming it was to ease the stress on her back. She had attempted to argue with him since she was barely showing, but he would have none of it.

Draco had immediately started reading various books on pregnancy both magical and Muggle to Beth's delight. Their bedside table was overflowing with books with scraps of parchment stuck between the pages.

Draco had tossed his dark blue blazer onto the settee near their fireplace and paced the length of the room numerous times. Gregory Goyle refrained from commenting on Draco's worry while he used his wand to run through a battery of diagnostic tests. Beth smirked at Draco's nervousness. He'd barely discovered his impending fatherhood; she knew it was going to be bloody unbearable as time went on.

"Alright then. Give me a moment; I'll have the proper Potions sent over in a jiff." Greg smiled, giving Beth a quick wink.

"What the fuck is wrong then?!" Greg covered his mouth quickly, disguising his laughter with a cough. Draco was a hair's breadth from grasping his childhood friend by his robes and shaking him to within an inch of his life.

"Draco." Beth scolded him gently, holding out her hand. He rounded the bed, climbing up next to her. He grasped her hand and Beth felt the slight tremor in his fingers.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms Zabini." Greg cleared his throat, addressing them formally for Draco's benefit.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Draco growled, his lip twitching. Beth's eyebrows rose in shock. Their magical marriage wasn't something they had discussed beyond the confines of their home.

"What happened then Greg?" Beth stroked Draco's arm, hoping it would calm him sufficiently. She didn't wish to see her Healer hexed.

"I haven't really found anything. My best guess would be stress. I'm a bit concerned by an accumulation of deposits in your gallbladder. It's nothing to fret about really. It's quite common during pregnancy. I've sent for a potion to help break down the bits. Beth, you should feel better perhaps an hour after consuming it. It's a long lasting potion; therefore you won't require a second dose, unless of course your diet is primarily made up of particularly fatty foods." Beth blushed furiously.

"All she bloody eats is cake." Draco tried to sound angry, but failed miserably. He kissed her upturned nose and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Bethalie. You've got to do better than that. You've lost a bit of weight, which isn't uncommon, but you're already three months gone.."

"How many weeks is she?" Draco interrupted suddenly. He didn't look at Greg nor did he see the quizzical glances between Healer and patient.

"I've been thumbing through some books and they refer to weeks instead of months."

"Fourteen weeks, three days. The first twelve weeks are considered a precarious time as some witches and even Muggles are unable to carry beyond the three month mark. It's perfectly safe to announce it if you're inclined to do so."

"Do you know the sex?" Bethalie inquired. Draco held up his hand before Greg could answer.

"Do _not_ bloody tell her. I will have to listen to her obsessive prattling for the next 28 weeks or so. Her brain will bloody implode. First she'll think it's grand no matter what you say and she'll make lists and more lists. Things we need and what colour to paint the nursery. Then, once that's done and we're totally prepared? She'll wonder if you were wrong, which will involve more lists and more purchases just in case. Please, I beg you Greg, if you were EVER my friend? Don't tell her. I'll owe you. Whatever you like, you can have. Except my wife. Can't have her." Draco stuck his tongue in Beth's belly button eliciting a giggle.

"Swiss Chalet?" Gregory Goyle tested the waters to see how dedicated Draco Malfoy was to his cause.

"Borrow or keep?"

"Borrow. Two weeks. Yule to the New Year."

"Switzerland or Italy?" Greg's mouth gaped at Draco's nonchalance.

"Switzerland."

"Take three weeks. It really is gorgeous. Pansy would adore it. Consider it done."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Beth poked the back of Draco's head.

"Not at all, love. We have a Manor filled with inebriated wizards. Harry Potter wants to do some Muggle thing called grilling. He's going to pull a Longbottom and blow up Sophia's garden. Gabrielle Delacour was a vicious cunt who's being questioned at the Ministry. We haven't told your parents or my mother you're expecting."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Those are all things I can't control. I can't do a bloody thing about them. I can't shout from the rooftops my wife is having my child because I don't wish to upset my wife. Sleeping on the sofa is not something I want to spend the rest of my life doing. I've watched you eat cake and some strange concoction Blaise now swears by, called nachos. I went to Harry bloody Potter's birthday bash. I don't want to watch your head explode. Please. Do this one thing for me." Beth found she couldn't refute his argument. She looked at Greg and shrugged.

"Fine. Can I get up now? I'm famished."

"As long as you avoid cake."

"A pox on you! It's Harry's birthday! You can't properly celebrate a birthday without cake!" Beth shoved Draco off her stomach and swung her feet to the floor. She stomped into the washroom, slamming the door.

"Oi, Greg. Might as well stay for the festivities. You can send an owl for Pansy as long as she behaves herself."

"She'll behave or I'll be taking holiday alone." Greg winked, tossing his Healer robes onto the settee.

Draco arched an eyebrow at Greg's black tshirt sporting the Union Jack flag and his casual pants. Draco stared at the multitudes of pockets with interest.

"Oh, you like them? Pansy detests them. Which of course means half the wardrobe is filled with them. They're something called cargo pants. I don't bloody understand it a bit, but I do love the pockets."

"Oi! Beth! Harry's dancing on a table. We best head down before your mum starts hexing him." Draco threw open the terrace doors and looked down into Sophia's garden.

There was a fire roaring in some metal contraption outside a large tent. The tent housed a multitude of wooden tables and there was loud obnoxious music blaring through the air waves. Beth flew out of the bathroom completely aghast.

"Snatcher!" Beth had thrown on a pair of white socks and her trainers, still wearing the absolutely fetching sundress with a light white cardigan. The house elf popped into their room immediately.

"Miss. Snatcher is here!" Beth adored the little elf. He seemed quite loyal to her, which she didn't understand. She had offered him clothes once and he'd wept, begging her not to send him away. Beth had never broached the subject again.

"Where are mum and dad?"

"Oh Miss needs not worry! Master Dante took Mistress Sophia to the Villa. They says to tell you and Mr. Blaise they return on your birthdays." Snatcher nodded quickly, his head bobbing, making his ears twitch.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Beth heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Snatcher. Would you make sure Harry Potter doesn't set mum's garden on fire?"

"Oh, yes Miss! Kracker tending the fire. Mr Draco, everything is prepared." Snatcher bobbed quickly before disappearing again.

"Malfoy?" Draco pointedly ignored her, instead he watched Harry Potter undulate on top of a table.

"Greg, head on down. Blaise is there. Theo, Daphne and even bloody Astoria. Might as well invite Pansy and have ourselves an impromptu Hogwarts reunion." With a simple wave, Greg left the couple to themselves.

"Love, I want you to come with me. I know you're starving. I'll feed you, I promise. There will even be cake."

"There's a party in the garden, Malfoy." Beth pulled her hair into a high ponytail, securing it with a hair tie the exact colour of her blue dress.

"Yes and we're not deserting our guests. Think of it as a detour. It's early yet and Potter is completely pissed. He won't miss us." Draco tugged lightly on Beth's hand, leading her from their chamber. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he'd come to think of it as theirs, but it didn't bother him in the least.

He loaded her into the waiting carriage without further disagreements, which was quite pleasurable. Draco had thrown on his blazer and to Beth's great annoyance, kept fidgeting. Upon his insistence she was reclined across the seat, her head in his lap.

"Are you going to tell me anything?" As much as Beth loved the sound of the Clydesdale horse's hoofs on the lightly dampened ground, she was entirely too inquisitive for her own good.

"If you keep harassing me, I'm going to eat your cake." Beth huffed and nibbled her lip, but kept the questions to herself. She tried to sit up when the carriage slowed, but the arm Draco had draped around her shoulders kept her firmly in place. He withdrew his wand from the inner pocket of his blazer, flicking it softly. The coverings over the windows rolled down, tying themselves off quickly.

Draco helped Beth sit up, even though she protested the assistance and stepped out of the carriage. Beth watched him rake his fingers through his hair before offering her his hand.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Draco swept her from the top step of the carriage by the waist, kissing her soundly. Beth's feet slid to the ground, with his hands in her hair, pulling her into him. Draco forced himself to pull away before a simple kiss turned into a snog session.

Beth pressed her fingers to her lips, a bright flush on her cheeks. Draco didn't give her a chance to over-process the moment. He offered his arm with a wink. Beth laced her arm through his and found herself walking down a beautifully manicured path.

She never knew there were so many different kinds and colours of daisies. If she wasn't mistaken, which Beth tried very hard to never be mistaken, rosemary and lavender were interspersed among the daisies. She didn't know where they were, but she was falling in love. Beth gasped, her green eyes locked on the twinkling lights at the end of the path.

"D'you like it then?" Draco led her up the steps of the white gazebo nestled near the embankment of the pond.

He had been very specific when it came to the design. Draco wanted it similar to the gazebo housed on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, yet not identical. The rounded built in bench had been the most difficult. His MagiTech had almost quit on the spot, until Draco had drawn the plans himself.

He watched Beth finger the plush cushions. She smiled at the deep yellow coverings, smattered with white daisies. She spotted what looked to be a wrapped box on the edge of a cushion. Beth turned to Draco and he nodded with a half smile. She picked up the box, carrying it to him before sitting. Draco draped an arm over her shoulders while Beth plucked the plum bow and opened the box.

_*A book? He drug me out here for a book? Really?*_ Beth wondered to herself, running her fingers across the soft grey cover. She spied her initials embroidered in plum, of course, in the bottom right hand corner.

Draco took the book from the box and spread it across their laps. He kissed the side of her neck before opening it. With a strangled cry, Beth bent over the pages.

"You asked me to tell you a story once. I think you just wanted something comforting. Everything was such a mess. I thought the story was quite lovely. I know you didn't have pictures from when you were a child that you wanted, so we had them created." Beth fingered the first photo.

"We?"

"Lovegood, she helped quite a bit actually." Beth nodded, smiling.

The first picture showed a tired Sophia holding Blaise and Bethalie, both wrapped in striped blankets. The opposite page was Dante, holding them proudly, kissing Bethalie's forehead. Beth turned the pages to see herself growing up alongside Blaise. Toddlers running in the grass. Blaise riding a toy broom with Bethalie flipping pages in a children's book.

"How did you do this?" Beth was laughing while crying, which scared Draco a tad.

"Don't be angry. Luna and I went through some boxes at your childhood home. In all your childhood photos of course, you looked like Hermione Granger. Luna cast a simple Revelio and Hermione Granger turned into Bethalie Zabini. We inserted you into photos of Blaise and even of me. I wanted you to have your story."

"This one's my favourite." Blaise, Beth and Draco couldn't have been more than three. They were standing in green grass which was taller than their knees. They were all looking to the right, the photo taken from behind and Beth's daisy covered smock was blowing in a light breeze. Blaise and Beth were holding hands and Draco kept trying to capture Beth's hand but she yanked it away, frowning at him.

Draco and Luna had carefully shied away from anything Hogwarts related, which Beth appreciated. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy had done this for her. She could never have imagined such sensitivity from him. He stopped her from turning the page suddenly. There were only a few pages left.

"Your mum took this one." Draco and Beth were in Sophia's garden. Her long ebony hair was tumbling down her back, her cardigan was hanging off her shoulders, pooling in the crook of her elbows. Draco was tucking her hair behind her ear, his forehead against hers.

"It's lovely. I love it. I love all of it."

"I told you I wasn't the sort who would resort to poetry. I told you I'd never get on one knee and I meant that." Draco slowly flipped the page.

Nestled between the pages was a purple ribbon. Tied to the bow in the ribbon was a ring. The words flashing on the page silenced Beth. She stared, watching them flit across the page.

_***Marry me***_

Beth was trying very hard not to cry. She didn't want to be a cliché. She wanted to rip the ring from between the pages and shout 'yes!' but her fingers refused to cooperate. She couldn't untie the knot. It really was a beautiful ring. White gold, if she was guessing correctly, and instead of a gauche emerald or gaudy diamond, it was a beautiful amethyst, set beside two smaller diamonds.

"Dammit." Bethalie wiped away the tears resting on her cheeks. Draco swallowed nervously.

"I know the Malfoy Family Ring made the choice for us, but I didn't want you to think you weren't my choice." Draco fumbled with the ribbon, untying the knot and holding the ring in the palm of his hand.

"I love you, Beth." Draco took a deep breath, "Will you then? Marry me?"

"Of course, you idiot."

"Thank Merlin." Draco slipped the ring onto her finger in relief.

"Was there really any doubt?" Beth sniffled, wiping away the errant tears.

"I don't know! You were crying and saying dammit. Anything is bloody possible." Beth thought about his words for a moment before laughing.

"I didn't want to bloody cry! That's all."

"Woman, you teared up when Goyle said to slow down on cake."

"Ohh cake! You promised me cake!"

"Beth, love. Shut up and kiss me."

"I'm famished, Malfoy." Beth hugged the photo book to her chest before running back to the carriage.

Beth giggled, hearing his feet thunder behind her. Draco knew he'd catch her and there was plenty of time for snogging on the way back to Zabini Manor.

* * *

Draco couldn't resist the bubbling laughter while watching Bethalie stuff her face with various Muggle delicacies. He could understand the adoration of ribs smothered in a delectable sauce, yet macaroni and cheese completely eluded him. Beth smiled brightly with smears of sauce on her cheeks since he had stopped wiping her face. When she was sufficiently satisfied, they brought out Harry's birthday cake, which had a piece conspicuously missing.

"Harry's completely pissed." Ginny laughed while Blaise spun her on the makeshift dance floor.

"Yes, but he's going to regret this in the morning." Blaise dipped Ginny, nibbling her neck.

"My word, he's practically shagging the poor girl!" Ginny snorted, averting her eyes from Harry's erratic 'dancing' against none other than Astoria Greengrass.

"Tori could use a good shag." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows, scooping Ginny over his shoulder and covertly leaving the festivities.

Beth hid in the shadows of the garden, outside the enormous tent, waiting for her moment to escape. Draco was laughing with Theo, Greg and Neville, which made her smile. Daphne and Hannah were smiling shyly at each other, sipping glasses of wine. Luna sidled up beside her, threading their arms together.

"Wave and smile." Beth's hand raised, a small smile pasted on her lips. Luna nodded shortly and walked Beth towards an expanse of topiaries, well hidden from her home.

"Thank Merlin." Beth immediately dug into the pocket of her cardigan for her cigarettes. For a moment, she felt a bit of guilt, but decided it was necessary.

"George was a bit overbearing as well, especially in the beginning." Luna nodded thoughtfully. Luna transfigured her technicolour scarf into a blanket. Beth helped Luna settle onto it, staring at her incredibly distended abdomen.

"Whatever do you mean, Luna?" Beth stood a fair distance away from her friend, watching the smoke flit away in the night air.

She and Draco had decided to announce their impending nuptials and keep the news of their pregnancy between themselves until her parents returned. He, of course, had wanted to take out a full page ad in the Daily Prophet, but with some gentle persuading, Draco had agreed.

"I never appreciated it when others insulted my intelligence. I might not be the brightest witch of the age, but I am Ravenclaw." There was a bite to the words and Beth knew she had hurt the pale blonde's feelings.

"I'm sorry, Luna, really I am." Beth flicked her cigarette butt into the night, hoping it didn't set her mother's topiaries on fire.

"It's alright. It's the Wrackspurts really. I found them quite tiring in the early months. They make the mind fuzzy, you realise? I'll have to send over a pair of spectrespecs for you. George's favourite food is his mum's bangers and mash. Couldn't get enough of them really. Molly would send two plates home with George every day for months. I'd eat both of them, of course. It passes. Would you like some cake?" Luna pulled a piece of slightly flattened chocolate cake from within her robes with an easy smile.

"Malfoy says I can't have anymore bloody cake today." Beth spat angrily, refusing the desire for another cigarette.

Luna patted the blanket in invitation, which Beth readily accepted, her mouth salivating.

"I won't tell." Luna tumbled over the handkerchief holding the cake into Beth's hand. She rubbed her stomach with a bit of a frown. Beth savored the delicate concoction, licking the tips of her fingers, sad to see the last of the morsel pass between her lips.

Beth jumped at the sounds in the topiaries. She knew they swirled in an intricate pattern and it was easy to become lost in them. She was preparing to venture into the darkness when the noises began.

_**SLAP **_ "Ohh, yes! Again!" A high pitched feminine voice crooned, while the bushes twitched.

"You like that, don't you.." Beth gulped, her green eyes bulging as she recognised the voice.

"Come along, Luna. I'm sure the boys are beside themselves with worry." Beth offered her hands to Luna to aid her in standing.

"Beth, could you fetch George? I'm really not feeling particularly well." Luna's brows furrowed, her fingertips brushing across her stomach. Beth tried to tune out the sounds of obvious rutting in her mother's topiaries.

"The babies aren't coming are they? It's too soon, isn't it?"

"They don't want to come out, yet Beth. I am having a bit of pain and.."

"HARDER POTTER!"

"Luna?! Beth?!" George Weasley and Draco Malfoy were running through the topiaries. While their heads were visible, there was a trace of panic in their voices.

"Oh. Ew! Disgusting! Potter! Put that away!"

"Fuck you, Malfoy! It's my birthdaaaaay!"

"I hope your bits fall off." Draco crashed through the largest topiary setting the girls into a fit of laughter. There were bits of greenery sticking to his blazer, sticks poking through his mussed hair.

George crawled over to Luna, his hands covering hers over his stomach. Draco pulled all the remnants of greenery from his person and dragged Beth to her feet. His lips crashed to hers, his tongue prying between her lips. She could feel the desperation and tension in him as if it were her own. They broke apart simply for the sake of oxygen.

"Malfoy, are you alright?"

"I am now." Beth smiled, ruffling his hair. "You taste like cigarettes and cake." Beth blushed to her roots and turned to check on Luna.

She loved to watch George and Luna interact with each other. She never would have imagined them to be a good match. Luna helped George come back to life after the death of his brother, Fred. Molly was over the moon with the strange witch. George helped Luna keep her feet on the ground, distracting her with questions to bring her back to reality.

Draco's arms came around Beth, settling on her lower abdomen as his chin rested on her shoulder. It really was a picture perfect moment, despite the sounds of birds being strangled behind them.

"That'll be us in a few months, love." George laughed at something, his face against Luna's stomach, while her fingers ran through his shaggy red hair.

"Would you like to feel?" Luna smiled at the young couple, waving them over.

Beth nodded eagerly resuming her place beside Luna. George sat up, kissing his wife's cheek. Luna snatched Beth's hand and laid it over her stomach. Draco watched Beth's face as it lit up in wonderment.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Sometimes, but only when Pandora wants to lie near my heart and Fred is determined to maintain his place."

"Pandora, that's after your mum isn't it?" Beth smiled shyly, hoping to forge a true relationship with the understanding witch.

"Oh yes, what better way to celebrate life than to remember those who have always meant the most to us?" Luna frowned with a small grunt as the child she had decided was Fred gave a particularly hard jab to her ribs.

* * *

The dark haired wizard stood in shadow, just beyond the wards of Zabini Manor. He knew he couldn't pass through them undetected, but he preferred to observe the habits of his victims. It made things so much easier.

From his vantage point he saw Harry Potter, tossing up the skirt of a giggling blonde, before he shoved her against a tree to plow into her. It seemed young Bethalie had captured the affections of the young Malfoy heir.

*_My_ _daughter would have never chosen a Death Eater_* He murmured to himself, his lip curling in distaste. Not that he really harboured animosity toward Bethalie Zabini, his true hated lied with her father.

If it hadn't been for the blatant disregard of the olive skinned wizard, he would be happily ensconced with his family. Perhaps they would be celebrating their daughter's birthday. Perhaps he would have taken his lovely wife on an extended holiday. It was Dante's fault none of it had come to pass. It was Dante's fault his wife had laid screaming for him in the throes of labour. It was Dante's fault his daughter had died in her mother's arms before he had the chance to see her take a breath. It was Dante's fault his beautiful, kind wife had thrown herself from the tower.

She needed him. She cried for him. She had begged and pleaded for him, but the Healer's refused to pay any mind. After all, he wasn't the Lord of the Manor. He was only the youngest brother, deserving of nothing.

The bile rose in his throat as the memories assaulted him. He closed his eyes and could feel his fists beat against the barred door of his past.

* * *

_"Please! Dante, I beg you!" With tears streaming from his dark eyes, the young wizard turned to his eldest brother.  
__  
__"You dared to bring that Muggle filth into our ancestral home!" Dante Zabini glowered, tossing articles of clothing into a large trunk.  
__  
__"You don't mean that! Those are father's words! What has he done to you?!" The young wizard shoved his brown mop of curls off his forehead, angry tears dripping from his cheeks.  
__  
__"You don't understand!" Dante hissed, a palpable pain in his green eyes. He hated himself, but their very survival depended on following their father's orders.  
__  
__"I haven't a choice! You haven't a choice! He'll kill us all!"  
__  
__"There's always a choice, Dante. I'd rather die than live without her."  
__  
__"You don't mean that." The young wizard missed his brother's pain expression, the shaking of his large hands. Dante slammed the trunk shut, hunching over it.  
__  
__"I love her." The wizard sobbed and for a moment, Dante felt regret. He didn't understand the irrevocable love his brother had for the Muggle woman, but he hoped one day he would.  
__  
__Someday, his brother would understand it was necessary. Voldemort would kill them; wipe out their entire family line. He was merciless and filled with so much hate. Their father wouldn't abide a Muggle muddying their family lines. It was distasteful enough his wife Sophia was a half-blood. A Muggle? Their child would be considered an abomination. A Mudblood. A target by the very man their father stood beside with pride.  
__  
__Dante didn't think the Muggle woman would die. He knew she was having a difficult delivery, he'd never heard a woman scream in so much pain. The doors were warded against even him. He couldn't help her, even if he wanted too. He knew he was a coward.  
__  
__Dante truly believed if they hurried, he could scurry his brother and his new bride out of the country before their father and Voldemort descended on the remote castle. They'd understand eventually. He could get them out, but their child was another story. Their father would be appeased if the child ceased to exist. It could very well save their lives.  
__  
__"Dante, please."  
__  
__"I'm sorry..brother. Forgive me."_

* * *

He remembered holding his tiny daughter, wishing her to live. She had taken a single breath before her chest ceased to move again. At least, that's what he had been told.

Nadia had dragged her bloodied, broken body from the bed, to grasp the edge of the stone window. He had watched her stare at the expanse of stars while she wept and wailed the loss of their child. He was remiss to place his baby daughter in the bassinet he had lovingly carved, realising too late his wife's intentions.

The wizard forced himself back into reality before the sounds of her dying screams reverberated in his mind. His pale skin flickered in the moonlight, while he continued to watch the scene before him. She really had grown into a beautiful woman and it seemed as if she would soon be having a family of her own.

The overwhelming pang of longing, twinged with a regret long in the making, was a fist around his heart. He was tired, so very tired of allowing the venom to run through his veins. He didn't know what magic was required to make it ebb. He wasn't sure he would know how to live without it. It had become part of him and in that moment, he realised he was no better than Tom Riddle.

Alabaster Granier Zabini keened into the night sky, crumbling to his knees, with only the stars to keep him safe.


	13. Complications

**AN: So. As this fic is drawing to a close...at least on my computer...I figured I'd gift you with another chapter. I don't see it passing 18 chapters, 19 with the epilogue unless of course there are loose ends I've forgotten to tie up...which would suck. lol. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 13 – Complications  
_*August*_

* * *

"I don't want to wait." Draco poured tea into a delicate china cup, setting it on the tray across Beth's lap.

"Malfoy. I'm not willing to risk the rage of both our mums. Narcissa Malfoy has dreamt of the day her only son would marry an acceptable witch. My mum thought all her dreams of her daughter's wedding had been ripped away from her. I'm not ruining it for them. We're not ruining it. We're going to let them have the bloody wedding of their dreams." Bethalie stirred copious amounts of honey into her tea before biting into a raspberry scone.

"What do you want? Just tell me that much, love." Draco snatched a hot, crispy chip from her plate, scowling when she slapped the back of his hand.

"I already have what I want. I have you. I have my family. I don't understand what the fuss is. It's a few months." Beth shrugged, nibbling a lemon biscuit.

Beth smirked in annoyance. Draco had instructed the house elves to refuse Beth's orders of chocolate cake with every meal. Snatcher, trying to please his Miss had delivered an elaborate tray filled with delicacies. They were all delicious really, but none of them filled the void of cake. Raspberry scones, lemon biscuits, strawberries with cream, an assortment of danish and even cucumber sandwiches. Beth sipped her tea, eyeing the forlornness in Draco's posture.

"It's just.." He grunted, fingertips automatically ruffling his hair, "it's the tapestry. Alright?" He despised feeling vulnerable, which he found it was only Beth who managed to evoke such feelings.

He didn't know why it was so important to him. He wasn't even sure he would explain it to her if he could. Draco Malfoy was used to getting his way. He, most definitely, was not used to explaining his intentions, wants or needs. The idea of Bethalie rejecting him physically caused him pain.

"The tapestry? Your family tree, is that what all the fuss is about? Really?" Beth wasn't intentionally trying to be obtuse, she truly didn't understand.

Draco looked stricken. He closed his eyes, sucking a breath between his teeth. He learned forward and kissed Beth quickly on her temple.

"I have a class." He swept from their chamber without another word or a glance in her direction.

Beth sat stunned at his behaviour. She was sure Draco was upset. She was almost sure, she had upset him. However she most certainly couldn't find a definitive reason why. Which is exactly why she flung her china cup into the wall and burst into tears.

* * *

"I think he broke her." Blaise and Ginny stood just inside Beth and Draco's bedroom, drawn by the volume of her sobs.

"What do we do?"

"Why are you asking me? You're a girl. You fix her!" Blaise eyed the shards of broken glass warily. Beth's sobs turning into weeping, her magic crackling the air.

"Blaise, dear. I'm not going near your pregnant sister. I don't care if she is my dear friend." Ginny jumped as the mirror over the bureau cracked.

"Draco knocked up my sister? Where is that bloody wanker. I'm going to hex his fucking balls off!" Blaise shoved Ginny behind him as Beth's breakfast tray flew into the wall.

"They're magically bound you imbecile. Technically, he knocked up his wife. We need to find him. Your parents are going to be home in a few hours. They sent an owl. They're arriving early. Something about this morning's Prophet." Blaise walked backward out the chamber door, nudging Ginny with his arm. He slowly leaned forward and closed the door before a vase of daisies slammed into it.

Blaise quickly cast a Silencing Charm and growled. He ambled down the stairs, hoping Ginny had followed him and headed directly to the family's dining area. There, directly next to his steaming cup of coffee was the Daily Prophet. He scanned the headline and groaned.

_***Malfoy to wed returned Zabini Heiress***_

_**In a surprising turn of events, Lord Draco Malfoy is expected to wed Bethalie Zabini this fall. There is speculation this will already be hailed as the wedding of the year. As our readers are well aware, Astoria Greengrass was prepared to announce her impending betrothal to Lord Malfoy later this month. She could not be reached for comment, although our hearts go out to her, during this time of incredible disappointment and heartbreak. It seems Lord Malfoy was unable to resist the charms of Bethalie Zabini and we certainly will not fault him for bolding declaring his love in the face of opposition and resentment.**__**  
**_  
"Fan-bloody-tastic." Blaise flipped through the moving pictures of Draco and Beth at Narcissa's Annual Soiree and at Harry Potter's birthday celebration.

"No wonder your parents are returning early. That picture?" Ginny pointed to a picture and frowned.

Draco and Beth were standing near the edge of the topiaries in Sophia's garden. Draco's arms were around Beth's waist, resting on her stomach, her engagement ring shimmering in the moonlight. His head was resting on her shoulder while he continuously kissed her cheek as Beth turned to smile at him, her hands covering his.

"Where the hell is Malfoy? If he thinks I'm facing my parents alone to deal with his mess..." Blaise cringed while the green flames roared to life in the Floo.

"You're up a paddle without a creek, dear." Ginny squeaked, hopping away from Blaise as his parents stepped from the Floo.

"I don't think that's right…" Blaise backed slowly away from his father's wrath.

"Where. Are. They?" The fires of rage flickered in Dante Zabini's eyes as he took in the sight of his nervous son and girlfriend fidgeting in the family dining area.

"Uh Dad! You're back early!" Blaise slowly backed away, looking for a quick exit.

"Blaise Dante Zabini! Did you know about this? Have you seen the Prophet?! Is your sister pregnant?!" Sophia's lemon yellow robes blinded Blaise momentarily.

"Ginny says they're already magically bound."

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Ginny kicked Blaise in the shin soundly.

"Bound and marriage and two very different things Ms Weasley. You would do well to not speak of things which are beyond your understanding." Ginny blushed furiously under the reprimand from Sophia Zabini, stepping behind Blaise to hide her embarrassment.

"They're different?" Blaise asked his father, who seemed to have calmed slightly.

"Yes of course. Magically bound simply means they're tied to each other. Many witches and wizards have been bound and chosen not to marry, instead living their lives in solitude after deciding their partner was less than capable or even suitable. The family tapestries do not change until the vows are spoken. Then their magic combines recognising the two have chosen to be bonded. There are many ways to be bonded to another witch or wizard; however the Malfoy Family Ring is a special sort of bonding. They will constantly be filled with unrest until the vows are spoken. They'll long for each other as they crave to breathe. They'll never feel complete without the other by their side. They will live half a life until the vows are spoken. It will be much more difficult for him than for her." Dante pressed his fists into his eyes, trying to control his temper.

He wasn't angry the young Malfoy and Beth had decided to take their vows. Quite honestly he was thrilled. He simply wished the boy had spoken to him and his wife first. It looked as though their daughter was expecting as well. The prominent picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet left little to the imagination, really. He wondered if Narcissa had seen this morning's paper as of yet.

"If Draco is more fucked up than Beth, we need to find him. Beth's magic has gone a bit mental. I had to throw a Silencing Charm around her room. Shit is flying everywhere." Ginny nodded solemnly, looking around Blaise's elbow.

"What happened? Is Beth alright?" Sophia's hands fluttered in nervousness.

"We don't know. Snatcher brought Beth a tray and then Malfoy was leaving in a huff. It looked like she had hurt his feelings, but I can't be sure because he's Malfoy."

"He has class, Blaise." Blaise drew his arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her out from behind him and into his side.

"We've been gone for two days and hell has broken loose." Dante groaned trying to decide between venturing into his daughter's chambers and sending Draco Malfoy a howler.

"Give Malfoy a few hours. He's just started taking the exams to become a MagiTech. He's got a few prep classes. I don't know how he's managing between taking classes, hovering over Beth, reading all those pregnancy books..." Ginny gasped, covering her mouth in abject horror.

"Sophia, attend to Bethalie. I have a howler to send off." Blaise glared at Ginny while his parents hurried from the room, remnants of soot still sticking to their robes.

"Shit. I'm sorry Blaise, I didn't mean..."

"They were going to find out anyway, I suppose." Blaise sighed.

"Uhm, I should Floo the girls. I love your mum, but.." Ginny stopped, not wanting to offend her boyfriend.

"Beth needs someone to take care of her. Mum isn't equipped to deal with something of this magnitude. She's better at selecting wardrobes, antiques and paint colours. I know." Ginny kissed his cheek and hurried toward the Floo to make the necessary calls.

* * *

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Beth's blood curdling scream tore down Blaise's Silencing Charm easily.  
Sophia hurried down the stairs, tears staining her cheeks. She ran across the foyer, the door slamming open to her sitting room. Blaise knew his mother would hide in his parent's wing until someone was sent to tell her Beth had recovered.

"Luna can't make it. She's been put on bed rest. The twins want to make their appearance a little too early. George was unable to sit still during the call. I think Luna was trying to hex him. Daphne's coming. She's not my first choice since she and Malfoy have a history but I didn't know who else to call. She didn't have anyone but us, Blaise. She needs Malfoy."

"Well, until he shows up, it's up to us." Blaise heaved a sigh and drew his wand. It was quite possible he would need it if he angered his sister.

"Bethy?" Blaise hesitantly knocked on Beth's door, while Ginny awaited Daphne's arrival.

"Do you have cake?" He could hear her sobbing between words, the underlying outrage in her hitched breaths.

"Uhm, no."

"GO THE FUCK AWAY! I WANT FUCKING CAKE!" Blaise cringed at the sounds of shattering glass against the wall between them.

He started when Daphne's hand touched his bare forearm. Her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, making her dark eyes stand out. She seemed ill at ease in a Slytherin green v-neck and a green plaid skirt. Daphne was holding a serving platter and in the center was a multi-layered chocolate cake. She smiled at Blaise, nudging him away from the door.

"Bethalie? It's Daphne." She called softly, her voice a gentle croon.

"Daph-Daphne?"

"Yes sweetie. I have cake.." The door flew open with a flick of Beth's wand.

Daphne stepped into the destroyed bedroom, trying to keep her smile steady as the door slammed and locked behind her. Beth sat in the middle of the bed, the bed coverings shredded, a smattering of feathers stuck in her hair. Daphne's eyes darted to each side and she withheld a gasp of horror. Every piece of furniture was upturned. Drawers were splintered, clothing was strewn everywhere and Beth's precious books were destroyed.

Beth was trying to keep a handle on her sobs, but the tears continuously streamed down her face. Her emerald eyes never left the cake.

"What happened sweetie?" Daphne walked slowly, so she didn't upset the pregnant witch and placed the platter of cake into Beth's out stretched hands.

"It won't stop. Can't make it stop." Beth's shoulders shuddered, her teeth firmly imbedded in her bottom lip, drawing blood. Daphne nodded slowly, conjured a knife and cut the cake into even slices.

"How did it start?" Beth scooped up a slice of moist cake with her fingers, inhaling deeply and dissolving into hiccups.

"I-I-I don't know. H-He doesn't w-want to w-wait. H-He w-went on a-about the tap-tap-tap.." Beth burst into fresh tears, specks of cake hitting the ruined bedding.

"Tapestry." Beth nodded solemnly. Daphne nodded slowly, understanding their upset.

It was so simple really. Draco Malfoy hadn't realised Bethalie Zabini, the missing heiress, did not understand the workings of a family tapestry. How could she? She was raised as a Muggleborn witch. Daphne wasn't knowledgable when it came to Muggles, but she couldn't imagine them having a magical tapestry which traced their family lines for centuries. Of course Draco didn't want to wait. Beth was carrying his child. They were magically bound. He wouldn't be able to feel complete until they spoke vows. Daphne knew, based on the level of Bethalie's upset, he hadn't explained himself well, if at all.

After Beth has polished off half the cake, she yawned, still unable to quell her tears. Daphne pulled Beth into her arms and began rocking her slowly. She hoped against hope Draco would return to Beth sooner rather than later. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew him better than Beth would like. Draco Malfoy had a tendency to bury his feelings. Bethalie had inadvertently hurt him and Daphne hoped it wouldn't take him too long to recover and realise he needed Beth as much as she needed him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced angrily at the Ministry, waiting for his International Portkey to activate. He thought his MagiTech class would only take a few hours. Due to his post-Hogwarts education he had fulfilled most of the prerequisites to become a MagiTech, which was a pleasant surprise. He wasn't used to being the best. Hermione Granger had always been best in class. As hurt as he felt, Draco's ego was really quite smitten with the idea of being the best in anything.

He was quite surprised when the Professor pulled him aside. He was so impressed with Draco's scores he was recommending he be sent to the Magical community in America for a three day seminar. Draco knew he should have at least sent Beth an owl, but his pride stood in his way.

He sighed, disgruntled with himself for missing her already. The tawny Zabini owl zoomed over his head, dropping a bright red envelope into his hand.

"Oh shit." Draco clenched the envelope in his hands and ran for the loo, hoping he had enough time. He threw up a Silencing Charm around the stall and tore it open.

"YOU BLOODY COWARD! HOW DARE YOU! BETHALIE'S MAGIC IS COMPROMISED AND YOU'RE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. IT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH YOU'VE IMPREGNATED MY ONLY DAUGHTER WITHOUT THE BENEFIT OF VOWS, NOW YOU RUN FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AS WELL? GET YOUR ARSE BACK HOME AND FIX THE MESS YOU'VE MADE!" The red envelope exploded in a small puff of smoke the same moment Draco's portkey activated, pulling him along to America.

"Shit. Shit! SHIT!" Draco shouted in the unfamiliar hall, startling the older wizard. The smile on the man's face faltered slightly, taking in the young man with impeccably regal robes. He waited for the shouting wizard to continue. Draco was eerily silent, his grey eyes narrowing at the exposed steel beams above him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume? Welcome to the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Quite a mouthful, I'm aware. My name is Jameson, Jameson Peters. I can give you a tour now or take you over to the Tech School."

Jameson Peters was the polar opposite of Draco Malfoy was far as looks were concerned. His dark as pitch hair curled lightly at the nape of his neck, his piercing blue eyes sparkling in amusement. It was obvious Mr. Malfoy was disoriented.

"I need to go home." Jameson's eyebrows shot up. It wasn't often a British Wizard visited the MC.

"Your International Portkey will activate seventy two hours from its first activation. Wasn't this explained to you?" Jameson, known as Jamie to his friends, crossed his burly arms, wondering what sort of idiot they'd sent him.

"Of course." Draco answered dismissively, "however, there's an issue with my wife and I thought perhaps there would be another way to return." Draco decided he didn't like the wizard before him. There was something about him which was completely off putting. Sure, he was nice enough, but Draco didn't trust anyone whose eyes were so guarded.

"Sorry," Though to Draco, Jameson didn't sound the least bit sorry, "You can send an owl. We have a few for longer journeys as long as it's a short letter." Draco nodded curtly, disgruntled.

While Jameson prattled on about the history of the Magical Congress, Draco was formulating the missive he would send Bethalie. He wasn't aware of the circumstances of her upset, but he knew she was less than pleased by his departure.

"The owlry is just inside there. I'll wait here for you. Remember; keep it short, they're small birds. Then we'll tube over to Ellis." Jameson smiled; showing two rows of perfectly straight white teeth, yet the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Draco chose a small honey coloured owl, which reminded him of Hermione Granger's eyes. He smiled, knowing exactly what to say.

"So this is a never ending quill?" Draco twirled a ballpoint pen between his fingers as he followed Jameson through various corridors.

"Never ending? No, not exactly. It does last awhile though. Much easier than using quills and ink pots." Jameson pointed to plaques lining a particularly large wall.

Draco nodded, taking in the faces and names of witches and wizards who had fallen during various hardships of their country. It was a nice thought, but he honestly wasn't the least bit interested. It was beyond his comprehension why anyone would want a memorial of the fallen. Wasn't life difficult enough without having to be reminded of sadness?

"We'll take the tubes from here. You're British yes?" Jameson cocked an eyebrow at the pale wizard beside him.

"Obviously." Draco Malfoy knew if Severus Snape was still alive, he'd be proud.

"Right. My friend told me about the tube in Britain and let me just tell you? These are literal tubes. It's sort of like a cross between Apparating and using a Portkey. Currently we're underground but you'd never know it. Enchanted windows that mimic the current weather..." Draco tuned out the remainder of Jameson's animated monologue and followed him into the loo.

"This is the loo. Please tell me we are _not_ flushing ourselves."

"That's disgusting Mr. Malfoy. There's a designated room for the tubes." Jameson's lip curled; a light sheen of sweat on his forehead as he thrust open what looked like a storage closet door. Draco followed him through the door and frowned in confusion.

"Yes. They look like showers. I had the hardest fucking time convincing those stuck up Durmstrang bastards to take the tubes. We had to take the damn train and a ferry to Ellis. It was murder!" Despite himself, Draco laughed.

"I'm not fond of Durmstrang boys myself. My wife dated one once." He lip snarled in remembrance.

"Ok then. Step into the stall, close the curtain and for the love of all that is holy, close your eyes. You'll feel a bit disoriented when you land. Some people vomit. There's no need to say anything, these tubes only go from here to Ellis and back again. The receiving area is located elsewhere." Jameson's eyes had widened at the scowl of hatred, yet he ignored it for the moment.

Draco decided using the tubes was the worst thing he'd ever done. It was worse than Apparating. It was worse than using a Portkey. It was worse than using the Floo Network. It was worse than seeing Harry Potter's bare arse while he was thrusting into a bent over Astoria Greengrass.

The moment he closed the curtain it was as if the floor disappeared beneath him. He was falling, but being compressed at the same time. He was spinning and tumbling. He was moving forward and backward in a black hole determined to steal his soul. Until it stopped and he vomited on Jameson Peter's shoes, which was satisfying.

Draco inhaled deeply, while wishing he hadn't. Myriads of scents assailed his senses making him nauseous. He could hear a sort of bird screeching over his head, waves of sea water lapping a nearby shore, the horn of a boat in the distance and the chatter of people. The sun wasn't beating down on him; therefore he knew he was underground.

"Is it a British thing?" Jameson snarled, shaking specks of vomit from his shoes.

"Absolutely. It has nothing to do with utter and complete disorientation and vile smells. It's definitely because I'm British." Draco performed a quick scourgify on his mouth and squinted to look down the dark tunnel.

"I gave a tour to a British witch once and she desecrated my shoes as well." Jameson mumbled, still perturbed.

"Where are we? What the bloody hell are we doing?" Draco tore off his wizard robe to reveal his wife's favourite pinstriped tie.

He stroked the small grey stripes absently, worrying about her fragile state. He hadn't meant to leave so abruptly, surely she could understand. He knew she didn't understand the importance of the tapestry to him. How could she?

"Come on. We've got to walk from here. I keep suggesting to the MC we need to add an Apparition point or even some damn Floo access, but no! Can't do that! We have to cater to all the damn Muggles. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get here on time during peak tourist season? Of course you don't." Jameson growled, leading the way toward the pin prick of light.

"The Tech Uni isn't in an American Wizarding Community?"

"Not really. I mean, we have a few magical communities throughout the country and Canada, but for the most part we keep strictly below the radar. We have too. We don't want a repeat of the Salem Witch Trials, though, there is Salem Witches Institute now which is a step in the right direction. My sister went there.

'Most of our secondary education takes place underneath Muggle universities. The schools are aware of course and do their best to deter curious Muggles but what I wouldn't do for the ability to just scourgify my damn shoes." Jameson scratched the lightly curled dark hair at the base of his neck in irritation.

Discreetly, Draco drew his wand, casting the spell silently with a wink. Despite his better judgement, Draco rolled up the sleeves of his blood red dress shirt. He hated the shirt, really he did, but Beth had purchased it for him as a bit of a joke. He hadn't meant to snatch it from the closet in his haste, but for the next three days it was the only remembrance of her he head.

"You were a Death Eater?" Draco appreciated Jameson's use of past tense. He nodded curtly, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight, ignoring the intense eyes on his Dark Mark.

"It is disgustingly warm and wet. However do you manage?" Draco loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"She said the same thing." Jameson laughed, shaking his head. "This is Ellis Island. We'll spend the remainder of the day here. There are a few tests and shit you need to take to make sure you can keep up. The UK Minister pulled a lot of strings to get you into this program. I didn't know he was so friendly with former-Death-Eaters." The snark was securely back in place while Jameson looked Draco up and down once more.

Draco resisted the urge to hex the condescending wizard, instead arching an eyebrow over his Malfoy façade.

"Not that it's any of your bloody business; however, I'll say this once. Perhaps then, you'll cease your silent judgement and point me toward the learning institution which is keeping me from my wife. Kingsley Shacklebolt inducted me into the Order of the Phoenix himself. I was part of a very special team lead by various Aurors, including Harry Potter, which lead to the capture, incarceration and even death of numerous Death Eaters. I killed my father in a duel to rescue a member of the Order. As my wife would say, the dalliances of my youth, while poor in judgement, have no basis in my adulthood. Therefore, _Jameson_, perhaps it would be best if you were to judge me on my performance rather than a faded Dark Mark which I've regretted since the day it was forced upon me." Draco spun on his heel and marched away from the flabbergasted wizard, toward an incredibly tall albeit green statue of a woman.

He felt a bit of magic ebbing from her and wished a closer look. He could hear the patter of Jameson's feet on the pavement behind him and slowed down.

"Hey. Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry. The British witch I told you about? Yeah, well she told me lots of shit about that war you had over there. Guess I made some assumptions because of it. Your wife sounds like a smart woman." Jameson avoided the throngs of Muggles and lead Draco toward a concealed door beside expansive cement steps.

"She's bloody brilliant." Draco swelled with pride at the admission. They stepped through the door, keeping an eye on the Muggles and Draco found himself in a place eerily similar to the Ministry of Magic.

Witches and wizards bustled about, paying little attention to the two new arrivals. Draco was surprised to note, while the older witches and wizards wore customary robes, the younger generation seemed to embrace various Muggle clothes. He saw everything from mini-skirts and bohemian dresses to ripped jeans and leather jackets. It seemed to be much more lax than which he was accustomed.

"Peters! Is that Malfoy?" A short, grumpy, bald wizard weaved his way through the crowd as it parted for him. His Muggle jeans were obviously too long for him as he had rolled them up, making him look a bit ridiculous. His shirt was a ridiculous shade of pink and it took all of Draco's waning self control not to snort in laughter.

"Yup." Jameson's dislike was blatantly obvious.

"Quahog got a letter from Shacklebolt. Malfoy doesn't even need to be here. Professor Asshat got it all wrong. He passed the Ellis Exams with flying colours. He's supposed to do all the shit by correspondence. Special consideration because of his wife, which is horse shit if you ask me and..."

"You're a bloody rude little bastard aren't you eh?" Draco spat the words, while wondering if he could lift his leg high enough to stomp on the wizard's head. Jameson hid a snicker behind a beefy hand, suddenly intrigued with the lack of vomit on his shoes.

"Listen here you.." The tiny fat wizard pointed a sausage finger up at Draco, his round face red with exertion and rage.

"Not bloody likely. You don't know anything about anything. You're only angry because you had to leave your tiny little office and use your tiny little legs to waddle your way over here. You haven't moved since you were born, have you? Apparently you haven't a shred of pride and you're going to berate me? For being lucky enough to have a wife who warrants special consideration from the Minister? I don't ever want to hear you speak ill of my wife again or I will rip your lips from your face and make you eat them." Draco stalked through the atrium, wondering what technique they used to curve the stained glass, before he stepped into what he hoped was the loo.

"Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy? Are you in here?" The laughter in Jameson's voice echoed in the horridly tiled lavatory.

"What!"

"Dude. That was fucking awesome. Mr Duff is the biggest jackass I've ever had the displeasure of working with. I outrank his tiny ass and he's always going all Napolean on everyone. No one's ever had the balls to say anything to him. Ellis is going to be in an uproar by dinner! Anyway. The downside is, you pissed him off. So you're stuck here til your Portkey activates but there's no sense in retaking exams you've already taken. We're going to a bar." Draco splashed some tepid water on his face and sighed.

"I don't know who Napolean is and I don't care. If we're going to drink, then call me Draco. If I'm unable to return home, I believe I'd rather get pissed."

"Call me Jamie. C'mon, we'll take the ferry. Have you ever been to Manhattan?"

* * *

"What do you MEAN he's in AMERICA?!" Bethalie screeched at a fidgeting Harry Potter, from the confines of her bed.

Daphne had held Beth while she sniffled and mumbled incoherently until Beth had fallen into a fitful sleep. She had snuck out of the shambles to contact one Harry Potter.

Blaise and Ginny were terrified of Bethalie, and refused to step foot into Beth and Draco's chamber. They were keeping their distance. From the sounds emanating from Blaise's suite of rooms, they were otherwise occupied.

Sophia had refused to leave her wing of the Zabini Manor after her daughter's outburst and Dante was of a mind to leave her there. As much as he loved his wife, she was not equipped to handle difficult situations. Dante locked himself in his study after sending an owl to Draco's Professor.

Apparently the Professor was a bit inept and relayed a message incorrectly. Draco Malfoy had passed his Ellis Exams without taking the courses, which was quite impressive to say the least. However, the Professor was instructed to inform Draco he would be required to travel to America once a month in order to be in compliance with the correspondence courses he would be enrolled in at Tech Uni.

The Professor, referred to as Professor Asshat by most everyone had confused Draco's message with another student's. Dante Zabini was less than pleased to discover the poor lad would be unable to return until the very day of Bethalie and Blaise's birthday. He couldn't imagine having to inform his daughter.

Daphne Greengrass knocked lightly on the oak door to the study, drawing Dante from his thoughts. He fingered the photo of Draco and Beth from Harry Potter's birthday and wondered who had taken it. It really was quite lovely, yet he could see the remaining guests in the background. A cold fear gripped his heart before opening the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you.." Dante smiled tightly at his daughter's friend.

"It's quite alright, Daphne." He gestured toward one of the armchairs in front of his desk.

"Beth is sleeping. I don't know how long she'll stay asleep. I should be there when she wakes. I'd like to ask Harry Potter to come. He's known her for most of her life and.."

"Absolutely. I'll adjust the wards on the Floo."

Beth awoke to the light tapping of an owl at her window. Her head was pounding, her stomach rolling and her mouth dry. She pulled herself from the remnants of her bed coverings to let the owl in. She plucked the letter from its tiny leg, offering it a crumb of cake. The honey owl cooed lightly and settled on a small pile of feathers, falling promptly to sleep.

_*Granger - Pray you now, forget and forgive - Malfoy*_

Beth clutched the yellowed parchment to her chest, the shudder in her chest finally stilling.

"Mione? Beth?" Harry had opened the door and stared at the destroyed room with wide green eyes. Daphne followed behind him, immediately embracing Beth.

"We have something to tell you. Let me tuck you back in bed." Beth nodded, pulling a cream dressing gown tighter around her shoulders.

"Where is he? Why hasn't he come back? I can't feel him." The thumb of Beth's right hand rubbed continuous circles along the bottom of the Malfoy Family Ring.

Harry Potter tried to flatten down his unruly hair, cleaned his glasses and kicked wooden shards in nervousness. He watched Daphne draw a blanket over Beth.

"Beth er uhm. Malfoy's in America. It's not his fault. Miscommunication. He'll be back on your birthday and.." Harry stopped cold seeing the familiar rage flash in her eyes. She screeched at him, making the walls groan from her uncontrolled magic.

"You get him back Harry Potter. You get him back NOW." Daphne offered Beth the plate of cake, hoping it would calm her.

"I uh talked to the Minister. The American Minister is being a bit difficult. We can Portkey there but the return Portkeys won't be activated until the fifth. It's too far to Apparate, especially since I haven't been there before and Malfoy would murder me if I took you. It's only a few days.." Harry stammered, trying to avoid being a target of her magical rage.

"You're Harry bloody Potter! You're a celebrity! And you can't bring him home? Fine. FINE! Then you bring me there. NOW." Beth flung the plate of cake into the wall, making Daphne leap from the bed.

"Beth, you're exhausted. I don't think.."

"No. You don't understand. It hurts. I read about the ring. I'm sure you bloody know that. The longer we're apart, the more it's going to hurt. It's going to burn. It's going to make me feel like my skin is being flayed. I can't feel that again, Harry. I can't." Harry cringed as Beth's bottom lip trembled.

"Bloody hell. There's an International Portkey that leaves in an hour. There's just one problem."

"What else, Harry? What ELSE could possibly be wrong?!"

"You have to use it as Hermione Granger."

* * *

Jamie had dragged Draco to so many bars, he didn't even know where they were anymore. They discovered they were surprisingly similar, yet it was Quidditch and British women that really brought them together.

"My wife...she bloody hates Quidditch." Draco swung his beer bottle in the air, deciding American ale wasn't as horrid as he originally believed.

"What is it with women and sports? I dated a British witch for a bit. She came over for...well, I don't remember exactly but I wanted to take her to see the American National Team and she wouldn't bloody hear of it! She demanded I take her to...the fucking LIBRARY! As if books are better than Quidditch!" Jamie snorted, spilling a bit of dark ale on his shoes.

"She sounds like my wife!" Draco and Jamie sat across from each other in a dimly lit bar. The hum of conversation surrounded their wooden booth. The swinging door to Draco's left brought a cloud of cigarette smoke as the waitress carrying a tray laden with drinks and nachos. Draco felt a pang of undeniable longing, hating the nothingness which emanated from the ring. Jamie saw the instant change in Draco, which made him curious.

"How'd you meet your wife?" Jamie propped his head on his hand, flexing his fingers.

"We uh, we were in the same year at Hogwarts. I hated her. Merlin, I hated her. At least, I thought I did. I hated her friends more though. Pothead and the Weasel, ugh. She was pretty as long as she wasn't speaking but she was always speaking. Professor, pick me! I know all the answers to everything!" Draco finished the last of his beer in a single swallow, itching for a Muggle cigarette.

"Obviously that changed. What happened?" Jamie realised how lonely he truly was. He missed the little British witch. He hadn't dated her long, a few weeks during her stay, but they kept in contact. He looked forward to her letters. They were few and far between recently, but he was toying with the idea of visiting her.

"I saw her in a dress. That's not exactly true, I sort of tricked her into kissing me first, and then I saw her in a dress. The war came, friends and family died and I lost track of her. I spent a bloody fortune looking for her. I couldn't get her out of my head. I came across her with my best mate and that's all she wrote. Merlin, I love her. We're having a baby. Never thought I'd be a father..."

"I want that! That's it! I'm going to England! I'm going to find that British witch and tell her I can't get her out of my head." Jamie smiled stupidly with blood shot eyes and an empty beer bottle between his hands.

"British witches are bitches. Not my wife of course. Well, I suppose Daphne's alright as well. Weaselette is growing on me, like a fungus, but she's my best mate's girl. No, I don't know any nice witches."

"My British witch went to Hoggywarts!" Jamie was practically shouting, which made Draco thankful he had cast a Silencing Charm around their booth.

"Hogwarts. What house? Do you know, mate? I want a cigarette and a bed." Draco helped Jamie stand and they stumbled out of the bar onto the bustling sidewalk. Jamie's eyes about popped out of his skull when Draco nonchalantly asked a passing Muggle for a cigarette and a light.

"She stopped writing me when I said something nasty." Jamie sighed, leaning against a brick wall beside the bar. Draco waggled his finger and took a long drag from his cigarette.

"What did you saaaay."

"I...was having a bad day. Spent most of it out on Ellis. Bunch of stupid Muggles kept asking me to take pictures. I lost my temper and Confunded them. Which is awful I know. I got demoted and everything. She said her parents were Muggles and she was pissed off, Draco."

"Did you apologise? My wife's parents were Muggles, sort of. She was raised as a Muggle-born witch. I used to call her a Mudblood. She slapped me so hard once my nose hurt for weeks, AFTER taking the Potions." Draco's head drooped while he focused on the different shoes passing by them so quickly. Everyone moved so bloody fast.

"Really? Your wife is a Muggle-born? That's fantastic! I bet she could help me with my lovely British witch!" Jamie hugged Draco tightly, practically dancing on the bustling streets. He hailed a cab and tossed Draco in the back. Jamie laughed while Draco screamed as they wove through traffic, literally kissing the ground when they emerged in front of One Police Plaza.

"I love this building. It's such an odd bloody shape. I want one. I'm rich you know. You never told me your British witches name."

"You didn't tell me your wife's name!" They laughed, pushing open the doors and ducking into the lavatory.

"You Americans love your loos. I don't understand." Draco allowed himself to be pushed into yet another storage closet which was an Apparition point. They landed in a laughing drunken heap in the foyer of the MC.

"Her name...is Hermione. Hermione Granger." Jamie laughed, pulling Draco to his feet. He missed the tightening of the jaw, the darkening of the steel grey eyes and even the clenched fist.

"That's. My. Wife." Jamie's sky blue eyes widened in horror before the pale fist smashed into his face.


	14. Of Infatuations & Wives

**Ridiculously Long Author's Note: Oi, you cowardly guest flamers are hilarious. thanx for the endless source of amusement.**

**so. anyway...i've received a bit of 'complaint' i suppose you could call it over how quickly the story is moving and how OOC the characters are...and i've chosen to address it mostly because it made me laugh.**

**1\. it's my story. i'll do whatever the hell i want.**  
**2\. if cassandra clare can have 5 books published that only span 6 months...i can write a fanfic that covers approx a year when all is said and done.**  
**3\. OOC? uhm. you're reading DRAMIONE. if that's not OOC...i don't know what is...besides the fact that it's the sort of Dramione where Hermione isn't even Hermione.**  
**4\. i'm sorry that you're so limited in your pigeon-holed opinions that the very idea that people change as they age is completely lost. i don't know about you...but i am most definitely NOT the same person now as i was when i was 16 or even 21 and expecting fictional characters to remain the stubborn, obnoxious adolescents they were as adults is well, it's completely ridiculous, but if that's what you enjoy? FANTASTIC. you just won't find it here.**

**sorry. not sorry.  
*kisses***

* * *

Chapter 14 – Of Infatuations &amp; Wives

* * *

"Explain yourself Potter." Harry vigorously rubbed the lightning scar on his forehead, knowing Bethalie was furious with him.

"Well, you see.." Beth's eyes narrowed, her teeth embedded in her bottom lip. Harry drew a breath and closed his bright eyes.

"I forgot to file the appropriate paperwork." He sighed, tensing for the bellows of rage he expected.

"And?"

"There hasn't been a glamour related kidnapping in almost a century. You must understand. Each wand identifies its owner, which sounds relatively simple. However, after the war, the Ministry keeps a log, if you will. The American Ministry requires identification by wand upon arrival by Portkey. Shacklebolt had to call in a lot of bloody favours with the American Minister to even authorize another Portkey to the Magical Congress of the United States. It'll take me a few days to update your wand. It's still registered as belonging to Hermione Granger. You could wait for Malfoy to come back..."

"No. How long do I have to wear her?" Beth climbed from the four poster bed and went directly to her wardrobe.

She missed the quizzical glances between Harry and Daphne. They didn't understand, not really. While they might always consider her Hermione Granger no matter what they called her, to Beth, Hermione Granger truly was dead. It was the only way for her to compartmentalise her childhood, her life. She didn't want to be overwhelmed with angst, anxiety and anger. She wanted to move forward. Hermione Granger would never marry Draco Malfoy, but Bethalie Zabini could. Though, there was a small part of her that enjoyed the moments when Draco would call her Granger. They almost made her believe anything was possible.

"Your dad pulled your Ministry file, so by the end of the day, everything should be sussed out." Harry watched Beth pick through various dresses, frowning. She smiled, fingering a filmy green smock which was the exact colour of her eyes.

"Alright. I refuse a full body. Facial only. I detest magically altering my clothes. Daphne, help me with this. Malfoy always ties.." Beth stopped, swallowing hard.

"Of course! Of course. A facial glamour is perfectly acceptable. I'll have to cast it for you. I don't expect they'd test your wand, but on the off chance, it's better not to risk it." Harry was practically giddy. She hadn't hexed him into oblivion. In Harry's world that was a complete win.

"You can wipe that smug grin right off your face, Harry. When we get back, I'll need to speak with you. I've an idea concerning Ron." Beth tossed a quick smile over her shoulder while Daphne tied the back of Beth's dress.

"Ohh, Beth, this feels divine. Wherever did you get it?" Daphne quickly changed the subject, not wishing Harry to upset Beth, yet again. Harry Potter might be The-Boy-Who-Kept-On-Living, but if he upset Bethalie Zabini again, he'd be The-Boy-Killed-With-Cake.

Beth loved the way the dress felt against her skin. The empire waist for perfect for hiding her condition and would continue to do so for at least another few months. She loved the flair and the way it swished around her when she walked.

"Malfoy. He said he saw it in the window in a quaint little shop, in Muggle London of all places. Can you imagine? He said he couldn't resist buying me something green." Beth decided the thing she loved most was he bought it for her.

"Well, we all know how much Draco loves green." Daphne laughed lightly. It died in her throat suddenly when Beth's eyebrows rose.

"Actually, Daphne, one would think you'd be aware of my husband's favourite colour. You do have this nasty little habit of reminding me how much better you know him than I do. Interesting he didn't bother to share certain personal tidbits with his good _good_ friend." Beth tossed a long, cotton, plum and grey striped sundress into the brown leather satchel, Draco had purchased for her. She ransacked their closet searching for the white daisy dress and a pair of trainers when she heard the sniffling behind her.

"Beth...you know she's engaged to Theo.." Harry patted Daphne's back awkwardly, never having had a close relationship with the tall, pretty brunette.

"I'm aware, Harry. I'm also aware that she and every other Slytherin have a long and most likely sordid history with Malfoy. I'm just supposed to smile and brush it off every time it's thrust in my face? I know it's not bloody personal. I know most of the time, it's not even intentional, at least where Daphne is concerned, but it hurts, Harry. It hurts me quite a lot actually. I don't want it too and perhaps one day it won't. Until then? Yes, I'm going to irrationally lash out and be a bit put out."

Daphne wiped her face on the sleeve of her white blouse and whispered something in Harry's ear. He nodded curtly and rolled his eyes. He would never understand the inner workings of a woman and today was not the day to attempt it.

"Will I have a liaison?" Beth strung her arm through the leather strap of her satchel, ready to leave Zabini Manor.

"Absolutely. The Ministers decided it would be easier if you and Malfoy had the same one for obvious reasons. Jameson Peters? I believe that's his name."

"Of course! Bloody fantastic!" Beth tied her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck. She rifled through the last remaining bedside table and pulled out her hidden pack of Muggle cigarettes. Before Daphne and Harry could object, she was on the veranda sucking it down quickly.

"Beth! You know better!" Daphne and Harry burst outside angrily.

"Oi! Luna taught me a charm. I can't use it all the time, but it'll protect the baby so it's not ingesting my delicious cigarettes. It can only be used once in a twelve hour period. I'm not sure I believe her on that, but I'm letting it go."

"It's almost time, Beth."

"Will you be alright?" For a flicker of a moment, Beth felt the slightest bit guilty for snapping at the tall, beautiful witch, but it passed. Instead, she huffed and took the last remaining drag on her cigarette.

"Let's see. I'm taking an International Portkey to New York because a bloody idiot sent my husband there and I don't wish to wait for him to return. I'm hormonal and I destroyed our bedroom. Our MC Liaison is a man I've known for years who's been a bit hung up on me. I have to explain it to my husband. Oh! And let's not forget the fact I own a flat there, which I don't imagine going over very well either." Daphne pressed a small piece of parchment into Beth's hand with an apologetic smile. Beth glanced down at it quickly, softening.

"You shouldn't worry. You're well aware of Draco's history." Daphne ignored Beth's instant stiffening. "It's different with you. I don't think he ever knew what love was before you. He'll understand." Beth launched herself into Daphne's arms, clutching her tightly.

"I've been working on something for you with Luna. I will tell you all about it when we get back." Beth whispered into Daphne's shoulder before allowing herself to be dragged downstairs. She knew Daphne was curious, but it would have to wait.

Beth and Harry Floo'd to the Ministry with moments to spare. He snatched the International Portkey from his desk and thrust it into Beth's hands. He yanked his wand from his jacket pocket. Beth nodded and rolled her eyes. Harry performed the incantation necessary to alter Beth's face.

"Please be careful. Someone will meet you when you arrive and make sure you're taken to Malfoy." Beth loved Harry just a bit more after she touched her face. He held himself in check while standing before Hermione Granger once more.

"I'll phone you from my flat. You still have the cell, don't you?"

"Of course. I'm not Ron! I was raised by Muggles." Beth kissed Harry on the cheek and held her breath.

* * *

Beth hated the feeling of free falling. She knew she was capable of controlling her descent, but she never felt comfortable. She cast a quick Cushioning Charm just in case she faltered. It had happened before and Beth knew Draco would be angry if she stumbled and fell.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the ceiling. It was her favourite part really. She knew the sunlight was enchanted and it reminded her of the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. She took a deep breath, allowing her senses to recover from hurtling across the ocean. Beth heard the commotion before she saw it.

"I never touched her! I swear it!" Beth moved slowly around the unfamiliar wizards. She heard punches being landed and squeals of pain before she caught sight of a shock of incredibly pale blonde hair.

"Bollocks." Beth groaned, knowing Jamie Peters was receiving a lashing from her husband.

"You fancy my wife? You fucking wanker!" The witches and wizards closest to the rumble were seemingly shocked by the violence. They didn't attempt to separate the brawling wizards at all. Instead they stood there, mouths agape and some of them even cheering them on.

"Malfoy." Beth tapped her foot against the cool floor. She knew he was in a rage. His eyes were darkened in fury, which made him dangerous. If she touched him now, he would react which would place her and their child in danger. Instead, she allowed him to strike Jamie a few more times before calling out to him again.

"MALFOY!"

Jameson Peters curled himself into the fetal position, trying to protect as much of his body as he could. He knew his nose was broken and possibly a few bones in his cheek. His head was pounding and he regretted ever having drinks with Draco Malfoy. He felt a fist knotted in his dark hair and his head being pulled back. Jamie cringed, anticipating the feel of knuckles against his face once more. Instead, he felt himself being released and his face settling against the refreshingly cool floor.

"Granger?" Draco dropped Jameson Peters on his face without a second glance. He shook his head, wondering if she was an apparition. Perhaps it was the American beers wrecking havoc with his mind.

Beth shook her head and smiled, knowing exactly where his mind was wandering. She stepped forward and held up the piece of parchment before flying into his arms. Draco sunk to his knees, dragging Beth down with him while she laughed and cried.

"Gods. You're really here. How...I don't..oh love, I'm so bloody sorry..." His hands were tangled in the curly mess of her hair. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks and even her nose before landing on her mouth.

His fingers dug into her hips, smashing her against him, ignoring the gasps around him. He breathed her in, reveling in the feel of her soft body. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the familiar yet unfamiliar silky brown curls.

Beth allowed herself to melt into his desperation. She knew it was something he needed, regardless of their surroundings. The breathlessness in his words, the pounding of his heart against her, even in the fingers digging into her soft skin, Beth knew, even in her moments of doubt, he loved her.

"Malfoy." Beth drew back slightly from his probing looks, waiting for him to regain a modicum of control. His fingers lightly brushed across her cheeks, searching her eyes, almost as if he needed to convince himself she was real.

"You're here." Draco chanted the simple phrase against her forehead, while she brushed the sweaty locks from his face.

"Yes. I'm here. Come now. We'll sort this all out later." Beth climbed to her feet, dragging Draco with her. Her brown eyes scanned the atrium of the MC to see a tiny chubby wizard waddling toward her angrily.

"Ridiculous! And people complain about the manners of Americans! This hooligan has assaulted one of our best men! You obviously know this wizard." He spoke with such disdain, Beth was sure others had cowered in his miniature presence.

"As if you've never witnessed an altercation? How absolutely lovely that must be. As for this wizard, he's my husband." Beth stood solidly in front of Draco, daring the little wizard to refute her.

"Another Brit? How'd you get here? There wasn't another Portkey scheduled for use today." He tapped his foot impatiently, huffing, his little bald head shining in the scant light.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger Malfoy. Since my husband was mistakenly sent to the States by an inept Professor whom will be dealt with the moment we return, Mr. Harry Potter took it upon himself to secure another International Portkey by decree of Ministers Shacklebolt and Quahog. I suppose if you have an issue with unauthorized travel, you should take it up with any of those three gentlemen." Beth contained the snarl begging to make an appearance.

It was anything other than a pleasure to meet this pompous little ass. She detested being forced to allow the very name Hermione Granger pass her lips, but it was worth it to see the minuscule wizard take a few steps backward.

Draco pulled on the curls swinging along Beth's back, swelling with pride as she succinctly put the little toad in his place. He slipped his free hand around her arm to stroke her side, from ribs to hip, to calm himself more than anything.

"Oh, uhm, well, I see. That's all well and good but Mr. Peters here is quite frankly fucked up." He straightened his back, puffing his chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe you've introduce yourself. Your name sir?" Beth tilted her head, leaning back into Draco slightly.

"Duff. Mr Duffy." Beth was pleased to see a light blush of embarrassment across his chubby cheeks.

"Alright then, Mr. Duffy. Malfoy and I will take Mr. Peters with us and see to his recovery. He should be in tip top shape by the morn. Is there anything else?" Beth covered Draco's hand, sensing his displeasure, yet he remained silent.

"We haven't quarters prepared. Mr. Peters was going to take Mr. Malfoy to Ellis and.." While Beth was enjoying Mr. Duffy's unease, she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Mr. Duffy. No matter. I maintain a residence here. We're free to leave then yea? I'm sure you can arrange transport for Mr. Peters to this address." Beth handed Mr. Duffy a business card, charmed with her address. Without waiting for an answer, she pulled Draco out into the bustling streets of New York.

* * *

Beth was concerned. Draco hadn't spoken a word since her confrontation with Mr. Duffy at the Magical Congress. He'd allowed himself to be dragged along the pavement and shoved into a taxi. He had closed his eyes and grit his teeth during the harrowing ride through the city streets. He could hear her speaking. He heard things such as 'Madison Avenue' and 'Central Park', but he hadn't any idea to what she was referring. It was completely unfamiliar to him.

_*Why is she here? Why is Harry Potter doing her favours? Did she have a bloody relationship with Jamie fucking Peters? Why does she have a residence I knew nothing about? Does her family know? How long did she stay in the States? Why didn't she trust me enough? Gods, does she even love me? Am I a fool for thinking Hermione Granger could ever forgive me for all the things I've done to her? Doesn't she know I don't care a witch's tit about blood? Why is Peters coming here?*_ Draco vaguely remembered the sound of his shoes on pavement and a set of steps leading to a nondescript building.

He heard the sound of metal jingling and then he was inside. Where he was exactly, he couldn't decipher but it was comforting. His head ached terribly. He was unaccustomed to the insistent pounding behind his eyes. Draco forced his eyes open to take in his surroundings.

It wasn't a large residence and he found himself preferring it. The foyer was blindingly white, but the Oriental rug in shades of red and gold, calmed the starkness. The walls were covered with paintings. He didn't recognise the signatures and assumed they were Muggle artists. Draco turned to the left and found himself in the main living area. He found his headache ebbing simply by the presence of the shades of brown, creams and even sage. Draco knew his wife was talented as he took in the chocolate brown walls with cream wainscoting, cream and gold brocade draperies on the picture windows, sage sofas in front of the fireplace with a singular picture perched on top.

Beth wandered into the washroom. Strangely enough she discovered she had missed her secret place. She hadn't been there in many years and wondered how Draco would feel in taking a holiday in New York.

She pulled open one of the many white drawers to create a sachet of herbs. Beth cut sprigs of rosemary and lavender, throwing some elderberries into the mix before tying it shut. She adored the sunshine yellow walls and the magically enhanced tub. Beth turned the spigots, tossing the sachet of herbs into the tub before adding a few oils. She stepped from the washroom to inform Draco his bath was being drawn to see him fingering the photo on her mantle.

"No, don't!" It was too late, Beth knew it was too late, but she couldn't stop the words from tumbling forth. Draco held the picture in his hands, frowning as he turned toward her outcry.

"Where did you get this? How do you have this?" Beth sighed, settling herself beside him, smiling gently at the old picture.

"Remember Colin? Creevy? Nice kid, if a little obsessive with picture taking. He saw I was fond of it and gave it to me. I have a few others as well." Beth blushed, her face hot with embarrassment.

"Are they...are they all of..me?" Draco's brow furrowed with confusion. Beth nodded, shifting her weight between her feet, her eyes continuously drawn to her fondest photo.

She couldn't recall the exact year it had been taken, but it didn't matter anymore. He was perched in a tree, staring over The Black Lake looking pensive. One leg was bent, his arms wrapped around it, while the other dangled free. There was a light breeze in the air, mussing his hair, until he threw his head back and laughed. Beth hadn't known what made him laugh but it was the pure unadulterated pleasure which made her treasure the photo.

"Why were you laughing? Do you remember? I've always wondered." Beth gently removed the photo from his hands and set it back on the mantle.

"You. It was always you." Draco could easily believe Bethalie Zabini loved him.

He had a tendency to forget, whether it was intentional or not, Bethalie was also Hermione. No matter how hard she tried to forget. No matter how much she shoved aside the witch who was part of the Golden Trio. No matter how much she drank, smoked and cussed, Beth would always be the know-it-all bookworm whom first caught his attention and he never wanted to let her go.

"Explain it to me. I've run you a bath." Beth held out her hand, waiting, hoping he'd take it. Draco stared at it for a moment, inspecting his bloodied knuckles before slipping his palm against the petite hand of his wife.

She walked him through the living area, the informal dining area and a short hall before reaching the washroom. Beth unbuttoned his blood flecked dress shirt and shoved it off his shoulders onto the floor.

"Malfoy, look at me. Are you alright?" Draco was staring over her head into nothingness.

She could feel the tension in his limbs, see it in his jaw. He shoved her hands away when they unbuckled his belt. Draco turned from her before shoving his slacks to the floor and climbed into the warm water.

"I can't." The words were strangled, laced with pain. "You won't understand. You'll get angry with me. You'll leave me and I couldn't..I couldn't bear it." Beth sat on the wide edge of the tub, dipping her feet into the water. He turned his head toward the wall the moment he sensed her closeness. Beth sighed, yanking her wand out of the folds of her dress.

"Finite Incantatem." Beth muttered.

Her ebony tresses tumbled down her shoulders, landing almost to her waist. She pulled her green flowing dress over her head, tossing it onto the floor, her knickers and bra quickly following before she lowered herself into the water. Draco's eyes snapped open, the tension visibly leaving his body. He pulled her onto his lap instantly and kissed her jaw.

"Tell me." Beth whispered into his ear, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I don't want you to think I don't love you..." Draco refused to meet her gaze, instead concentrating on the smoothness of her skin beneath his hands.

"Draco Malfoy. You spent hundreds of thousands of galleons looking for me. You've spent months redeeming yourself for your actions toward me when we were children. You cared for me and allowed me to heal. You've been patient and kind. I couldn't ask for more. I don't need you to tell me you love me. You show me." Beth raked her wet fingers through his hair, smiling softly.

She climbed off his lap and walked through the waist high water to sit in the center of the tub. Beth had always loved this washroom. She'd spent a pretty galleon trying to achieve the exact effect she wanted. The renovators hadn't understood her demanding need for a marble block in the center of the bathtub. She had simply smiled. They had suggested an indentation to make sitting more comfortable which she was readily accepted. When she had described the back of her proverbial chair, they had smiled knowingly. It was narrow but tall, allowing her legs to hang off the back of the seat, while retaining a firm grip on the pillar.

Draco followed her slowly, marveling at the depth of the water. Beth pushed him onto the marble seat. She peppered his face in small kisses before straddling him. He groaned, suckling the sensitive skin at the juncture of Beth's neck and shoulder.

"Tell. Me." Beth tweaked one of Draco's nipples between her fingers while her fingernails ran across his ribs.

"Fuck. You play dirty, wench." Draco captured her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Beth whimpered, rocking against him in need. He squeezed her breasts, his thumbs flicking across her hardened peaks. Draco growled, quickly losing patience. He reached between their bodies, teasing the sensitive skin between her folds before plunging into her.

"Cheat." Beth bucked against him, her hair dragging through the bubbled water. Draco knew he didn't have a hope or a prayer of lasting a moment longer. Beth's lips were pink and parted, the sweetest little pants rising over the splashing of the tub water. His hands held her ribs, his thumbs brushing the bottoms of her breasts, while they bounced through the bubbles.

"Gods, Draco." Beth flopped forward, grasping the pillar behind him, her teeth tugging his earlobe, as she came undone. He felt her clenching around him, his name a chant on her lips and found himself unable to resist following quickly after her.

"You said my name." Beth squirmed in his arms, but he tightened them around her, his head against her shoulder.

"Could we do it here?" Beth evasively changed the subject, mildly drawing him out of his melancholy.

"Didn't we just?" Draco kissed her cheek, groaning at the loss of contact when Beth rose to climb out of the tub. He sat on the seat, watching her pull plush green towels from the cupboard.

"You said you didn't want to wait. Did you change your mind?" Beth toweled dry slowly before wrapping it around her, holding out another for Draco. He climbed out, taking the towel, his mouth opening to speak when chimes rang through the flat.

"Shit. Lacey!" Draco jumped, hurriedly covering himself upon the appearance of a dark brown house elf with huge hazel eyes, the longest eyelashes he'd ever seen, wearing a pink striped dress.

"Miss! Lacey's been lonelies! You're back!" Lacey clapped her hands, dancing in little circles.

"Lacey. There's a gentleman at the door. Will you direct him to the guest room and attend his wounds please?" Lacey bobbed her head with a lopsided smile and disappeared.

"Draco, through here is the bedroom." Beth held out her hand, breathing a sigh of relief when his pale fingers laced through hers.

"You did it again." The wonder in his voice would have made Beth laugh if he hadn't sounded so forlorn.

"You've obviously something on your mind. I'm sure Lacey has filled the wardrobe and we can dress."

Beth opened the door which Draco believed to be a closet and stepped into the bedchamber.  
His mouth dropped open, never expecting what awaited him. The walls were a deep shimmering silver, the focus of the room being the four poster bed in the center. It was larger than the one he and Beth shared at Zabini Manor and covered in green and silver throw pillows. The draperies were white with silver vines crawling up them, which matched the throw rugs beside the bed. The mahogany bedside tables held piles of books, as well as the matching desk in the corner of the room.

"It's very...Slytherin.." Draco never imagined Hermione Granger or Bethalie Zabini for that matter choosing the colours of Slytherin for their most private places.

He realised it wasn't cold and unfeeling like the dungeons of Slytherin. It was warm and inviting and distinctly _'her'_, despite the colours surrounding them. Beth smirked, throwing open the closet beside the desk. She stepped inside, fingering the familiar clothes. She selected a long, fitted black dress with two thick diagonal silver stripes. Dropping her towel, she shimmied the dress over her head. With a sigh, she pulled a pair of black knickers from the chest of drawers along the wall and slipped them on. Beth smiled, seeing the other side of the wardrobe filled with men's clothing. She selected a pair of khaki cargo pants and a black, short sleeve t shirt, hoping her selections would please him.

Draco was standing beside one of the bedside tables. The deep green towel was slung low on his hips, just the way she loved it best. He turned to her, frowning.

"You kept it?" Beth smiled, nodding slightly, taking in the Slytherin tie in his hands. "Why?" Beth tossed the clothes on the bed. She formulated an answer while going back to the chest of drawers and snatching him a pair of black boxers. When she sat on the bed, he was pulling on the clothes, watching her warily.

"This is the place Hannah J Godric was born and Hermione Granger started to die." Beth climbed up the bed, settling against the pillows, hoping he would join her. He perched on the very edge of the bed, staring at the carpet, instead.

"Hermione Granger had to live up to other people's expectations. She had to continue being what they expected of her. She had to be the best at everything. She had to work hard and smile pretty for the camera. She had to date appropriate wizards and never bring shame on her family or the wizarding world. She had to accept being Muggle-born and also accept she'd never be accepted in wizarding society. She couldn't let anyone know she harboured secret feelings for her best friend's enemy." Beth paused, her eyes closed as she felt Draco moving toward her.

"Here I could be anyone I wanted. It sounds so stupid now, saying it out loud. There was a war, people died and I'm complaining? Ridiculous really, which is why my friends couldn't understand. I think you have difficulty seeing all of me when I look like her. I don't think of her as me, not really, but she is. She probably always will be and I think, you think I won't love you if I look like I did. I don't even know if that makes a bit of sense.." Draco kissed her then, interrupting the rambling he'd heard for most of his life. It was short and sweet, but it meant the world to her.

"The Slytherin Prince fell in love with the Gryffindor Princess long before she was ever Bethalie Zabini. In what world could The Golden Girl, Hermione Granger love Death Eater Draco Malfoy? Bethalie Zabini could though. It's not taboo for her. It would almost be expected of her, maybe that's why she thinks she loves me. I did paint a rather good story for her." Beth laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart pound beneath her.

"Draco, stop it. I didn't tell you who I was because I didn't think a world existed where Draco Malfoy could ever love Hermione Granger and I wanted to live in a world where you would love me. I realise now though, we're not in school anymore. It doesn't matter who we love. We can choose anyone we bloody want too. I am Hermione Granger. I am Hannah J Godric. I am Bethalie Zabini. I am irrevocably in love with you."

"I dislike my own insecurities and when I see you as Granger, I keep thinking it's some sort of dream. Some sort of trick, even and I'll wake up and none of it will be real. I couldn't bear it." Draco ignored the loud grumblings he heard coming from the other room. He sighed deeply, his hand instinctively resting on her stomach.

Beth pulled away from him to roll over. She yanked open the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a few sheets of parchment. She fumbled in the drawer for a quill and an ink-pot before returning to Draco's limp arms.

"I had these owled over before I left. Daphne explained to me...about the tapestry. I didn't understand. You have to remember, Draco, I _was_ raised by Muggles." Draco browsed the small stack of parchment with a half smile, before tossing them onto the floor.

"Well, my silly little witch, Daphne should have explained those aren't necessary until the actual ceremony, which I was prepared to forego like an imbecile. All we need is our wands and a few simple words."

"Really? That's it? It sounds, so simple."

"It is, it's...magic." Draco smirked, twirling his wand between his fingers. Beth leaned across Draco, taking her wand from the bedside table and settling in front of him. They crossed their legs, knees touching, wands clutched tightly in their hands.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this, not now. I don't want..I mean.." Beth took a big breath, fighting back the wave of nervousness.

"I'm not going to change my mind. You're wearing my family ring. You're having my child. I'm the poorest Malfoy of all the Malfoys ever to exist, which is entirely your fault, no laughing allowed! Besides, I can't shag anyone else for as long as we live, might as well make my mother happy and add to the tapestry. Stop it! So violent!" Draco shielded his face from the throw pillows Beth used to beat him around the head.

"Insufferable bastard! That's it! Little Rose or Hugo will be Zabini's. I refuse to marry such a bloody wanker!" Draco snatched the pillow from Beth, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor before pinning her against the four poster bed.

"Rose? Hugo? Hideous. Bloody hideous. Did you pick those out when you were twelve with Weasley? Unacceptable, isn't it little Scorpius?" Draco kissed Beth's stomach before claiming her lips.

"Scorpius? Absolutely not. That's not a name, it's a disease! My word, have you read the Daily Prophet today? Seems as though they're headed toward a cure for Scorpius. Apparently it doesn't make your naughty bits fall off anymore." Beth gave a valiant effort to maintain her fury, but he smirked and that was the end of her. Draco had pinned her wrists over her head, his lips hovering over hers when she started to laugh.

"Gods, I love you."

"I love you, but we are not naming our child Scorpius." Draco released her, resuming his position on the bed.

"We'll discuss it afterwards. Come along then, sit up. So lazy." Beth huffed indignantly and sat across from him.

"What do we say?"

"First, we clasp arms." Draco extended his left hand, his eyes closing as her cool fingertips caressed his forearm.

"_Curabit nos_.*" Draco swirled his wand over their heads, never taking his eyes off the beautiful witch before him.

"I choose you." He kissed her lips quickly with a half smile, "Now you say it." Beth nodded, repeating the three little words which would alter the Malfoy tapestry forever.

"_Ab aeterno in aeternum_.**" Beth could feel the magic pulsing around them, encasing them, drawing them together. Their lips came together in a building inferno, golden swirls of magic surrounding them.

* * *

* Latin - Bind us.* Forever &amp; Always.**


	15. Confrontations

**AN: k so. this is the last chapter i'm going to post until i finish this fic. thank you my lovelies for all your reviews. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 15 – Confrontations

* * *

Harry Potter didn't relish the idea of having to explain to Dante and Sophia Zabini why their daughter was in America. It didn't matter that she was an adult, not to them. It didn't matter that she was practically married to their surrogate son. She was their daughter and they had barely come to terms with her return before their lives were cast into upheaval.

"How could you allow this to happen?" Narcissa Malfoy sat stiffly in the Zabini parlor, refusing the offering teacup with a glower.

"What are you going on about?" Harry suspected it wasn't in his best interest to be anything less than respectful to the Malfoy Matriarch, but his patience was waning.

He was thankful Sophia and Dante Zabini sat quietly waiting for his pathetic explanation even as Blaise sighed heavily, ignoring everyone around him.

"Apparently we're all going to ignore the fact our children have absconded to America of all places and have spoken the vows? The Malfoy tapestry has been irrevocably altered and as their parents we were robbed of the opportunity to witness such history. It's completely unacceptable. This is entirely your fault." Narcissa's soft voice was quite intimidating. Harry would much prefer if she shouted a bit instead of glowering at him over the tip of her wand.

"My fault? How is this my fault?! That ruddy Professor sent Malfoy to America on accident. He's completely inept! The Magical Congress refused to allocate another International Portkey for his return." Harry huffed with indignation, pointedly stepping to the side in order to avoid Narcissa's wand.

"And yet, Mr. Potter, somewhere in that infinitesimally small brain of yours, you decided the best way to rectify the situation was to send our emotionally unstable, apparently pregnant daughter to America as well. Brilliant." Harry shrunk under Dante's scrutiny, rethinking his decision.

He wasn't quite sure what was worse; being on the receiving end of Bethalie Zabini's emotional tangent or the subtly concealed rage of her father. Sophia was eerily calm and Harry wondered if she was under some sort of spell which kept her complacent.

"It's not his fault, dad. You weren't here. You didn't see her. It wasn't as if she was going to take no for an answer after the row they had. She's got your temper, blame yourself I suppose." Blaise refused the tumbler of amber liquid from the house elf with a dejected sigh.

"Blaise." Sophia's voice was harsh and stronger; stronger than Blaise had ever remembered hearing his mother speak.

For a moment it drew him out of the cloud of gloom hovering over him. Sophia had always been a quietly studious woman, spending more time with her books and social calendar than with anything else. She'd never truly questioned her husband about any of his previously nefarious dealings and seemed quite suited to being the perfect pureblood wife despite their familial hardships. It seemed perhaps the tides were changing.

"We're not blaming you. It's not as if we expect you to be your sister's keeper. We're well aware she has a mind of her own and had indeed inherited your father's less than stellar qualities as much as he'd wish to deny it. We're concerned. We would be equally concerned if you decided to elope with your…cara. Do not think we would treat your sister any differently."

"Mum, that's ridiculous. Bethalie and Draco have been shacking up practically from the moment she returned. I'm not complaining, well I am, but not for the reasons you'd think. I'm glad my sister's happy. I'm thrilled my best mate is happy. I simply take issue with the fact they're happy with each other. I know it doesn't make a bit of sense, but it is what it is. Though, without Bethalie's return I wouldn't be over the moon with my personal hellcat…"

"Please stop." Harry pleaded, desperately clutching the china tea cup squeezed between his palms.

"You're forlorn for a reason, mio figlio." Sophia continued as if Harry hadn't spoken, her green eyes softening at the pained expression on her son's face.

"It's the Death Eater thing. I know I haven't said much about it, but it bothers me. I don't like to think about dad like that. He's…he's…"

"He's your father and a child always wishes to think their parents have hung the moon. It would be a beautiful world if that were the case, but it's not. I'm sure Narcissa can attest to the glaring fact parents make mistakes as much as anyone else."

"Beth knew." Blaise pouted and for the span of a few heartbeats, Sophia was reminded of an unruly toddler determined to be obstinate.

"Did Bethalie allow her knowledge to alter her opinion of your father?" Narcissa interjected, finally sipping her tea with her pinkie raised, just as an aristocratic woman should.

"Well…shit." Blaise realised his own idiocy and it irked him to no end it was Naricissa Malfoy pointing out his shortcomings. Bethalie had known their father was a Death Eater and loved him in spite of his indiscretion. She knew Draco Malfoy had been a Death Eater at one time as well and that hadn't altered the outcome of that relationship either.

"There, problem solved, though I must say your language leaves much to be desired. Mr. Potter…" Narcissa was interrupted by a silvery lynx landing in the middle of Sophia's red Oriental rug.

_"Potter. Langouston sighted. Gather your team. Portkey leaves in an hour. America."_

The cacophony of raised voices after the lynx dissolved was almost deafening. Harry Potter remained calm even as the Zabinis flitted around the parlor in a most unrefined tizzy.

"This is really unnecessary. I'll send word as soon as possible." Harry smiled, feeling the adrenaline coursing through him. This was definitely within his comfort zone. No longer would it be necessary for him to calm irate parents. Instead, he'd be on his way to America to capture the wizarding solicitor conspiring with Alabaster.

"We're coming with you Mr. Potter. If Peter Langouston is in America, there's a distinct possibility Alabaster is there as well. Bethalie and Draco haven't the slightest idea the danger they could be facing." Under normal circumstances, Harry might be inclined to defer to Dante Zabini, but his position as an Auror demanded he stand firm.

"Mr. Zabini…" Harry began, frowning when Blaise snorted.

"We shan't take no for an answer Mr. Potter. We have no need of your International Portkeys and perhaps if you had bothered to inquire of Bethalie's parents you would have been informed of such. Blaise, send for Snatcher and Brown. I'm sure Brown would be delighted to see Master Draco."

Harry's mouth gaped even as Narcissa smirked and Blaise scurried from the parlor after Dante barked orders of gathering luggage. He'd never seen a pureblood family act in such a way. They were normally aloof and apathetic quite frankly. The Zabinis it seemed didn't fit the mould and it worried him some. It was obvious they were headed to America with or without permission and part of him understood their anxiousness. The other part felt a ball of lead settle in his stomach at the very thought of having to explain the entire situation to the Minister for Magic.

"I'll send Kingsley an owl effectively telling him to stuff it. Sophia, Narcissa, perhaps it would be best…"

"It would be best if you didn't complete that chauvinistic sentence my dear. I'm sure Narcissa is a quick draw with that lovely wand of hers and I do not believe either of us would find a bit of enjoyment once you're lacking the bits which irrevocably declare you male."

Dante nodded curtly, refraining from a scathing retort for the sake of his most precious assets. He yanked on his navy blue vest and ran a hand through his wavy dark hair. Narcissa and Sophia stood side by side in a solid alliance, surprising Harry. He wasn't of the opinion the two women were what could be construed as friends, but he supposed dire circumstances involving their children were apt to change their tune.

"How are you planning to travel without a Portkey?" Harry knew he should be getting a move on, considering he still had to gather his team, but his curiosity always did get the best of him.

"Honestly, how did this boy manage to save anyone?" Dante scoffed as Brown and Snatcher popped into the parlor with wide smiles and waving ears.

"Oi, Potter. We have house-elves. They can Apparate longer distances than wizards can, you'd think you'd know that much." Blaise gave Harry a good natured slap on the back and settled into an overstuffed chair. "Dad, I'm staying here alright then?"

"Contraception Charms, Blaise. Utilise them." Blaise had the decency to blush upon receiving the reprimand from his mother.

"Wait, Kingsley didn't specify where in America Langouston was spotted. Do you even know where you're going?" Harry scratched his head, pausing before stepping into the Floo.

"Fuck Langouston. My daughter is in New York, the rest I leave in your capable hands Mr. Potter." Dante shocked his small audience with his uncouth outburst. Harry recognised the sarcasm in Dante's words, determined to prove otherwise before disappearing in the green flames.

* * *

Jameson Peters wished he'd never met Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger for that matter. He was carefully laid on a large bed in a guest room and tended by an eager house elf, but it didn't silence the noises emanating from the other end of the apartment. He wished he were deaf or even that his wand was within reach, but the blasted house-elf refused his request.

"Youse must rest. Mistress orders." Lacey bobbed her ridiculously sized head with a lopsided smile while she slapped a foul smelling salve on his bruises.

"Can you at least tell them to knock off the fucking racket?" He growled at the congenial elf, smothering his head with a feather pillow.

"Ungrateful heathen." Lacey slammed a silver plated tray ladened with various breakfast foods onto a side table before leaving the guest room with an angry glare.

It was bad enough he lost the girl he never really had. It was something completely different to listen to her keen and moan in the arms of an obviously undeserving spoiled asshole. Jamie couldn't believe she'd married Draco Malfoy. It wasn't as though he'd had a solid opinion of the man, or knew anything about him, it was Hermione.

He knew he was being unreasonable. There was something about her that drew him in. She had stomped into the Magical Congress with her wild hair and fiery eyes, stuck her wand into his throat and demanded to speak to the wizard in charge. He had been so shocked he hadn't drawn his own wand to defend himself. Jamie chuckled at the memory, gasping at the pain ricocheting in his ribs.

For the life of him he couldn't remember why she had been there in the first place and he realised it didn't matter. None of it mattered. What could have been life altering had become a lingering memory, littered with coffee and bagels and the sounds of tinkling laughter. From her riveting display of affection in the middle of the MC, it was obvious she loved the guy. Jamie couldn't fault her for that. He had been the prick that drove her away in the first place. He couldn't get passed his prejudices when it came to those fucking Muggles.

They were an irritant. They weren't necessarily stupid, but wizards were obviously superior. He'd made exceptions, of course. It would be impossible to hold onto the superiority of wizards without begrudgingly admitting Hermione Granger didn't fit the mould.

Jameson Peters groaned into the pillow over his head, wishing he'd never told her the depth of his feelings. He replayed the last few owls between them, scouring between the lines for hidden meanings:

_Jamie! It's been too bloody long. How are things? Are those pesky tourists still being impossible? Hermione! Come and visit. You'll see.  
J – Wish I could, things have been…complicated.  
H – I miss you.  
J – That's a lovely sentiment, but you know I can't get away.  
H – Transfer here. You'd love it. Eventually you'd love me too.  
J – I love all my friends.  
H – I'd like to be more than your friend.  
J – I can't. I'm off to Romania to visit an old family friend.  
Hermione – please, give me a chance.  
Jamie – If it was another time…but it's not. I can't be what you need.  
H – Maybe all I need is you.  
J – I'm sorry._

He had given her space after that. He kept clinging to the idea that one day she'd return and they could pick up where they left off. He probably had more invested in their relationship than she did, but it didn't ease the ache any. He supposed there was a long line of suitors feeling the same way he did.

He bit the pillow in frustration before lifting it off his head. Silence greeted him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jamie? Are you up then? May I come in?" Bethalie's tentative knock on the closed door, ignited a fury Jameson Peters thought he'd successfully suppressed. He could hear hissed whisperings beyond the door and knew that fucker Malfoy was hovering.

Jamie knew Draco would be batshit crazy to let that gorgeous scrap of a woman out of his sight, but it irked him just the same. He toyed with the idea of turning on the charm, trying to entice her away from her new husband until he remembered the baby.

"Fuck."

"Is that a yes then?" Bethalie stuck her head into the room, forgetting for a moment about the Glamour until Jamie's brow furrowed and he snarled. "Oh, sorry about that. It's a surprise I'm sure. There are a few things we'd like to explain if you're feeling better." She smiled so sweetly, Jamie almost forgot she looked nothing like Hermione Granger. It was something around the eyes, the way she held her head and dammit if it wasn't in the way she moved.

"It's a bit disconcerting I'll admit, but I'd feel less inclined to beat you senseless if you stop ogling my wife." Draco Malfoy casually slipped his arm around Bethalie's waist upon entering the impressive guest room.

Draco took a moment to glance about at the furnishings, having never set foot into the room before and nodded in appreciation. The room really was quite stellar. It was the opposite of the master bedroom and he wondered if she'd done that purposefully. The white wainscoting wrapped around the room, offsetting the deep blue of the walls, which reminded him on the sea. His steely eyes narrowed while Jameson Peters continued to peruse Bethalie. Apparently the beating he had received hadn't taught him much.

"Draco."

"Love, you can't expect me to take it in stride when my wife's former beau feels the need to ogle her as if she were the last bit of cake."

"Ohh, cake…"

"Later, I promise." Draco kissed her cheek, dragging her into his lap when he sat upon the armchair near the large window.

"I'm going to throw up." Jamie snarled, wishing the bile would spew forth all over Draco Malfoy's perfectly aristocratic face.

Instead Beth leaped from his lap shouting for Lacey who procured a trash bin in the blink of an eye. Jamie wasn't sure what had happened when his head was forced back and the demanding elf was pouring a clear Potion into his objecting mouth.

"Beth darling, I believe your former beau was being facetious." Draco smirked as the dribbles of Potion dripped down Jamie's chin.

"He's not my bloody former beau. I fucking told you that before we ever stepped in here. I don't know why you're insisting…" Bethalie was interrupted by Draco's peals of laughter. "You bastard."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I've died haven't I? I've died and this is hell. Yup that must be it." Jamie returned the pillow to his face, screaming into it.

* * *

"Listen you pompous little arse. I haven't the time for your blithering idiocy, my daughter's life may very well be on the line and you presume to spout regulations? I demand to speak with Minister Quahog." Dante Zabini was never one to pussy foot around the issues at hand.

He was well aware they had broken more than a few magical laws by ordering their house elves to Apparate them to America and he was willing to deal with the repercussions at a later date. The incredibly infuriating tiny wizard was on his last nerve. He wasn't interested in the small gathering of Muggles which required Obliviation after their untimely arrival. He wasn't interested in the Magical Congress of the United States of America's viewpoint when it came to sheltering their magical community from unrest.

"I don't know who you think you are but I am Mr. Duffy, the personal assistant to the PRESIDENT of the Magical Congress and I've about had it with all you fucking Brits storming through here as if…"

"Shut the fuck up." Dante towered over the balding wizard in question, his blue eyes flashing before leaning toward his wife. "That's what Blaise says isn't it?"

"Darling, the little wizard is about to have fits." Sophia's fingertips soothed the furrowed brow of her husband. She bestowed a small kiss upon his blush cheek before turning toward the ever present Mr. Duffy.

"While I'm well aware the current magical education system in America is sorely lacking, my husband has a tendency to forget his Ravenclaw wife has a bit of Slytherin in her when necessary. Now, Mr. Duffy, I refuse to apologise for my husband's ire, instead, I'll ask you to inform Sam that Sophia is here." Sophia managed to keep a cool smile on her lips instead of arching an eyebrow, daring the little wizard to refuse her. Mr. Duffy squirmed, fidgeting in his crumpled brown suit, his dark eyes darting about the foyer.

"Y-you know the President?"

"But of course, Mr. Duffy, Samuel Quahog and I are old friends, much to the chagrin of my husband. Hurry along now, we haven't the time to tarry."

"I-I uh, well, er, any friend of President Quahog is a friend of…well, he's not here. He had a very important meeting with the ICWQC and uh…"

"The International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee must of course take precedence; however, I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind a bit if you peeked into Draco Malfoy's file and informed his in-laws of his current residence here in America." Sophia brushed invisible dust particles from her dark blue robes, ignoring Dante's enquiring gaze and Narcissa's aloof apathy.

"Draco Malfoy is your son-in-law? I see then, well it won't be necessary to bother the President with familial matters. It seems one Hermione Granger Malfoy provided us with her stateside address. There isn't an Apparition point set, but if you follow me I can lead you toward a Muggle conveyance." Mr. Duffy struggled to smile surrounded by angry British wizards as he waddled through the building to hail a taxi.

" You can't expect me to…"

"Cissa, there isn't a magical community here. Sit down." Sophia thrust Narcissa into the dingy taxi, willing the insufferable woman to remain silent.

Dante smirked, allowing Mr. Duffy to explain their strange attire to the equally odd driver without a word. He climbed into the front seat, quite intrigued by the sights, even if he was confused by the throngs of Muggles.

"No Apparition points, specially allocated Portkeys. This place is positively medieval." Narcissa snarled, pressing a scented handkerchief to her narrow nostrils.

"They're a young country. I suppose we were much the same in the beginning. They have potential."

"Yes, well, perhaps they'll do something about the offending odors as well."

* * *

Draco's hands kept wandering to Bethalie's abdomen. He couldn't get over it, not really. His wife, Bethalie Zabini nee Hermione Granger, was not only his wife, but carrying his child. He wasn't sure life could get much better than that. He was sure his mother would have something to say about it, but he wasn't concerned about that. He was focused on the warm feeling bubbling in his chest, the fluttering in his stomach and the sense of calm sending delicious tingles throughout his body.

"So lemme see if I've got this right. You're Hermione Granger, British War Heroine but you're really Bethalie Zabini, Missing Heiress and regardless of all that, you've always been in love with Draco Malfoy, Death Eater?" Jamie scratched his head, wishing his cup of tepid tea was a fine scotch.

"When you put it that way it sounds much worse than it is. Draco wasn't really a Death Eater, I mean he was, but not in the strictest sense. I wasn't always in love with him per se, he was just well, he was always on my mind and I couldn't truly commit to anyone else because…"

"He was always there, whether he was there or not. No one else ever stood a chance. I see that now. It's obvious from the way the two of you are wrapped around each other and how he can't keep his hands off you and it's not even sexual. It's almost as if you're the air he breathes." Jamie sighed heavily, rubbing his cheek before wincing. While his face was no longer swollen, it was still significantly bruised.

"I lost my head a bit, I admit that, Peters." Draco shrugged and Jamie knew it was the closest thing to an apology he'd receive.

"It's fine. I suppose, no I know I'd have done the same fucking thing if some guy I didn't know spent the day whining about some woman and it turned out to be _my_ wife."

"It's not fine! Nothing's bloody fine! Malfoy your temper is ridiculous. Who _cares_ if someone fancies me in the grand scheme of things? I married _you_. I'm expecting our child for Merlin's sake. It's absolutely ridiculous of you to resort to violence." Bethalie huffed angrily, tossing Draco's hands from her person and standing. With her hands on her hips, her hair completely mussed and her eyes flashing angrily, the duo of wizards burst into laughter, recognizing the hellion Hermione Granger ensconced within Bethalie.

"It's not funny! Stop it!" Beth stamped her foot, causing howls of laughter before she threw her hands in the air with exasperation. "I hate you. I hate you both."

Draco quickly snorted back his laughter upon spying the tears gathering in his wife's eyes. It hadn't been his intention to drive her to tears and he felt a pang of guilt. It took him nary a moment to leap from the navy blue chair and wrap his arms around her, pressing her back into his chest. Draco realised, while he had spent what others would consider a fortune to find his witch, he hadn't thought beyond that. He hadn't considered the constant fear and worry which accompanied actually having his witch. He knew it was silly to still feel so incredibly insecure, but he'd seen the furtive glances and heard the appreciative whistles. Perhaps, he wondered, that was the reason he rushed toward the vows. Not that he didn't love her; he did; so much it continued to astound him. It was the fear that one day, she'd wake up and realise she could do so much better than Draco Malfoy.

"Lacey," Draco spoke into the silence, smiling lightly at the appearance of the elf. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Mr. Peters for a few moments?" Lacey bowed deeply, practically leaping in joy at a simple request.

He slipped his hand into Bethalie's drawing her out of the guest room into the open living area. The moment they were bathed in light, he stepped away from her, placing his hands on her shoulders. The expression on Beth's face was almost comical. She was caught halfway between a smile and frown.

"I was doing a bit of thinking, no don't laugh. This is important. I have to say this before I lose my nerve." Draco closed his eyes, biting back the groan which threatened to escape. "I love you, Beth and well, I think I've always loved you. I couldn't bear the thought of you being with anyone else. I shouldn't have tricked you the way I did, but the thought of that hulking duck footed Bulgarian daring to touch you before I could even make myself known was unbearable. I simply can't resist you. I suppose I should have tried harder, been nobler, something along those lines but I'm a selfish man. That's not anything new I suppose, it isn't as if I haven't made that abundantly known.

'I didn't realise consummating our relationship would entail the Malfoy Family Ring and I suppose I feel as if I've tricked you once more. I know you didn't really understand the importance of the tapestry and I shouldn't have run off the way I did, but I don't think I should have pushed for the vows.

'When you told me…about the…that you're expecting, I told you I was terrified and I still am, but I thought I was terrified at the prospect of being a father. Parents are supposed to teach you the important things. They're supposed to read bedtime stories and tuck you in at night and give comfort and my father never did that, obviously. What if I'm complete shit at being a father? I don't know anything about it. I mean, I've learned a fair amount from Dante and I'm grateful for that but I'm terrified I'm going to fuck up our kid, but I realised I'm more terrified of losing you.

'I can't bear the thought of it. I was taught to be a Malfoy and Malfoy's always get what they want, which is a terrible thing to teach a child now that I think about it. What if I wanted a hippogriff? Merlin forbid, but can you imagine? No, I don't want you to imagine, it's a horrible thought, ruddy creatures. I wanted you, I always wanted you and I feel as if I've trapped you to me and I'm not entirely sure that's what you want, but the idea that you wouldn't…that you don't…it's…"

"Malfoy. Draco…stop. Look at me." Beth lightly caressed his cheek until his familiar grey eyes stared back her. She ignored the rim of red along the edges and the obvious distress etched across his forehead and smiled. "In what world could anyone force me to do anything I didn't wish to do?"

"I'm aware of your insufferably long stubborn streak but with the ring and the tapestry and the baby and well…" Draco sighed, his shoulders slumping even as Beth pulled his hard body into her arms.

"Draco, I love you, you know I do. I wouldn't tell you I did if I didn't. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't. I wouldn't have accepted the family ring nor would I have willingly spoken the vows. I'm just as terrified at the idea of parenting as you are. My paternal example was Alabaster for fuck's sake. You didn't trick me into anything. It was always you, whether I was aware of it or not." Draco sunk into the sofa he barely remembered with Beth firmly attached to him. Beth straddled his lap, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"You're my wife and you're having my child. It sounds strange to hear those words come out of my mouth. My wife is having my baby. I never thought I'd say them and now…gods, I love you." Draco buried his face in the curtain of her dark hair, breathing her in. "Can I shag you now?"

"That was not remotely romantic, Malfoy." Bethalie laughed, showering his face in short yet sweet kisses.

"That's not an answer, wife." Draco leered, carefully peeling off Beth's blouse, his lips teasing the throbbing pulse in her neck.

* * *

"I really must say these surroundings are absolutely below par for a Malfoy." Narcissa sniffed with disdain as Dante offered her his hand. She stepped from the taxi with narrowed eyes, glaring at the bustling Muggles.

"It pains me to admit she's correct in her observations. I can't fathom a reason Bethalie would procure a residence in such a place." Dante bit his tongue, unwilling to engage either Narcissa or his wife.

"This foyer is filthy, don't their elves work?"

"Cissa, I don't believe they have elves." Dante sighed, his jaw firmly locked in place as he maneuvered them toward the lift.

"However do they manage? Ridiculous." Dante jabbed the button numerous times, willing the lift to move. The doors slowly closed and he growled as the melodramatic witches beside him bickered in displeasure.

"Is this a Muggle lift? It doesn't go very fast now does it?"

"Considering they don't have elves, I don't imagine the speed of their lift is of consequence."

"Muggles are a bit strange and backward aren't they?"

"Ladies," Dante grit the words with barely suppressed exasperation. "Perhaps we can focus on our children?" The doors eased open slowly and Dante immediately stepped out, practically marching toward the only door in sight.

"Now this is much better isn't it?"

"Thank Merlin Bethalie has a bit of taste. It's not what I would choose of course, but it is quite lovely." Narcissa sighed with the slightest twinge of relief.

"You always did prefer dark and dreary, no matter. Oh my word, is that a house elf?" Sophia eagerly pointed toward a floppy eared house elf wearing a small child's dress striped in red and gold. Narcissa rolled her eyes at the obvious display of Gryffindor colours and strode forward with purpose.

"I is Lacey. Mistress not expecting visits." Lacey crossed her spindly arms and refused to simper before the imposing blonde.

"Hello Lacey." Dante quickly stepped in front of Narcissa. He wasn't of the mind to listen to her berate an elf which wasn't hers. "I'm sure your Mistress would make an exception for her parents."

Lacey's wide smile was all the confirmation he needed. As strange as it was to travel to America and deal with unpleasant Ministry officials and strange Muggle contraptions, it was obvious his daughter was perfectly safe.

"Mistress and Master be surprised!" Dante's eyebrow quirked, realising the tiny elf was referring to Draco before he smiled and followed her into the now open door.

* * *

Dante tried to stop his wife. He could hear the light pants with an errant moan the moment he stepped foot into the apartment. He wasn't a fool, he knew what their children were doing and he did not wish to witness such a thing ever again. He was instantly reminded of the morning he walked into Draco's bedroom to find his daughter naked with an equally naked Draco draped around her.

Narcissa Malfoy refused to hear of it. She stormed down the corridor, her boots clipping on the white tile and gasped in horror.

"No, don't stop. Why are you stopping?" Sophia closed her eyes, her stomach rolling with nausea.

It couldn't be her little girl, completely starkers; straddling a pink cheeked Draco Malfoy. Her little girl would never do such a thing. She was young and beautiful and completely innocent. She didn't grind into barely concealed thighs nor did she allow any man to leave numerous love bites on her neck and shoulders. She most certainly did not capture swollen lips between her teeth and tug upon them.

"Bethalie. Beth. Love. It's…it's your parents and my mother." Draco's cheeks flushed furiously, yet there wasn't much he could do in such a situation besides draw the throw over them.

"That's not funny, Malfoy."

"For the love of all that is holy…" Dante hissed, his arms encircling Sophia even as her knees buckled. Bethalie's dark hair fluttered about as her head twisted. Her green eyes were wide with alarm though her cheeks were flushed with passion more than embarrassment.

"Well, bollocks."


	16. Peter, Alabaster & Theodore, Oh my!

**AN: Alright then! I didn't scour this chapter for errors during the editing process so if you spot any...point them out eh?**

**I'm determined to finish the last chapter of this fic and if I'm lucky the epilogue before I go out of town, though I'm not promising that they'll be posted. Don't be *too* disgruntled with me.**

**love you guys! *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 16 – Peter, Alabaster &amp; Theo, Oh My!

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"As if you had a choice in the matter?"

"I didn't have to flee like a coward! There are plenty of places in Great Britain…"

"Harry Potter is also in Great Britain. He's like a dog with a bloody bone."

"Harry Potter's completely overrated! You can't tell me he has a bloody clue we're all working together. The Daily Prophet would have said something by now."

"Langouston, what does it matter? After your place got ransacked by those Aurors you'd think you'd be grateful Alabaster scurried you out of the country."

"We're just supposed to wait here then? What if Alabaster decides to wash his hands of us?" Peter snarled, refusing to see the logic in Theodore's words.

Theodore Nott Senior had visions of wrapping his thick hands around Peter Langouston's throat until the man's face turned a delightful shade of puce. He considered bringing his daydreams to fruition, but the last thing he needed was the Ministry hot on his arse as well as an infuriated Alabaster Zabini.

He'd barely managed to come away unscathed once Alabaster had learned it was he who had Imperiused Ron Weasley. He deduced the red haired wizard had deep seated issues when he had attacked Bethalie so viciously. Theodore had only wanted information. He desired a set of eyes to glean information from the Zabini's and even from his own son. He'd never expected the poor girl to be attacked. It was disconcerting to see his plan fall to the wayside.

"Fucking Weasleys." Theodore snarled, wiping the balls of sweat from his brow.

"What do the Weasleys have anything to do with our predicament?" Peter Langouston shakily cleaned his spectacles before mopping his balding head.

"The youngest boy, he almost killed Alabaster's daughter."

"You'd have quickly followed if that had actually happened. Alabaster might have snatched the girl and treated her poorly but he loves her in his own way. I don't understand why you're involved with all this." Peter sipped a tepid cup of tea, ignoring their shabby sparse surroundings.

"It's complicated." Theodore scrounged through the filthy black cupboards in the miniscule kitchen searching for the bottles of firewhisky he'd scurried away.

"As if we haven't the time, right Theo? We're stuck here until Alabaster pays us a visit." Peter crossed his stubby legs and reclined upon the brown armchair, ignoring the bits of stuffing poking out of the holes.

"I was a Death Eater, you know that much. Dante Zabini was also a Death Eater, albeit because of his father. Alabaster despises Death Eaters and he despised The Dark Lord as well, but I serve a purpose."

"A purpose? What bloody purpose could you really serve? I swear that Malfoy bastard was going to bloody murder me when he spied that betrothal contract, but _you_ serve a purpose." Peter snarled, but it didn't have the desired effect.

Theodore laughed, a harsh incredibly abrasive laugh, but a laugh just the same. He sat across from Peter, greedily gulping from the bottle of firewhisky he'd discovered under the sink. His eyes, black as pitch narrowed and he wondered how much longer he'd be subjected to such an inferior companion. Peter was correct in his assumptions, they did have nothing but time.

"It was about…oh let's see, three or four years ago. Lucius ordered me to Malfoy Manor. Alabaster requested a meeting and well Lucius never trusted anyone. I watched him duel with Alabaster's daughter. I could have stepped in but what purpose would that serve? It was a right good show! Of course the simpering cowardly Malfoy arrived to save the day and everything quickly went to shit. I must admit I'm quite relieved Lucius is dead. He was a bloody terrifying wizard. Alabaster high tailed it back to Australia with promises he'd be in touch." Theodore shrugged no longer caring the outcome.

"Why the betrothal agreement? I never understood that. I mean, Alabaster snatched his brother's daughter and raised her because he's a bit mental but…" Peter threw his arms in the air as if trying to pluck the answers from the dust swirling in the air.

"Ach. Alabaster is a difficult wizard. He hasn't been the same since his Nadia took a dive out the window. Don't ask, Langouston. We all thought my son Theo, was a poof. He wanted to put the screws to Dante more than he already had and what better way to do that than have my poof son marry his daughter? I think some fuckin' warped part of ol' Al thought he was protecting his daughter." Theodore snorted, closing his eyes.

"That didn't work out very well, now did it? Apparently Dante's son works for the Ministry and he sussed things out right quick. Is your son a poof then?" Peter snickered, desperately searching for the humour in their situation.

"Not at all, not that I had a clue. We're not exactly close. His mother died when he was but a babe and I'm not an emotional sort. It seems he's to wed the oldest Greengrass girl. He did pretty well for himself. The Greengrasses are an alright family, not as wealthy as the Zabini's but at this point I can't really be particular can I?"

"Alabaster should be thrilled. His daughter is marrying that Malfoy bloke. They're the wealthiest pureblood family in all of Great Britain." Peter removed his rumpled brown blazer and casually tossed it over his knees.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Alabaster was still alive anyway? That's been driving me bloody batty. You knew the entire time that he was alive and well. I nearly shat myself when I saw him at Malfoy Manor."

"Unbreakable Vow, mate." Theodore Nott rolled his dark eyes before struggling to his feet.

He gazed out the grimy window, watching the stupid Muggles flitter about as if they were a hoard of cockroaches. He wasn't engineered to be patient, to sit and wait until Alabaster fucking Zabini decided it was safe for them to return to their homes. It was ridiculous really, what could he possibly know? He'd been hiding in Australia and in Muggleland for decades.

Theodore almost shrieked in terror when the plain brown owl flapped into the glass. Instead, he struggled to wrench open the difficult window and untied the rolled parchment with fumbling fingers.

_***Potter's in New York. Meet me at the Canyon. Alone.***_

"Finally!" Theodore was almost giddy with excitement. He could finally leave the ridiculous hovel without the infuriating Peter Langouston.

"Oi, what is it then? Got word from Alabaster?" Peter shoved his brown spectacles up his greasy nose while rubbing his arms for warmth.

He missed the conniving glint in the dark eyes and the hint of a terrifying smile. Instead, Peter Langouston grumbled to himself, attempting to get comfortable on the bits of stuffing. Theodore crept across the threadbare carpet while withdrawing his wand from the inside pocket of his cloak. He smiled, his dark eyes shining and pointed it at the back of Peter Langouston's head.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

"You can't blame it on hormones, Beth."

"Yes, yes I can."

"You kicked your bloody parents and my mother for that matter, out of your flat."

"I wasn't finished."

"Neither was I but that's not the point."

"You are now and you can't tell me it's not better than sitting for tea with throbbing bollocks."

"I can't…I can't even…you're completely infuriating."

"Perhaps but now I'm also satisfied which makes everything better." Draco groaned, unable to refute Bethalie's twisted sense of logic.

If it were possible to die from mortification, Draco Malfoy was positive his corpse would be rotting away in the Malfoy Family Mausoleum. He was still completely shocked Bethalie had ordered their guests from her flat without another glance. Draco was terrified to refute her, yet the enraged glower from her father didn't help the situation in the least.

"Your father is going to murder me and it's going to be your fault." Bethalie ignored her husband; instead she slipped a dark green sundress over her head and smiled. "No! You don't get to smile at me! You know it makes me all…ohhh dammit." Bethalie swayed across the master bedroom and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck before kissing his neck softly. "You don't play fair."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Yes, but you've got to stop. I refuse to shag you again knowing your father is in the sitting room."

"It didn't stop you before…" Bethalie winked as she opened the door to the bedroom, preparing herself to face her parents.

"He was in the foyer! It's completely different." Draco sniffed, following her down the hallway.

He swallowed hard, wondering if the sound was as audible to everyone else present as it was to him. Gingerly he sat on the edge of a ridiculously soft green brocade armchair, wincing when Bethalie climbed into his lap.

"You're trying to get me hexed aren't you, love?" Draco hissed into Bethalie's ear, hoping Dante Zabini's wand remained in his pocket.

"Are you here because of the tapestry?" Beth kissed his cheek quickly with a smile and turned toward her parents. Draco closed his eyes, sucking his breath between his teeth while simultaneously cringing.

Dante sipped a tumbler of brandy, deciding he quite liked it. He refused to a retort to his daughter's obvious barb. He was the most level headed, at least he thought so, yet every father has limits. He discreetly coughed and stared at his wife. Sophia clutched her wand, blatantly ignoring the steaming cup of tea before her and willed herself to calm.

"Since it's quite obvious you've stunned your parents into silence, I suppose it falls to me to explain our unexpected presence." Narcissa Malfoy's regal air was never quite as apparent as when she was aggravated with her son.

She paused, formulating her thoughts. She wanted to lash out at their incredible selfishness and stupidity, but as she observed the young couple, she couldn't find it within herself to do so. While she felt completely robbed of the opportunity to plan and even attend a perfect Malfoy wedding, it was obvious their love transcended her happiness.

"You're angry with us, I'm assuming. I'm sorry, I am. I mean, not as much as I'm sure you want me to be, but a fair amount I suppose. I need you to understand something important, Mum."

"Draco, dear, I'm trying to understand. I suppose Dante and Sophia are as well, it's simply going to take us a bit of time and as your parents we reserve the right to be miffed with our spontaneously selfish children." Narcissa sighed dramatically, finally sipping her wine.

Dante rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he necessarily disagreed with Narcissa; he just wished she'd get to the point. They weren't there to argue with their stubborn children. They were there to warn them of Harry Potter's impending arrival and alert them to the sighting of Peter Langouston. Dante assumed, rightly so, wherever Peter Langouston happened to be, Alabaster would not be far behind.

After Bethalie's abduction, there was no telling what Alabaster Zabini had planned for his makeshift daughter and Dante had no intention of allowing any nefarious plans to come to fruition. He weighed his options, trying to decide the best way to encourage the 'newlyweds' to return to the UK as soon as possible without it sounding like an order.

"Your father has something to say." Bethalie felt overcome by a pulsating wave of guilt as her mother's trembling voice wafted through the quiet front room.

Bethalie managed to extricate herself from Draco's stronghold and pattered slowly across the hardwood floor before crouching in front of her mother. She had never gone out of her way to initiate contact with Sophia, but Beth believed her mother would appreciate the gesture. Beth lightly touched the back of her mother's hand. Sophia threw her arms around her daughter's neck, forgetting the proper etiquette of pureblood society. Beth patted Sophia's back awkwardly even as she felt droplets of tears brushing her shoulders.

"Mum, please don't cry. I didn't, we didn't mean to upset you. It was simply…Draco wound up here and it was a horrid error and I couldn't do anything about it and I had Harry finagle a Portkey and Draco was going bloody bonkers. He beat Jamie like a Muggle and then we came here and Lacey fixed Jamie up alright but Draco explained about the tapestry and I didn't understand, I mean I do now and we just decided we didn't want to wait and I'm sorry. I know you wanted the whole wedding and everything and if that's what you really want, we'll do it because I don't want to be the one causing you to be so sad so please Mum, don't cry." Beth's chest heaved, sucking in copious amounts of oxygen after her rushed monologue.

"Bethalie, we did not come to discuss the Malfoy tapestry. There are much more important things than your mother and Narcissa lamenting the loss of an ostentatious wedding. One year from today you will rectify the situation in order to make amends for your childish spontaneity. It will give them more than enough time to plan a suitable extravaganza and by that time the child will have been born." Dante spoke with an authoritative air, daring any of them to refute his words.

Draco's hands were instantly clammy, his heart rate was incredibly elevated and even his breaths shallow and uneven. It wasn't the thought of having a child with his wife which completely terrified him, though it did. It wasn't even shattering his mother's hopes and dreams by speaking the vows which would forever alter his life because his life was already altered. He was forever changed by the presence of the dark haired beauty on her knees in front of her mother. It was facing the wrath of an overprotective father which made him quake in his stylish yet affordable boots.

"Why didn't you tell us, tell me?" Sophia whispered softly in Bethalie's hair, absently finger combing it to soothe her frazzled nerves.

"We actually planned on it, tomorrow actually. We didn't expect the Daily Prophet to sneak onto the Manor grounds and…" Draco growled with frustration, raking his hands through his hair if only for the sake of his sanity.

"How long have you been keeping it from us?"

"A few days but only because we truly believed it was definitely the sort of topic which warranted a sit down instead of a hastily scratched owl and we wanted to tell you together. So, here we are." Beth struggled to her feet, breathing deeply as the circulation returned to her calves.

"We've decided to postpone your birthday celebration due to this unexpected trip to America. Narcissa and I were thinking perhaps September. The weather lends itself to an outside affair and it provides plenty of time to ensure to your safety." Sophia smiled brightly, quite pleased with herself.

Narcissa was eerily quiet and Draco half expected his mother to drag him from the room by his ear. His thoughts were waylaid by the subtle clearing of Dante's throat.

"Peter Langouston has been spotted here in America. Harry Potter and a team of Aurors are being dispatched immediately despite the objections of President Quahog. I sent him a Patronus alerting him of your whereabouts while you were…indisposed." Bethalie was surprised her father wasn't lashing out at her for her antics, until she remembered he was Slytherin and perhaps it was in her best interest to acquiesce to his demands.

"You can conjure a Patronus?" Draco was baffled by this new piece of information, the lingering whispers in his head reminding him Dante Zabini was at one time a Death Eater.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt himself taught me after the Second War. He decided it was high time someone taught a former evil git about the pure goodness required for a Patronus. I could teach you if you like, under better circumstances of course." Dante smiled in spite of the trepidation determined to firmly lodge in his chest.

"Dad let's not get sidetracked. Peter's here? Harry managed to secure authorization for his team to come here? Do we stay? Are we supposed to wait? I don't really understand why you're here. Wouldn't it have been easier to simply send an owl?"

"When your child absconds to America, while there's a madman on the loose, feel free to lecture me on the accessibility of owls."

* * *

Alabaster and Theodore Nott Senior sat on the acrid red dirt lining the bottom of the Grand Canyon sharing a bottle of firewhisky. Alabaster hadn't said much and Theodore hadn't expected him too, but he'd be lying to himself above all if he didn't admit he was riddled with anxiety.

It had come to him after he'd managed to make his way to the deplorable desert. He simply wasn't cut out for such temperatures or environments for that matter. Muggles, Muggles everywhere and not a single one to kill. Alabaster had been absolutely adamant about that. Theodore figured it was a small concession to make considering he'd finally been permitted to do away with that irritating little sop Peter Langouston. Vaguely he wondered how long it would take the Ministry or whatever they called it here in America to discover his rotting little corpse. He supposed it wasn't rotting yet, but it was delightful to cling to a dream.

"Is there a plan, Al or are we just going to sit here surrounded by vicious plants determined to poke my cock whenever I have a piss?" Theodore grumbled, completely disgruntled with their surroundings.

It wouldn't have been beyond their abilities to Confund a few Muggles and at least come away with lodgings for the night, but yet again, Alabaster wouldn't hear of it.

"I don't know anymore. It's strange to be saying I haven't the foggiest, but it's true. What's the point Theodore? Can you tell me what the point ever was? I raised her. I wasn't a particularly good father but I didn't want to love her. I truly believed if I allowed myself to love her, I was betraying Nadia, but she would have understood to a certain extent. Of course if she hadn't thrown herself from the fucking tower we wouldn't even be here would we?" Alabaster Zabini had decided upon this particular wonder of the world for serenity.

He was searching for something, for some meaning in his life. He thought he had a solid plan. It was based on soul renting revenge, but it was enough to keep him functioning, until he saw her again. He knew the Glamour would dissipate upon Jean's last breath, but he hadn't expected her to look so much like Dante. Alabaster had grown used to seeing his dark, ridiculously curly hair piled upon his 'daughter's' head. He had grown used to seeing Jean's chocolate eyes staring back at him. Instead, he saw a beautiful woman with a flashing temper, enveloped in fear and it hurt him. It hurt him more than he wished to admit.

He had to kill Dante. He would finally be able to rest if Dante was dead. Voldemort and their father were already dead, not that he'd had anything to do with it. Alabaster wasn't so deluded as to think he could have taken on the Darkest Wizard of all time on a whim. No, he left that to a ridiculously lucky child with a lightning scar.

Alabaster absently applied pressure to the throbbing knot on the back of his head. It was becoming worse lately and he knew it was serious, but he was a man on a mission. When the Muggles in Australia had suggested cutting into his head as if they were barbarians, he had drawn the line. He would willingly suffer before he allowed their medieval tools to touch a single hair on his head. They had warned him of course, of the side effects which came with leaving it untreated but he embraced them. When the pain was at its very worst he could see his Nadia and he lived for those moments. No one was going to take her away from him, not again. Listening to Theodore constant complaints and questions were wearing not only on his patience, but his sanity.

"You know Al, I never really understood your unhealthy obsession with Dante." Theodore rolled his eyes and took a long pull from the whisky bottle. "I've been trying to piece it all together to make a bit of sense of it since you dragged me into this. The Dark Lord was a complete maniac determined to rid the world of lesser witches and wizards and don't even get me started on filthy Muggles. Your father was eager to prove himself because let's face it; he wasn't the brightest bloke around was he? Yet, Dante was just a bloke caught in a bad situation, but you blame him." Theodore patted the roundness of his stomach, wishing they were surrounded with tasty morsels. He really could go for a bit of roast and potatoes. Alabaster clenched his jaw until his teeth protested the action.

"He was my brother. Our entire lives our mother always told us nothing compares to a brother's love. I didn't understand her then. Dante's not much older than me and we were close. He promised he'd always look out for me, which meant a lot when dealing with our father. He protected me from the beatings and the hexes. He promised he'd always protect me but he lied." Alabaster bit down the groan which always accompanied the blinding pain flashing behind his dark eyes.

"You're fucking joking yeah? You've done all these things and roped me into casting an Unforgivable because your brother broke a childhood promise? I can't believe this shite. I'm going back to Azkaban. I always suspected I would but I never thought it would be because I blindly followed another maniac. No wonder my son hates me. I am a disgrace and probably a right bastard as well." In that moment, Theodore Nott Senior wished he had lived up to his potential. He wished he had given his son a chance to become a better man without pressing his agenda upon him. He wished he had bestowed the smallest bit of love or even kindness upon Theo and most of all he wished he had told his son he loved him.

And those were the last wishes Theodore Nott Sr. ever made as he closed his eyes against the backdrop of the stars with a smile upon his face, wishing for what might have been as the green light flashed, ending a dream.

* * *

"Harry you're being unreasonable." Bethalie Malfoy said for what felt like the hundredth time since the Auror had unceremoniously arrived in her New York flat.

After her parents had significantly calmed and Narcissa dragged Draco into another room to give him a piece of her mind, they'd managed to sit and civilly eat what could only be called family dinner, even if Jameson Peters was most uncomfortable. He had tried to leave, but Bethalie wouldn't hear of it and so he sat in silence, keeping a wary eye on the rigid pale blond across the table from him.

"You always say I'm being unreasonable but I'm right, even your father agrees with me, don't you Dante?" Harry Potter managed to keep a knowing smile on his stupid face even while facing down a completely hormonal and enraged Bethalie.

"As much as I'm remiss to admit it, this is between Bethalie and her husband." Dante Zabini sipped from a mug, deciding he quite liked the Muggle concoction coffee. It had a deliciously robust and decidedly masculine flavor.

Harry's smile slipped and he struggled to maintain his composure. It hadn't been easy to convince the Minister to contact the President and give him special permission to scour the United States for a rogue British criminal. Mr. Duffy had been quite disagreeable, as was expected, but had finally acquiesced upon the agreement that Bethalie and Draco Malfoy would return to England posthaste. Harry didn't quite understand Mr. Duffy's apparent scathing distaste for the duo, but he wasn't going to question it. It would be ludicrous to further enrage the man in light of the circumstances. Harry hadn't expected his former best mate to give him such a difficult time and that was the source of his own idiocy.

"Remember this moment well and never expect it to be repeated." Draco Malfoy's regal features seemed to sharpen in the soft flickers of sunset as he stood beside the picture window. "Beth, darling you know I completely adore you and while I do so hate to be on the receiving end of your wrath, I must admit, I agree with Potter." Draco expected her to shout at him quite a bit, perhaps even brandish her wand and threaten to hex him.

Instead, Bethalie's shoulders slumped in resignation. She might have had half a chance if it had only been Harry. He had always been relatively quick to give into her demands, but this was different. While her father has resolutely denied involvement, she knew in her heart of hearts he wished her to return home. She gazed at the faces around her, searching each of their eyes to spy their silent agreement.

"I could help." Bethalie pouted, her resolved faltering. "I know how he works. I did live as his daughter for most of my life and no one knows him better than I do." She stiffened, feeling Draco sidle up behind her, his chin digging into her shoulder.

"There's not anyone here who is going to tell you that you're not a bloody brilliant witch. We know better and yet, there also isn't anyone here who is simply going to allow you to traipse off into the great unknown with Harry Bumbling Idiot Potter. There's more than just you now and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to either of you that I could prevent."

"Allow me, as if you could stop me if I …alright then fine!" Beth recognised the stubborn glint in her father's eye and knew it was yet another characteristic she inherited from Dante. "I have a request."

"Of course you do." Harry Potter absently rubbed his scar. He supposed a small victory over Hermione Granger was better than none at all. "Go on then, tell me what you wish to bully me into."

Beth relaxed slightly in the comfort of Draco's arms and sighed. It wasn't going to be easy, she knew that, but it was the best option really. She knew once Harry took a moment to actually think about it, he'd know she was right. He would argue with her, sure, that much was a given. He wouldn't be Harry Potter if he didn't balk at every suggestion which wasn't his own. Beth braced herself for the onslaught of misplaced rage.

"I'm well aware Ron hasn't been doing particularly well. There's no need to look so guilty, it's not your fault. While it wasn't instantly obvious he was Imperioused, I should have known something was wrong. He wasn't necessarily a bad friend, but he was quite disparaging toward me wasn't he? I willingly accepted it because I honestly believed it was better to have two shitty friends than none at all. I was wrong and when I left I didn't feel guilty. I felt relieved. I shouldn't have felt that way, not really. I didn't miss you or Ron as much as I thought I should have. I didn't miss you at all and if you're being honest with yourself, you didn't miss me either. Sure, you looked for me and I'm sure for a few months you were quite diligent in your efforts. Of course neither of you had half a mind between you to even consider the possibility of my returning to the Muggle world." The ever present spark of life in those familiar bright green eyes dimmed as his deepest secrets were revealed.

Harry had never told anyone how he felt when Hermione Granger had left. He was ashamed and didn't wish to see the disappointment in anyone's eyes. She was right. He hadn't thought to look at her parent's house. It was a passing thought, which he quickly shoved into the deep recesses of his mind because what if he was right? What if she was there and he was dragging her back kicking and screaming? What if actually finding her, seeing her face to face was the one thing which would alter his reality with truth and in the end they were all miserable?

Eventually he had believed the dissolution of their friendship was the natural progression of things. It wasn't as if he had consciously befriended her. He had pitied her and they sort of fell together. He needed her and he fooled himself into believing she needed him as well. He and Ron had tolerated her at best; even when Ron was completely convinced she belonged with him. It was ludicrous of course; there wasn't a world which existed where Hermione Granger could be happy with selfish, dim, oblivious, angry Ronald Weasley.

"Did you really think I didn't know you pitied me, Harry? I was hailed the brightest witch of our age. I was haphazardly accepted out of need more than anything. I served a purpose; even Dumbledore would have admitted that much. He knew you didn't have a prayer of defeating Voldemort without me and I'm not even being conceited. It's a fact and I don't even care. I'm glad I was part of it all.

'Don't misunderstand; I'm not glad because I was involved in a war. I'm glad because, if I wasn't thrust into the war, I never would have sent Alabaster and Jean to Australia and Jean never would have died and I would still be Hermione Granger swilling vast amounts of alcohol, chain smoking and transfiguring my nightmares into children's stories. Instead, I'm Bethalie Zabini Malfoy and I have a family who loves me and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

'Fact of the matter is, once Voldemort was dead we didn't need each other anymore. It would have been pointless to continue the charade. I took that last mission from Kingsley because I wanted the freedom to make my own decisions without worrying how the almighty Harry Potter would finagle his way into my life. I wanted to do something without Ronald Weasley bumbling about telling how irritating I am. You would have gone with me; of course you would have, because you felt you owed me. I got you through Hogwarts. I kept you out of trouble. I calmed down Ron's ridiculous temper. What did you do for me?"

Harry's eyes narrowed sharply and he was sure there was a sharp, witty retort ripe for the plucking when he spied Draco Malfoy's smug demeanor, but it was Hermione er Bethalie's angst ridden features which stopped him cold. He searched her green eyes which were so similar to his own to discover he could see subtle hints of Hermione Granger within Bethalie Malfoy. He desperately tried to recall a single moment when he had done something noteworthy for her and came up empty. He remembered numerous instances of brushing aside her concern and explaining away Ron's insensitivity with mumbled phrases half filled with meaningless comfort.

"What would you like me to do?" He supposed a lesser witch would brandish an air of superiority knowing they had The Boy Who Lived completely at their mercy, but she'd never be that sort of witch.

He couldn't refute her words as much as he wished he could. Harry Potter had always prided himself on his seemingly limitless love for his friends, but he realised he had failed Hermione. He was so busy trying to ingratiate himself in the wizarding world as well as embracing his so-called destiny he had never really thought how difficult it was for her. She was raised a Muggle-born witch and while she was brilliant, he supposed she often felt as out of place as he did. Harry sighed heavily, bracing himself for her response.

Harry observed Bethalie's hands fluttering over her slightly distended abdomen, blatantly obvious only due to pale fingers smoothing the wrinkles from her green dress, which were quite obviously a metaphor for her anxiety. He felt uncomfortable seeing their interaction. He was still quite used to viewing Draco Malfoy as an incorrigible spoiled prat, but it seemed that wasn't the case where Beth was concerned. He'd never seen her eyes as bright as he studied the way she chewed the corner of her lip, brushed the stray strands of blonde hair from Malfoy's forehead and the way they leaned into each other as if they couldn't stand without the others strength. They whispered and smiled, with gentle caresses and even their parents were aglow, observing their children's interactions.

He wanted that, desperately and it chaffed his ego that it was Draco Malfoy who discovered something so completely pure before the thought had ever crossed his mind.

Bethalie nodded against Draco's chest, kissing his cheek quickly with a slight blush upon her cheeks. Harry squirmed as green met green, grim determination etched in both their eyes. She clutched Draco's hand desperately in the small of back as she took a deep breath. Her parents and Narcissa remained quiet during the scant moments of contemplation, bracing themselves for the fallout.

"I want you to Obliviate Ron."


	17. Edge of the Precipice

**AN: Hello my pretties! Did you miss me? ;-)**

**I tried editing this...but I'm tired. And I think the time line might be confusing...but. I don't care. I mean, I might tomorrow or something, but I don't right at this minute. If it's not confusing then YAY. if it us...well...tell me and I suppose I'll fix it.**

***k so..i did a small bit of fixing...editing...whatnot...and i never want to read this chapter again...i know it by heart, i swear. and i hope it's good enough...and if it's not well, just pretend it is ok? k.**

**oi. love you. cuz. mah email was filled with a billion emails ok not a billion, but dude. a lot. which makes y'all awesome. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 17 – Edge of the Precipice

* * *

"I don't like you."

"Good, feelings mutual. Get a move on then! We haven't all day!"

"I adore these pointless missions. They're a super fun time Potter." Harry glowered, recognising a bit of cheek when he heard it.

"It's not pointless, we're following a tip. You're the one that's insisted every bit of information is worth our time and here we are."

"For other people, not for us, Potter. I don't know how Hermione put up with you. I would have hexed you long before you faced Voldemort."

"I wouldn't have even needed my wand to defend myself if your skills are indicative of your hexing ability. I'd simply resort to Muggle violence, oh wait; Malfoy took care of that for me. Never mind then."

Jameson Peters despised Harry Potter. Jamie believed Harry was headstrong, stubborn and completely reckless. It was almost as if he reveled in dangerous situations, charging in head first, forgetting there were consequences to his actions. It was quite infuriating being forced to work with such a man, but he had never been the sort to rebel against the President's wishes even if they were expressed through Mr. Duffy.

"Potter, you didn't even check the perimeter. We have no idea what we're walking into. This is not proper protocol and I find it hard to believe such action is readily accepted in the UK either." Jamie dutifully followed Harry Potter up the rickety stairs, cursing the cobwebs sticking to the stubble on his chin.

"Shut it, Peters. I don't expect you to understand the inner workings when it comes to the instincts of an Auror." Harry replied quite pompously, pushing aside the niggling feeling that Jameson was quite right.

He was being rash and unreasonable but after abruptly leaving Bethalie's flat he felt the burning need to be dangerous and destructive. It was the only way to abate his feelings of guilt.

"Oh yes, I've heard the stories of War Hero Harry Potter and his unwavering heroism." _*More like incredible stupidity if you ask me*_ Jamie continued as he mumbled under his breath, his wand tightly clutched in his hand as he snuck around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"I heard that."

"And you're not denying it. We shouldn't be here without backup."

"It was just a sighting, Peters. Do you know how many sightings there are in the course of a single day?" Harry groaned with exasperation, practically tiptoeing down the corridor toward the lone door at the end.

"As if the Magical Congress has never had wizards gone bad?" Jamie rolled his eyes, taking his position on the other side of the door. "We might not have had a war necessarily, but there are plenty of wizards we've had the displeasure of hunting down and incarcerating and we never take it upon ourselves to just go in with wands blazing like we're fucking invincible!"

"Peters, you're so bloody difficult. Can we get a move on now?"

"If I die, I'm going to kill you Potter." Jamie crouched, his dark brows furrowed with determination.

"That doesn't even make sense." Harry Potter spat the second before kicking in the door, Muggle-style.

* * *

Alabaster Granier Zabini nonchalantly boarded his flight out of the country with confidence. He supposed it was most convenient having lived as a Muggle for more than two decades when it came to remaining hidden from the wizarding community. It wasn't if they had bothered to search for his daughter when she absconded to her childhood home.

"Blithering idiots." He snorted, reclining in his first class seat.

"Oh are you British? I adore foreign accents!" A matronly looking brunette batted her fake eyelashes over the top of her champagne flute.

Alabaster smirked, wondering if it would be frowned upon if he were to Apparate from the Muggle contraption. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before, but he supposed they were tracking Apparition and he wasn't quite ready for the impending confrontation. No, his plans were far too important for him to allow an inconsequential Muggle to alter his endgame.

He ignored the probing brown eyes beside him and stared out the window. While he wasn't necessarily against Muggle forms of travel, they were quite tedious when comparing them to Portkeys, Apparition and the Floo Network.

He wondered if they had discovered Peter Langouston and snickered. A fleeting thought of Theodore allowing Langouston to live caused him a moment of anxiety, but Nott always was a terrible liar. If he said Langouston was dead, it was so.

Alabaster had successfully avoided contact with the witches and wizards littered across America, instead blending seamlessly in the sea of Muggles. He wouldn't put it past his daughter to aid in the hunt for him and it pleased him on a certain level as he attributed her blinding brilliance with himself. He knew it was a terribly conceited thought, yet smiled to himself just the same.

He felt his eyes slowly closing and instead of struggling against the impending sleep, he embraced it. With a slight smile on his blush lips, he dreamt of a writhing Dante, his screams filling the night. Alabaster truly believed there was nothing standing in his way.

* * *

_*Meanwhile...in the UK*_

* * *

Blaise Zabini was overcome by a seemingly endless fit of laughter upon being regaled with stories of his sister's American Adventure. Bethalie huffed impatiently with her arms crossed, refusing to smile at her brother's antics.

"It's not that bloody funny, Blaise!"

"Oh, I disagree. It's fucking hilarious. I would pay good galleons to see the look on Potter's face when you told him off and I wish I had seen Draco beat that American Muggle-style." Blaise snickered heartily, his green eyes filling with tears of mirth.

"I didn't tell him off! I simply told the truth!" Beth waved away the offered glass of wine from Snatcher with a light frown.

"Beth, love, you basically told Harry bloody Potter that he was a horrid friend, a terrible wizard and you were glad he never found you, right before you convinced him to Obliviate the Weasel." Draco winked before requesting tea from the hovering elf.

"Wait, what?" Ginny perked up from lounging on the sofa upside down. Her legs were propped over the back while her head hung toward the floor, her long red hair brushing the tile.

Blaise wasn't about to complain when it came to his girlfriend's current position. He was most definitely a leg man and Ginny didn't disappoint in that department. He never understood Potter's issue with Ginny. Sure, she was quite demanding and had a wicked temper, but there was a gentleness about her. Blaise learned relatively quickly it was best to ask, never demand when it came to Ginny Weasley.

"Red, as much as I adore those long delectable legs of yours, I honestly don't believe my parents would be as appreciative." Beth was surprised to see Ginny bolt from the sofa, instantly smoothing down her red plaid skirt. Ginny flipped her red hair over her shoulder and sat primly on the edge of the cushion with a practiced smile while crossing her legs. She folded her hands, interlacing her fingers over her knee.

Draco Malfoy thought Bethalie's eyes were going to pop right out of her pretty little head. It was obvious the She-Weasel had argued her way out of every situation prior to meeting Blaise. He was impressed if he was being honest with himself. He never expected it would be Blaise Zabini to calm the fire of the angry little redhead. As he chanced a small glance at Beth, he supposed stranger things had happened.

"What's this about Obliviating Ron?" Beth's mouth gaped at the change in Ginny's entire demeanor.

"Oh, uhm, yes, well you see, I thought it would be easier for him. He's obviously clinging to the past and it seems most of his issues are due to me. It's not my fault or anything, but for the sake of your family I believe it to be best to simply erase me from his memories. Perhaps then he'd have a chance to recover properly. Draco believes I'm a bit of a bleeding heart and he blames it on my being a Gryffindor and perhaps I am, but between Fred's death and Bill being mauled, your parents don't deserve to lose anymore." Beth sucked in copious amounts of oxygen, her green eyes dropping to the sparkling emerald on Ginny's finger. "Is that a bloody ring?!"

"No, Bethy, it's a fish." Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Took you long enough to notice. You really do talk quite a lot. I don't know how Malfoy here puts up with you."

"When did this happen?!" Blaise cringed, he was sure he'd never get used to the volume of a woman's shriek.

"Yes, Blaise, do tell." Dante swaggered into the parlor with a twinkle in his eyes. He had calmed Sophia considerably upon receiving the owl bearing good tidings from Arthur.

"Dad! Well, uhm I asked her father yesterday. I suppose he immediately sent you an owl even though I asked him to wait until the party. Molly wasn't thrilled. She still had lofty ideals of Red marrying the Golden Boy, but considering Astoria Greengrass has been a right thorn in his side, those dreams were smashed to dust. Oi, Malfoy, I borrowed your gazebo, took her on a midnight broom ride, asked her and then we…"

"Blaise, stop talking dear." Ginny arched a perfectly rounded eyebrow, daring him to continue. "It was lovely and romantic and of course I accepted."

"Please tell me you're not expecting as well." Sophia sidled up to her husband, draping her arm around his waist.

Dante distracted his wife with a searing kiss, even as Ginny's face turned a brilliant shade of red and Blaise groaned.

"It's a good thing our house is finished, love. Thank Merlin for magic." Draco snickered into Bethalie's hair, hiding from the obvious glower from the collective Zabinis.

"Think of it this way mum, Bethalie and Draco robbed you of the opportunity to host an extravagant wedding. We were thinking you could plan it and if it wasn't too much trouble, perhaps it could be held this winter. You know how difficult it is to find suitable colours which won't clash with Ginny's hair." Blaise appealed to his mother's sensibilities with bated breath.

"If you expect a proper wedding on such short notice, we've definitely got our work cut out for us, don't we, Ms. Weasley? Hmmm, yes, spring and summer colours definitely would be catastrophic with that hair. I suppose you'd be against charming it? Yes, I gathered that much. Though, your eyes are quite striking. Come along, we'll simply have to visit my personal seamstress. She's absolutely brilliant. A gown the exact colour of your eyes would showcase your pale skin and instead of attempting to hide your hair, we'll embrace it." Sophia clapped her hands quickly; indicating Ginny should follow her as her pink robes billowed out behind her small frame.

_*Help me.*_ Ginny mouthed with wide blue eyes while dutifully following Sophia. Blaise smiled widely and waved, knowing later he would be at her mercy.

* * *

_*One Month Later*_

* * *

"They're perfect Luna. They're a perfect mix of you both. I can't believe I missed it, I feel completely robbed." Bethalie cradled a sleeping Pandora in her arms while George shoved Fred into Draco's unwilling arms.

"You're the one that spontaneously ran off to America. I told George they were determined to make an early appearance but he refused to listen to reason. As if we make the timetables for their arrival. You didn't miss much, a bit of screaming, wrinkled red faces and loads of sleeping. They're much more entertaining now." Luna smiled, resting upon a plethora of pillows in the master bedroom of their quaint cottage.

"I'll admit I allowed my hormones to get the best of me. I am sorry we havent't visited sooner. Mum insisted you required time to recover and..." Beth sighed, unable to resist the strawberry blonde wisps falling across Pandora's forehead.

"I appreciate that, I do. It's been quite entertaining and exhausting since they've been born, but George has been a wonderful help." Luna waved away Beth's explanation easily. She was never the sort of witch to hold a grudge and she wasn't about to start now.

"I so wanted to be there, though imagine you had your hands full with George." Beth leaned over to take in the delicious smell of new baby, sighing in contentment.

"Geoge nearly fell over when Fred made his appearance. He kept mumbling to himself how it wasn't humanly possible. Harry sent an owl, he should be returning this afternoon. He's been quite busy in America with that Peters bloke. They aren't any closer to discovering Alabaster's whereabouts though, shame. Did you really give up your birthday party?" Bethalie blinked hard, tryping to keep up with Luna's eclectic conversation. George hovered over Draco, prepared to rescue his child if it became necessary.

"I've never been one for social gatherings and considering Blaise and Ginny are recently engaged and mum is over the bloody moon, I figured it was best to allow her to turn our birthday party into an engagement party instead. It was already postponed and while I'm sure Ginny disagrees, she'll thank me later." Bethalie gently place a slumbering Pandora into Luna's arms before sitting beside her bed.

"Did you really ask Harry to Obliviate Ron?" George asked as he directed Draco to a lumpy armchair near the window, which eased Draco's discomfort immediately. Beth could hardly tear her eyes from a completely enamored Draco fiddling with Fred's tiny fingers.

"George." George had enough sense to look slightly guilty when Luna intervened. "I'm sure it's something that's weighed heavily on Bethalie's mind before she came to such a conclusion. She's doing it for the betterment of your family. You can't fault her for that. She's quite adept at Memory Charms; you'd do well to remember the difficult time the Ministry had removing the Charm from her faux parents." Beth smiled gratefully. She didn't have it in her to explain her reasoning once more.

"Yeah but Luna, love, I'm thinking of her more than Ron…" George attempted to placate his wife, wishing to keep her as calm as possible.

"Obviously George, but this is Bethalie Malfoy and I know it's difficult for you to come to terms with everything but she's Hermione Granger. I'm sure she's weighed the pros and cons of such a drastic request. I'm sure she's slightly disheartened by the idea of erasing the active part she played in Ron's childhood as she'll be the one carrying the memories. I'm also sure she's thrilled by the idea of Ron actually recovering from the lingering effects of the Imperius Curse, allowing him to move on with his life without clinging to ridiculous ideals that Hermione would ever be happy with him. Knowing her as you did, it shouldn't surprise you that she's grappled with the decision. Perhaps Ron would finally stop feeling guilty about his conflicting feelings for Ernie and let's not forget your mother. She wasn't exactly welcoming to Beth. I'm sure Beth would simply like to help your family to finally leave the past behind and heal." Luna huffed noisily, patting Pandora's nappy covered bottom. George scratched his head, trying to piece together his wife's words. He scooped Fred out of Draco's arm and began pacing the small room with a frown.

"That's impossible. One person can't think all of that, they'd go bloody mad."

"Just because you can't think beyond your next meal George Weasley…" Bethalie broke into peals of laughter, interrupting Luna's tirade before it blossomed out of control.

She was reminded of an eerily similar conversation many years ago and felt a pang of sadness. In a few short hours, she would become the keeper of Ron's memories. She didn't expect Harry to remember as much as she did and she didn't hold it against him. She didn't hold much against him, though he assumed otherwise, which was exactly her plan all along. Beth smiled sadly while she crossed the room to perch on the arm of Draco's chair.

The clamber up the stairs drew her out of her daydreams as an incredibly rumpled Harry Potter burst through the bedroom door. Beth shook her head spying the smear of dirt upon his cheek and his ridiculously mussed hair as he drew giant breaths with his hands on his knees.

"I missed it!" He finally exclaimed, causing the newest Weasleys to wriggle at the volume of his voice.

"Not an ounce of sense in this one." George scoffed, patting Fred's back as he whimpered.

Draco felt the tension oozing off Beth in waves from the moment Harry Potter entered the room. He wanted to whisk her away immediately, but didn't believe she'd take kindly to such actions. It was incredibly uncomfortable watching them study each other across Luna's bed. For some reason he'd thought the time and space between them would ease the tension upon seeing each other again.

Draco had been meticulous in keeping Bethalie as busy as possible since their return from America. He'd taken her to see the progress on their home and decorating the nursery. He'd even distracted her enough so she wasn't requesting copious amounts of cake. Draco believed Beth was content, but seeing her reaction upon being face to face with Harry Potter, he wasn't sure.

"Beth, we've got to meet with Greg before the party. You promised your mum." He was surprised when she didn't argue with him. He expected it a bit quite honestly. It wasn't often Beth nodded agreement with a slow smile. It was terrifying him.

Bethalie embraced George with promises to visit soon and kissed Luna's forehead. Draco pretended not to see her brush the tear from her cheek when she turned to face Harry. Instead he engaged George in idle conversation, allowing her a bit of privacy.

"It's set for this afternoon." Beth swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She nodded slowly, embracing the hurt. She was done hiding.

"Will you do it?" She whispered. She felt Harry's moist hand on her wrist, her green eyes snapping open to see pain riddled eyes staring back at her.

"No, not me. I was never particularly good with Charms. You know that." Harry's half smile almost broke her heart. "I've asked for Parvati. She's a brilliant Healer, quite adept in Spell Reversal. He knows her, and we thought that was appropriate since we couldn't very well ask you to do it."

"That's good. I mean, it's better someone he knows do it. He'll be disoriented and he might even become a bit attached to the first person he sees. You might wish to warn Ernie…" Beth stopped herself. She was doing it again. It wasn't her job to see to every detail. It was time for her to step aside and let someone else care for Ronald Weasley. That particular chapter of her life was officially closed.

"Yeah, that's why we picked her. Apparently Ernie, Ron and Parvati have had this…well; I suppose it doesn't matter, not really. Peters and I found Langouston. He's dead. We suspect we'll find Theodore Nott Sr. much the same way, just thought you should know." Harry gulped, unsure of himself.

"Thank you, Harry." She sniffed then and Harry couldn't resist pulling her into his arms.

"I feel like this is goodbye and I hate it. Will I ever see you again?" Harry buried his face in her dark waves, missing the frizzy bushy haired witch he used to know.

"Come see me after it's done. I love you, Harry." Harry let her squeeze the air from his lungs. It was comforting in some small fashion; at least he would always have this moment.

Draco Malfoy couldn't say he was thoroughly thrilled to see his pregnant wife wrapped around Harry Potter, but he couldn't blame her. He knew she was saying goodbye to an important figure in her past. He believed she was being ridiculous. Personally, he didn't have a problem with the Weasel spending his remaining days on a locked ward, but Beth was still a bleeding heart. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She always was entirely too selfless and here she was, causing herself emotional pain for a wizard who would never remember she ever existed. The moment he was ready to wrench his sobbing witch from Potter's arms they jumped away from each other.

"Was that…?" Harry furiously wiped his eyes, thankful they were ignoring his red-rimmed eyes as he focused on Beth.

"Draco, come here!" Beth was breathless with excitement if he wasn't mistaken. She roughly grabbed his hand, causing him to stumble but the moment he felt the butterfly wings beating in her abdomen, it ceased to matter.

"Is that…?" Beth nodded rapidly, smiling despite the tears.

"I'm so excited for you Beth! It's early! Oh George, wouldn't it be wonderful if Beth and Draco were having twins?" Luna's tinkling laughter was the only sound in the instant silence.

Bethalie snickered as the pallor of Draco's face lightened considerably. Apparently the idea of having more than one child at a time was terrifying him.

"Alright then, we'll be sure to send you an owl, Luna. Harry, you should bring Ron to Ginny and Blaise's engagement party. He wouldn't want to miss it and we'll know if it worked." Bethalie dragged Draco from George and Luna's cottage amidst his grumbles of Harry Potter being the first to feel his child move about.

* * *

_*The Party*_

* * *

"Draco? Why is Gabrielle Delacour here?" Bethalie glowered over her flute of sparkling juice at the pale blonde.

Draco's grey eyes narrowed considerably while he allowed Gregory Goyle to heal the lump on the back of his head. He felt a bit humiliated by such a display of weakness and Greg's snorts of laughter didn't help the situation in the least. He supposed he couldn't be the first wizard to keel over upon discovering his wife was carrying more than one child. Sure, he was well aware that Bethalie and Blaise were twins but the very idea that they could have twins was mind boggling.

"I don't know, Beth. Why is Jameson Peters here?" He growled while attempting to wrangle a flute of champagne from Blaise's fist.

"If Ginny's having twins I'm moving in with you lot." Draco brightened considerably at the idea of his best mate being in the same boat.

"You're a twin and your girl has twins in her family as well." Draco guffawed loudly, even as the stem of a champagne flute snapped in Blaise's fist. "When did you manage to get her up the duff?"

"On one of the many occasions we scarred my parents with the lack of Silencing Charms. Perhaps if you weren't so bloody busy shagging my sister and absconding to America you would have noticed." Draco felt a bit guilty, realising he had neglected his best mate and hung his head.

"I could easily check if you like…" Greg interrupted with a small shrug. While he wasn't in a hurry to join the festivities, he was less inclined to see his friends argue. Pansy was aching to drag him onto the dance floor and he didn't relish the idea of trodding upon her feet in the least.

"Goyle, if you ruin my engagement party I'll Avada you." Blaise quickly shot down the offer before Ginny and Bethalie could squeal in delight. He knew exactly how persuasive his sister could be and he wasn't about to give her ample opportunity.

"Blaise, I could do with a bit of good news. I'm not saying this engagement party isn't lovely, it is, it really is. Your mother has definitely outdone herself, it's only…" Ginny might have sniffed for Blaise's benefit but Draco spied her wink in Bethalie's direction and shook his head at their antics. "Charlie's hearing has been set and I'm sure he's going to be confined to St Mungo's and if their specialised Healers can't find a way to remove the Dark Magic, he'll remain there for the rest of his natural life. Ron has already been Obliviated and while he seems alright, anything's possible these days. I just…"

"FINE! Do it Greg, before I change my bloody mind." Blaise snapped his fingers and Snatcher was instantly at his side, thrusting a tumbler of firewhisky into his waiting hand. He sat beside Draco unhappily.

"Congratulations mate; you've just been manipulated by a Weasley."

"Shut it."

* * *

"Harry, why are we here again?" While Harry Potter was beyond thrilled to see some semblance of sanity in the familiar blue eyes, he was feeling a bit smothered.

Ron Weasley had passed a plethora of tests, provided by a team of Healers, with flying colours. Molly had been so overjoyed she'd promptly burst into tears, practically smothering her youngest son. It was almost worth it to see pieces of Molly gradually gravitate toward making her whole.

Harry wasn't sure how Ron would respond to being in unfamiliar territory even if his family would be in attendance and it made him more nervous than he would like to admit. He sighed; leading Ron passed the bowing house elf until they were meandering through the long corridor of Zabini Manor.

"It's for Ginny, remember Ron? She's engaged and this is her party." Ron attempted to hide behind Harry when he caught sight of Narcissa Malfoy smiling gaily and chatting with Sophia Zabini.

"When did this happen? I can't quite remember."

"Ron, you're taller than me. You've got to stop trying to hide behind me, it's a bit ridiculous. Blaise proposed last month sometime I believe and so their birthday party turned into an engagement party." Harry rolled his eyes; desperately wishing one of the elves would bring over a tray of drinks.

"They who? How long has she been dating Blaise? Did she keep it a secret?" Harry resisted the urge to slap his own head in frustration over his faux pas.

"Er, Blaise and Bethalie Zabini. Blaise has a twin sister and it's their birthday. Ginny and Blaise haven't been dating for years or anything just a few months but when you know, you know." Harry shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant over the conversation but he was sweating with anxiety.

"Zabini…we went to school with him yeah? I didn't know he had a sister. Where's she been? Is she pretty?" Ron chuckled, jabbing Harry with is elbow.

"Yeah, Blaise was in our year. His sister was…well, she was gone for a bit and now she's back. It's been almost a year since she's been back. Her family is totally thrilled. She's real pretty but uh, well…"

"Well what? She's too pretty for me, is that what you're saying?" Ron puffed out his chest and Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the tips of his ears turned red and he began bellowing.

"Oi, Ron, that's not what I'm saying at all."

"What is it then?" Harry definitely hadn't missed the demanding side of Ron. Some things he supposed would never change.

"She married Malfoy, that's all I was trying to tell you mate."

"Married? Malfoy? You said she'd just got back, how does that even happen? I don't understand at all. My head is fit to burst."

"It's complicated, Ron. The short version is Malfoy's always fancied her a bit and things escalated from there. Never mind them, what about Ernie? I thought the two of you were pretty serious."

"Ernie's fine, Harry. I like him a bit but I'm not against..I mean, sometimes Parvati…Harry, I don't want to talk about this with you! You wouldn't understand." Harry slapped Ron on the back, trying to smooth his ruffled feathers but it didn't seem to be working.

Ron stalked toward the garden, waving at Ernie and Pansy before Harry had the chance to reply. He honestly didn't wish to contemplate Ronald Weasley's sexual habits under any circumstances. It was strange to see Ron smiling and laughing after so much time spent trying to subdue his rage. As hard as Harry tried, he couldn't erase the imagery of Ron, Ernie and Parvati completely starkers in front of a roaring fire.

"Harry, you're looking ill, you alright?" Arthur tossed his arm over Harry's shoulders, studying every aspect of his face.

"Yeah, yeah Arthur it's just…it's a bit strange and I'm having a bit of difficulty adjusting. I feel like…" Harry stumbled a bit over his words while trying to properly explain himself.

"You've been forced to lay an important part of your life to rest. Yes, Harry I understand. I'm going to miss that girl."

"I feel like…I should have fought harder for her. I should have been a better friend in the first place. I should have kept looking for her and…" Harry's back thumped against the gray wall in defeat.

"Harry my boy, look at her. It was an unbelievably magnificent act of love which allowed her to let us go, Harry. We took her into our fold and treated her as if she were one of our own. If anyone should take the blame for not being more diligent in searching for her, it should be Molly and me. You were children. We failed you. Instead of her resentment, which we whole heartedly deserve, she gifts us back our child and your best friend. We don't deserve it, but we won't refuse it either. She's happy Harry, and we owe it to her to allow her to be so. We were selfish and she loves us in spite of it. We don't deserve her and perhaps we never did." Arthur embraced Harry quickly before waving toward a beckoning Ginny with a resigned smile.

Harry wandered through the throngs of guests, hoping for a glimpse of Bethalie, leaving Ron to his own devices. He was glad to have his friend back, but it was exhausting to keep up such pretenses. He supposed it would take a bit of time to truly adjust.

"Harry! There you are I've been looking for you!" Harry studied the brunette witch carefully and realised Arthur Weasley was absolutely right.

Bethalie Malfoy was happy and he couldn't wish for more than that. Her cheeks were flushed and her midnight blue dress swirled around her legs, the empire waist the perfect platform for showcasing her obvious pregnancy.

"I've been uh…keeping Ron busy but uh, he spotted Ernie and Pansy and well…"

"It's fine, it doesn't matter. I mean, I'm glad Ron is seemingly doing well, that's important. Molly practically crushed me to death before she moved on to Ginny. I think it's a bit overwhelming for her." Beth laughed then, reminding Harry of happier times as that pesky pang of guilt made another appearance. "You've got to stop, Harry. I can see it in your eyes. Don't let it consume you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry knew he wasn't fooling anyone let alone Beth and sighed.

"You've always been a terrible liar Harry." Harry rolled his eyes, stiffening when Draco Malfoy approached, his arms instantly surrounding his wife.

He watched their subtle interactions and assumed they were probably unaware how disgustingly sweet they were. Draco's hands constantly rested on her stomach as he kissed Beth's cheek and whispered into her ear. Beth blushed prettily, entwining their fingers almost as if Harry didn't even exist.

"Potter, I'm going to steal my wife away. Weasley looks a bit confused." Draco gestured behind them toward a frowning Ron Weasley chatting with Blaise.

"Draco, give me a minute. My next dance is yours; maybe it'll rock the babies to sleep. I could do with the rest." Draco nodded, a flicker of wariness in his eyes as he stepped away from them.

"I should probably see after Ron…" Harry edged away from Beth, using Ron as a handy excuse had always worked before, but not this time.

"Harry James Potter you're going to stand there and listen to what I have to say…" Bethalie's hands were on her hips, her green eyes flashing with barely concealed frustration at his antics.

Harry had learned many years before to never attempt to diffuse an angry Hermione Granger by himself. He allowed himself to be dragged from the corridor into a small sitting room and braced himself.

* * *

Dante Zabini spun his daughter carefully on the dance floor. Her dark blue dress sparkled in the moonlight as they took their practiced steps.

"It's about time I've managed to snag you from your over attentive husband." Dante teased, tugging an unruly charmed curl. "Are you happy Bethalie?" It was a question which had plagued him since the moment of her return. It had been such a tumultuous time, they'd barely had a moment to breathe and enjoy each other before another catastrophe made itself known.

"I used to dream about having a real family. The sort of family you read about in children's picture books. I wanted a mum to comb my hair and a dad to protect me and a sibling or two so I wouldn't feel so alone. I don't feel alone anymore, Dad. I have you and Mum and Blaise and Draco and I love you all. I never thought I'd have anything like this. I never thought I'd find true happiness. Quite honestly I thought I'd remain in Muggle London in complete obscurity, which didn't bother me in the least. This is just…so much more than I ever expected." Bethalie sniffed, silently cursing the surge of hormones.

Dante hugged his daughter close, wishing he had been able to watch her grown into the impressive young woman in his arms. She was similar to him in so many ways and like her mother in others, it never ceased to amaze him. Dante had always seen himself in his son. Especially in Blaise's quick tongue, incredible temper and the subtle cunning which only came from being a Slytherin, but his daughter was different. Bethalie had an exceedingly forgiving nature and a fiery temper, but it was her heart and her love of knowledge which truly differentiated her from Blaise.

"Dad?" Beth frowned quizzically, looking into her father's bright blue eyes. "Are you disappointed?"

Dante stopped their steps in the middle of the dance floor, ignoring the questioning glances and gazed upon his daughter.

"Bethalie, I could never be disappointed. You're more than I ever expected. We never thought we'd see you again. It was a difficult time you see. The first uprising of Voldemort was difficult on many families, regardless of blood status. We searched for you the best we could, but the Ministry was most unwilling to lend us a hand considering our family affiliations. I always felt as if I failed you. I was a disappointment to the person who needed me most. I could never be disappointed in you. You're my daughter, my only daughter. I'm ever so grateful however, that you're a Malfoy rather than a Weasley." Dante winked, lightly dipping Bethalie over his knee before kissing her brow.

Bethalie laughed, feeling lighter than she ever had until she spied the shadow near the edge of the garden. She squeezed Dante's hand; her fingernails digging into the back of his hand even as she gripped his cloak tightly in her other hand with a shuddered breath. Dante felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle, the corner of his lip rising in a snarl while he turned on his heel.

"Hello brother."


	18. Culminations

**AN: ok folks. this is the LAST chapter. *whew* it's quick paced and i'm not sorry lol.**

**not to worry...whatever ends i haven't tied with neat little bows will be addressed in the epilogue.**

**thanks for bearing with me. *kisses***

* * *

Chapter 18 – Culmination

* * *

"I don't understand why I'm here."

"Neither does anyone else, go mingle."

"You insisted I come!"

"I changed my mind, go away now."

"Hey, Potter, what's the deal with that cute little blonde over there?" Harry snorted in derision upon spying a nervously twitching Gabrielle Delacour at the very edge of the garden.

It was obvious she was uncomfortable in her current surroundings even as her sister and brother-in-law twirled upon the uneven stones making their own music.

"Oh her? Yeah uh, she's a delightful witch, a bit young for you though, Peters. She's on probation for underage use of magic. Her sister dragged her here to keep an eye on her. She caused a bit of commotion at my birthday bash, but with the tutelage of the right wizard…"

"Underage magic? A commotion? She's bloody gorgeous, what could she have possibly done?" The gears in Harry's head quickly spun and he smiled.

"Nothing much, not really. She was a bit put out when Malfoy chose Bethalie and was stirring up a bit of trouble. I had her arrested and the Ministry questioned her using Veritaserum because of some…well. She was quite obnoxious actually and referred to Alabaster Zabini but nothing came of it. She overheard a conversation she shouldn't have and speculated. You might be good for her, Peters. She'll be of age next month." Jameson Peters was nodding slowly, never taking his eyes off the young witch. He adjusted the collar of his dress robes and considered approaching her, but faltered.

"I'm too old for her."

"I dated her for a bit, not too long mind you and before you even ask I never shagged her. Couldn't hurt to ask her for a dance, Peters." Harry smirked as Jamie made his way across the ballroom and timidly smiled at Gabrielle. He refrained from thrusting his fist in the air as Jamie lead a blushing Gabrielle toward the banquet table overflowing with refreshments.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy beside him watching Jamie's progression with a barely concealed smirk. It was strangely calming to linger on the outskirts of the crowd. Harry had never truly enjoyed being the center of attention so it became a habit to hide in the shadows.

He smiled while Ron attempted to dance with a stunning Ginny in a pale green gown. Ron was tromping all over her bare toes, but she simply kept smiling, determined to enjoy the evening. It was really nothing more than swaying side to side, but it wasn't important, they looked happy. Blaise on the other hand looked completely uncomfortable while Molly Weasley chatted to him while he spun her around in circles. Harry was almost positive Blaise's objective was to make Molly ill, but he wasn't about to step in.

"Did you really just sic Peters on that Delacour girl?" Harry waited for the bubbling emotions, laced with animosity and hatred to surface upon hearing Draco Malfoy's drawl, but they never arrived.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I had to do something. The annoying little bint has been harassing me with owls of apology. I can't have that considering the thing with Astoria and…"

"Slow down Potter. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not enjoying our little chat, I simply need an excuse to avoid Mrs. Weasel and you're convenient."

"Oi, Molly's alright, she's just excitable." Harry managed to snatch a canapé from a passing tray and shoved it into his mouth.

"Yes, yes, she's a bloody saint, what's this about Astoria now? Wait, don't tell me." Draco tapped his forefinger against his chin dramatically. "You've knocked up the youngest Greengrass and her very traditional, very connected father has demanded you marry the girl."

"How did you know that?" Harry gasped, his eyes as big as saucers behind his round spectacles.

"I'm brilliant and you're fucked. It's a beautiful day." Draco laughed then and it still made Harry nervous to hear it. "You're hoping Peters gets completely besotted and whisks Delacour to America yeah?"

"Spot on, Malfoy." Harry could vaguely hear Sophia announcing how pleased she was to have Ginny joining their family with her arm draped around the newly engaged couple.

"I'm surprised Mental Weasel isn't here as well. Beth has a penchant for attempting to repair everything. I love that about her." Harry noticed Draco's eyes remained on Beth, following her while she greeted guests and danced with whoever asked her. Whenever Beth left the ballroom, Harry could practically feel Draco tense beside him and he knew Beth would always be in good hands.

"Actually, Charlie's been released. They studied him for a bit, but in the end they couldn't remove the remnants of Dark Magic. His employer requested his assistance with a remote dragon lair and since he'll have constant supervision the Minister agreed." Harry raised a shoulder in a half shrug.

"A bit dangerous don't you think?" Draco had half a mind to drag Beth from the festivities and whisk her away to their new house.

He realised he was being irrational, but the thought, the very idea that mental Charlie Weasley could steal away his wife once more was terrifying. Logically he was sure the Ministry and even the Healers at St. Mungo's had done all they could do for the wizard if they had deemed him fit to leave the facility, but he didn't trust them. He couldn't trust them, not when his wife was at stake. It wasn't as if the Ministry was doing a particularly stellar job in locating Alabaster Zabini, but he supposed it still wasn't a priority, despite of the havoc the wretched wizard had created.

"Look Malfoy," Harry groaned, resisting the urge to smooth down his ridiculous hair. "Peter Langouston is dead. Peters and I discovered his corpse in America. It was obvious he'd been on the run for a bit, but he wasn't alone. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but…"

"But you are, because you're Harry Potter and the Minister would never deny his Golden Boy." Draco waved his hand, willing Harry to continue.

"Listen alright? You're worried about her, I can understand that. She might be walking away from me, but that doesn't mean I instantly stop caring for her and I'm not going to stop doing my job either. It's obvious Langouston wasn't working alone and I have a sneaking suspicion we'll find Nott before long. If we're lucky he can lead us directly to Alabaster."

Draco sighed with exasperation. He knew Bethalie was with her father and while it shouldn't worry him in the least, it did. The tiny bristles of hair on the back of his neck stood at attention the moment he wasn't able to keep eyes on Beth. His thumb subconsciously stroked the underside of his ring, which helped to ease his anxiety slightly. She was happy; he knew that much even as he spied her bouncing dark curls being lead out into the garden.

"Malfoy! Did you hear?!" Draco's line of sight toward floating ebony curls was interrupted by Daphne and Theo stumbling passed Ron and Ernie who it seemed were having a heated discussion.

"Haven't heard a thing, Daph." Draco drawled lazily, taking half a step in front of Harry.

He felt wrong. Something felt off and while he couldn't put his finger on it, he was hoping against hope Harry Potter, Auror would be able to pick up the sinister cloud hanging in the air. He vaguely wondered if Dante had opened the wards for the sake of the party and dismissed the idea as ludicrous.

"Beth owled Luna and before Luna had the twins who are just the most adorable little babies I've ever seen, she owled Neville. Neville's become quite the Herbology master which is strange considering how much difficulty he had with most everything in school but…"

"Daphne, love.." Theo interrupted even as it was obvious he was enjoying her infectious enthusiasm, peppered with obvious excitement.

"Yes, well anyway! It seems that Neville was coerced by a very persuasive Luna to do a bit of research and since he decided it would be fitting to have an assistant who was quite accomplished in Potions to aid him, he's taken Theo on. Isn't that wonderful?" Daphne's cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled while she clutched Theo's arm.

"Hey, Nott, have you heard from your father?" Harry couldn't resist interjecting the moment there was a lull in the conversation. He gulped heavily, stepping away from the lanky wizard when faced with flashing dark eyes.

"Potter, I haven't seen hide nor hair of that reprehensible bastard. If you recall, you were present during my questioning at the Ministry. He hasn't been in contact with me and I quite prefer it that way."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to suggest…I mean, I suppose I thought since he's your father…" Harry stopped, unable to think of a valid response which wouldn't make the situation worse.

"I'm nothing like my father, Potter and I resent the implication otherwise." Harry nodded, feeling significantly abashed.

"Potter, lay off. D'ya really think your friend Neville would offer Theo a position if he suspected Theo was involved with his father? Neville might be a bit daft but he's not stupid. Apparently he and Hannah have been having the same fertility issues as we have and he's willing to help. Try not to be a right bastard. I know it comes naturally, but really." Daphne's eyes narrowed completely failing to conceal her simmering rage. She flashed Draco a small smile, gripped Theo's hand tightly in her own and dragged him across the ballroom.

"Isn't it just like you Potter? You manage to make friends wherever you go yeah? Where is your little woman?" Draco downed his champagne easily, rolling his eyes with boredom.

"Astoria's alright, Malfoy." Harry nonchalantly ignored the thinly veiled barb, gesturing toward a beaming Astoria conversing with Daphne. "I'm actually quite a bit fond of her. She's quite attentive but not in an overbearing sort of way. She didn't even fancy you, did you know that? It was her parents' idea and we talked about it."

"I don't care Potter. D'ya have any leads as far as Alabaster is concerned?" Draco's stomach clenched painfully and he grunted before rising unto the tips of his toes to see over the guests.

"I wish I could say we did. I haven't a bloody clue where that ruddy bastard is…" Harry started when Draco held his wrist in an iron grip, dragging him toward the French doors leading to the garden.

"I do." While confused, Harry allowed himself to be led, albeit with a hint of confusion.

"Where Malfoy?" Harry was instantly alert, his eyes roving the faces of the guests, studying their features as he moved past them.

"Here." Malfoy growled. Harry's head snapped up and locked onto the curly haired brunette wizard smiling sinisterly at Bethalie and Dante.

Harry and Draco had their wands drawn, their breaths rapid, a steely glint in both their eyes. Harry blinked and Alabaster Zabini stepped forward and grasped Bethalie and Dante's hands before Disapparating.

* * *

Jameson Peters was completely oblivious to the impending mayhem. Harry Potter was correct in his assumptions of the wizard. While he might have been considered a noteworthy Auror in America, his instincts, when it came to the ability to sense impending danger; left much to be desired. His attention was solely on the aloof witch, attempting to extricate herself from the iron grip on her wrist.

"Monsieur, I 'ave not done anyzing wrong." Gabrielle Delacour struggled which only pressed her body closer to the strange man.

She had seen Alabaster Zabini Apparate behind a gathering of shrubbery and wished to make her escape. She'd never met the wizard, but she'd heard of it and did not wish to involve herself in the familial feud. She gestured wildly toward her older sister, desperate for a reprieve and relaxed slightly as Fleur and Bill made their way toward the couple.

"Gabrielle! What 'ave you done now?! I 'ave 'alf a mind to wash my 'ands of you. Bill, she is despeecable." Fleur Delacour Weasley waved her wand in her sister's face, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"You're Harry's American Auror friend yeah?" Bill interceded, stepping between the bickering sisters.

"She hasn't done anything. I just wanted to talk to her."

"Please! Take 'er!" Fleur stomped around the shrubs, heading directly toward the banquet table for a drink. She was tired of constantly rescuing her younger sister from situations of her own creation.

"Uh, well, it's nice to meet you. I should see to my wife. I'm sure Harry could help with your petition to take over Gabrielle's probation. If that's something you'd like to do of course. She's worn out her welcome at our home and I'd rather keep my wife happy. If you're not interested, I suppose we'll be forced to sign her over into Ministry custody. She'll be of age soon enough, but she's been quite difficult." Bill Weasley didn't know why he was telling the American Auror as much as he was, but part of him was pleased to see Jameson Peters eyes light up at the prospect of seeing over Gabrielle. It was delightful to also see Gabrielle shrink away in horror at the very idea. Bill smiled and with a bit of a wave, joined his wife in a celebratory flute of champagne.

Jameson Peters couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't sure he relished the idea of taking on a difficult witch but after befriending Hermione Granger, he supposed it couldn't be that difficult. He took in Gabrielle's tight pastel pink dress, drinking in her curves and the crest of her cleavage.

"Please Monsieur, you cannot let zem. I cannot go to ze Ministree." She shuddered at the idea of being assigned a dodgy old wizard whose only aim in life was to get into her knickers.

Gabrielle Delacour was not against using her feminine wiles to get herself out of trouble. It had become quite the habit and she would be surprised if this gentleman was not the same as all the others. She stroked his arm lightly, batting her light eyelashes.

"What's in it for me?" Jamie rolled his eyes at her antics. She wasn't bad, he'd give her that, but he wasn't looking for a quick shag with an underage witch on probation.

"Anyzing."

He could work with that. Anything left little to the imagination. He had intended on returning to England to win the heart of his little witch but that was an impossibility. While on his travels he had met many a witch yet none of them had ever struck his fancy. Gabrielle was pretty enough, he assumed she had to be intelligent to keep herself out of Azkaban and he figured why not. It was spontaneous and probably reckless, but he'd always lived his life that way.

"Anything? Swear it?" Jamie stroked the exposed skin on her back, expecting her to change her mind.

"Wizard's Oath." He smiled, pinching her bum. She gasped, her blue eyes filled with fury but it was too late.

"Incarcerous." Jamie flicked his wand and Gabrielle Delacour was lashed to the tree behind her. "Don't want you running away from me. I think Gabrielle Peters has a nice ring to it, don't you?" Jamie wiggled his eyebrows and patted her cheek.

He glanced around the party upon hearing the murmurings and hoped they weren't directed at him. He growled upon spying Alabaster Zabini standing casually at the end of the garden. He saw Harry and Draco pushing their way through the guests and began running toward Bethalie and Dante when they disappeared.

"Well shit."

* * *

Harry's jaw dropped open amid the shocked gasps and a scream which could only be emanating from Sophia Zabini.

"Potter, get Kingsley to Malfoy Manor. Tell him to send a team of Aurors."

"The Manor? Why would Alabaster take them there? How do you…"

"Potter, do you want to save her or argue about how I procured the information?" Draco growled, his limbs humming with adrenaline. He knew Harry would follow him as he worked his way toward the edge of the garden. Of course Alabaster would know exactly where Apparition began. He listened with half an ear as Harry cast the appropriate spell and his ridiculous stag floated into the airwaves with a message for the Minister for Magic.

"I'm going with you."

"I'd expect it. It's the ring, Potter and a bit of intuition honestly. I don't understand Alabaster's obsession with the Manor and I haven't the time to debate it with you." Draco didn't expect nor wait for a reply. He hooked his arm through Harry Potter's elbow and Apparated them directly to the estate of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Dante successfully managed to cushion his daughter's landing, shielding her with his body. His wand was pressed against the small of his back, tucked into the waistband of his trousers, and for the moment he planned on leaving it there. He hadn't seen his brother in decades, yet in the face of adversity he decided it was best to play it safe for the sake of his only daughter. He ignored Alabaster's cackle, refusing to allow himself to be drawn into the insanity.

"I suppose I should thank you. I was struggling trying to discover a way to whisk her away, but your arrogance did it for me." Alabaster laughed while Dante cursed under his breath. He hadn't adjusted the wards of the Manor after the arrival of the guests. He hadn't seen a need for it. He hadn't expected Alabaster to arrive in the midst of the party in such a flamboyant flair, if at all.

"Tell me, brother, isn't it appropriate for us to be here? Did I ever tell you? Lucius was supposed to give it to me. Did you know? He's had it all these years. He wanted to trade it to me, for my daughter. I took issue with such an arrangement. I mean, I could understand his loyalty to his ideals, it was Voldemort which gave me pause." Alabaster mumbled to himself, pacing the stone of Malfoy Manor's portico.

"Bas, you're speaking in riddles. I haven't a bloody clue what you're going on about." Dante appealed to Alabaster's emotions, referring to him by his childhood nickname.

"Bas, my brother used to call me Bas. He promised to watch over me. Father said I was worthless, but Dante, well he took care of me. He lied though and I lost my dear, sweet, beautiful Nadia." Alabaster sighed heavily choking on his own sobs.

Dante gently pushed Bethalie toward the stone wall closest to the Manor, willing her to hide in the shadow of the night. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't argue with him.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Bas."

"I'll forgive you if you help me find it. It must be here. Lucius swore." Dante's brow furrowed while he studied the dark yet wild eyes of his younger brother.

"What are we looking for, Bas? I'll help you." Dante's feet slid over the uneven slabs of stone toward the imposing front door of Malfoy Manor.

"The portrait of course! Lucius said I could have it if I gave him Hermione. He said he saved it for me because he knew how much I loved her. I thought about it for a bit and I thought I could just…I could just…dangle her and Lucius would allow me to see the portrait. I miss her so. I can't live without her anymore. It's unbearable. I hear her whispering to me. I did exactly what he said but but…but…Hermione showed up and RUINED EVERYTHING!" With his fit of rage, Alabaster's magic became unstable and red sparks shot from his wand, damaging a pillar.

Bethalie smothered her cries, both hands over her mouth as she pressed herself into the unforgiving stone of the Manor. She didn't quite understand Alabaster's rambling or what he thought he was going accomplish, but she was quite sure he'd gone a bit mad.

"Bas, why don't we go inside and we can speak to Lucius. I'm sure he'll tell you now." Dante held his palms out in supplication, his body tense with worry.

"Yes! You're bloody brilliant, Dante. I knew I could count on you!" Alabaster smiled brightly and ran for the doors.

"Beth, don't follow us. Draco will be here momentarily. I'm sure of it." Dante kissed his daughter's forehead quickly before chasing after his brother. Bethalie sunk to the ground, drawing her knees up as much as she possibly could in her current condition and waited.

"Dante this way! I'm sure he's in the study." Dante followed the sound of Alabaster's feet flying across the marble, stopping to throw open random doors only to howl in frustration. "I've found him! Finally!"

Dante Zabini wasn't sure what to make of this unbalanced version of his brother. The man had obviously changed over the years, yet the hint of the distraught young man he was flickered in his dark eyes while staring at the portrait of Lucius Malfoy.

"Stupid man, finally decided to pay me a visit then? I suppose you wish something from me?" Lucius Malfoy stared down his aristocratic nose with the arrogant air of a wizard still alive.

"MY NADIA! GIVE HER TO ME!" Alabaster shook the frame of the portrait, shouting into the canvas. He felt as if his very skin was boiling as the rage coursed through his veins.

"You poor deluded man." Lucius had the audacity to snicker at Alabaster's obvious distress.

Dante studied his brother, taking in the purple smudges under his eyes, the lines creasing his forehead, the sickly pallor of his skin, the way his dirty garments hung off his frame and wondered how long Bas has been barely muddling through his life.

"I never had her you fool. The Dark Lord demanded your pitiful excuse of a daughter. He was quite persuasive when the mood struck him. As that insipid Potters best friend she was important to his cause. Destroy the Mudblood, destroy Potter. You were late. You never did have a penchant for being prompt. I suppose it doesn't matter now. The Dark Lord was defeated by that miserable half-blood and I was defeated by your daughter. How pathetic and most unbecoming of a Malfoy. Leave me now, I no longer wish to converse with you." Lucius sniffed, flipping his long pale locks over his shoulder.

Dante retreated slowly from the study. He wasn't sure how far he would be able to get before Alabaster succumbed to the madness, but he hoped it was far enough. As he hurried down the long corridor, as fast as his feet would carry him, he heard a shout behind him.

"INCENDIO!"

* * *

"Beth! Bethalie! Dante!" Draco hit the ground shouting and Harry had to admit he was mildly impressed. He supposed he still expected the cowardly boy from their youth as he wasn't exactly acquainted with the man before him.

"Malfoy, there's a fire." Harry gestured toward the corner of the Manor, where the flames were licking the glass panes.

"GRANGER!" Draco's voice broke, shouting into the night, praying to gods past and present that she was alright.

"Here! I'm here!" Bethalie had truly believed she was dreaming when she heard Draco's voice ring out, until she heard him call her Granger. She used the smooth stone as leverage to stumble to her feet. It took her a moment to work her way around the side of the Manor and she gasped in relief upon spying Draco and Harry standing at the end of the portico.

She was distracted in her relief and didn't see Alabaster slip behind her, the crook of his arm instantly pressed against her windpipe. He dragged her for a few metres before she could regain her footing. The smoke was quickly billowing out of Malfoy Manor and Beth began coughing on the fumes before tripping over the unconscious form of her dad.

Alabaster paused and that gave Beth her moment of clarity. She stopped panicking and stomped hard on Alabaster's in-step. He released his hold on her throat and she twisted awkwardly on her toes to face her adversary. Bethalie stared into his dark brown eyes filled with malice and punched him.

"Oh that hurt." Harry slid to a stop, his face covered in dirt.

"Believe me, Potter I remember." Bethalie trotted to Draco, hugging him quickly before dropping to the floor beside her dad.

Harry levitated Dante out of the smoky entrance way and placed him in the grass beside a stone dragon. Beth chased after them, shoving errant strands of hair behind her ears. Draco closed his eyes for a moment, thankful his wife was relatively unharmed.

"Stupefy!" Harry raced up the steps to see Draco fly backward from the force of the spell before crashing into a pillar.

Alabaster wiped the sweat from his brow, smearing the soot down his cheek while he pointed at Harry with his wand and laughed. He didn't expect the meddling little half-blood to barrel toward him. While the fever was slowly eating away the clarity, Alabaster clung to the last remnants of his sanity. He raced into the deep recesses of the smoky Manor, unable to resist a triumphant shout of glee.

He raced through crumbling corridors, skirting quickly around a hidden corner. He held his breath, his fingers twitching with excitement. Alabaster stroked the marble statue he had snatched from its stand and lovingly caressed its' smooth head. His ears picked up the delicate sounds of Harry Potter wheezing while approaching the hidden nook. He raised the statue with bated breath and smashed the back of Harry's head before dropping it to the floor. He lamented the destruction of the ornately carved dragon for a moment before stumbling into the back garden.

* * *

Bethalie was torn between her father and her husband as they both lay prone upon the ground, their breaths steady. She sent her Patronus to St. Mungos and hoped help would arrive momentarily.

She had watched Harry rush into the fiery inferno of the Manor without waiting for the arrival of the other Aurors. While it didn't surprise her, she was irritated with his irrationality. He was still the same Harry Potter from when they were children. His saviour complex was eventually going to be the death of him. Beth wondered if he would ever realise his potential; if he only stopped to consider his actions first.

Beth shrieked as multiple window panes exploded from the heat of the fire. She wandered around the outside of the Manor, hoping for a glimpse of Harry or even Alabaster. She doubted they would be able to hear her if she shouted for them. The crackling of the fire would drown out any sounds from the exterior. She growled and gripped her wand, keeping a safe distance from the impending rubble.

"You! You don't belong here. I promised Lucius he could have you! He's going to give me back my Nadia." Alabaster stumbled into the garden, his hair lightly smoking.

"You're bloody delusional. How could you do this?!" Bethalie allowed her emotions to get the best of her while facing down the man who had created the upheaval.

Alabaster's fingers dug into his skull, willing the throbbing constant pain to ebb. The tears leaking from his dark eyes fueled his wrath, while blindingly accurate pictures of Nadia smiling flashed behind his eyelids. He grasped his unruly brown curls in his fists and howled.

Bethalie retreated from the madman. Observing the way Alabaster gripped his head, she deduced the man had some sort of medical ailment. She almost pitied him, almost. She was conflicted.

This was the man who had raised her, who had tucked her in at night when she was a small child. This was the man who sat her upon her knee and told her she must always be her very best in everything. This was the man who taught her to read and bought her book after book after book. This was the man who had ripped her away from her family. This was the man who was never a Muggle, always a wizard and had turned her entire life into a lie. She couldn't imagine her life without him, but she no longer wished him in her present or her future.

Beth knew if she ran, he would easily catch her. He was taller, his legs were longer and he wasn't limited by the tumble of children in his non-existent womb. She could attempt to duel with him, but his magic was a bit faulty, making that option dangerous as well. Beth knew she was running out of options, but she couldn't simply stand there waiting for him to attack.

Her wand wavered in her fist, her emotions wrecking havoc with the logical arguments swirling in her mind. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to despise the very ground he walked upon, yet at the same time, in a strange way, he was family. That simple little fact confused her more than anything else.

Alabaster panted; his eyes almost feral as they roved Bethalie's torn dress and soot stained cheeks. His chest heaved with the exertion of remaining vertical and he could feel the crackle of his magic in the air. The sanity and the insanity were vying for equal attentions and so he was frozen, his body unable to conform to the demands of his mind.

Bethalie kept her eyes trained on his wand, refusing to allow the calm façade from slipping from her features, even as it shook in his grasp. Her lips parted, attempting to decipher the murmured whispers escaping his mouth without sound.

"I should have loved you better." The raspy whisper was almost completely consumed by the continuous bursts of flames behind him. "Kill me, I beg of you, before the pain returns. If you were ever my daughter, if you ever loved me, even for a moment, end my torment."

"I…I can't." Bethalie could see a glimpse of the man she knew as a small child while she studied his murky depths and knew she could never bring him to ruin. She held true to her beliefs and she couldn't fathom the idea of Alabaster hurting her, but she was wrong.

"Do it. Do it now. There isn't a choice in the matter you stubborn girl. The pain, it's fucking blinding, it's all consuming and it will come down to you or me." She knew he was struggling to maintain control and while she didn't understand his exact ailment as his eyes darkened in obvious fury, she knew she was in trouble.

Bethalie took one step backward, then another and another, until her heel caught on an uneven stone before hitting the damp grass.

"You don't want to do this." Bethalie hit the ground with a thump, wincing as sharp twinge worked its way up her spine. She could hear the light popping sounds of Apparition, almost sagging in relief upon knowing help was arriving momentarily when Alabaster's eyes focused on her crumpled form.

"No, I don't, but the whisperings beg me to do away with you. They offer me the chance to be free, the chance to see my Nadia and I…SHUT UP! ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Draco Malfoy thought his heart would stop when he caught sight of Alabaster Zabini wheedling his wand in Bethalie's direction.

He awoke beside an unconscious Dante lying on the edge of the portico without his Beth in sight. He knew he had sustained serious injury but he was more concerned with the fact Harry Potter, Alabaster Zabini and his wife were nowhere to be seen.

He tried to run, truly he did, but his body was aching from striking that bloody pillar. He ignored the burn in his legs, the pulsating waves up his spine simply to reach her before Alabaster caused anymore harm. Draco heard a few shouts in the distance and while he hoped it was the Minister with a team of Aurors, he couldn't be sure.

The windows on the top floor of the east wing shattered, spewing bits of glass down upon Alabaster as his lips began to move, forming the curse Draco never wished to hear. He knew he wouldn't reach Beth in time, but he couldn't give up. Silently he begged her to raise her wand against the madman, but he recognised the look in her eyes. It was the same look in his eyes when Lucius was standing over him in the moment before he died.

Bethalie's arms were covering her head as if that would save her from the words falling from Alabaster's blistered lips. Instead, the loud pop of Apparition startled Draco when Ernie MacMillan appeared directly in the path of the hurtled curse. His eyes were wide when it struck him directly in his chest and wide they stayed.

"You look like your father." Alabaster raspy words raise the gooseflesh on Draco's arms.

"Would you care to join him?" Draco sneered while carefully stepped over Ernie's feet in order to shield Bethalie from view.

"Desperately, my boy, desperately. Make it so, please." Alabaster refused to drop his wand. He knew if he was unarmed he'd be taken directly to Azkaban to die a slow horrible death. He smiled as his vision was suddenly hazy around the edges. It was soothing as much as it was terrifying. Alabaster blinked slowly and smiled wide. "Nadia..." he sighed.

Alabaster's trembling hand stretched into the empty air, closing around an invisible wrist, enveloping his arms around the nothingness disguised as his dear departed wife. He sighed with contentment, finally feeling as if he were whole.

Draco closed his eyes as he cast the spell, knowing it needed to be done but unable to witness such an act.

* * *

Draco brushed the bits of twigs and leaves from Bethalie's hair impatiently and crushed her to his chest. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply to calm the erratic pounding of his heart. She clung to him desperately, remnants of dried tears carving rivulets down her cheeks, her fingernails digging into the tender flesh of Draco's exposed back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't. I know he wanted me too, but I couldn't." Beth whispered against his throat, choking on the sob determined to spill forth.

Draco wrenched Beth away from him and gripped her face tightly between his dirt smattered hands. He kissed her then, hard and unforgiving, consuming the air between them. She felt the tension coming off him in waves and accepted his quiet desperation. Beth felt her lips bruising and parted them, allowing his tongue to ravish to mouth while his fingers dug into the sides of her face, until he finally drew back. She ignored the wetness on her cheeks which wasn't her own and stared into the murky depths of his eyes while their chests heaved.

"How could you be so stupid?" Draco finally gasped, attempting to regain the smallest semblance of control. "I almost lost you." He wrapped his arms around her neck as she clung to him.

Beth tamped down the almost instantaneous anger which accompanied Draco's less than subtle insult. She knew he was right as much as it chaffed her to admit it. She had been stupid. If she had been facing anyone other than Alabaster she wouldn't have hesitated. Beth freely admitted to herself she had allowed emotion to cloud her instincts and it almost cost her life, but still had difficulty admitting Alabaster would have killed her. Draco would blame it on her Gryffindor nature to believe there was goodness in everyone and while she was apt to agree, she couldn't resist the ideal of believing Alabaster had cared for her. Beth knew it wasn't to the same degree her parents, her brother and even her husband loved for her, but Alabaster had hesitated as well and it was that hesitation that allowed Draco to cast the final spell.

"I'm here. I'm alright." Beth felt Draco's breaths slow and relaxed against him slightly. She could hear the cacophony of Ministry Officials Apparating to their location and shouts in the distance but they didn't matter.

Draco finally released her, his hands roving down her arms, inspecting every gash and scratch before gently moving over her stomach. He held his breath, waiting for the familiar thump beneath his palms, exhaling harshly with relief when their children objected to the pressure.

"Malfoy," Harry Potter hissed quietly, drawing their attention to the filthy wizard hiding behind the bark of a tree. He had a bit of a lump on the back of his head, but there were more important things to worry about.

With an arm draped over Beth's shoulders, Draco led her to Harry. It seemed as though Harry was hiding from the other Aurors which was quiet curious. Harry pressed his forefinger to his lips and squatted in the mud near the base of the tree.

"Malfoy, give me your wand." Draco's first reaction was to refuse and he looked to Beth but she shrugged, obviously just as confused.

"Potter, what are you playing at?"

"Listen, I don't have much time. I tried to speak to Kingsley but with the Wizengamot breathing down his neck, he's being completely unreasonable. There's going to be an investigation obviously, people died, there's no getting out of that. If he discovers that Malfoy here killed Alabaster, he'll go directly to Azkaban and there are only so many favours The Boy Who Lived can wheedle out of the Ministry. Just give me your fucking wand, Malfoy. Must you be so bloody difficult?"

"Harry, why are you doing this?" Beth chewed the corner of her lip, nervously glancing around them.

"You've already lost everything you've ever known. You've given up everyone you've ever known and I can't in good conscience allow you to give up your husband as well, even if it is Malfoy. I'll tell the Minister I was disarmed, you gave me your wand and I cast the Killing Curse. I can be very persuasive when the situation calls for it."

"You're stealing my shining moment, Potter. She killed my father, I killed hers well, sort of and we're supposed to finally be even." Under different circumstances, Beth would have laughed at Draco's ludicrous logic.

"Malfoy, think of it this way, it's the last time I'll ever do anything for your wife because she's thrust me out of her life. Let me do this for her. You'll know the truth and that's what matters isn't it?" Harry growled with frustration. He could see Kingsley Shacklebolt barking orders to a group of Aurors while Dante Zabini was being tended by a Medi-witch. Harry knew he didn't have much more time. It would become blatantly suspicious if the Minister for Magic was forced to search the grounds for one of his Aurors.

Draco scowled, obviously uncomfortable with the idea, yet he reached into the pocket of his cloak and withdrew his wand. Instead of handing it to Harry, which Beth expected, Draco dropped it at his feet before spinning away on his heel.

"Thank you Harry." Beth resisted the urge to throw herself in his arms.

"I love you Mione. You've suffered enough. Stop worrying, I can see it your eyes. I always could." Harry surprised her with a quick kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of her shoulder before running across the grass toward the Minister.

Beth slumped against the rough bark of the tree, sliding down until she sat on the moist ground. She hadn't realised how completely exhausted she was until that very moment. She closed her eyes, promising herself it would only be for a moment.

* * *

"ERNIE! ERNIE!" Bethalie was startled awake by the frantic screams of Ron Weasley. She hadn't expected him to follow the hoards of wizards to Malfoy Manor.

She hadn't considered the possibility of Ernie MacMillan following them either, but she had been wrong. Beth wished Molly and Arthur had been able to keep Ron from the devastation. She was afraid it might be too much for Ron's fragility to see his boyfriend dull and lifeless.

Ernie had been a sweet man. Beth hadn't known Ernie particularly well, but she knew he had been important to Ron. It pricked her conscience knowing Ernie had passed not from a valiantly fought battle, but an error in Apparition. She felt a wave of sadness, before she registered the warm body beneath hers.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I feel a bit bad for the Weasel." Draco sighed, rubbing the chill from Beth's arms. "Don't look at me like that; you can't really expect I'd allow the mother of my children to slumber on the cold hard ground after everything?"

"How long was I sleeping?!"

"Long enough, love." Draco kissed the end of her nose.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Beth leaned into Draco's hard chest, her eyes never leaving a distraught Ron clutching Ernie's lifeless body.

"I suppose the Patil girl will offer him a bit of comfort much the way Luna aided George." Draco shrugged. "You missed it. The Minister bought Potter's fib. Your dad has been taken to St. Mungos. He's alright, but your mum insisted. I'd rather you were checked as well, but I know how stubborn you are."

"I suppose we should join the others so we can be cleared to leave. I'd love to go home." Beth managed to ease herself out of Draco's lap, dissolving into a fit of laughter as she rocked on her hands and knees attempting to get leverage.

"Beth, you're being ridiculous." Draco snorted before planting Beth securely on her feet. They traipsed across the grounds toward Malfoy Manor, ignoring the puffs of smoke emanating from the furthermost window.

Beth was incapable of containing her glee. She knew it was a somber affair and she should be solemn accordingly, yet she was free. She was finally free. She would never have the lingering feelings of guilt upon choosing a different life than the one Alabaster and Jean had wished for her. She wouldn't have to feel forlorn for missing those whom were no longer in her life of their own volition. Beth breathed a sigh of relief as they walked past the place where Alabaster finally fell.

Her beautiful dress was covered with specks of mud, the bottom completely frayed and dragging on the ground and while their hands swung, skin on skin, they shared a small smile before their peace was shattered once more.

"You! It's all your fault you filthy Death Eater!" Ron Weasley charged at Draco, barreling into his gut with his head, knocking them both to the ground.

Draco groaned as the air was knocked from his lungs yet before he could draw another, Ron Weasley's fists were pummeling his midsection so quickly, Draco was honestly surprised by the force behind the strikes. He shoved the irrational ginger, wedging a knee between their bodies before hurtling him into the air. Draco instantly sat up, grasping his ribs while drawing wheezed breaths.

Before he could blink, Beth was at his side, smoothing the sticky dirt streaked hair from his forehead and wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Draco hadn't remembered being struck in the face as he was more concerned with breathing. He groaned when her nimble fingers touched upon a particularly sore rib. He desperately wanted to close his eyes and recline upon the hard ground, but he didn't trust Weasley to refrain from attacking him once more.

"Harry!" Bethalie shrieked, her voice ringing in Draco's hear before he discovered it was ringing on its own. He vaguely registered a pain groan relatively close, but he no longer cared.

Beth was feeling a bit conflicted. On one hand she wished to avoid any and all contact with Ron as she didn't wish to interfere with his recovery, yet on the other hand she wished to hex him into oblivion for reckless attacking her husband completely unprovoked. She gulped nervously upon spying Ron struggle to his feet. Harry was still arguing with the Minister, over what, she hadn't the slightest but he needed to hurry for her sake.

"Why would a pretty girl like you defend a fucking Death Eater?" Ron Weasley wavered on his feet, a sliver of blood dripping through his flaming red hair, down his freckled cheek.

Beth fumbled for her wand, her fingers twitching with anxiety as it got caught in the folds of her gown. She glanced over her shoulder, her body shielding Draco to see Ron slowly fumbling toward them. She felt her heart drop into her stomach, her brow speckled with beads of sweat to see his jaw lock with determination. Ron spat on the ground and kicked Draco's feet with a snarl.

"Expelliarmus." He hissed, deftly catching Beth's wand before shoving it into his back pocket.

"Ron, please you don't want to do this." Bethalie wasn't above begging.

"Don't talk to me as if you know me. I don't associate with Death Eater whores. Get up." Ron kept his wand trained on Beth's face. She spared a glance at Draco. His eyes were shut tight, his breaths were obviously laboured and while she couldn't be sure, it seemed as if his pallor had lightened considerably.

Beth struggled to her feet and slowly turned to face a man once considered friend. As if sensing her anxiety, the twins were tumbling around their mother's womb, pummeling her insides. She cringed after receiving a particularly jolting jab to the ribs and hefted the weight of her swollen belly in her ragged hands.

"Oh isn't that bloody special? You're not just a Death Eater whore are you? You're a pregnant Death Eater whore."

"I'm his wife." Beth spat, the words spilling forth of their own volition. Silently she cursed her brash behaviour hoping she hadn't put herself and her unborn children in peril.

Ron's wand made a downward motion, shifting from Beth's wide green eyes to her obvious girth. He tipped his head, studying her and if she hadn't known better, Beth would have believed he recognised her for a moment.

"The last thing the world needs is mini Death Eaters running around. They'll be no better than their father. I can fix that for you. You could have a chance at a real life without him." Beth supposed Ron truly believed he was being charitable.

He had the audacity to smile at her, thinking she would actually accept his ridiculous offer. Beth knew Ron was allowing his pain to consume him. It was a devastating loss, Beth was well aware of that and she could imagine herself in much the same predicament if something horrid had happened to Draco.

"It's not my fault, Ron. It's not Dr-Malfoy's fault either. It's the fault of a wizard gone mad with grief. I'm sorry he took Ernie away from you. I'm sure you cared about him a great deal, but hurting me isn't going to bring him back." Bethalie grasped at straws, attempting to appeal to his sensibilities.

"Harry said that man was after you. I heard him. If you hadn't come back it would have been alright." Ron's chest heaved, his lips trembling while he struggled to maintain control of his wand.

Bethalie didn't know how much longer she would be able to remain standing. She was filthy, emotionally and physically exhausted and it was taking its toll.

"You…you remind me of someone, don't know who it is but I...I don't like it, not one bit. Sorry pretty girl, I'm sure you understand." Ron's blue eyes darkened dangerously, his clammy fist tightening around the familiar wood of his wand.

"HARRY!" Bethalie bellowed, refusing to take her eyes off the maniacal wizard.

"Cru.."

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Ron's wand flew into Harry's waiting hand in the same instant Neville Longbottom flicked his wand.

"STUPEFY!"

Bethalie's knocking knees finally gave out. She hit the ground hard, instinctively protecting the unborn as she hit Draco's side. He yelped, his grey eyes flying wide, his hands grasping her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I-I didn't mean…I mean I didn't think it would be so powerful. He's alright though yeah?" Neville Longbottom casually tossed his cloak around Bethalie, waving over a small cluster of Healers.

"It's fine Neville. I just…I don't even care anymore." Harry sighed heavily. His eyes locked with Bethalie's and she knew, whether he did or not that he would forgive Ron. He'd always forgive Ron which was what made it so easy for her to walk away from them.

Bethalie Sophia Zabini Malfoy had simply wanted the same consideration afforded to Ron Weasley. She wanted to matter, to count, to be more than a place holder. It warmed her heart to know she had finally found exactly what she was looking for in the most unlikely place; with Draco Malfoy. She smiled sadly at Harry, giving him a small nod she hoped he understood before turning toward her husband.

"I love you." Bethalie pressed her forehead to Draco's while the Healer's preformed their diagnostics and whispered amongst themselves.

"I'm never letting you go." She smiled, feeling his warm breath tickle the sensitive skin of her raw lips and knew they'd be just fine.

"Your mother's not living with us." Draco lifted his head and glanced at his childhood home. The entire west wing was destroyed, the stones crashing from the topmost wall, landing with a rumble as they made the ground shake.

"Never in a million years. We haven't the room. I fully plan on filling all the bedrooms with children." Beth might have huffed with the slightest trace of indignation, but she wasn't fooling Draco. The top corner of her lip twitched with amusement even as her hands sat petulantly upon her hips.

"Just how many children do you think we'll be having?"

"Love, let's just see what life has in store for us, haven't we been through enough?" Draco groaned before swallowing a particularly vile potion. He had half a mind to hex the Healer before remembering Potter still had his wand.

"Malfoy these sorts of decisions require lists and planning and you can't just make a blanket statement like that and expect me to simply…" Draco grasped Bethalie by the back of her neck and dragged her to his waiting lips.

He had learned over the passing of almost a year, the quickest way to stop her incessant chattering was to kiss her and kiss her he did.


	19. Epilogue

**AN: And here it is folks! The end! I decided...instead of a 'traditional' epilogue to do a series of 'snippets' if you will. the snippets cover approximately a decade in case that's not clear.**

**thank you all for taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**

* * *

Snippets

* * *

_*December*_

* * *

"Malfoy, its Yule. You can't expect to have a lie about on Christmas!" Draco Malfoy hummed to himself, completely ignoring his irate wife. He fluffed her pillows and casually tossed a throw over the icicles posing as feet. "Stop ignoring me." He smiled while pouring her a steaming cup of tea and offering her a plate of scones. "I hate you." Beth crossed her arms bitterly.

Personally she thought he was being ridiculous. Sure, there had been a bit of a scare after the confrontation at Malfoy Manor, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She detested Gregory Goyle and his fancy Healer words forbidding her from leaving her bedchamber. She detested her husband for strictly adhering to the rules and she even detested the twins for threatening an early arrival which landed her in this situation in the first place.

"I can see it in your face, love. Stop blaming them. You're a tiny slip of a woman. Goyle made it quite clear you weren't going to be able to carry them to term. He's simply trying to give them ample opportunity to…"

"I KNOW MALFOY!" Bethalie shrieked, instantly covering her face in embarrassment. She had thought once the Ministry had completed their investigation she'd be able to live her life the way she wanted too.

She wanted to be able to wander down Diagon Alley and pick up a few books without constantly looking over her shoulder. She wanted to meet her friends for tea and decorate the nursery. She had wanted to go to Alabaster's services but Draco wouldn't allow it. Beth believed she owed Alabaster that much. Dante and Sophia went in her stead but it wasn't the same.

"I'm sorry. I simply, well I need you to stop coddling me. If you expect me to spend another moment in this bloody bed then I need you to stop your bloody humming and talk to me. Tell me what's going on. I know you're hiding things from me and frankly you're terrible at it. I'm not hungry if you shove one more fucking scone in my face I'm going to beat you to death with it." Beth's hands tightened into white knuckled fists.

"And here I had a surprise for you. You're quite obnoxious aren't you?" Draco winked, making sure to keep himself out of flying scone range.

"I've been in this bed since the engagement party. I'm going to the wedding Malfoy and you're not going to stop me. It's my only brother's wedding to my first real female friend. I can't miss it." She growled feeling the tears prick her eyes. She did hate being emotional but emotional and angry was more than she could bear.

Draco sighed, finally sitting beside her on the fluffy sky blue quilt. He took her hand in his, slowly unfurling her fist and placed a kiss upon it. He remembered the moment Bethalie had doubled over, grasping her stomach and groaning. He'd been in a bit of a tizzy despite the presence of numerous Healers and Medi-witches.

"You're thinking about it again. I can tell. If I'm not allowed…"

"It's different Beth. You have no idea how scared I was. One minute I'm telling you how incredibly stupid you'd been and the next we're walking across the grounds and you're collapsing and…" Draco drew a ragged breath and Beth couldn't help but wrap herself around him.

"I'm alright though. Greg was able to work his magic and the babies are alright as well." She toyed with his hair, which was still one of her favourite pastimes and kissed his cheek.

"I can't remember ever being that scared and I lived with bloody Voldemort. I thought Alabaster hit you with a spell or even Weasley had managed to do something horrid. If Potter hadn't forced that Calming Draught down my throat I don't know what would have happened." Draco sunk down into the enormous bed and laid his head on her shoulder, resting a palm beneath her breast.

"I understand, truly I do, but at the same time you need to understand I've been stuck in this bed, in this room for months. I'm going to Blaise and Ginny's wedding. Ron won't even be there! Harry sent me an owl and Parvati convinced him it was better if they didn't go. I don't know how she managed it but…"

"With sex. Trust me. She's having Ernie's kid and apparently Weasley is over the moon. I don't understand it, I don't wish to understand it, but she's been quite randy and…"

"Malfoy, I don't even wish to know how you learned this." Beth laughed lightly and turned on her side.

"Blaise told me actually. He's quite the gossip. Your dad as well, so I suppose it makes sense. Speaking of your dad, uhm well, I've been keeping something from you and before you berate me, I know I shouldn't have but I didn't…I was just trying…"

"To protect me. I know Draco." Beth shivered, the dull ache in her back becoming a nuisance.

"Exactly. Dante was suspicious there was something medically wrong with Alabaster. He did a bit of digging and I don't know exactly how but he managed to procure a copy of Alabaster's medical records. He had some sort of Muggle ailment, a growth of some sort and since it was in his brain…"

"It altered his personality and caused hallucinations?" Bethalie nodded slowly while processing the information.

"Yea, exactly that. Apparently he refused to allow the Muggles to treat it and it wasn't like he could turn up at St. Mungos or anything. He would have died a horrible death and I didn't want you to feel guilty for yet another thing you couldn't control." Draco stroked Beth's cheek, tucking ebony hair behind her ear and staring into her familiar green eyes.

"I'm not angry with you. He didn't deserve what happened to him, but at the same time I'm still a bit resentful. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you, but I can't imagine stealing a child."

"I can't imagine losing a child." Draco frowned heavily feeling Beth's stomach tightened beneath his palm. "Are you alright love?"

"Greg said it would happen. It doesn't hurt or anything. He doubts I'll make it to the New Year which is fine really, as long as I get to go to the wedding." Beth kissed his lips, drawing him closer. She threaded her fingers through his hair, whimpering as he eased back, unwilling to deepen the kiss.

"You drive a hard bargain." Draco groaned, willing himself to pull away from the delicate kisses of his wife, even as she caught his bottom lip in her teeth.

"I'll let you name the babies…"

"Oh no! You cannot renegotiate our bargain!" Draco kissed her hard, clutching her face in his hands before leaping from the bed. "You promised me more children if you named the twins. I have it in writing."

"Malfoy. Draco, my dear, sweet, incredibly sexy husband…" Draco covered his ears, refusing to listen to her honeyed words of manipulation.

"MALFOY WE'RE COMING UP!" Blaise's bellow saved Draco from having to further refute his wife's efforts. He tossed Beth a triumphant grin before racing from the master bedroom. He heard a pillow hit the wall behind him and was thankful for the interruption.

"Ginny refuses to get married without her, mate." Blaise flounced onto the sofa in what Draco had dubbed the sunroom while Ginny shoved past him to run up the stairs. "You did a good job with this house. I'm still trying to convince Ginny we should live with mum and dad for a bit. If you designed a house…"

"Blaise, I haven't passed my certifications yet and with Beth and the babies, I don't know if I…"

"Malfoy, design my fucking house, bring Beth to my wedding and I won't let Ginny hex you." Blaise growled. He had listened to his fiancée cry for hours at the thought of getting married without her friend. A woman shouldn't be forced to tears the day before her wedding. He was sure there was some rule written about it somewhere.

"You'd let her Bat-Bogey me? What kind of friend are you?!" Draco poured them glasses of wine. While he'd rather a nice tumbler of firewhisky he didn't imagine his in-laws would be pleased to see their son inebriated on his wedding day.

"The kind who wants his fiancée to stop crying. Listen mate, just carry her or something. We'll bring out the chaise from the lounge. Her feet need never touch the ground. I don't understand why you're still worried. Alabaster is dead and buried. Peter Langouston is dead and well I assume buried. Potter told me that the American, Peters sent him an owl and apparently a bunch of Muggles stumbled upon body parts in the bottom of some big hole that visitors adore and they think it's Nott. Ginny is beside herself since Ron isn't attending which frankly is for the best, so what's the problem?"

"Nothing, everything, I don't know. I'm worried about her and the babies and she's been through so much in such a short time. What if…" Draco groaned, cursing himself for the emotional tidal wave wrecking havoc within.

"When did you become such a woman? The Draco Malfoy I know is a right arrogant bastard. He doesn't pussyfoot around, contemplating his feelings. Look, I know you love my sister and that probably scares the ever loving shit out of you but enough is enough. She loves you. She married you. She's having not one but TWO of your children and you've bloody convinced her to have more. She's not going to leave you and all the bad men are gone. Get over yourself and get your arse up those stairs. You're my best man and I'm not getting hitched without you. Go on then!" Blaise gestured toward the ornately carved staircase, daring Draco to refuse him.

"I'm not doing it. I don't care what he says. If I have to get married in your bloody bedroom then that's what I'll do." Draco paused outside the bedroom door, peering in at the distraught Weasley. He sighed before pushing to door completely open.

"Weasley, don't look at me like that. I'm going to call you Weasley until you're a Zabini and I'll probably forget whenever I'm angry with you, which I imagine will be quite a lot. However, today is not that day. These are the stipulations, oh stubborn wife of mine. You are not to walk. Brown will retrieve the chaise from the Zabini lounge so that you may enjoy the ceremony. Goyle will be in attendance in case of emergency. If he declares you fit, you may attend the reception. You shall not dance. You shall not drink. You shall not hex me when I hover. You shall not attempt to convince me to alter any of these terms. If they are unacceptable; then I shall simply knick your wand and Silence our bedroom, until such time as I see fit to return." For a moment, there was utter and complete silence as Draco crossed his arms, his jaw firmly set and Bethalie closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose.

Ginny had never heard Draco speak so forcefully to Beth before. She fully expected Beth to snatch her wand off the bedside table and toss a jinx or two. Instead, Beth opened her eyes, sighed and nodded. Draco knew it was a small victory but he would take it at this point. He knew it had been difficult for her considering she was used to being completely independent.

"That was unexpected." Ginny finally managed to sputter, her blue eyes flickering between the two.

"Oh, he's right Ginny. As much as I detest admitting it, he is. I've been beside myself while on bed rest, but I have managed to finish a few more children's books. My publisher is over the moon, but I'm actually considering segueing into stories for older children. I think The Adventures of Us is almost at a close. I can't see myself continuing it now that…" Bethalie shook her head, refusing to continue. It was obvious Ginny had been quite upset and she wasn't going to add to it.

"I know. It's alright. I've thought about it and I'm glad Ron's not coming. I'd much rather have you there. Blaise is your brother, Malfoy's his best mate and Ron is a pain in the arse. Blaise would rather have you lot there then my brother as well. Besides, all he would do is complain there isn't enough food." Ginny laughed long and loud, relieving the tension. "You're alright, Malfoy. I shouldn't even be here. Mum and Sophia are going to pitch a fit. You do realise the ceremony is in an hour?" Ginny smiled, tossing her mane of red hair over her shoulder and hurried down the stairs.

Bethalie Malfoy couldn't decide what was more exciting, the ceremony or being outdoors. She had been permitted to sit in the garden sporadically, but this was completely different. Draco, of course had barely left her side, constantly adjusting the pillows stuffed behind her back, but she didn't care. It made him feel better and he could do whatever he liked as long she could enjoy the festivities.

She couldn't take her eyes off Ginny, the ice blue gown swirling around her. Bethalie knew her mother had chosen the gown but it was perfect. Even Molly Weasley was hard pressed to keep her eyes dry. It was a beautiful ceremony, at least that's what Beth told herself as she couldn't remember a single word. Her eyes had continuously studied the guests, taking in their smiles and tears while in the confines of the tent. She rubbed her hands together which of course had Draco immediately hovering at her side, tucking a cashmere blanket around her limbs.

She waved at a smiling Luna, smothering a laugh when Luna waved Pandora's mitten covered hand in her direction. Beth practically gouged her own eyes out when she saw Harry and Astoria snogging heavily in the corner, as well as a disgruntled Gabrielle Delacour seated unhappily upon Jameson Peters lap.

"The world's gone mad." She whispered in the seconds before Blaise kissed his bride. Beth clapped happily with everyone else as the newlyweds practically danced down the aisle, kicking up the white flower petals.

"Alright, love. It's time for Goyle to give you a once over." Draco kissed her cheek tenderly, ignoring Beth's blatant eyeroll.

"Dad! Dad, tell him he's being ridiculous." Bethalie pouted prettily, appealing to her father's sensibilities.

Dante, being ever the gentleman, released Sophia's hand with a kiss and strode over to his daughter. He crouched beside her, studying the green eyes he'd come to know so well. He was constantly in awe of the short time Bethalie had spent with their family. She was everything he ever could have wished his daughter to be. He smiled with a twinkle in his eye and kissed her forehead softly.

"Bethalie my darling, you know I adore you, however, you married him." Dante patted his son-in-laws back and made his way toward the ballroom.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we're finished and you can have cake." Draco waved over a nervous Greg, teasing Beth with the prospects of cake.

"Oh I do love cake. Alright, but I demand to stand if only for a moment. My bloody back is killing me." Draco smirked, adjusting his ridiculous bow tie and extended his hands to his wife.

He had to admit she looked quite lovely in a pale yellow gown. He watched her swing her ballet flat clad feet onto the ground. He resisted the urge to growl when Greg's large hands grasped Beth's waist to aid in her ascent.

"Your back giving you a bit of a hard time then? How long?" Greg inquired, running his diagnostic wand down her small frame.

"Uhm, Malfoy? I won't be needing any bloody cake." Beth squeezed his hands with a slow hiss.

"Beth? Bethalie? Love, are you alright?"

"My bloody water just broke."

* * *

_*April*_

* * *

"I HATE YOU! I'LL CUT YOUR PRICK OFF MYSELF!"

"Shhh, it's alright. That's your Aunt Ginny. She's got a naughty mouth on her." Draco patted his son's bottom, attempting to convince the disagreeable baby it was naptime. "Your sister is already sleeping. You should take a lesson from her, though she's just like your mummy." He swayed from side to side in the nursery within Zabini Manor while Ginny continued to bellow.

"Is he still refusing? He reminds me more of you every day. Give him here." Bethalie wandered into the serene nursery, taking a few moments to see to her children while Ginny laboured.

"You can't nurse him. He'll come to expect it and we'll never get him to sleep otherwise." Draco avoided Beth's outstretched arms and continued to rock their son. "Go see to Ginny, I'll get him down."

"I'll take him." Narcissa Malfoy smiled, without waiting for affirmation; she whisked the child away, humming under her breath. "Ginevra has hours to go yet, have a rest while you can."

Draco allowed himself to be led away, resisting the urge to laugh when they settled in the sitting room beside the nursery. Beth climbed into his lap on the oversize sofa and kissed his cheek.

"Did I bellow like that?" She stroked his cheek, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear.

"Of course not love; you were a perfect pureblood Princess." While his eyes were closed, he could feel her gaze boring into him and the slap upon his chest. "Beth, it doesn't matter. It was all worth it." They closed their eyes, reveling in the sound of silence.

Blaise was remiss to wake them, but he was terrified of his wife. She had been threatening to hex off his bollocks for hours and he was afraid she would make good on her threat. Ginny demanded Beth and Beth is exactly what she would get.

"Oi, it's time, get up." Blaise prodded Beth with the tip of his wand.

"The babies? Are they alright?!" Beth shot up quickly, her hair mussed and her eyes still bleary with sleep.

"No, it's Ginny." Blaise blinked and Bethalie was gone in a whirlwind of green paisley.

"You best hurry mate, things have a tendency to speed up, wouldn't want to miss it." Draco chided his friend, rubbing the sleep from his bloodshot eyes.

"I'm terrified." Blaise confessed, smoothing the wrinkles from the brown cargo pants Ginny decided she absolutely detested.

"Welcome to the club, mate."

* * *

_*One Year Later*_

* * *

Bethalie chased a devilish toddler in the back garden of her home, laughter bubbling in her throat. Her son really was the epitome of her husband. His pale hair and grey eyes aside, he oozed trouble and she adored him.

"Come here." She knew better than to chase him any further. She'd get close and he'd smile with a glint in his eye and be off running again. She swore the worst thing they'd ever done was teach him to walk.

"No!" He shouted, tumbling into the grass with laughter. Beth added teaching him to talk onto the list of things they should never have done.

"He giving you a bit of a hard time again?" Draco Apparated onto the grounds, his briefcase in hand, his blonde hair shining in the spring sun.

"Always." Beth cast a quick charm keeping the rambunctious toddler from running directly into the pond and sat on the plush grass.

"Wheres…?"

"She's up at the Manor. Mum bribed her with promises of cake. Luna is visiting with Ginny with the twins. Can you believe Sebastian is one already? Where did the time go? Ron and Parvati are visiting with Ernie and before I came out here with this monster, I heard Harry and Astoria were bringing James over. I'd rather be out here with him." Draco nodded, tossed his briefcase onto the ground and sat beside his wife.

"Do you miss them?" There was no need for him to name them. She knew exactly who he was referring to and shook her head.

"No, not really. I mean, sometimes I suppose. They were part of my life for so long I think it's natural. I was sad I didn't get to see Harry marry for about a minute, until I remembered he married Astoria. Blaise and Dad are such gossips I hear about them plenty. Apparently Ernie looks just like his father, but it doesn't matter to Ron a bit, he showers the boy with affection. Molly was beside herself when Ron married Parvati considering she never thought she'd get grandchildren out of him. Ron's had in-depth conversations with Harry about his sexuality and is thoroughly convinced he wouldn't love another bloke the way he loved Ernie. No one's sure if he loves Parvati or not but they seem happy. My publisher absolutely adored the manuscript I finally sent her. Neville and Theo have come a long way with their Fertility Potion and Hannah and Daphne have finally progressed into their second trimester. Daphne's completely over the moon. I'd like to have her and Luna for tea when the twins give me a moment to breathe."

"Beth, that's lovely I suppose, but I didn't ask for the sake of listening to the drivel of their lives. I don't care about them, not really. I just want to make sure you're alright." Draco kept an eye on his son who was attempting to stealthily work his way through the grass toward his father. Draco refused to look at the child head on, knowing he'd laugh and runaway. While Beth picked the grass from her slacks she laid her head in Draco's lap and chewed her lip.

"I don't miss Ron. I felt guilty about it for a bit, but it passed. Sometimes there are moments where I'll truly miss Harry but only because I was so used to telling him everything. Then I see you and we have these moments right here and I'm alright."

"I haven't ignored the fact you slipped in that bit of information concerning a new book around all the gossip. Are you though? Alright I mean?" Draco brushed the hair off her face, thinking she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Yea, I really am. Also, I'm pregnant."

"Malfoy, it's been a bloody year, if you don't finish my fucking house I'm going to move into yours." Blaise paced the office of Draco Malfoy, Magi-Tech while ripping his gray tie from his neck.

Draco sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair while poring over the pile of plans on the conference table. He had decided early on a simple desk simply wouldn't do and felt the conference table suited his needs much better. He hadn't expected to be inundated with clients upon getting his certification.

"Blaise, George has me working my arse off with his expansion into Hogsmeade and…"

"George? It's fucking GEORGE now? I'm your best mate! I'm your brother-in-law! I asked you LAST YEAR and I'm STILL living with my PARENTS! I need out. Mum and Ginny are at odds constantly over bloody decorating of all things. Bas keeps getting into trouble and tumbling down the stairs, besides the fact she's completely hormonal. I've got that plot of land I bought off your mum…"

"Oi!" Draco straightened, groaning at the stitch in his back and made his way toward the cabinet beside the door. Silently he poured them tumblers of firewhisky and slammed them onto the table. "I need a vacation."

"Stop knocking up my sister and build my fucking house and you could take one." Blaise snarled, clinking the ice in his glass.

"You're one to talk! Sebastian was barely a year old before you were passing out cigars announcing another. Don't even think of blaming her Weasley genes either. Luna and George only have the twins."

"Do you really want to count kids Malfoy?"

"What? I've only got the three. I am particularly glad I didn't listen to her when it came to bedrooms." Draco snickered, sipping his firewhisky. "Alright listen, I've just taken on Seamus and Dean. They're fresh out of Magi-Tech Uni and have some incredibly fresh ideas. I've been toying with plans for your house for months. I can set up a meeting and you can meet with them and discuss your particular tastes. I'll sign off on everything of course but I'm working myself into the ground and Beth is about ready to hex my bollocks off and I'm quite attached to them."

"Seamus and Dean? Aren't they Gryffindors? Aren't they also…together?" Blaise arched an eyebrow curious, but entirely too tired and frustrated to argue.

"Yea. They're a little too chipper for my liking but they're hard workers. Yes they're together. No, I don't care where they stick their cocks as long as it's not in me. Is it really going to be an issue?"

"Nah, I don't care. I found Bas in Ginny's closet trying on her shoes."

"He's a child Blaise, a small child at that, it doesn't mean he's gay."

"I know. We used to play dress up with the elves, Malfoy. Ginny cried because she's not having twins. How does that even make a bit of sense?"

"Beth and I cried when we learned we weren't having twins again. We were so bloody happy you have no idea." Blaise snorted, coughing harshly as the firewhisky burned his throat.

"That Peters bloke finally knocked up Gabrielle. I heard she pitched a holy fit in the middle of the Magical Congress."

"You're such a gossip. Have you considered coming on? I could use the help. If you don't I'll be forced to hire my mother and I can't envision that sort of hell." Draco propped his feet on the table, considering closing shop early to spend time with Beth.

"I'm not considering fuck all until we discuss my house."

"We broke ground last month. The foundation is finished and we're prepping the ground floor and I don't even care if you like it anymore."

"Well, alright then. I quit my job. I can't believe I managed to work at the Ministry for so long. What was I thinking?" Blaise groaned, unbuttoning his black dress shirt. "I still can't believe you named your son Scorpius."

"Oi! It was my turn! We had an agreement!"

* * *

"Can you believe it? Mum is beside herself. She doesn't understand my need for anonymity at all. I swear I'm going to force her into an Unbreakable Vow. Though my luck, she wouldn't be able to contain herself and she'd keel over dead." Beth sighed dramatically, unable to contain her excitement.

"Pandora is quite fond of it. She keeps asking me if the girl in the story is Aunt Beth. Of course I'm not going to lie to her, but I did make her swear to never read it in front of Ronald." Luna looped her arm through Beth's while they practically skipped down Diagon Alley.

"How is Fred these days? Pandora has been sending me owls almost daily begging for another book, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of Fred." Beth allowed herself to be dragged into Flourish &amp; Blotts to watch her latest novel fly off the shelves.

"Oh Fred's been quite occupied with Ernie. You know how boys are, constantly getting into trouble, begging to fly their brooms. Daphne can barely get a hello from the child and you remember how besotted he was with her when he was still in nappies." Luna's tinkling laughter drew curious gazes, which they ignored.

"I can't believe you convinced me to name the book after myself."

"Silly witch, what else could it possibly be called? The Adventures of Us was concluded wonderfully and since you've embraced your new life it was time to talk about it. Or, in your case write about it. Everyone loves a good love story. I've even spied Molly's dog-eared copy hidden in a kitchen drawer. I suppose she must know it's about you, but she's never said."

"Oi! Luna! Mum says to tell George you lot are to come to the Burrow for Sunday Brunch." Ron Weasley pushed his way through the crowded bookstore, frowning at Beth.

"Ron really, an owl would have sufficed. I've told Molly I have other plans this Sunday but George is sure to attend." Beth averted her eyes, instead focusing on the throng of witches picking up their copy of _Beth_.

"Do I know you?" Ron inquired, squinting at Beth, his head tilting to the side. Beth swallowed hard, unsure how to answer the question when Luna intervened.

"No Ronald, you don't know her. You never knew her."

* * *

"I hate you, don't touch me. Don't touch me ever again." Draco ducked as a flying piece of china smashed into the wall behind his head.

"Granger…"

"NO! You don't get to call me Granger! You only do that when I'm furious with you! It's not fair. You don't play fair at all Draco Malfoy and I positively hate you." Bethalie cried tears of frustration while tossing plates at her husband's head.

"It wasn't as if I did it on purpose, love. Beth. Bethalie, you know I love you. I'd do bloody anything for you. You can't blame this all on me."

"I know it! I thought we agreed! In four years the twins go to Hogwarts and Scorpius will follow them two years after and we agreed, Malfoy!"

"Would it be so terrible my love?" Draco crept across the broken glass to draw her into his arms and kissing her softly.

Later, when they were standing in the cold, huddled under an umbrella, she would regret her words. She would regret being so angry with him. She would desperately wish she still had her Time-Turner so she could take it all back. She would blame herself; no matter how often Draco attempted to convince her it wasn't her fault that these sorts of things just happened. She would question everything she'd thought and done as it was the only thing that eased her pain.

Draco would hold her in the dead of night while their children slept, safe in their beds. He'd gently lead her out of the nursery, whispering words of comfort filled with love.

"Why, Draco, why?" She would ask him, tightly gripping his robe in her fists, "Haven't I been through enough?"

"Baby, I don't know. I wish I had the answers."

"It's my fault isn't it? It's because I didn't want her isn't it?"

"Beth, Daphne and Theo have been exactly where we are. We spoke to Goyle and even he said there was nothing we could have done. You can't blame yourself any longer. I can't bear to see you like this. I love you." Draco would kiss her forehead softly, holding her tight.

"You still love me?"

"I choose you, remember?" Bethalie would smile softly and nod, until the day the pain lessened.

A few short weeks after Scorpius Malfoy's sixth birthday, his baby sister Bella was born. She stared at her siblings with pouty lips, wisps of ebony hair and her father's eyes.

* * *

_Epilogue_

* * *

Harry Potter accompanied his best mate Ron Weasley to Kings Cross Station for the first time since they were children on their way to Hogwarts. He smiled down at his son, ruffling his dark hair. The last time he remembered being this anxious was the first time he stepped through Platform 9 ¾ when he was eleven.

Ron Weasley chatted amicably to his wife, Parvati while hefting his small daughter on his hip. Their son, Hugo ran ahead, chatting excitedly to his older brother Ernie. Harry couldn't get over how much Ernie looked like his father. He supposed it was Ernie Jr. that kept them together all these years. They had both loved Ernie MacMillan in their own way and that love brought them together.

"Harry? Where's Tori? She's coming isn't she?" Ron paused, adjusting Rose with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, Lily was just being completely disagreeable. She'll be along shortly. Oi, I think Parvati's got her hands full." Harry smiled, gesturing toward Ron's wife as she adjusted a red haired child on her hip while reaching for Hugo.

"Well, I can't very well hold both of them, now can I?" Ron rolled his eyes, yet scurried toward his wife and gripped Hugo by the elbow.

Harry watched James bounce on the balls of his feet, staring at the Hogwarts Express and smiled. He remembered taking in the sights and the sounds, even the smells, amazed at how much it had stayed the same. His eyes browsed the other parents amid the scurry of children when he saw them.

He shouldn't have been surprised, not really. He knew Bethalie and Ginny had remained good friends, which wasn't that farfetched considering Ginny had married Blaise. He hadn't seen her in years and only heard news of her through whispered conversations with Luna and George. It was better that way he supposed, though the choice hadn't been his, he respected it. He remembered the last conversation they had with a pang of regret.

"_Ron's alright now, Harry. You have your best mate back. It's just the way it should have been. I need you to let me go. You were always my best friend, Harry. I knew you were closer with Ron and I forgave you for that. I would have forgiven you for anything then. I have a real chance at happiness now, Harry and Ron does too. It wouldn't be fair for you to be caught between us. I don't want to feel caught in the middle again. I've left that part of my life behind me. Draco loves me and I love him. He loves me the way I deserve to be loved and I have a family now. Do this for me, Harry. Let me go. Go, be happy. I love you." _

It was later, when he contemplated their one sided conversation that he remembered the harsh words she had spat at him while in America. Harry realised she was distancing herself from him even then. She thought if she hurt him, it would be easier for him to let her go. Harry hated to admit it, but she was right. He thought about her sometimes, when he passed her on the street with a nod, but he'd moved on with his life as she had with hers.

Bethalie and Draco Malfoy were surrounded by a gaggle of children and Harry wondered if they were all theirs when Ginny and Blaise came up behind them. Blaise crouched before a dark haired little boy, speaking solemnly as the little boy nodded. Ginny smiled brightly at the dark haired toddler in her arms, forcing his chubby hand to wave at his older brother, keeping a firm hold on the red haired girl beside her. A tiny brunette hid behind Beth before finally setting herself around Ginny's ankles.

"What do you _mean_ you don't know anything about Hogwarts?" Draco stiffened when he looked over the heads of the children to see his frowning daughter and sullen son standing beside Harry Potter's boy.

"They'll teach us when we get there. What's the point?" James scuffed his shoe against the ground, rolling his eyes at the irritating brunette. She was pretty, he'd give her that, but she was much prettier when she wasn't speaking.

"Well, _I_ read all about it in Hogwarts: A history." Harry snorted, recognizing the snooty tone of superiority.

"Elizabeth, stop irritating the little Potter boy." Draco intervened before his know-it-all daughter made enemies before being Sorted. "Bennet, smile." Harry laughed outright, unable to contain his amusement.

"Elizabeth Bennet, really Malfoy?" Draco smirked, glancing over his shoulder to see his wife chatting with Luna Weasley.

"Listen Potter, I made the dire error of allowing my wife to choose their names, under the promise of more children. As you can see, it worked to my advantage as little Scorpius is running around here somewhere, Bella is clinging to Ginny's ankle and my lovely wife is being pummeled from the interior, by yet another set of twins. Merlin give me strength."

"It's hilarious, Malfoy. The pureblood Slytherin prince has children named after Muggle literature. If I recall you were adamantly against having a brood as large as the Weasleys. Seems you're headed in that direction."

"Sod off, Potter." Harry waved and wiggled his eyebrows, walking back toward Ron.

"Nice seeing you as well, Malfoy."

Harry embraced Astoria, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and taking Lily from her arms.

"Harry? Was that Malfoy?" Ron pouted, ignoring Parvati while she plucked his sleeve.

"Yeah, it's alright Ron. James and his daughter were just having a bit of a spat." He glanced over at the Malfoys once more and caught Bethalie's eye.

It was a small smile, but a smile just the same, interrupted by Draco snatching his wife around the waist and kissing her soundly.

"Harry?" Ron frowned, studying the now laughing brunette. "Do I know her? She seems familiar." Ron watched Bethalie throw her head back with a gale of laughter before slapping Draco's chest in jest.

"No, Ron, you don't know her." Harry rubbed at his scar, sighing.

"Do you know her Harry? It looked like she smiled at you a bit…"

Bethalie hugged her twins desperately, while Bennet continued to scowl as his father once had. Elizabeth was bouncing with excitement, clutching her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ to her chest. Harry studied the twins, noting Elizabeth's ebony waves and Bennet's platinum hair. They were quite contrasting while he saw glimpses of both their parents in their features. He assumed the blond hellion running circles around Bethalie was Scorpius and the quiet brunette finally settled in Draco's arms was Bella. Bethalie's hands were braced beneath her distended abdomen and she winced occasionally. She looked happy, ecstatic really and completely carefree. He'd never seen her that way, not in all their years of Hogwarts.

"No, Ron, I don't know her. I never knew her at all."


End file.
